Bring me to the light
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Shuichi surprend Yuki en situation délicate avec Tôma, et prend la fuite...YAOI, darkfic mais romance aussi. Chapitre 18 enfin en ligne!
1. Infidélité?

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre I : Infidélités ?**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shindô Shuichi / Yuki Eiri

**Personnages :** Seguchi Tôma, Nakano Hiroshi

**Disclaimer :** Non, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, et je n'en ai pas ajouté qui soient à moi.

**Commentaires :** Ben voilà, une autre fic commencée alors que j'ai pas encore pas fini « Roméo et Juliette ». Mais… mais… mais… Non, me tapez pas ! J'y peux rien moi ! J'étais en panne d'inspiration pour « R&J »(= « Roméo et Juliette »), et comme j'ai eu une inspiration subite pour «Bring me to the light », alors. Ah oui ! Vous avez dû remarquer que ce titre ressemble beaucoup au titre d'une certaine chanson («Bring me to life») d'un certain groupe qui s'appelle Evanescence. Ben c'est normal. J'aime bien cette chanson, et je trouvais que ça ferait un titre bien pour ma fic, mais en changeant juste un mot, et voilààààà ! Voici «Bring me to the light » pour le plus grand plaisir de votre imagination ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre I : Infidélités ?**

**Jeudi 18 Janvier, au matin… **

Quand Yuki se réveilla ce jour-là, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. L'écrivain regarda à côté de lui et constata que le lit était vide. Rien d'anormal. Shuichi l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il avait une répétition aujourd'hui, et qu'il partirait tôt. Mais ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour le chanteur de se lever ce matin après la nuit qu'il avaient passé ensemble. Le romancier resta un moment allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, repensant à leur nuit d'amour passionnée. Le musicien avait accepté que son amant le prenne plusieurs fois de suite, et ce n'est qu'à la sixième fois qu'il avait capitulé. C'était rare qu'il tienne aussi longtemps, d'habitude il résistait à peine à plus de deux ou trois assaults. Une odeur appétissante venant de la cuisine tira le blond de ses pensées. _« Tiens, se dit Yuki. Shuichi est encore là ? ». _Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand une silhouette se découpa sur le seuil de la chambre, un plateau dans les mains. Eiri crut un instant dans la pénombre que c'était Shuichi, mais la voix qui s'adressa à lui n'était pas celle de son compagnon.

**_ « Bien dormi, Eiri-san ? »** demanda la voix d'un ton enjoué.

**_ « Tôma… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »** se contenta de maugréer l'écrivain en s'asseyant dans le lit.

**_ « J'avais un peu de temps libre aujourd'hui, alors je suis passé te voir,** répondit le président de N.G. en rejoignant son beau-frère. **J'ai aperçu Shindo-kun qui partait ce matin, mais lui ne m'a pas vu. Il avait l'air très pressé… et radieux également. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit tous les deux ? »** ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme.

**_ « En quoi ça te regarde ? »** répliqua sèchement le romancier dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

**_ « J'ai l'impression que tu apprécies beaucoup ce garçon, Eiri-san. Je me trompe ? »**

Yuki rougit plus franchement et observa son beau-frère. Il lui avait semblé déceler une pointe d'hostilité dans sa voix. Était-il possible que Tôma soit… jaloux de Shuichi ? L'écrivain n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question.

**_ « Tiens. Mange tant que c'est chaud, »** fit le musicien en déposant le plateau sur les genoux de Yuki.

Le romancier avala son petit déjeuner en silence, sous le regard insistant de pianiste. Vaguement agacé, Eiri termina rapidement avant d'écarter le plateau.

**_ « Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?** lança-t-il. **Vas-y, je t'écoute. »**

**_ « Ah… heu… hé bien… »** hésita le président.

**_ « Bon, tu décides ? Si t'as rien à me dire, je vais aller prendre ma douche. »**

Yuki fit mine de se lever, mais son beau-frère l'en empêcha.

**_ « Il faut qu'on parle, Eiri-san… »**

**_ « À propos de quoi ? »** questionna l'intéressé, intrigué.

**_ « Ce garçon… »**

**_ « Quoi, Shuichi ? Tu veux parler de lui? »**

**_ « Oui… Tu sais, je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable de le laisser habiter ici… »**

**_ « Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, Tôma. Je n'aurais jamais accepté sa présence ici s'il avait représenté une quelconque menace. Et puis, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, en particulier contre un avorton de sa carrure. »**

**_ « Je le sais bien, Eiri-san. Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est… »**

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « J'ai peur qu'il te fasse souffrir. J'ai peur qu'il ne rouvre ces blessures enfouies au fond de ton cœur. En plus, tu le connais à peine depuis quelque mois. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'à la première occasion, il ne te laissera pas tomber ? Je n'ai pas confiance en lui… »**

**_ « … Shuichi n'est pas comme ça…** marmonna l'écrivain, essayant autant de convaincre son beau-frère que lui-même. **Il est trop bête pour seulement songer à me faire du mal. »**

**_ « Tu ignores tout de lui !** s'écria le président. **Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il est digne de confiance ?» **

**_ « Toi non plus, tu ne le connais pas…** lança agressivement le romancier. **Alors ne le juge pas sans savoir… » **

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Voilà qu'il prenait la défense de Shuichi maintenant ! Yuki se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça. D'habitude, quand Tôma le réprimandait et le mettait en garde contre de ses nouvelles conquêtes, Eiri se contentait d'assurer à son beau-frère qu'il ne s'agissait que une relation sans lendemain, sans implication de sa part. Mais là, l'écrivain ne supportait pas les insinuations pernicieuses du pianiste à propos de Shuichi. Même s'il avait parfois du mal à l'admettre, il tenait vraiment à Shuichi, et il rendait compte à cet instant qu'il tenait à lui beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Mais il constatait que cela semblait déplaire à Tôma.

**_ « Eiri-san,** reprit ce dernier. **Comment peux-tu faire confiance à ce gamin que tu connais à peine ? Alors que moi, je suis là près de toi, depuis toujours. J'ai toujours été là pour t'aider, pour te soutenir, pour te protéger. Je me sens encore terriblement coupable de n'avoir pas su te préserver de ce "salopard" dont tu as pris le nom pour une raison qui m'échappe… »**

Yuki commençait à comprendre où son beau-frère voulait en venir, mais il préféra garder le silence, attendant que Tôma ait fini pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas.

**_ « Eiri-san… Tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi, et que jamais je ne te ferai souffrir… »**

**_ « C'est pourtant déjà fait, Tôma… »**

**_ « Que veux-tu dire, Eiri ? »** demanda vivement le président.

**_ « Tu m'as souffrir en disant du mal de Shuichi, et en essayant de me séparer de lui. Je tiens à lui, Tôma, je croyais que tu l'avais compris… »**

**_ « … Ei… Eiri-san ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je sais bien que ce garçon compte beaucoup pour toi, mais moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger ! »**

**_ « Je le sais, Tôma. C'est pourquoi je te demanderais de ne plus aborder le sujet. Si je devais me séparer de Shuichi, ce serait de ma propre initiative, et non parce que toi, tu me l'as demandé. »**

**_ « Eiri !** s'écria soudain le musicien. **N'as-tu donc pas compris à quel point je t'aime ? »**

C'était dit. Tôma avait enfin avoué de vive voix ce qu'il taisait depuis des années. Yuki s'en doutait bien un peu, il n'était donc pas surpris. Le dévouement de son beau-frère à son égard venait immanquablement de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple amour fraternel. Par contre, ce à quoi l'écrivain ne s'attendait pas fût à ce que le pianiste soit aussi entreprenant avec lui. Yuki n'avait pu empêcher que son beau-frère le repousse sur l'oreiller et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, scellant ses lèvres d'un baiser interminable. Le romancier essayait de dégager mais le président le retenait fermement. Une plainte étouffée derrière eux les sépara et ils tournèrent la tête vers son origine. Et là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils virent un jeune garçon à la chevelure rose, les mains qui avaient tenté de réprimer son gémissement encore plaquées sur la bouche.

**_ « Sh… Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? »** fi Yuki d'une voix mal assurée, se sentant brusquement coupable.

**_ « Ah… heu… Je… je venais pour manger avec toi ce midi, et… heu… je… »**

Shuichi avait viré au rouge, et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots.

**_ « Je… heu.. Désolé…** balbutia le chanteur. **Je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger… »**

**_ « Shuichi, c'est pas ce que tu crois… » **tenta bêtement de se justifier Yuki.

**_ « AH OUAIS ? ET COMMENT T'APPELLES ÇA ALORS ? » **hurla soudain le garçon aux cheveux roses avant de tourner les talons.

**_ « SHUICHI ! ATTENDS ! »** s'écria l'écrivain en se redressant dans le lit.

Trop tard ! Le musicien ne l'entendait plus et la porte d'entrée claquait déjà, plongeant l'appartement dans un silence de mort. Le romancier repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire : _"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Shuichi…"._ Même si ce n'était pas "ça", en tout cas, ça en avait tout l'air quand Shuichi les avait surpris, et c'était tout ce que le chanteur avait vu. _"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…". _C'était vraiment stupide de la part du romancier d'avoir dit ça, et Eiri le savait. Il fusilla du regard Tôma qui s'était retourné vers lui, l'air penaud.

**_ « Eiri-san, je… »**

**_ « J'espère pour toi que j'arriverai à le rattraper, **le coupa l'écrivain. **Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais… »**

Yuki se leva et s'habilla précipitamment avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant le président seul avec ses remords.

**_ ****« Gomen, Eiri-san…** murmura ce dernier. **Ce garçon a réussi là où j'ai échoué… Il s'est emparé de ton cœur… Je suis désolé de t'avoir créé des problèmes, mais maintenant au moins, je sais que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais… »**

Tôma reste un long moment assis au bord du lit, laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue. Puis, finalement, il se leva, rapporta le plateau à la cuisine et sortit à son tour après avoir fait la vaisselle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pourquoi s'était-il enfui de la sorte ? Shuichi savait que le romancier avait de nombreuses amantes à côté de lui, et jusque là, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure. D'autant plus que depuis quelques temps, Yuki voyait de moins en moins ses conquêtes féminines pour se consacrer à Shuichi. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enfuir comme ça ? Shuichi courait sans s'arrêter, s'efforçant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre Yuki et lui pour pouvoir réfléchir. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voir l'écrivain avec quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait choqué, mais plutôt que ce quelqu'un, c'était Tôma. Comment lui, pauvre chanteur en début de carrière, pourrait-il rivaliser avec l'illustre Seguchi Tôma , pianiste au talent sans égal et dirigeant d'une grande boîte de production. De plus, le président de N.G. était plutôt beau gosse, et Eiri et lui se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années déjà, alors que Shuichi ne connaissait l'écrivain que depuis quelques moi. Comment Shuichi pourrait-il avoir une chance contre un être aussi formidable que Seguchi Tôma ?

Le musicien était persuadé que si Yuki s'était toujours montré froid et distant avec lui, c'était parce qu'en fait, il cachait son amour pour Tôma. Il pensait aussi que si le romancier multipliait les conquêtes, c'était parce qu'il essayait de masquer sa frustration de ne pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour, car après tout, Tôma était l'époux de sa sœur Mika. Et comme Yuki n'arrivait pas à oublier son beau-frère dans les bras des femmes, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Shuichi. Mais cela n'avait pas marché non plus, et Eiri ne parvenait certainement pas à oublier le pianiste. C'est pourquoi il se montrait froid avec le chanteur, car somme toute, il ne l'aimait pas, et finalement, Shuichi n'était qu'un jouet de plus entre les mains du romancier.

Shuichi en était là de ses réflexions, et il courait toujours dans les rues de Tokyo, en se faisant les films les plus dingues à propos de ce qu'il avait surpris tout à l'heure chez son amant. Il était complètement accablé en repensant à ce baiser. Quand il était arrivé à l'appartement de l'écrivain, il avait pris la conversation en cours, et il était resté un moment caché derrière la porte de la chambre. Au début, il avait été heureux que Yuki prenne sa défense contre Tôma, et dise qu'il tenait à lui. Mais le silence étrange qui avait suivi, avait intrigué le musicien qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans la pièce, et c'est là qu'il avait vu les deux blonds qui s'embrassaient.

Depuis ce moment-là, tout se bousculait dans la tête de Shuichi, et il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Et il courait, courait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans savoir où il allait, ignorant même pourquoi il continuait à courir… La pluie avait commencé à tomber, et le chanteur courait toujours, traversant le parc, bousculant les passants qu'il évitait à grand peine maintenant qu'il était arrivé dans le centre-ville. Il finit par s'arrêter en arrivant devant les locaux de N.G. Productions, épuisé, haletant, cherchant à retrouver le calme qu'il avait perdu tout à l'heure.

**_ « Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu voulais pas aller manger avec Yuki ? »** fit une voix derrière lui.

L'artiste releva légèrement la tête, et aperçut Hiroshi à côté de lui, qui l'abritait avec son parapluie. Shuichi se jeta brusquement au cou de son camarade en sanglotant.

**_ « Hé là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Shu-chan ? Yuki t'as encore fait de misères ? »** demanda Hiro, inquiet de l'état d'égarement du chanteur.

L'absence de réponse de son ami et ses pleurs redoublés lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de ça. Shuichi s'était encore engueulé avec Yuki. Enfin, le guitariste le supposait, car en général, c'était toujours pour ce motif que le chanteur venait le voir en pleurnichant. Hiroshi essayait de tirer quelques mots à son camarade, mais celui-ci semblait muré dans son chagrin et ne prêtait pas attention aux questions du bassiste. Soudain, une voix grave derrière eux leur fit lever la tête.

**_ « SHUICHI !** cria l'écrivain qui s'était arrêté à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il s'agit d'un simple malentendu… »**

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Shuichi se dégagea des bras d'Hiroshi et prit à nouveau la fuite, plantant le guitariste, ahuri, devant l'entrée de N.G. Yuki repartit en courant derrière son amant, et traça devant le bassiste en l'ignorant totalement, ne prenant pas la peine de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Shuichi était à bout de souffle, mais il avait malgré tout repris sa folle cavalcade, le romancier sur les talons. Qu'est-ce que Yuki pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Voulait-il lui demander de le pardonner de ne pas avoir été franc avec lui, et d'avoir tû son amour pour Tôma ? De l'excuser de s'être servi de lui pour s'être de lui pour oublier son beau-frère sans y parvenir ? Peu importait. Shuichi n'arrivait pas à croire que ce se soit autre chose que ça, et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les explications de Yuki. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant… Le chanteur voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais ce baka d'écrivain ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Malgré sa fatigue, Shuichi galopait toujours. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté de la rue après avoir traversé la passerelle suspendue. Mais Yuki, qui l'avait perdu dans la foule, reconnut de suite cette touffe fuchsia qui s'éloignait rapidement, tellement visible parmi les habituelles chevelures sombres des Japonais. L'écrivain traversa à son tour, et se lança de nouveau à la poursuite du fuyard. Les deux jeunes hommes firent une première fois le tour du pâté de maisons, Shuichi n'arrivant pas à trouver l'occasion de traverser à nouveau la rue. L'artiste repartit alors sur le même chemin, et contourna une seconde fois le quartier. Au moment où le chanteur repartait une troisième fois autour du pâté de maison, Yuki s'arrêta à un angle de rue et se retourna, puis attendit que Shuichi revienne. Quand le musicien apparut enfin au coin de la rue, il se trouva nez à nez avec Yuki, les bras croisés sur le torse et tapant du pied par terre, une expression exaspérée sur le visage.

**_ « Bon, maintenant, fini les gamineries,** fit Eiri d'une voix crispée. **J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à chat. »**

Le musicien resta un instant figé sur place, puis soudain, il détala en direction du passage piéton. Mais cette fois-ci, le romancier réussit à le rattraper, et l'arrêta en plein milieu des bandes blanches.

**_ « Mais tu vas te calmer à la fin, que je puisse te parler deux minutes ? »** s'écria le blond en retenant Shuichi par le bras.

Soudain, un crissement sinistre retentit, puis tout se déroula très vite. Yuki entendit le musicien crier _"ATTENTION ! "_ avant que l'artiste ne se dégage de ses bras, et le repousse brusquement sur le côté. L'écrivain retomba lourdement sur le trottoir, et il eut juste le temps de voir le bolide faucher le chanteur qui défonça le pare-brise de l'engin avant d'être éjecté à plusieurs mètres de là. Le monde se figea alors, les voitures s'arrêtant de toute part, les passants pétrifiés devant la scène, Yuki incapable de la moindre réaction sous la pluie battante. Le garçon aux cheveux roses gisait en plein milieu de la route, inerte, la crâne en sang, les gouttes de pluie glissant doucement sur son visage à moitié masqué par ses cheveux détrempés.

Yuki s'était relevé et restait là, immobile, regardant le corps apparemment sans vie de son amant, indifférent à la foule qui commençait à s'agiter autour de lui. Quelques personnes lui demandèrent s'il n'était pas blessé, mais l'écrivain ne les entendait même pas, et on le laissa pour s'occuper des accidentés. L'automobiliste, une femme, était sortie de son véhicule avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de la personne venue l'aider. Quelqu'un appela une ambulance tandis qu'une autre personne abritait Shuichi avec son parapluie et le recouvrait de son pardessus.

**_ « Monsieur ? »** fit une voix quelques minutes plus tard.

Eiri ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur son compagnon dont s'occupaient à présent les ambulanciers qui venaient d'arriver.

**_ « Monsieur ? »** fit encore la voix en secouant l'écrivain par l'épaule.

Le jeune homme blond reprit enfin pied dans la réalité, et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui s'adressait à lui. C'était un des ambulanciers.

**_ « Tout va bien, Monsieur ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Des passants m'ont dit que vous aviez été pris dans l'accident. »**

Yuki secoua la tête en signe de négation.

**_ « Bon, très bien. On m'a dit aussi que vous sembliez connaître ce garçon. Vous êtes amis ? »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Monsieur ? Êtes-vous amis ? »**

**_ « … Oui… C'est… nous sommes… »**

L'écrivain avait failli dire _"amants "_, mais il se reprit et dit :

**_ « … colocataires. Nous partageons le même appartement. »**

**_ « Votre nom, Monsieur ? »**

**_ « Uesugi… Uesugi Eiri… »**

**_ « Vous savez qui est ce ou cette "Yuki " que votre ami appelle depuis tout à l'heure ? »**

**_ « … C'est moi… Je suis Yuki… »**

**_ « Mais vous m'avez dit vous appeler Uesugi Eiri… »**

**_ « Uesugi est mon vrai nom. "Yuki " est mon nom de plume. Je suis écrivain… »**

**_ « Vous… vous voulez dire que vous êtes… Yuki Eiri ? "LE Yuki Eiri " ? »**

**_ « OUI, JE SUIS "LE YUKI EIRI " !** s'écria soudain celui-ci. **L'écrivain renommé qui a gagné des prix littéraire et fait rêver des milliers de femmes avec ses histoires d'amour tragique. Mais putain de merde, vous croyez pas qu'il y a plus important pour le moment ? Mon ami a l'air mal en point, et vous, vous perdez votre temps à admirer un personnage un peu connu ! DITES-MOI PLUTÔT COMMENT IL VA, BON SANG ! »**

**_ « Je… heu… Oui, bien sûr… Excusez-moi…** balbutia l'homme avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. **Hum… Votre ami n'a pas l'air sérieusement blessé, mais il a reçu un choc violent à la tête, et n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Nous allons l'emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital. »**

**_ « Puis-je l'accompagner ? »** demanda fébrilement l'écrivain.

**_ « O… oui, bien sûr… Venez… »**

L'écrivain suivit l'ambulancier et monta à sa suite avant qu'on ne ferme les portes, et que l'engin démarre en direction de l'hôpital…

**À suivre…**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** L'attente…

**Commentaires de fin :** Pas grand chose à dire (pour une fois). Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire un couple Tôma/Yuki dans cette fic(mais ça veut pas dire que je pourrais pas le faire dans une autre…), mais j'avais envie de montrer à quel point Tôma tient à son Yuki, seulement celui-ci aime quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence Shuichi. Et puis après l'histoire va dériver vers autre chose. Mais je vais rien vous dire pour l'instant, je vous laisse la surprise pour les prochains chapitres. À bientôt. Bisous de Shizu !


	2. L'attente

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre II : L'attente **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** léger Yuki Eiri / Seguchi Tôma

**Persos : **Seguchi Mika

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** En route pour le deuxième chapitre de « Bring me to the light » ! Je suppose que tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. Mais je voudrais juste rassurer mes fans. Il n'y aura plus de fin aussi tragiques que « Roméo & Juliette ». PROMIS ! Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal à finir de l'écrire, parce figurez-vous que moi-aussi je pleurais devant ma feuille de papier au départ, puis devant mon ordi quand je la recopiais, à tel point que je voyais même plus ce que j'écrivais (enfin presque, parce que sinon, vous auriez jamais lu cette fin plus tragique que les grandes tragédies grecques… Kuso… Comme je me passe de la pommade moi… Calme, ma Shizu, calme).

Au fait c'est marrant ça, mais au départ, « Bring me to the light »(« BML »en abrégé) devait être un one-shot… Bah tiens ? Shizu s'est oublié sur sa feuille de papier, et en a encore écrit 50 pages ? Ça m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Tenez, « Roméo & Juliette », par exemple, ne devait avoir que 4 chapitres. Résultats des courses, y en a 7 ! C'est la fic la plus loooooongue que j'ai écrite. Et puis, « BML » a déjà trois chapitres, dont je vous envoie le deux, et il y en aura certainement plus. Combien, je sais pas, on verra bien.

Sur ce, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** En rentrant à l'appart' de l'écrivain, Shuichi a surpris Yuki et Tôma en train de s'embrasser. Le chanteur s'enfuit, poursuivi par son amant, et se fait renverser en pleine rue…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Environ une heure plus tard, Hôpital central de Tokyo.**

**_ « Uesugi-san ?»**

L'écrivain leva la tête vers le médecin qui s'était approché de lui, puis se leva.

**_ « Alors ?** demanda Yuki. **Comment- va-t-il ?»**

**_ « Dans un sens, votre ami a de la chance. Après un pareil choc frontal, c'est un miracle qu'il s'en sorte avec seulement un poignet cassé. Par contre, sa tête a pris un coup violent, et nous craignons un traumatisme crânien. Il a malgré tout repris conscience quelques minutes. Nous avons pu lui poser quelques questions auxquelles il a bien répondu avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance, mais sans tomber dans le coma, ce qui peut laisser espérer que son état ne soit pas trop grave. Le scan crâne nous en dira plus, et il faut maintenant attendre qu'il se réveille pour savoir s'il y aura des séquelles. De toute façon, nous allons le garder quelques jours en observation. A-t-il de la famille que l'on puisse contacter ? »**

**_ « … Hai, je… je vais m'en occuper…»** fit le blond d'un air absent.

**_ « Mais dites-moi,** demanda le docteur. **Ça va aller, vous ? Vous êtes bien pâle. Laissez-moi vous ausculter…»**

**_ « Ça va ! **bougonna l'écrivain. **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'examine. Je suis juste inquiet pour mon ami… et secoué… après ce qu'il s'est passé… »**

**_ « Hai, je comprends, **opina le médecin. **Vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant, et vous reposer un peu. Il ne servirait à rien d'attendre ici à vous ronger les sangs. Laissez les coordonnées de la famille de votre ami au standard. Et les vôtres aussi, comme ça nous pourrons vous prévenir dès qu'il se réveillera. »**

**_ « Hai… Arigatô…»**

**_ « Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien…»**

**_ « Puis-je le voir un instant avant de partir ?»**

**_ « Quelques minutes seulement,** concéda le docteur devant le visage anxieux du blond**. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous nous occuperons bien de lui.»**

Le médecin laissa alors Eiri aux soins d'une infirmière qui le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre du blessé, et le fit entrer. L'écrivain s'approcha du lit où son compagnon reposait, la main droite plâtrée et un bandage à la tête.

**_ « Tsss…** lâcha-t-il en écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux roses courant sur le visage du chanteur. **Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me créer des problèmes ?»**

À ce moment-là, le musicien entrouvrit les yeux et murmura :

**_ « … Gomen, Yuki…»** avant de se rendormir.

Un instant surpris, le romancier se reprit, caressa la joue de son amant, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Yuki s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, quand un autre murmure le fit se retourner.

**_ « … Yuki… ne m'abandonne pas…»** fit doucement Shuichi à travers son sommeil.

Le blond revint vers le lit et se pencha vers son compagnon.

**_ « … Baka… »** chuchota-t-il d'une voix tendre avant d'embrasser les lèvres du musicien, incapable de se laisser plus avant à ses sentiments, mais cependant suffisamment troublé pour se permettre ce geste tendre.

L'écrivain se redressait quand une infirmière entra et le pria de partir. Eiri jeta un dernier regard vers son amant puis sortit de la chambre. Ne pouvant se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, il erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'accident. Il revoyait sans cesse ces images terribles défiler devant ses yeux, celles du moment où Shuichi avait été percuté de plein fouet. Tout s'était passé si vite. Yuki n'avait rien pu faire. Mais ce qui le torturait, c'était le fait que Shuichi l'avait sauvé alors que c'est lui qui aurait dû faire ça avec l'adolescent. C'est Yuki qui aurait dû protéger le chanteur, et non le contraire. Et pour cela, le romancier s'en voulait.

Continuant son errance aveugle, le jeune homme blond reprit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait quand un médecin urgentiste le bouscula brusquement. Eiri se mit sur le côté du couloir pour laisser passer les ambulanciers poussant un brancard où gisait un blessé. Peu après ; les proches de la victime arrivèrent et passèrent devant l'écrivain qui se rappela alors qu'il devait prévenir la famille de Shuichi. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche éventuelle de son portable qu'il trouva miraculeusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste_ (__Note de Shizu : __comme quoi, ça sert d'oublier ses affaires dans sa veste)_. Il l'alluma et s'apprêta à composer le numéro. Oui, mais quel numéro ? Le romancier venait de se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro de téléphone des parents de Shuichi. Il se rappelait bien de l'adresse parce qu'il était allé chez eux une fois, quand le chanteur avait été malade. Mais il n'allait pas s'emmerder à faire le déplacement jusque là-bas, d'autant plus qu'il était à pied, vu qu'il était venu ici avec l'ambulance.

Le blond réfléchissait tout en faisant défiler sur l'écran du téléphone les numéros en mémoire, espérant une inspiration subite pour régler son problème. Un nom retint finalement son attention : Nakano. Eiri se rappelait encore parfaitement le jour où il avait pris le numéro du guitariste, l'un de ces jours où Shuichi s'était enfui en pleurnichant parce que les deux amants s'étaient disputés, et où Yuki avait demandé à Hiroshi de l'aider à retrouver le chanteur. C'était d'ailleurs la première et la dernière fois que le romancier était parti à la recherche du musicien, l'écrivain ayant finalement retrouvé Shuichi endormi devant la porte de son appartement après plusieurs heures de vaines recherches.

Chassant ce souvenir intempestif, Eiri sélectionna le numéro, et bientôt la voix d'Hiroshi lui répondit dans l'appareil. L'écrivain lui exposa brièvement la situation, indiqua au guitariste l'hôpital où se trouvait Shuichi puis il lui dit de prévenir la famille du chanteur, avant de raccrocher brusquement, le tout sans que sa voix ne laisse transparaître la moindre émotion. Et pourtant, Yuki était inquiet, terriblement inquiet, et cela même si son amant s'était réveillé quelques secondes tout à l'heure. Mais de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien qu'il reste à l'hôpital à se faire du mouron, Shuichi ne se réveillerait pas plus vite pour autant. Le romancier s'apprêtait à appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez lui quand son portable sonna.

**_ « ET ALORS ?** hurla la voix de Mika à l'autre bout du fil quand il décrocha. **Ça fait trois plombes que j'essaie de te contacter. Tu pourrais pas répondre aux gens qui te téléphonent, de temps en temps ? Y serait peut-être temps que tu grandisse un peu, BAKA ! »**

**_ « Mika,** tenta de placer le blond. **Tu permets mais là, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»**

**_ « … Je… je voulais savoir si ça allait..** fit-elle en se radoucissant. **Tôma m'a avoué ce qu'il avait fait et… il est dans tous ses états…»**

**_ « Il t'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à mon appartement ?»** l'interrogea Yuki, abasourdi.

**_ « … Hai…»**

**_ « Mika, je… je suis désolé…»**

**_ « Je le savais déjà, Eiri… Depuis longtemps, je savais qu'il t'aimait plus qu'il ne m'aimait moi… Je m'étais faite à cette idée… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent… Pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait plus mal que d'habitude de voir l'amour qu'il te porte… Et surtout de l'entendre me l'avouer… Tsss… J'en suis presque jalouse…»** souffla-t-elle, sa voix s'étranglant dans un sanglot.

**_ « Mika…»**

**_ « Il m'a tout dit… Il m'a dit qu'il avait enfin osé t'avouer ses sentiments, puis qu'il t'avait embrassé. Mais qu'à ce moment-là, Shindo vous avait surpris et avait pris la fuite, et que tu l'avais suivi. Après, ni lui ni moi n'en savons plus. Comment ça s'est passé avec Shindo-kun ? Tu as pu le rattraper ?»**

**_ « À vrai dire…»**

Yuki ne put terminer sa phrase. Il fut à nouveau bousculé par un ambulancier.

**_ « Dégagez de là !** lui cria ce dernier. **Vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez le passage?»**

**_ « Eiri ?** demanda Mika dans le téléphone. **Mais où est-ce que tu est, là ?»**

**_ « Je suis à l'hôpital…»**

**_ « À l'hôpital ?** s'écria la jeune femme, catastrophée. **Comment ça, à l'hôpital ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Eiri, tu es blessé ? »**

**_ « Calme-toi, Mika,** le coupa l'écrivain. **Je vais bien. En fait c'est Shuichi, il… il s'est fait renversé. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'ici dans l'ambulance…»**

**_ « Kami-sama…** lâcha sa sœur. **Comment va-t-il ?»**

**_ « Les médecins m'ont dit que son état était stable, mais qu'il devaient attendre qu'il se réveille pour faire un diagnostic…»**

**_ « C'est si grave que ça ?»**

**_ « Shuichi s'en est sorti pratiquement indemne. Il a seulement un poignet cassé et quelques ecchymoses. Mais sa tête a été sévèrement touchée… Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est attendre…»**

**_ « Et espérer, Eiri, **essaya de le rassurer Mika. **Il faut garder espoir, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça…»**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Eiri ? Tu es toujours là ? Réponds, Eiri.»**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Eiri ?»**

**_ « Tu peux venir me chercher ?»**

**_ « Hein ? »** s'étonna la jeune femme.

**_ « Je suis venu ici avec l'ambulance, et j'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez moi à pied, fit abruptement le romancier. Mais si tu peux pas passer me prendre, j'appelle tout de suite un taxi. C'est ce que j'allais faire au moment où tu m'as appelé.»**

**_ « Heu…Hai, bien sûr… J'arrive tout de suite,** lui dit Mika. **Tu es où ?»**

**_ « Hôpital central,»** répondit simplement l'écrivain.

**_**** « OK, j'arrive. Eiri, je…»**

**_**** « BIP BIP BIP !»**

**_ « Eiri ? Eiri ! Kuso ! J'y crois pas ! Ce baka m'a raccroché au nez ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir un frère pareil ?»**

_

Mika raccrocha à son tour, soudain songeuse. Son frère n'était devenu comme ça, froid et distant avec tous, que depuis _"l'événement "_ d'il y avait sept ans, bientôt huit maintenant. Depuis ce jour-là, Eiri n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un s'immiscer dans sa vie sauf une personne : Shindô Shuichi. Le chanteur avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué, même la propre famille de Yuki, il avait réussi à percer la carapace de l'écrivain et à se faire une place dans son cœur. Au départ, Mika voyait d'un mauvais œil cette relation que son frère entretenait avec le musicien, mais finalement, elle était heureuse que Eiri s'ouvre enfin à quelqu'un. Et puis, dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait. Tôma devrait bien se faire une raison. Yuki aimait une autre personne que lui et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Et comme ça, l'ex-pianiste des Nittle Grasper reviendrait vers elle. Du moins, c'est ce que Mika espérait. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir avant de se préparer à partir. Elle sa veste et prit ses clefs, puis alla jusqu'au salon prévenir Tôma qu'elle sortait…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_ « … Hé ! Ahuri ! Tu te réveilles ?»**

Eiri sortit enfin de ses pensées et leva la tête en portant la main à son crâne, là où la jeune femme en face de lui venait de le frapper.

**_ « Tu sais que tu es vraiment pénible parfois ?** lui lança Mika. **Ça fait bien au moins cinq minutes que je suis là à t'appeler pendant que toi, tu rêvasses !»**

**_ « … »**

Le romancier resta muet, se contenta de se lever, puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

**_ « Eiri, attends !»** s'écria Mika en rattrapant Yuki.

Elle retint par le bras son frère qui se retourna vers elle, les yeux embués de larmes qu'il ne laisserait jamais couler.

**_ « Eiri…»**

**_ « C'est ma faute,** Mika, lâcha l'écrivain en dégageant son bras. **C'est ma faute s'il a été renversé… Je n'ai pas réagi assez vite, et c'est lui qui a été renversé à ma place… J'aurais dû… j'aurais pu…» **balbutia-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

**_ « Eiri, ne dis pas ça…»**

**_ « Si je ne l'avais pas poursuivi… Si je ne l'avais pas retenu en plein milieu de la rue… Si… si je n'avais pas laissé Tôma m'embrasser… Tout ceci ne serait sans doute jamais arriv…»**

Yuki se tût soudain. Il venait d'apercevoir à quelques mètres derrière sa sœur quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici : Tôma. Le pianiste avait apparemment entendu les derniers mots du romancier, et il regardait ce dernier avec une expression accablée.

**_ « T… Tôma ! Attends !»** s'écria Eiri quand son beau-frère fit brusquement demi-tour.

**_ « Eiri… Va lui parler…**le supplia Mika. **Il sait qu'il a fait une erreur et il s'en veut terriblement. Tu sais qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur, même si ça doit passer par son malheur.»**

**_ « Mika… Il ne voudra peut-être pas m'écouter… après ce que j'ai dit…»** fit Yuki en détournant les yeux.

**_ « Rattrape-le… J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… comme Shindô-kun… Rattrape-le, onegai shimasu… »**

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait d'angoisse, et sur ses joues roulaient des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir.

**_ « Je l'aime…** souffla -t-elle en baissant la tête. **Même s'il ne m'aime pas comme je le voudrais, moi, je l'aime de toute mon âme. Rattrape-le, Eiri. Il a besoin de toi…»**

**_ « … D'accord, j'y vais… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…»** la rassura-t-il avant de s'éloigner…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tout comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant avec Shuichi, Yuki partit à la recherche de son beau-frère.

_**_ « Kuso !**__ bougonnait-il en lui même__**. Ça va pas recommencer ! Ça suffisait déjà d'un, et maintenant, il faut que ce soit l'autre qui s'y mette. Je crois que je vais me retirer dans un chalet en pleine montagne, comme ça plus personne viendra m'emmerder. »**_

L'écrivain râlait en son for intérieur, mais au fond, il était inquiet, et surtout il voulait éviter un autre incident.

**_ « TÔMA !** cria soudain le romancier en apercevant son beau-frère à l'autre bout du couloir. **ATTENDS ! »**

Le président se retourna un instant avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir à sa gauche. Eiri se précipita à sa suite, et quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir, il trouva le pianiste bloqué par un brancard en plein milieu de son chemin. Le romancier l'interpella, mais Tôma réussit à se dérober par la porte de l'escalier.

**_ « C'est pas vrai…** maugréa l'écrivain en s'élançant à son tour dans l'escalier. **TÔMA !»** cria-t-il en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches derrière son beau-frère.

Dans sa précipitation, le président manqua une marche, et s'étala dans l'escalier en se retenant à la rambarde, mais il se releva aussitôt et continua à monter. Cependant, sa chute l'avait retardé et avait permis à Yuki de gagner du terrain. Le romancier rattrapa le musicien sur le palier de l'étage suivant, et le retint par le bras.

**_ « LAISSE-MOI, EIRI-SAN !»** s'écria alors le président en essayant de se dégager.

**_ « Tu vas pas faire comme Shuichi toi aussi,** s'emporta l'écrivain. **Tu vas te calmer ou je t'en fous une !»**

**_ « LÂCHE-MOI !»** cria Tôma en se libérant d'un mouvement brusque.

À ce moment-là, le président, au bord de l'escalier, perdit brusquement l'équilibre et bascula dans le vide. Heureusement, Yuki parvint à le retenir avant qu'il ne dévale les marches. Un long moment, le romancier garda son beau-frère serré contre lui, refusant de le lâcher, comme s'il avait encore peur qu'il tombe.

_** « Eiri-san… Lâche-moi maintenant…»** supplia Tôma d'une voix tremblante au bout d'un moment.

_ **« … Non…»** murmura l'écrivain en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

_ **« Eiri ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !»** s'écria le président en essayant de se dégager.

_** « … Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je n'ai déjà pas pu sauver Shuichi, alors je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi…»**

_ **« Eiri-san… Lâche-moi, onegai…»**

_ **« Recule d'abord,»** fit Yuki en entraînant son beau-frère en arrière, loin du bord de l'escalier.

L'écrivain recula ainsi jusqu'au mur, avant de lâcher Tôma. Ce dernier se retourna vers son beau-frère et l'observa. Les deux blonds se fixèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence. Puis, soudain, le président ne pût plus soutenir le regard triste de son beau-frère, et il détourna la tête.

_ **« … Gomen nasai, Eiri-san…** souffla-t-il en réprimant un sanglot. **Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… je puisse… être la cause de tant de problèmes… Je souhaite vraiment de tout cœur que Shindô-kun s'en sorte… J'aurais voulu… j'aurais souhaité… que tu m'aimes… Mais puisque c'est lui que tu as choisi, alors je respecterai ta décision… Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux… Mais à cause de moi, Shindô a été… Je m'en veux , Eiri… Ça m'a fait un choc tout à l'heure quand Mika m'a annoncé pour l'accident… Et je comprendrais que tu me détestes à présent… Eiri… Eiri… Je m'en veux tellement… Je…»**

Tôma enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit brusquement à pleurer. L'écrivain l'avait écouté en silence, sans bouger. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha de son beau-frère et le serra dans ses bras. Le pianiste, un instant surpris, fut pourtant rassuré de ce geste et il laissa libre court à ses larmes contre l'épaule de Yuki.

_ **« … Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tôma…** fit le romancier à mi-voix. **Je ne t'ai accusé de rien…»**

**_ « Pourtant, ce matin, chez toi, tu disais… que tu ne me pardonnerais pas… s'il arrivait quelque chose à Shindô-kun… Et tout à l'heure avec Mika…»**

**- « Ce que j'ai dit, je l'ai dit sous le coup de la colère, et je m'en excuse. Et mes paroles de tout à l'heure ne t'accusaient en rien… Le seul responsable de cet accident, ici, c'est bien moi…»**

**_ « Eiri-san ! » **s'indigna le musicien en s'écartant de l'écrivain.

**_ « Je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger… Et quand toi, je t'ai vu partir en courant comme l'avait fait Shuichi, j'ai eu vraiment très peur… peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi…»**

**_ « … Ce… c'est pour ça que tu me serrais si fort tout à l'heure ?»** demanda le président.

**_ « … Hai…** répondit Yuki. **Je ne t'aime pas de **_**"cette manière-là"**_**, Tôma, je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais… Mais sache que je tiens malgré tout à toi… Plus peut-être qu'à n'importe quel autre membre de ma famille…** avoua le blond dans un souffle. **C'est toi qui m'as sorti du gouffre quand je sombrais dans le désespoir après mon viol il y a 9 ans… Tu as été le protecteur qui m'a toujours soutenu en toutes circonstances, même quand je faisais les pires conneries… Et je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour ce soutien que tu m'as apporté durant toutes ces années… Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te donner l'amour que tu attends de moi, pardonne-moi de ne pouvoir t'aimer comme j'aime Shuichi… Mais accepte au moins l'amour fraternel que je te porte… Tu es la personne que j'estime le plus au monde, Tôma…»**

**_ « Et Shindô-kun alors ?»** l'interrogea Tôma.

**_ « Hmm… Lui, disons que… c'est un cas particulier…** hésita le romancier. **Je l'aime, c'est tout. J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais je l'aime… Je ne parlerais pas vraiment d'estime avec lui… C'est autre chose… En fait, il est… désespérément adorable dans sa bêtise… Il est sincère et direct, naïf et irréfléchi, mais au moins, lui, il est **_**"vrai" **_**… Il ne se cache pas derrière un masque d'hypocrisie comme la majorité des gens qui m'ont côtoyé jusqu'à présent… Il est simplement craquant… »**

**_ « Hé hé… Tu rougis !» **se moqua amicalement le pianiste.

**_ « C'est faux ! Je ne rougis pas ! »** protesta Yuki en commençant à redescendre l'escalier, les joues en feu.

**_ « Eiri-san…»** l'interpella le président.

Yuki se retourna.

**_ « Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?»**

**_ « … Non, Tôma…** répondit sobrement l'écrivain. **C'est à moi que j'en veux…»** lâcha-t-il après un silence, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant de reprendre son chemin.

**_ « Eiri-san ! Attends !»**

**_ « Tiens donc c'est toi qui veux me retenir maintenant ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir tout à l'heure.»**

**_ « Eiri…»** soupira Tôma.

**_ « Bon, tu viens ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.»**

**_ « Tu ne restes pas ?»** s'étonna le pianiste.

**_ « Le médecin m'a dit que Shuichi resterait sans doute inconscient encore un moment, et que ça ne servirait à rien que je reste ici à me faire du mauvais sang. Je vais rentrer et essayer de me reposer un peu. Je reviendrais demain matin avec ma voiture.»**

**_ « Hai, tu as raison, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…** approuva le président. **Dis, Eiri-san…»**

**- « Hmm ?»**

**_ « Je pourrais venir aussi demain ?** demanda Tôma. **Pour prendre des nouvelles de Shindô-kun…»** ajouta-t-il devant l'expression d'incompréhension de l'écrivain.

**_ « Hai, bien sûr,** répondit Yuki, étonné. **Je ne t'empêche pas de venir.»**

**_ « Arigatô, Eiri-san…»**

**_ « Allons rejoindre Mika et rentrons, maintenant, »**fit le romancier en continuant à descendre les marches.

**_ « Haï !»** acquiesça Tôma en le suivant aussitôt, éprouvant un soulagement manifeste que son beau-frère lui ait pardonné pour les problèmes qu'il avait créé dans cette seule journée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** I want you to back home with me

**Commentaires de fin :** Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre fini ! Et maintenant, vivement la suite, hein ? Pleurez pas, vous l'aurez bientôt. Mais d'abord, y faut qu'il y ait des gens qui lisent ma fic _"Merry X-mas"_. Je suis pas contente ! Y A PRESQUE PERSONNE QUI L'A LU ! OUINNNNNNNNNN ! Enfin, heureusement que mes fans habituelles (comme par exemple Zardy, mais n'oublions pas Onarluca et Vivi- Nefertari) m'ont quand même rewievés dessus. J'adresse un grand Arigatô aux trois personnes qui ont lu _"Merry X-mas"_. Bon, en tout cas, à bientôt sur _" Bring me to the light"_. Ou sur tout autre fic susceptible de m'intéresser et que je pourrais rewiever. Alors, onegai, Zardy-chan, un autre chapitre de _"Yume" _!

**Lexique :**

_**Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :**_merci

_**Baka / bakamono / bakayarô**__** :**_imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_**Chan/kun/san **__**:**_Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_**Gomen / Gomen Nasaï**__** :**_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_**Haï**__** :**_ hai (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_**Kuso :**_ merde

_**Onegaï / onegaï shimasu**__** :**_ s'il te plaît

6


	3. I want you to back home with me

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre III : I want you ****to back home with me **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos ****: **les parents Shindô, Shindô Maiko

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Alors, prêtes pour un nouveau chapitre de « BML » ? Vous avez sûrement hâte de savoir comment va Shuichi, hein ? Hé ben y faudra attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! WOUAH HA HA HA HA ! Je suis sadique !… Et surtout très con… parce que vous aurez des nouvelles de ce pauvre Shui-chan dès ce chapitre. Je vous faisais marcher. Oui, je sais, je suis méchante, très méchante… Yuki-san, arrêtez de dire très bête parce que je vais finir par me fâcher… C'est ma faute, à moi, si vous avez mauvais caractère ? Et si vous êtes désagréable avec tout le monde ? De toute, façon, y a que la vérité qui blesse, donc si ce que je vous dis ne vous plaît, vous avez qu'à revoir un peu votre comportement. Et surtout envers ce pauvre Shuichi que vous prenez un malin plaisir à martyriser à longueur de journ… **BAM ! **(bruit du dictionnaire que je viens de me prendre en pleine gueule). AIEUH ! Ça fait mal ! Ben puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me venger dans ma prochaine fic (quoique en même temps j'en avais bien profiter pour maltraiter Yuki dans R& J. Hi hi hi !). Vous avez de la chance, Yuki-san. Là, j'ai pas le temps de vous en coller une, mais tu paie rien pour attendre, sale type… **RE-BAM ! ! ! AIEUH ! BRANG BLABANG PATATRA CRAAAAAC RATCHAIIIIEUH AAAAAAARGHEUHHH ! ! ! **(bruit de Shizuka se prenant un autre dico par la tête, suivi de son cri de douleur, puis du bruit de la bibliothèque s'effondrant sur elle au moment où elle se retenait dessus, et enfin cri d'agonie ou presque de la pauvre Shizuka en train d'étouffer sous le monceau de manga qui lui est tombé sur le dos).

**PIIIN- POON,** **PIIIN- POON !** (sirène de l'ambulance transportant d'urgence la pauvre Shizuka-chan à l'hôpital).

_**Voix-off :**__ Nous nous excusons pour cette interruption impromptue du commentaire de l'auteur, mais cette dernière est actuellement indisponible. Nous vous remercions d'avance de rester avec nous, le troisième chapitre de « BML » va vous être livré dans quelques instants par une amie de Shizuka, la non moins fameuse Karla (ne cherchez pas ses fics sur le Net, elle n'écrit pas. Elle se contente de recopier de temps à autre les histoires de Shizuka sur l'ordinateur, quand celle-ci est trop prise par la rédaction manuscrite de ses fics… ou qu'elle s'est faite dérouiller par Yuki). _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Shuichi a été transporté à l'hôpital dans un état critique, mais les médecins ne peuvent encore déterminer s'il s'en sortira ou non. Yuki a prévenu Hiroshi en lui demandant de contacter les parents de Shuichi, puis a demandé à sa sœur qui l'appelait juste à ce moment-là de venir le chercher. Seulement, quand Mika arrive, l'écrivain exprime son désarroi en souhaitant que ce baiser n'ait jamais eu lieu, mais Tôma l'entend et prend la fuite. Une course-poursuite s'engage entre les deux blonds à travers l'hôpital, mais heureusement, Eiri parvient à rattraper le président avant qu'il chute dans les escaliers, et les deux hommes se réconcilient.

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre III : I want you ****to back home with me **

**Le lendemain, en début de matinée, Hôpital central de Tokyo (vendredi 19 Janvier).**

**_ « … Yuki… »** gémit le chanteur en entrouvrant les yeux.

**_ « Ah, vous êtes réveillé ?** fit la femme à côté du lit. **Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis que votre infirmière.»**

**_ « … Je veux voir… Yuki… onegai…» **demanda le blessé à mi-voix, déboussolé, ne comprenant pas où il se trouvait.

**_ « Je suis navrée, votre ami n'est pas encore arrivé, mais je lui dirais que vous voulez le voir dès qu'il sera là,** promit la jeune femme. **Par contre, votre famille est ici. Voulez-vous que je les fasse entrer une minute ? »**

**_ « Je veux voir… Yuki…»** répéta seulement le musicien en se rendormant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Yuki arriva, environ deux heures plus tard, Shuichi était réveillé et sa famille était auprès de lui. Le musicien avait vaguement échafaudé une histoire sur les circonstances de son accident, passant sous silence toute implication de l'écrivain ou du président de N.G. L'artiste demanda à ses parents et à sa sœur de le laisser quand l'infirmière vint l'informer de la présence du romancier. Au moment où le blond pénétra dans la chambre, un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux amants.

**_ « … Heu… Ohayo, Yuki…** fit Shuichi d'une voix hésitante. **C'est gentil d'être venu me voir… Comment tu vas ?»**

**_ « C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça…»** lâcha un peu froidement l'écrivain.

**_ « …Ha…heu… Ça va à peu près… J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, mais c'est pas très grave. Le docteur m'a dit que c'était normal si c'était un peu douloureux, avec le choc que j'ai reçu… Il m'a dit aussi que je pourrais sortir demain, à condition de bien me reposer. Mon père viendra me chercher dans l'après-midi et…»**

**_ « Tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison alors ?»** le coupa le romancier.

**_ « … Heu… je…»**

**_ « J'ai des choses à te dire…»** continua le blond en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

**_ « Je crois… que je préfèrerais rentrer chez mes parents… Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ce que tu veux me dire… Pas maintenant…»**

**_ « Et que crois-tu que je vais te dire ?»**

**_ « Que… heu… tu… enfin… toi et…»**

**_ « Que j'aime Tôma ? C'est ça que tu as peur que je te dise ?»**

**_ « …Sigh…» **fit seulement Shuichi en retenant un sanglot, croyant que Yuki lui avouait enfin la vérité sur ses sentiments envers le président.

**_ « Il n'en est rien, baka. Je voulais t'expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec Tôma, mais tu t'es barré avant que je puisse le faire hier… J'aime beaucoup Tôma, c'est vrai… (**nouveau sanglot étouffé du musicien)…**Mais je le considère seulement comme un frère. Pas comme un amant… Pas comme toi…»**

**_ « Pourtant tu l'as embrassé…»**

**_ « C'est lui qui m'as embrassé !** se récria Yuki. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de faire ça. **Il m'a eu par surprise !»**

**_ « En tout cas, ça avait pas l'air de te déplaire…»**

**_ « Il n'est pas question de savoir si ça m'a plût ou pas ! Je te répète qu'il m'a eu par surprise !»**

**_ « On dit ça, on dit ça…»**

**_ « Mais j'ai jamais voulu qu'il m'embrasse, bon sang ! Il ne m'a pas vraiment demandé la permission ! Ça te ferait quoi, toi, si ton copain là… Hiroshi ! Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si Hiroshi t'embrassait ?» **

**_ « Mais je trouverais ça dégoûtant !** s'indigna Shuichi. **Hiroshi est mon meilleur ami! On fera jamais… "ça" … ensemble… Je peux même pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'on …»**

**_ « Tu vois ! C'est exactement ça pour moi. Je ne peux imaginer d'avoir une relation avec Tôma. Je ne peux malheureusement pas l'empêcher de m'aimer, mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'on soit amants.»**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Kuso ! Mais pourquoi je perds mon temps à essayer de me justifier devant cette tête de mule qui me fait une scène de jalousie ? **s'emporta soudain le blond. **Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec mes partenaires féminines, alors pourquoi je devrais le faire avec toi ?»**

**_ « … Crie pas, onegai…** fit le chanteur à mi-voix. **Ça résonne dans ma tête… »**

**_ « Ha… Gomen… »** s'excusa le romancier en se calmant aussitôt.

**_ « … »**

**_ « Shuichi…** fit Yuki d'une voix plus calme**. Je voudrais vraiment que tu reviennes à la maison, pour qu'on parle un peu de tout ça… Alors si tu veux revenir, appelle-moi et je viendrais te chercher demain…»**

**_ « … Et si je veux pas revenir demain ? Si je t'appelles pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?»**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Humpf… Tu réponds pas ? Je m'en doutais… »** lâcha le musicien d'une voix attristée en détournant la tête.

**_ « Kuso… Ce que tu peux être chiant à toujours vouloir que je te sorte des trucs à l'eau de rose**, soupira l'écrivain, exaspéré. **Mais bon, je vais te dire ce que je ferais : je prendrai ma bagnole, j'irai jusque chez tes parents s'il le faut, et j'essayerai par tous les moyens de te convaincre de revenir avec moi. Ça te va comme ça ? »**

**_ « … T'es… t'es sincère quand tu dis ça ? Ou est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ?» **

**_ « … Je suis sincère, Shuichi…»** répondit très sérieusement l'écrivain en fixant le chanteur droit dans les yeux.

**_ « … »**

**_ « Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire demain…»**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Je t'ai apporté ton portable. Appelle-moi si tu veux que je vienne…»**

Sur ce, le romancier se leva et quitta la chambre.

**_ « Yuki ! Attends… s'il te plaît…»** fit Shuichi en se redressant dans le lit.

Mais il était trop tard, Yuki était déjà parti. Pris d'un élancement à la tête, Shuichi se rallongea en gémissant. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, et il se mit à pleurer doucement en murmurant :

**_ « Yuki… Tu sais, en ce moment, c'est pas à ma tête que j'ai le plus mal, c'est à mon cœur…»**

Le chanteur sanglota de longues minutes, mais cela lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête, et finalement, il s'endormit, épuisé par les événements de ces deux derniers jours…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une Mercedes Benz filait à vive allure dans les rues de Tokyo. Le conducteur, un jeune et bel apollon à la chevelure couleur d'or, affichait un air contrarié. Qu'avait-t-il donc espéré en allant voir son compagnon à l'hôpital ? Que le chanteur lui pardonne aussi facilement ce qu'il s'était passé hier avec Tôma? C'était à cause de ça que Shuichi s'était enfui et avait été renversé. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver un pauvre type, incapable de se montrer aimable avec son amant. Yuki se demandait encore pourquoi il s'était montré aussi froid avec le musicien tout à l'heure à l'hôpital. L'inquiétude l'avait pourtant rongé toute la nuit, et il avait été soulagé de voir l'artiste conscient quand il était arrivé là-bas.

Mais comme à son habitude, l'écrivain avait masqué toute forme d'émotion, et tout ce dont il avait été capable avait été de poser un ultimatum au chanteur. _"Appelle-moi si tu veux que je vienne "._ En version traduite, ça donnait : _"OK, si tu veux plus me voir, je disparaîtrai de ta vie "._ Il y avait mieux comme formule de bon rétablissement à adresser à un blessé. Pris d'un soudain remords, le romancier poussa un juron, donna un brusque coup de volant et fit en pleine rue un demi-tour digne des plus grands champions automobiles, avant de repartir vers l'hôpital.

Cependant, quand il arriva, on lui annonça que Shindô Shuichi venait de décéder, suite à… _(__Note de Shizu__ : Mais… Mais… qu'est-ce que je raconte là comme andouillerie ?!? Ah mais attendez… J'avais pas lu la suite… Ouf ! Une blague ! C'était une blague ! Donc, fausse alerte, Shuichi n'est pas mort)_. Quand Yuki arriva donc à l'hôpital, il fut déçu de trouver son amant endormi. Celui-ci avait encore les yeux rouges et humides des larmes qu'il avaient versés. Finalement, le blond trouva préférable que le chanteur dorme. Il n'aurait pas aimé le trouver en pleurs, et être obligé d'expliquer pourquoi il était revenu. L'écrivain resta une bonne demi-heure assis au bord du lit à contempler son amant endormi, puis il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'adolescent avant de quitter la chambre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, le médecin vint annoncer au chanteur qu'il allait le garder encore une nuit à l'hôpital,par précaution. Shuichi, qui se sentait mieux que la veille, se tâta un long moment (_Note de Shizu :__ … Non… Il ne s'est pas fait une masturbation dans son lit d'hôpital… Arrêtez donc d'avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné, bon sang !_ ) hésita un long moment pour savoir s'il allait appeler ou non Yuki. Mais sur les conseils de sa sœur Maiko et d'Hiroshi, il n'appela pas, attendant de voir si l'écrivain allait se manifester. Mais Yuki ne se montra pas de la journée, ni à l'hôpital, ni chez Shuichi comme il l'avait dit, et il ne téléphona pas non plus.

Pourtant, en début d'après-midi, le romancier avait téléphoné à l'hôpital pour savoir si le chanteur était parti, et on lui avait appris que son amant ne sortirait que le lendemain matin. Mais l'artiste n'avait rien su de cet appel, Yuki ayant recommandé à la standardiste de ne pas l'en informer. Ce fut donc un Shuichi ébahi et stupéfait qui vit arriver l'écrivain le lendemain, quelques minutes à peine avant son départ.

**_ « Yu…Yuki ?** balbutia le musicien, interdit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»

**_ « Je suis venu une dernière fois essayer de te convaincre de rentrer à la maison… enfin chez moi.»**

**_ « Mais…** s'étonna Shuichi**. Comment t'as su que j'étais encore à l'hôpital ?»**

**_ « J'ai téléphoné hier après-midi pour savoir si tu étais bien sorti, et on m'a dit que tu restais encore une nuit.»**

**_ « Ah ben ça… Si je m'attendais… Je pensais pas… que tu viendrais quand même…»**

**_ « … »**

**_ « … Heu… Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls une minute ?»** demanda Shuichi à sa famille qui était là quand Yuki était arrivé.

**_ « Mais enfin, Shuichi !** s'indigna la mère. **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'est pas question que tu repartes avec ce jeune homme ! Tu viens d'avoir un grave accident, et tu as besoin de repos, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer immédiatement avec nous ! Ce n'est pas parce ton ami est un écrivain célèbre qu'il doit se croire tout permis ! » (**_Note de Karla :__ on peut situer cette histoire après la fic « Merry X-mas » de Shizu, donc la mère sait que c'est bien le vrai Yuki Eiri _)

**_ « Okaa-san,** intervint Maiko. **On ferait mieux de les laisser seuls quelques minutes. Ils se sont disputés l'autre jour, et ils ont des choses à se dire. Et puis, je dois t'expliquer une ou deux choses aussi…»**

**_ « Mais…»**

**_ « Viens, okaa-san, laissons-les,** » insista Maiko en entraînant sa mère ainsi que son père hors la chambre.

La porte se referma sur eux, laissant les deux amants enfin seuls. Shuichi finit d'enfiler les vêtements propres que sa mère lui avait apporté, puis commença à rangea ceux qu'il portait le jour de l'accident dans son sac de sport, le tout dans un silence gêné. Yuki sortit une cigarette de son veston, mais se rappelant qu'on ne fumait pas dans un hôpital, la rangea aussitôt avec un grognement exaspéré.

**_ « Désolé pour ma mère,** s'excusa le musicien, mal à l'aise devant le silence de l'écrivain. **Elle est parfois un peu trop protectrice…»**

**_ « Je ne lui reproche rien…»**

**_ « À elle non, mais à moi…»**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?»**

**_ « Ben… je t'ai pas appelé, ni rien et…»**

**_ « Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi idiot ou quoi ?** fit froidement Yuki. **Pourquoi je te reprocherais de ne pas avoir appeler ? Franchement, dans toute cette histoire, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui reprocher des choses, c'est plutôt à moi. C'est à cause de moi que tu as eu cet accident et je m'en veux. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience… Alors, même si je ne suis pas très démonstratif au niveau des sentiments, j'espère que tu comprendras que je tiens à toi…»**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire, Shuichi, »** fit le romancier en s'approchant du chanteur pour lui caresser la joue.

**_ « … En fait… je voulais surtout parler de l'autre jour quand je vous ai… quand j'ai débarqué chez toi à l'improviste…»** lâcha le musicien en détournant la tête.

**_ « C'est encore cette histoire qui te préoccupe ?** soupira Eiri. **Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne désirais absolument pas ce qui est arrivé avec Tôma. Mais on ne va pas discuter de ça maintenant. Pour l'instant, on va rentrer et en parler au calme tous les deux, d'accord ?»**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Réponds-moi, Shuichi… Tu veux rentrer avec moi, oui ou non ?»** insista l'écrivain .

Le musicien restait muet. Il leva un instant les yeux vers Yuki mais les baissa aussitôt, envahi par un flot d'émotions contradictoires. Jalousie, colère, mais aussi tristesse et désespoir. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir de réponse, le blond attira son amant à lui et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

**_ « Je voudrais vraiment que tu rentres,** murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'artiste. **Tu me manques… Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec moi, je respecterai ta décision…»**

**_ « … Ei… heu.. Yuki… tu sais, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien venir avec toi, mais je sais pas si…si c'est une bonne idée…»**

L'écrivain avait noté la distance imposée par Shuichi. Celui-ci avait failli l'appeler Eiri, mais il s'était repris et l'avait appelé Yuki.

**_ « Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi de retourner chez tes parents, je ne t'en empêches pas, **_**" Shindô "**_**, fit le blond en jouant le jeu du musicien. Mais réfléchis bien avant… »**

**_ « Pour…pourquoi ? »** balbutia l'adolescent, vaguement inquiet, en s'écartant de son compagnon.

**_ « Si tu fais ça, je comprendrais que tu ne veux plus me voir, et que tu veux rompre définitivement avec moi… »**

**_ « …Yu…Yuki ! T'as… T'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! »** s'écria l'artiste, catastrophé.

**_****« Je t'offre une chance de nous réconcilier. Seulement là, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble ou pas, parce que je te signale que je fais déjà tout pour. »**

**_ « … »** fit seulement le garçon aux cheveux roses en baissant la tête.

**_ « Alors ?** l'interrogea le blond. **Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »**

**_ « … Heu… je… » **hésita Shuichi, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ «Qu'est-ce que tu décides, Shuichi ? »** insista l'écrivain en s'approchant à nouveau du chanteur pour lui caresser la joue.

**_ « … Je…** commença le musicien en relevant la tête. **Je veux… Je veux rentrer avec toi, Yuki… »**

Puis le chanteur se jeta dans les bras de son amant avec un hoquet étouffé. Le romancier passa la main dans les mèches fuchsia du chanteur pour le calmer, puis il l'écarta doucement.

**_ « Finis de ranger ton sac. Je vais aller voir si je peux convaincre ta mère de me laisser t'emmener, »** dit le blond.

**_ « Haï ! »**

En sortant de la chambre, Yuki trouva Maiko en grande discussion avec ses parents. Quand la lycéenne aperçut l'écrivain, elle abandonna ses parents un instant pour venir le chercher.

**_ « Je leur ai expliqué un peu votre**_**" relation"**_** à tous les deux,** fit-elle en entraînant le blond par le bras. **Mais maintenant, c'est à vous de faire le reste… »**

**_ « Le reste ? Comment ça, le reste ? »** demanda vivement le romancier.

**_ « Vous devez les convaincre de vous laisser emmener Shuichi, leur promettre que vous vous occuperez bien de lui, etc, etc… »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « Si vous aimez Shuichi, alors faites-le pour le lui,** lâcha l'adolescente avec un regard implorant. **Shuichi sera touché de ce geste, j'en suis persuadée… Cette histoire de l'autre jour l'a beaucoup perturbé… »**

**_ « Mais bon sang !** s'écria le romancier. **Je me tue à répéter que ce n'était pas ma faute ! »**

**_ « Je me fiche de savoir si c'était votre faute ou pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon frère a été très affecté par tout ça, et qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré sur vos sentiments à son égard… »**

**_ « OK, ça va ! J'ai compris le message ! Je vais aller parler à vos parents. »**

**_ « Bon courage ! »**

**_ « … Tsss… »** fit dédaigneusement l'écrivain en rejoignant les Shindô.

Eiri discuta un long moment avec les parents de son amant, tandis que Maiko rejoignait son frère dans la chambre. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais le romancier sût se montrer persuasif, et son air sérieux rassura les parents, surtout la mère qui s'inquiétait presque excessivement pour son fils. Mr et Mme Shindô donnèrent finalement leur accord pour que Yuki emmène Shuichi, en lui faisant promettre de leur donner régulièrement des nouvelles. Les parents allèrent annoncer leur décision à leur fils, et lui dire au revoir, pendant que Yuki écoutait les recommandations du médecin.

**_ « Shindô-san ne semble pas présenter de complications, **expliquait le docteur**. Les examens n'ont rien montré d'alarmant, et le scanner ne révèle apparemment aucun traumatisme crânien. Je pensais le garder quelques jours de plus, mais aux vues des examens, je crois que ce que Shindô-san a surtout besoin pour le moment, c'est de repos. Et surtout du soutien de ses proches. Même s'il ne présente de blessures physiques conséquentes, il garde un profond traumatisme psychique, et n'a cessé de faire des cauchemars durant les quelques nuits qu'il a passé ici. Je pense qu'il est préférable pour lui de retrouver un univers familier. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Je vais vous faire un aveu, ajouta le médecin. J'ai toujours trouvé les chambres d'hôpital sinistres et horriblement déprimantes. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « … Heu… Hum… **fit le médecin en s'éclaircissant la gorge, gêné par le regard perçant du jeune homme blond. **Je… je vous ferais juste une recommandation. Si Shindô-san commençait à se plaindre de maux de tête, ou à craindre les lumières vives, ramenez-le immédiatement ici. Je doute que cela arrive, mais on ne sait jamais… »**

**_ « Très bien. Je le ferais… »**

**_ « Tenez, quand on parle du loup… »**

En effet, juste à ce moment-là, Shuichi sortait de la chambre en compagnie de sa famille. Yuki vint le rejoindre, le débarrassa de son sac et remercia encore une fois les parents de son amant de le laisser l'emmener. Le chanteur embrassa sa famille, puis se retourna vers le blond.

**_ « C'est bon ?** fit celui-ci avec un sourire de circonstance. **Tu es prêt ? »**

**_ « … H… Haï… » **acquiesça le musicien en baissant la tête, rouge de confusion.

Le romancier passa un bras autour des épaules de Shuichi, et l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie. Les deux amants montèrent dans la Benz, et s'en furent vers l'appartement de l'écrivain…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Welcome home

**Lexique :**

_**Gomen :**_ pardon, désoulé

_**Kuso :**_ merde!

_**Matte kudasai :**_ attends STP

_**Ohayo :**_ bonjour (le matin avant 11 heures)

_**Okaa-san:**_ maman

_**Onegai:**_ s'y te plaiiit

**Commentaires de fin :** Fouila fun voufô tsaphifre nenfinen pergminné. Nmerchi dech l'afoivr plu é Gnata mné !

Traduction proposée par Karla : Votre dévoué Shizuka ayant encore quelques difficultés à s'exprimer après son malencontreux accident de bibliothèque, je vais vous traduire son commentaire : « Voilà un nouveau chapitre enfin terminé. Merci de l'avoir lu et Mata ne ! »

6


	4. Welcome Home

**Bring me to the Light**

**Chapitre IV : Welcome home **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation : Bring me to the light

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :** j'ai vraiment besoin de vous dire que les persos sont Shuichi et Yuki ?

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Bon, ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais pas travaillé sur cette fic moi…

_(_**Karla :**_ T'es pas toute seule, je te signale. Heureusement que je suis là parce sinon tu serais fichue sans moi…)_

**Shizu :** Huh ? Kestu veux ,onee-san ? C'est bien moi qui l'est écrite cette fic, non ?

**Karla :** dans l'absolue oui. Mais c'est quand même moi depuis quelques temps, qui recopient toutes tes fics, et les envoient après sur le Net. Et puis arrête de m'appeler « Onee-san », je suis pas ta sœur bon sang !

**Shizu :** Nyeuuuuuh ! (yeux tout brillants de larmes de désespoir). T'ES TROP MÉCHANTE, ONEE-SAN !!! JE T'AIME PLUS !!! (Shizu part en sanglots se réfugier chez son tonton).

**Karla :** C'est ça, va donc emmerder Yuki, ça lui fera les pieds pour une fois. Bon, maintenant, j'ai une fic à recopier moi. Hum ? Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ? Le commentaire ? Hé bien ? Ah, vous voulez que j'assure le commentaire à la place de Shizu ? Bon, si ça peut vous faire plaisir…Alors, que dire, qu'écrire ? Vous avez pu remarquer que ce chapitre arrive bien tard, puisque entre-temps et après son « accident de bibliothèque » du chapitre précédent, notre malheureuse Shizu a un peu déraillé. Je me suis habituée depuis à supporter ses lubies, et j'ai renoncé à la ramener à la raison (Yuki a bien essayé à coups de dico mais visiblement, ça n'a pas marché). Chaque nouvelle personne que Shizu rencontre devient systématiquement un membre de sa famille. Une prochaine fois, je vous donnerais la liste de la « nouvelle famille recomposée de Shizu ». Mais pour l'instant, place au talent de notre fofolle adorée, et aux aventures de nos deux bishônens préférés ! Bonne lecture !

_**P.S :**_ si ça vous intéresse, je me suis fait un skyblog consacré au Yaoi ! ça s'appelle le Shizuka's Yaoi Heaven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Yuki a réussi à convaincre Shuichi de rentrer avec lui à son appart'. Mais l'écrivain voit bien que le chanteur ne semble pas très à l'aise avec lui…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre IV : Welcome home **

Le trajet de retour à l'appartement fut très calme pour l'écrivain et très court pour le chanteur. En effet, le blond se terrant dans son mutisme habituel et le musicien n'osant pas briser la glace, _(__Note de Shizu__ :Kuso ! Cette scène dans la voiture commence à devenir récurrente chez moi, c'est pas possible ! Mais bon, c'est pas ma faute si Yuki a toujours un si mauvais caractère… BAM… AIEUH ! QUI M'A LANCÉ CE P… DE LIVRE ?... Ah, heu…Konnichi wa, Tonton Yuki…VIIIIIITE ! Mon critérium ! Si j'écris, y pourra plus rien me faire. Grâce à mon super critérium magique ! Hé oui, chères lectrices, j'écris toujours mes fics de Gravitation avec mon super critérium vert et rose spécial Gravitation ! Ben oui, vous vous rappelez sans doute que Shuichi porte parfois dans la série un sweat vert fluo qui jure horriblement avec ses cheveux roses ? C'est carrément horrible ! Mais bon, on l'aime comme il est, notre Shu-chan, voilà pourquoi je prends ce crayon-là… Hum ? Oui, tonton ? Quoi ma fic ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma fic ?... J'étais en train de l'écrire ?... Moment d'angoisse… KUSO ! C'EST VRAI ! MA FIC ! Gomen, je reprends tout de suite ! Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui ! J'écrivais donc…)_. En effet, le blond se terrant dans son mutisme habituel et le musicien n'osant pas briser la glace _(Note de Shizu : on pourrait même dire l'iceberg d'ailleurs… BAM… AIEUH… ! )_, Shuichi avait fini par s'endormir. Quand Yuki gara la voiture devant son appartement quelques minutes plus tard, il suspendit le geste qu'il avait eu pour réveiller son amant, et l'observa sommeiller quelques instants.

L'adolescent avait le teint pâle et portait encore un bandage à la tête. Son bras plâtré était maintenu en écharpe par l'attache spéciale prêtée par l'hôpital. Mais mis à part ça, Shuichi ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir eu un grave accident. Le blond avait encore du mal à croire que le chanteur s'en soit sorti quasiment indemne et soit déjà sorti de l'hôpital. Cela relevait du miracle que Shuichi n'est pas été tué sur le coup avec un choc d'un telle violence. Le jour de l'accident, Yuki était resté paralysé sur place, persuadé d'avoir, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, provoqué la mort de celui qu'il aimait. Et cela il ne voulait certainement pas. Pas encore une fois. Même s'il était souvent froid avec Shuichi, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Cependant, Eiri avait conscience d'avoir profondément blessé le musicien, même si ce jour-là, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Mais ce baiser avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et malgré la patience dont Shuichi avait fait preuve jusque là envers le romancier, il avait fini par craquer et avait failli mourir bêtement à cause de ça. Pris d'un soudain sentiment de remords mêlé de culpabilité, Yuki s'approcha de son compagnon, et le serra dans ses bras _(ce qui n'était pas très pratique, vu qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, que le levier de vitesse gênait Yuki et que Shuichi était encore attaché avec sa ceinture de sécurité. Hihi !)_. L'écrivain resta un long moment ainsi, comme il l'avait fait l'autre jour avec Tôma à l'hôpital, angoissé à l'idée que le chanteur puisse lui échapper une nouvelle fois, terrifié à l'idée qu'un autre accident se produise et que cette fois-ci Shuichi ne s'en sorte pas. Son étreinte se fit tellement insistante que le musicien finit par se réveiller, et le blond le lâcha enfin quand il le sentit bouger contre lui.

**_ « Yuki ?** fit Shuichi en se frottant les yeux, émergeant lentement de son sommeil. **On est arrivé ? »**

Apparemment Shuichi ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'instant de faiblesse de l'écrivain.

**_ « Haï,** répondit Yuki en reprenant aussitôt son impassibilité habituelle**. On est arrivé. Tiens,** fit-il en tendant les clefs de l'appartement au chanteur. **Va ouvrir pendant que je récupère tes affaires dans le coffre. »**

**_ « H… Haï… »** bafouilla l'adolescent maintenant complètement réveillé, se méprenant sur la froideur de son amant.

Shuichi sortit brusquement de la voiture et fila à l'intérieur sans se retourner, les yeux masqués par ses cheveux. _**« Tsss… maugréa le blond contre lui-même. J'ai encore gaffé… »**_**.** Le romancier sortit à son tour du véhicule, récupéra le sac du musicien, et rejoignit l'appartement. En entrant, le blond constata que le chanteur s'était débarrassé pêle-mêle de ses chaussures et de son blouson qui gisaient négligemment au sol, avant de gagner le salon pour s'installer devant la télé. Eiri posa à son tour ses affaires, puis les rangea soigneusement, ainsi que celles de Shuichi, et il se dirigea vers le salon. Le musicien était recroquevillé dans l'angle du canapé, en face de la télé qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment, la tête baissée. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand son compagnon s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

**_ « Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner,** fit Yuki**. On discutera après, d'accord ? »**

Aucune réponse. Shuichi s'était muré dans un silence lourd de reproches qu'il n'oserait certainement jamais exprimer, de peur de mettre l'écrivain en colère. Le blond n'insista pas pour le moment, ne voulant pas braquer davantage le musicien.

**_ « Ne te rendors pas surtout, »** ajouta le romancier en ébouriffant gentiment les mèches fuchsia, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le romancier revint dans le salon, mais comme il l'avait prévu, le chanteur s'était bien évidemment assoupi, adossé au canapé et les jambes allongées sur la banquette. Le romancier s'approcha et le secoua doucement.

**_ « Hé, Shuichi,** appela-t-il d'une voix aussi tendre qu'il le pouvait. **Réveille-toi. C'est prêt. »**

**_ « Huum…** grogna le musicien qui ouvrit les yeux avant de bailler un grand coup. **Quoi… ? »**

**_ « Le déjeuner est prêt,** répéta le blond. **On mange.»**

**_ « Haï…** lâcha Shuichi en baillant encore. **J'arrive… Va t'asseoir, je te rejoins… »**

**_ « T'es sûr que tu vas pas te rendormir si je te laisse ? »**

**_ « Mais oui !** opina l'adolescent. **Va t'asseoir j'te dis ! »**

**_ « Bon,** obtempéra le blond avec une moue dubitative. **Je t'attends à table. »**

Le romancier laissa le chanteur avant de regagner la cuisine. Avec un soupir fatigué, Shuichi se décida à se lever, mais il eut un vertige quand il se redressa, et il rallongea aussitôt.

_**_ « Kuso… grommela-t-il intérieurement. J'ai vraiment pas assez dormi à l'hôpital. Je suis complètement crevé… Y a pas idée aussi, à ces baka d'infirmières de me réveiller toutes les deux heures pour prendre ma tension et ma température. Déjà que j'avais du mal à dormir à cause de mes cauchemars… »**_**.**

**_ « … Pfff… »** soupira-t-il avant de se laisser de nouveau aller au sommeil, incapable de résister à sa lassitude.

Pendant ce temps, l'écrivain attendait toujours le musicien, mais ne le voyant toujours pas venir, il revint au salon en lançant :

**_ « Hé, tu te ramènes, oui ou non ? Ça va finir par être fro… »**

La voix du blond s'éteignit en pleine phrase quand il remarqua que le musicien s'était encore assoupi. Eiri alla jusqu'au sofa et essaya à nouveau de réveiller l'adolescent, mais celui-là se contenta de grogner en tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Quand l'écrivain s'assit sur la banquette et caressa doucement les mèches fuchsia, le chanteur vint se blottir contre lui, comme il le faisait parfois quand ils étaient au lit tous les deux.

Attendri par le charmant minois de son amant, Yuki passa ses bras autour du musicien en un geste protecteur, et le serra quelques minutes contre lui. Ne trouvant pas le courage de le réveiller, le blond préféra le laisser dormir. Avec précaution , il le souleva dans ses bras et alla l'allonger dans la chambre. Au moment où le romancier finissait de border son compagnon, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

**_ « … Yuki… » **murmura le garçon aux cheveux roses en apercevant son amant.

**_ « Ça va, Shuichi ? » **fit doucement Yuki.

**_ « J'ai mal… **commença le musicien avec une grimace douloureuse. **J'ai mal à mon bras… »**

Yuki aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement s'il avait osé.

**_ « Tu as juste mal au bras ? **demanda-t-il par précaution. **Tu n'as pas mal ailleurs ? À la tête par exemple ? »**

**_ « Non… Seulement à mon bras… et je suis fatigué aussi… » **répondit l'artiste entre deux bâillements.

**_ « Je vais aller chercher tes médicaments pour la douleur. Je reviens tout de suite. »**

Le blond revint peu après avec les cachets et un verre d'eau qu'il donna au chanteur. Shuichi avala les comprimés puis s'installa le plus confortablement possible contre les oreillers en faisant attention à son bras, tandis que l'écrivain ramenait la couverture sur lui.

**_ « … Yuki… »** murmura le musicien qui avait le plus grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Je… je suis désolé pour l'autre jour… Je voulais pas… débarquer à l'improviste comme ça, alors que… tu étais avec Seguchi-san … »**

**_ « Bakayaro…** souffla le romancier avec un soupir d'agacement. **Arrête de te torturer avec cette histoire… »**

**_ « … Gomen ne… »** gémit le chanteur, des larmes dans la voix.

**_ « Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que t'as pas à t'excuser, Shu-chan ?** fit gentiment le blond en essuyant les yeux de son amant. **Tu dois seulement penser à te reposer pour le moment… »**

Yuki se tût en s'apercevant que l'artiste avait à nouveau glissé dans le sommeil, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. L'écrivain l'observa un instant avant de soupirer puis, effleurant du revers de la main la joue de son amant, il se leva et quitta la chambre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le même jour dans la soirée, appartement de Yuki Eiri,chambre à coucher.**

**_ « Quoi ? **questionna le jeune homme blond. **Le menu ne te plaît pas ? »**

**_ « …Heu… Si si, ça va… C'est juste que… j'ai pas très faim… » **balbutia l'adolescent assis dans le lit.

**_ « Force-toi un peu ! Tu n'as déjà pas mangé à midi parce que tu t'es endormi dans le fauteuil, alors ce soir tu manges ! **ordonna l'écrivain d'une voix autoritaire. **Tu dois manger pour reprendre des forces, et si pour cela je dois te gaver de force, sache que je le ferai ! »**

**_ « …sniiiif… »**

**_ « Essaie de manger un peu…** fit Eiri d'une voix plus douce en voyant Shuichi baisser la tête, les larmes aux yeux. **Pour me faire plaisir… Ça m'inquiète de te voir sans appétit, alors que d'habitude tu manges comme quatre… »**

Le musicien releva la tête, surpris des paroles de son amant. Le romancier l'observait avec un regard à la fois triste et anxieux, si rare chez lui mais tellement poignant. Attendri, l'artiste sourit et rapprocha le plateau de lui.

**_ « D'accord, je vais manger un peu, » **acquiesça-t-il enfin en attachant la serviette de table autour de son cou.

**_ « Tu n'es pas obligé de tout finir, mais mange au moins les yaourts. Ça fera du bien à tes os, et ton bras guérira plus vite, » **lui conseilla Yuki.

**_ « Haï. »**

Shuichi avala tout son riz, mais délaissa le poulet au curry juste à côté. Il se força à terminer les deux yaourts que son amant lui avait mis, avant de repousser le plateau, déjà repu après ce maigre repas. Le blond le débarrassa du plateau et l'artiste se réinstalla dans le lit. L'écrivain allait quitter la chambre quand l'adolescent l'appela :

**_ « Yuki, attends… »**

**_ « Hum ? Quoi ? » **demanda le blond en se retournant.

**_ « Je… je voudrais pas te prendre ton lit cette nuit… **fit Shuichi en commençant à se lever. **Je vais aller tout de suite m'installer dans le sal… »**

**_ « Tu restes ici, pigé ?** le somma le romancier en revenant vers son amant. **Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dormir sur le canapé alors que tu reviens à peine de l'hôpital. Et puis si tu préfères être seul pour dormir, c'est moi qui irai dans le salon. Pour quelques temps… De toute façon, je dois terminer mon roman très vite, et je risquerais de te réveiller si je me couche trop tard , alors je resterai dans le salon jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de deux ou trois jours. Mais dès que j'aurai fini, on pourra dormir ensemble. »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « Le médecin t'a permis de rentrer à la seule condition que tu te reposes, alors tu ne discutes pas, compris ? »**

**_ « … »**

Yuki avait posé le plateau et obligé le musicien à se rallonger. Ce dernier s'était laissé faire sans protester, soudain devenu muet. L'artiste se contentait d'observer le blond en silence, ses yeux suppliants quémandant une chose que l'écrivain était incapable de lui donner : une preuve de son amour. Le romancier, gêné et un peu agacé, toussota pour se donner contenance.

**_ « Dors maintenant, »** fit-il simplement en effleurant la joue du gamin avec la main, avant de se relever.

**_ « … Haï… »** obtempéra Shuichi, visiblement déçu, en enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures après avoir tourné le dos à Yuki.

Le romancier eut un pincement au cœur. Décidemment, il avait le don de faire souffrir le pauvre chanteur, que ce soit volontaire ou non.

_**« Ai shiteru, Shuichi… »**_

Voilà ce que Yuki aurait aimé dire à son amant en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais tout ce qui dépassa ses lèvres fut un _« o-yasumi »_ à peine audible, accompagné d'une caresse sur les mèches fuchsia, puis l'écrivain rejoignit son bureau pour se remettre au travail.

Eiri s'était remis à écrire depuis un bon moment déjà, quand il crut entendre un bruit de pieds nus dans le couloir. Il leva les yeux vers la porte de son bureau, s'attendant à la voir s'ouvrir sur un certain chanteur, mais elle resta close. Et comme tout semblait redevenu calme, le blond retourna à son clavier. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, un fracas épouvantable devant son bureau le fit sursauter de surprise. Il se leva et en ouvrant la porte, il découvrit Shuichi à genoux, ramassant comme il pouvait la pile de Shonen Jump qu'il venait de faire tomber.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? »** fit Yuki d'un ton un peu agacé en se baissant pour aider le chanteur.

**_ « Ha… heu… Gomen, Yuki… J'arrivais pas à me rendormir, alors je suis allé chercher quelques magazines pour lire avant de dormir… »**

**_ « Donne-moi ça !** bougonna le blond en prenant au chanteur les magazines qu'il avait en main, avant de ramasser ceux qui restaient au sol. **Je voudrais pas que tu te casses autre chose en tombant à nouveau. »**

**_ « Je… je peux les porter, c'est bon… »**

**_ « Ça va, ton bras ? »** demanda le romancier en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

**_ « Hein ?** s'étonna Shuichi. **AH ! Haï ! Mais… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**

**_ « Quand j'ai entendu ce boucan, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit encore arrivé quelque chose**… dit Yuki en posant les magazines sur la table de chevet. **Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… »** lâcha-t-il en se retournant vers Shuichi, les yeux légèrement humides.

Les deux amants s'observèrent quelques instants, immobiles, troublés, sans s'adresser la moindre parole. Finalement, Yuki brisa le silence.

**_ « Je ne veux pas te perdre… »** murmura-t-il à son compagnon en le serrant contre lui.

Un peu surpris au départ, Shuichi se réjouit intérieurement de cet aveu, et il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Ainsi enlacés, leur temps leur sembla s'être arrêté, et chacun savoura un long moment la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Quand un des magazines, posé en équilibre instable sur le haut de la pile, chuta lourdement sur le sol, l'écrivain s'écarta du musicien, et lui caressant la joue, il lui dit :

**_ « Ne lis pas trop longtemps. Souviens-toi de ce que le docteur a dit. »**

**_ « Haï !** fit Shuichi en souriant. **C'est juste parce que j'ai dormi tout l'après-midi que j'ai un peu de mal à dormir, mais je sens bien que je suis encore fatigué. »**

Eiri lui adressa un sourire, microscopique certes, mais un sourire _(__**Le dico :**__ FIUUUH ! BAM ! ; __**Shizu :**__ Aieuh ! Méchant tonton !)_. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, puis le laissa à sa lecture. L'artiste le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, et se retourna pour aller s'installer dans le lit. Mais là, il s'arrêta brusquement. Un mauvais souvenir venait soudain de l'assaillir : l'image de Yuki embrassant Tôma. _« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »_,_ « Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de faire ça ! »_, ou encore_ « C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! »_. Voilà ce que Yuki avait avancé pour sa défense. Mais Shuichi ne pouvait oublier cette autre phrase : _« J'aime beaucoup Tôma… »_. Et même s'il y avait ce « beaucoup » qui atténuait la valeur du verbe « aimer », le chanteur avait du mal à croire que Yuki n'aimait Tôma que comme « un frère » alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

**_ « Non, non, non !** se gourmanda l'artiste à mi-voix en secouant vigoureusement la tête. **Yuki m'a affirmé qu'il n'aimait pas Seguchi-san comme il m'aimait moi, donc je dois le croire ! Et puis, après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser. C'est pas comme s'il avait fait l'amour… »**

Une autre pensée traversa l'esprit de Shuichi. Et si… ils l'avaient déjà fait ? Sans qu'il le sache ?

**_ « Non non non ! Ne pense plus à tout ça, Shuichi !** s'encouragea-t-il. **Tu te fais des idées ! »**

Pourtant au fond de lui, un doute subsistait quand aux sentiments de l'écrivain à son égard. Mais tout cela le déprimait et commençait à lui prendre la tête. Chassant ces pensées désagréables, l'artiste se glissa sous les couvertures, et attrapa le premier magazine de la pile…

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Nuits de cauchemars

**Commentaires de fin :** Bon voilà un autre chapitre. Au début il était plus long, mais finalement je l'ai coupé en deux parce je trouvais que ça faisait TROP long justement (en plus j'ai même pas fini ce chapitre… dont la fin de ce chapitre sera donc le 5e chapitre, et non le 4… Heuuuu… je vais vous embrouiller là… ). Bon, allez, à la prochaine ! Mata ne ! Bisous de Shizu !!!

**Lexique :**

_**Ai shiteru**__** :**_ Je t'aime

_**Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :**_merci

_**Baka / bakayarô**__** :**_imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_**Bishônen :**_ littéralement, les "beaux garçons" ("bi "= beau + "shônen"= jeunes garçons)

_**Chan/kun/san **__**:**_Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_**Gomen / Gomen ne**__** :**_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_**Haï**__** :**_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_**Konnichi wa **__**:**_Bonjour (à partir de 11H du matin jusqu'à 18H)

_**Kuso :**_ merde

_**O-yasumi (nasaï)**__** :**_bonne nuit (quand on va se coucher)

6


	5. Nuits de cauchemars

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre V : Nuits de cauchemars… **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri X Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Sumimasen minna-san !!! En ce moment je suis un peu (beaucoup) occupée, et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je m'en excuse, mais je fais de mon mieux pour avancer un peu. Pour les personnes que ça intéresse, je me suis fait un blog consacré au Yaoi, et si voulez l'adresse, allez voir sur mon profil d'auteur. Bon allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, car je sais que vous êtes impatient(e)s (mais pourquoi je mets le « e » entre parenthèses moi ? Alors que je sais pertinemment que tous mes lecteurs sont… des lectrices… Héhéhé… hum…). Bon lisez-bien !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Shuichi est revenu chez Yuki mais il reste très fatigué. Et il n'arrête pas de penser à l'accident et à ce fameux baiser…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre V : Nuits de cauchemars**

_Tout était noir autour de lui. Le jeune garçon à la chevelure rose errait dans un océan de ténèbres. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une crainte sourde lui nouait l'estomac. Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Le vide absolu, dans l'obscurité la plus totale…_

_Soudain, une immense lumière jaillit de nulle part, obligeant l'adolescent à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il découvrit qu'une route était apparue sous ses pieds. Tout ce qu'il se voyait, c'était lui-même, et cette étrange route. Plutôt que de rester sans bouger, le chanteur commença à suivre la voix goudronnée. Mais à mesure qu'il avançait, sans apercevoir de fin à ce chemin, son pressentiment grandissait…_

_Un rire derrière lui le fit soudain l'arrêta net. Il se retourna vivement, et aperçut une… non… deux silhouettes qui l'observaient du bord de la route. Deux hommes blonds… Yuki… accompagné de… Tôma ? Shuichi était stupéfait de les voir… et surtout si près l'un de l'autre… Le président était littéralement collé à l'écrivain, étreignant son bras comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Le visage impassible du romancier contrastait avec l'expression narquoise de l'ex-pianiste._

_Le sourire cruel que lui adressa le PDG glaça le chanteur jusqu'aux os. Pétrifié sur place, Shuichi frissonna de peur. L'hostilité du président était à cet instant plus qu'évidente, presque palpable. Et Yuki, lui, ne réagissait pas, comme si le sort du musicien l'indifférait totalement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'adolescent avala sa salive et leva la jambe pour aller rejoindre les deux blonds… mais s'aperçut qu'il en était incapable. Le goudron semblait avoir brusquement fondu, et ses pieds s'y étaient englués, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. L'artiste leva les yeux vers les deux adultes et s'écria :_

_**_ « Yuki ? Je comprends pas ce qui se passe là ! Qu'est-ce tu fais avec Seguchi-san ? Et puis pourquoi je peux plus bouger ? Viens m'aider, onegai shimasu ! »**_

_Shuichi n'eut pour toute réponse que le rire sarcastique du pianiste. Le romancier, quant à lui, ne réagit pas plus que quelques minutes auparavant et se contenta de prendre une cigarette dans la poche de sa veste avant de l'allumer._

_**_ « Eiri-san est à moi, Shindô-kun… Vous n'avez rien à faire avec lui…**__ fit Tôma d'une voix doucereuse. __**Et je veillerai à ce que vous ne l'approchiez plus jamais… »**_

_Sur ce, le président son regard vers l'horizon lointain où un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre. Puis le bourdonnement se fit vrombissement, et un bolide s'approchant à grande vitesse apparut au bout de la route. Fonçant droit sur Shuichi ! Le chanteur, horrifié, se retourna vers les deux blonds et demanda à son amant de l'aider._

_Mais l'artiste eut beau le supplier, celui-ci demeurait de glace et continuait à fumer nonchalamment sa cigarette en paraissant étranger aux événements autour de lui. La voiture s'approchait de plus en plus. Quand elle fut sur le point de le percuter, Shuichi hurla…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_ « !!! »**

**_ « KUSO ! »** jura l'écrivain qui, de saisissement à ce cri, avait fermer le dossier de son texte sur l'ordi.

Heureusement pour lui, le blond avait sauvegardé son travail quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne perdrait que quelques modifications mineures dont il pourrait facilement se rappeler. Par contre, le hurlement qu'il venait d'entendre l'inquiétait bien davantage. Laissant son PC en plan, il se précipita vers la chambre.

Shuichi était assis au bord du lit, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre repliée contre lui et sur laquelle il appuyait sa tête. Il tremblait et sa respiration était haletante. Quand Yuki s'assit à côté de lui sur le rebord du matelas, l'artiste leva la tête.

**_ « Yuki ! »** s'exclama-t-il, encore un peu déboussolé par son cauchemar.

**_ « Tout va bien ? »** demanda le romancier d'un ton légèrement angoissé.

**_ « Oui… Ça va…** le rassura le musicien avec un léger sourire. **J'aurais pas dû lire ce manga d'extra-terrestres hier soir… J'ai fait un de ces cauchemars ! Horrible ! Y avait des Kumagoros mutants géants avec des dents pointues et qui lançaient des rayons lasers avec les yeux et… »**

**_ « J'ai pas besoin des détails, baka !** le coupa le blond en l'attirant à lui pour le bercer. **C'est fini maintenant… »**

Yuki avait compris à la voix tremblante de l'adolescent qu'il mentait. Il n'avait certainement pas dû rêvé d'extra-terrestres bizarres envahissant la Terre, mais plutôt de son accident. En tout cas, il avait de l'imagination, à défaut de talents d'acteur. L'écrivain aurait aimé que son amant lui parle de son cauchemar, mais Shuichi ne semblait pas disposé à dire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci essayait plutôt de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas inquiéter le blond, et Eiri l'entendait hoqueter discrètement de temps à autre. Finalement, le chanteur se força au calme, et s'écartant de son compagnon, il fit :

**_ « Waouh ! Merci pour le câlin ! C'est rare que tu aie des élans de gentillesse aussi spontanés ! Et sans que je te le demande en plus. »**

**_ « Je suis pas un bloc de glace, quand même,** répliqua un peu sèchement Eiri, vexé. **Même si ça m'arrive pas souvent, je sais me montrer tendre avec… celui que j'aime… »**

Il attira le visage de Shuichi d'une main et l'embrassa passionnément. Surpris au plus haut point, le chanteur resta sans réaction jusqu'à ce que son compagnon quitte la chambre en lui disant :

**_ « Attends. Je vais éteindre mon ordi et je viens dormir avec toi. Comme ça, tu ne feras peut-être plus de cauchemars. »**

Quand l'artiste se retrouva seul, toute sa tenson retomba d'un coup, et des larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Tant que Yuki avait été là, le musicien s'était efforcé de se montrer enjoué, à part durant ce petit moment où l'écrivain le serrait contre lui. Mais maintenant, le souvenir de son cauchemar lui revenait en force, et il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas pu parler de son rêve à Yuki : Tôma commanditant son meurtre… Ce n'était pas une chose aisée à avouer. Et surtout, il y avait eu la froideur, l'indifférence même du romancier dans ce cauchemar… Shuichi en était encore tout retourné.

Bien sûr, le président n'était pour rien dans son accident, et il était même passé la veille à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles, peu avant l'arrivée de Yuki. Mais le chanteur restait persuadé que ça aurait bien arrangé l'ex-pianiste qu'il meurt dans cet accident. Depuis sa rencontre avec Yuki, Seguchi cherchait sans cesse à l'éloigner de l'écrivain, prétendant qu'il ne lui apportait rien de bon. Pourtant, tout ce que l'artiste s'efforçait de faire, était de donner tout son amour et son affection à Yuki, ainsi que son soutien. L'adolescent voulait juste faire oublier son passé au romancier, ou tout au moins l'aider à mieux le supporter.

Seulement, après ce baiser qu'il avait surpris l'autre jour entre les deux blonds, il était persuadé en son for intérieur que ce n'était pas de lui dont Yuki avait besoin, et cela même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Yuki aimait Tôma, et Shuichi n'était qu'un palliatif au président pour l'écrivain. Mais finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne gênait pas le chanteur d'être le jouet d'Eiri. Tant que celui-ci ne le chassait pas de sa vie, tant que Shuichi pouvait continuer à le voir, et même si Yuki ne l'aimait pas, l'artiste était heureux de pouvoir simplement rester près de lui. Le chanteur ne pouvait pas se passer de la présence du blond.

En entendant, la porte du bureau se refermer, l'artiste essuya vivement ses larmes, et retourna s'installer sous les couvertures. Dès qu'il arriva dans la chambre, Yuki vint s'installer à gauche de Shuichi (alors que d'habitude il se mettait du côté droit du lit), pour permettre au chanteur de venir se serrer contre lui sans être gêné par son bras droit plâtré. L'adolescent ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant où il s'endormit aussitôt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Environ deux heures plus tard…**

Shuichi se réveilla en sursaut. Malgré la présence de Yuki, il venait à nouveau de faire un mauvais rêve. Le chanteur grimaça en ramenant à lui son bras cassé, sur lequel il s'était appuyé par mégarde, puis il observa un instant son compagnon endormi. La chaleur du blond le rassurait, mais il n'arrivait à chasser son cauchemar de son esprit. Le même que quelques heures auparavant, à quelques différences près. Cette fois-ci, Shuichi avait pu approcher le romancier, mais Tôma l'avait violemment repoussé vers la route, juste sous les roues de la voiture qui arrivait à plein gaz. L'adolescent s'était réveillé à l'instant où le véhicule allait le heurter. Repensant à son rêve, puis au baiser volé l'autre jour, le chanteur ne supporta brusquement plus de se trouver dans cette chambre, dans ce lit où bien plus qu'un simple baiser aurait pu, ou même s'était peut-être déroulé… L'artiste se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Yuki, puis emportant une couverture et un oreiller, il alla s'installer sur le canapé et alluma la télé pour s'aider à s'endormir…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lundi 22 janvier **

Le lendemain matin, Eiri constata en se réveillant qu'il était seul dans le grand lit de sa chambre. Il se leva, attrapa sa robe de chambre, et alla voir où était Shuichi. En sortant de la chambre, il entendit comme des vrombissements de moteur semblant venir du salon. _« Il va m'entendre celui-là, à regarder la télé à 6 heures du mat' au lieu de se reposer… »_ pesta-t-il en s'engageant dans le couloir. Le hurlement déchirant du chanteur le figea soudain sur place, avant qu'il ne rejoigne le salon au pas de course. L'artiste fixait les images défilant sur l'écran en face de lui, l'air complètement terrifié. Quand l'écrivain posa une main sur son épaule, le musicien le repoussa violemment en criant :

**_ « NOOON !!! NE ME TUE PAS !!! »**

**_ « Héé là ! Calme-toi ! Personne ne veut te tuer ici ! »** répliqua Yuki en essayant d'empêcher Shuichi de se débattre.

**_ « NE ME TUE PAS, ONEGAI SHIMASU !** suppliait Shuichi. **DAISUKI YO, EIRI !!! »**

Comme le chanteur n'avait pas l'air de se calmer, le romancier l'attira brusquement à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Un peu déboussolé, Shuichi s'immobilisa aussitôt puis craqua d'un seul coup.

**_ « Eiri… »** gémit-il en éclatant en sanglots.

**_ « C'est fini, tu as seulement fait un mauvais rêve… »** essaya de le rassurer le romancier en resserrant son étreinte.

Yuki laissa pleurer le chanteur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise, ce qui prit une bonne demi-heure. L'écrivain s'assit alors sur l'autre banquette, installa Shuichi sur ses genoux et lui tendit le mouchoir qu'il avait dans la poche. L'adolescent se moucha bruyamment et essuya son visage ravagé par les larmes.

**_ « Parle-moi de ces cauchemars que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire depuis ton accident… »** demanda le blond de but en blanc.

**_ « Qu…Quoi ? De… de quoi tu parles ? »** balbutia l'artiste en éludant la question.

**_ « Le médecin m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits à l'hôpital. Et visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger depuis ton retour ici. Alors je voudrais que tu me parles de tes rêves. Et puis pourquoi tout à l'heure, tu m'as supplié de ne pas te tuer ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais menacé de mort, que je sache. »**

**_ « …Heu… je disais ça parce que… je faisais un cauchemar et… et je t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, alors je t'ai confondu avec le monstre de mon rêve et… »**

**_ « Cesse de dire des sottises, le coupa Yuki. Tu m'as parfaitement reconnu, tu m'as appelé Eiri. »**

**_ « Heu… je… »**

**_ « De quoi rêves-tu ?** insista le blond. **De l'accident ? »**

**_ « Hein ? **s'étonna Shuichi, surpris que l'écrivain tombe juste. **Heu… haï… »**

**_ « T'as pas l'air convaincu… »**

**_ « Si si c'est ça ! »**

**_ « Y se passe quoi dans ton rêve ? » **le questionna Yuki, comprenant que le chanteur ne lui disait pas tout.

**_ « Rien !** mentit l'artiste. **Y a… y a juste la voiture qui le fonce dessus et c'est tout… »**

**_ « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a avant que je me fâche ! »**

**_ « Ri… rien… »** bredouilla le gamin, le ton sec de Yuki lui faisant revenir les larmes aux yeux.

**_ « Arrête de pleurer, baka…** fit plus doucement le romancier en essuyant les yeux de son amant. **Je voulais juste savoir ce qui t'effrayait tant dans ton rêve, pas t'engueuler… »**

**_ « … snif sniiif… Gomen… »** renifla l'adolescent.

**_ « Mais t'as pas à t'excuser, baka**, le gronda gentiment Eiri en l'embrassant sur le front. **J'aimerais juste que tu m'expliques un peu. »**

**_ « Je… je peux pas…** se remit à pleurnicher le musicien. **Tu vas te mettre en colère… »**

**_ « Je te promets que je ne me fâcherai pas,** fit le blond d'une voix légèrement crispée, plus énervé par l'obstination de Shuichi à se taire que par ses larmes. **Alors raconte-moi… »**

**_ « …naaan… » **souffla l'artiste en enfouissant son visage dans le mouchoir.

**_ « Onegai shimasu… »** insista doucement Yuki en obligeant le chanteur à relever la tête.

Le regard de Shuichi croisa celui du blond, où se lisait inquiétude et angoisse. Après de longues minutes d'indécision, le chanteur céda.

**_ « Ben…** commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine. **C'est bien de l'accident que je rêve, mais… »**

**_ « mais ? »** insista Eiri devant le silence de l'adolescent.

**_ « Ça se passe pas tout à fait comme en vrai… »**

**_ « Huh ? Comment ça ? »**

**_ « Ben au début, y fait tout noir et tout d'un coup y a une grande lumière, et une route apparaît, et je me retrouve en plein milieu. Et puis tu apparais et… »**

Shuichi s'arrêta un instant, ravala ses larmes, et se força à continuer.

**_ « Y a Seguchi-san avec toi… »**

L'artiste marqua un nouveau silence, attendant la réaction de Yuki.

**_ « Hé ben quoi ?** l'interrogea le blond. **Qu'est-ce que ça fait que Seguchi soit là ? »**

**_ « C'est… je… Seguchi-san… il… »** balbutia Shuichi, sa voix s'étranglant dans un sanglot.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »**

**_ « Il… snif… Il… »**

Shuichi se remit à pleurer et il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots.

**_ « Chuuuut… Calme-toi…** le cajola Yuki. **Que fait Seguchi dans ton rêve ? »**

L'adolescent leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le blond et gémit :

**_ « Il… il essaie de me tuer ! »**

Les pleurs de Shuichi redoublèrent brusquement, au grand dam de l'écrivain. Celui-ci voulut l'interroger là-dessus, mais l'artiste le devança en s'écriant :

**_ « IL ESSAIE DE ME TUER ! Il… Il te serre dans ses bras en disant que tu es à lui, et après… après il fait signe à une voiture de me foncer dessus et… et… et… »**

**_ « Et quoi ? »**

**_ « ET C'EST TOI QUI M'A POUSSÉ SOUS LES ROUES DE LA VOITURE ! »**

Cette fois-ci, les sanglots du chanteur se firent cris de douleur et de désespoir. Yuki frissonna en étreignant plus fort son amant. Pourquoi ce que Shuichi venait de lui dire, lui faisait penser à son viol ? Et bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi, il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Par ce baiser échangé avec Tôma, Shuichi s'était senti trahi. Et dans son rêve, cela s'était traduit pas Yuki le poussant sous les roues de la voiture. Trahi… L'amère complainte de ce mot résonnait dans le cœur de l'écrivain comme un écho déchirant et sinistre. Trahi…

**_ « Pourquoi…? POURQUOI YUKI** ??? se lamentait l'artiste contre lui. **J'aurais compris si tu m'avais avouer que tu aimais Seguchi-san, et que tu m'avais permis de rester juste avec moi-même sans m'aimer. Mais pourquoi t'as voulu me tuer ? »**

**_ « Shuichi, calme-toi…** essayait de l'apaiser le blond. J'ai jamais voulu te tuer. **C'était juste dans ton rêve tout ça… »**

**_ « Et ce baiser alors, c'était un rêve ça aussi ?** s'écria soudain Shuichi en repoussant l'écrivain**. Vous vous aimez, Tôma et toi, je le sais ! Et tout ce que vous voulez, c'est vous débarrasser de moi ! »**

**_ « Ne dis pas de conneries ! On n'a jamais voulu faire ça ! Te tu fais des films de plus en plus abracadabrants là ! »** s'emporta le romancier.

**_ « SI C'EST VRAI !** s'écria l'artiste en larmes. **Vous voulez me tuer tous les deux ! VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER ! »**

**BLAF !!!**

**_ « … »** se tut soudain l'adolescent qui venait de se recevoir une baffe.

**_ « C'est bon ? T'es calmé maintenant ? »** demanda le blond sur un ton exaspéré.

L'artiste avait baissé la tête en silence, des larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues.

**_ « Shuichi… Ce n'était qu'un rêve tout ça… »** fit doucement Eiri en caressant les cheveux les mèches fuchsia.

**_ « …Alors… pourquoi…? Pourquoi tu me montres pas que tu m'aimes ? »**

Le regard suppliant du musicien coupa toute voix au romancier. Yuki déglutit lentement, indécis. Pourtant, malgré ses hésitations, il lança :

**_ « Mais… Ai shiteru… »** murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent.

Constatant que celui-ci ne le repoussait pas, Yuki approfondit peu à peu le baiser. Puis, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, le blond fit se rallonger son amant. Quand l'écrivain se redressa, il s'aperçut que Shuichi s'était rendormi. Il le souleva doucement pour le ramener dans la chambre, et après l'avoir couché, il alla se chercher une chaise et un livre avant de revenir s'installer près du lit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

**_ « Huum… »**

**_ « Shuichi ? »**

Le chanteur tourna la tête vers la voix en se frottant en les yeux.

**_ « Huum… ? Nyuki ? »**

**_ « Ça va mieux ? »** demanda l'écrivain d'une voix douce en refermant son livre.

**_ « Hmmm… Mouais… »** grogna l'artiste, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

**_ « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »**

**_ « Bof, non… J'ai pas très faim… »** fit le rose.

**_ « Bon, tu mangeras ce soir alors… Ça va aller maintenant, ou tu veux je reste un peu ? »**

**_ « Non, c'est bon… Je me suis calmé là… »**

**_ « Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer alors. »**

**_ « Yuki, je… Gomen nasai… Je m'excuse pour ce matin… »**

**_ « C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas… Contente-toi de dormir sans te préoccuper du reste. Dors bien.»**

L'écrivain allait se lever quand le chanteur l'interpella.

**_ « Eiri ! »**

**_ « Hum ? Nanda ? »** fit Yuki en se rasseyant, agréablement surpris que l'adolescent l'appelle par son prénom.

**_ « Heu… dis…** hésita le musicien. **Ce matin, quand j'étais dans le salon, j'ai… j'ai rêvé ou tu m'as dit… ai shiteru ? »**

**_ « Tsss… »** se contenta de sourire le blond avant d'embrasser l'artiste.

**_ « Tu m'as pas répondu ! »** s'écria le chanteur en s'écartant brusquement.

**_ « … »** resta muet l'écrivain, l'air buté.

**_ « Alors ? »** insista l'adolescent.

**_ « Alors tu me fais chier, kuso no ko…** ronchonna l'écrivain. **Tu crois que ce genre de choses se dit sur commande ? »**

**_ « Moi je peux bien !** se récria le musicien. **Je te le dis même tout le temps d'abord ! »**

**_ « Hé bien moi , je ne peux pas ! »**

Un silence pesant s'étendit soudain dans la chambre. Les yeux emplis de larmes, Shuichi balbutia :

**_ « Si… si tu peux pas me le dire, c'est… c'est parce que tu m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? »**

**_ « … » **

**_ « Répond-moi ! »**

**_ « Onegai, Eiri… »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « …onegai… »**

Voyant que le romancier ne répondait toujours pas, et avait même détourné la tête, le chanteur se jeta brusquement à son cou en sanglotant.

**_ « Montre-moi comment tu m'aimes alors, onegai shimasu… »** supplia-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

**_ « Pfff…** soupira l'écrivain en entourant son amant de ses bras. **Tu vas me faire encore combien de scènes de ce genre ? »**

**_ « Qu…quoi ? »** s'étonna l'artiste en redressant légèrement la tête.

**_ « Je te demande si tu vas me faire encore beaucoup de scènes de jalousie comme celle-là. »**

**_ « Mais… je… je suis pas jaloux ! »** rougit immédiatement l'adolescent.

**_ « Vraiment ?** ironisa le blond. **Alors pourquoi tu me fais toute une histoire avec Tôma, et que tu dis que lui et moi on veut se débarrasser de toi alors que c'est faux ? »**

**_ « Je suis pas jaloux ! »**

**_ « Dans ce cas, arrête de pleurer dès que je suis un peu froid. Tu sais bien comment je suis. Et tu sais aussi que c'est pas parce que je te parle un peu sèchement que je ne t'aime pas. »**

**_ « C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! »** s'emporta l'artiste en frappant le torse du blond de ses poings.

**_ « Arrête de pleurer…** fit Yuki en bloquant les poignets de son compagnon. **Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Et puis si tu continues à dire des âneries, je pourrai plus te le dire… »**

**_ « Huh ? H…hein ? »** se calma peu à peu le chanteur.

**_ « Je pourrai pas te dire… ai shiteru… »**

Les lèvres de l'écrivain se posèrent sur celles de l'artiste, le faisant gémir. Shuichi se laissa étendre sur le lit, savourant la passion de son amant, et malgré son plâtre qui le gênait, il passa ses bras autour du cou du romancier.

**_ « Ai shiteru, Eiri… »** murmura l'adolescent lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

**_ « …Ai shiteru, Shuichi… »** souffla le blond d'une voix légèrement tremblante, en embrassant à nouveau le musicien.

**_ « Eiri… Reste un peu avec moi, onegai… »** implora l'artiste en s'accrochant au cou de son amant.

**_ « Hai… »** acquiesça l'écrivain.

Yuki vint s'allonger aux côtés du musicien, avant de l'enlacer tendrement et de s'endormir avec lui…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Black out

**Commentaires de fin :** Yosh ! Ce week-end, j'ai pu recopier le 5e chapitre de BML. Cool ! Vous êtes toutes contentes non ? Ah, je tiens encore à remercier ma okâsan Zardy qui a accepté de m'écrire l'épilogue de Baka Yuki. Arigato, okâsan ! Tu as fait un super travail ! C'était tout kawai !!! Nyeuuuuuh ! Et maintenant, je fais travailler sur mon prochain chapitre ! Mais avec mon talent naturel et mon génie, ça ira tout seul et…

Karla : Pitié mais que quelqu'un l'arrête !

Shizu : Pfff ! T'es jalouse , onee-san, avoue. T'es jalouse que j'ai du succès et pas toi, et que okâsan elle me préfère à toi et qu'elle veut bien écrire un de mes chapitres.

Karla : Franchement je m'en fiche. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez les folles…

Shizu : Je t'interdis de dire que okâsan est folle ! Elle est rigolote d'abord !

Karla : la plus folle des deux c'est bien toi de toutes manières…

Shizu : Merci ! ^_^

Karla : (mais quelle nouille !) C'était pas un compliment, andouille !

Shizu : Hein ? Nyeuh ! T'es méchante, onee-san !!! T_T

*Shizu court se réfugier chez son tonton*

Shizu *ouvre la porte avec fracas* : Tontoooooooooooooon !!!

Yuki : Oh non ! Pas elle…

Shizu *se jette au cou du blond* : Onee-san elle est méchante avec Shizu !!!

Yuki : t'as qu'à arrêter de la faire chier aussi… bougonne l'écrivain qui avait interrompu sa rédaction à l'arrivée de la gamine.

Shizu : Nyeuuuuh ! Toi aussi, tu l'es méchant avec Shizuuuu ! Je t'aime pluuuus ! OUIIIIIIIIIN !!!

*Shizu s'enfuit en courant*

Yuki, avec un soupir de soulagement : enfin débarrassé…

*dans le couloir, Shizu percute violemment un garçon à la chevelure rose. Tous les deux se retrouvent bras et jambes emmêlés par terre*

Shizu *fond en larmes* : Nyeuuh ! Onii-chan !!! Tonton et onee-san y sont que des méchants!

Shuichi, soudain les yeux en larmes lui aussi : nyeuuh ! Avec toi aussi, Yuki il a été méchant ?

Shizu : wiiiiii !! OUUUUIN !!!

Shuichi : Gyaaaah ! Shizuuuuu !

*les deux mômes se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et fondent en larmes*

Yuki : URUSAI LES GAMINS !!!

Deux volumes de l'Encyclopédie : FYUUUUUUUUUUH !!! BLAM ! BLAM !

Les deux enfants : cui cui cui… *voient des étoiles*

Karla : Heu, dites, Yuki… Vous croyez pas que vous y êtes allé un peu fort là ?

Yuki : j'avais rien de mieux sous la main pour les calmer… *rire sadique*

Karla, un peu effrayé : Bon… hum… hé bien maintenant, je vais commencer à recopier le prochain chapitre de BML en attendant le réveil de Shizu. Allez à bientôt, chères lectrices !

**Lexique :**

_**Ai shiteru**__** :**_ Je t'aime

_**Arigato :**_ merci

_**Baka / bakamono / bakayarô**__** :**_imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_**Bishônen :**_ littéralement, les "beaux garçons" ("bi "= beau +"shônen "= jeunes garçons)

_**Chan/kun/san **__**:**_Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_**Daisuki yo (suki da yo) :**_ je t'aime (ou « je t'adore », suivant le contexte)

_**Demo **__**:**_ mais

_**Gomen / Gomen Nasaï/ Gomen ne**__** :**_ pardon, désolé, excuse(z)-moi

_**Haï**__** :**_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_**Iie :**_ non (le contraire de « hai » donc… hum… je pense que c'est évident)

_**Kuso :**_ merde

_**Kuso no ko :**_ sale gamin$

_**Minna-san :**_ tous / tout le monde

_**Onegaï / onegaï shimasu**__** :**_ s'il te plaît

_**Sumimasen :**_ désolé,pardon

_**Urusaï**__** :**_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

8


	6. Black out

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre VI : ****Black out**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Bon, pour commencer l'année scolaire dans la joie et la bonne humeur, voici un bon chapitre biiiiiien tragique !!! Enfin, j'ai eu fait bien pire en matière de sadisme éhonté, mais je trouve ce chapitre assez jouissif quand même. Hihi ! Par contre, je trouve depuis quelques temps que j'ai de ces idées géniales de titres de chapitres, c'est affolant ! Mais ya juste un truc, c'est que je suis vraiment une méchante fifille parce que je me fâche avec toutes mes copines en ce moment… Pfff, je suis vraiment pas douée avec les gens… Je ne fais que les blesser, alors que ce sont des personnes que j'apprécie… Je m'excuse encore une fois auprès de ces personnes, tout en sachant que ce ne sont pas quelques mots qui pourront me permettre d'être pardonnée… Bon, allez, chers lecteurs, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes lamentations, et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre, si tant est qu'il soit assez bien pour vous plaire. Bisous et bonne lecture !!! ^o^

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Depuis l'accident, Shuichi ne cesse de faire des cauchemars, et Yuki a bien du mal à regagner la confiance de son amant…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre VI : ****Black out**

**Samedi 27 Janvier**

**_ « Magne-toi, Shuichi ! Si t'arrives pas dans deux minutes, je pars sans toi ! »**

**_ « Haiiiiiiii ! J'arrive ! »** lança joyeusement le chanteur en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui était un jour merveilleux pour Shuichi. Pour le distraire un peu, et se faire pardonner son mauvais caractère, Yuki avait proposé au musicien de sortir avec lui. L'écrivain avait prévu d'aller faire un tour au nouveau parc zoologique qui venait d'ouvrir, puis d'aller manger une glace dans une brasserie huppée, prétextant que Shuichi avait besoin de sortir après avoir passé près d'une semaine enfermé.

Quand Yuki était venu le réveiller dans la mâtinée, l'artiste n'avait pas capter tout de suite la proposition de son amant. Il avait fallu que celui-ci répète sa demande en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il serait fort déçu si Shuichi n'avait pas envie de l'accompagner. Le sang du musicien n'avait fait qu'un quart de tour avant qu'il ne se jette au cou de son compagnon avec un cri de joie ( c'était tellement rare que le romancier lui propose ce genre de choses), se précipite dans la cuisine avaler un rapide petit-déjeuner puis file dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. À présent installé aux côtés du blond dans la Mercedes Benz, Shuichi fredonnait gaiement sa chanson préférée des Nittle Grasper, _« Shining Collection » _(1). _"Je sors avec Yuki ! Je sors avec Yuki !"_ jubilait-il intérieurement.

La journée se déroula très bien, l'adolescent profitant de chaque instant passés en compagnie de son amant. Ils mangèrent directement sur place au zoo, avant de partir en ville. Yuki emmena le musicien faire les boutiques, et lui acheta même plusieurs CD et DVD. En fin d'après-midi, ils s'installèrent dans un café et commandèrent de gigantesques et appétissantes coupes de glace. Il étaient attablés depuis près d'une demi-heure, quand l'écrivain s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

**_ « Fais vite, ta glace va fondre ! »** lui lança Shuichi, la bouche pleine, sans avoir remarqué le téléphone portable qui vibrait à la ceinture du blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki revint, mais ne se rassit pas.

**_ « Hum ? Nanda, Yuki ?** demanda l'artiste d'un air étonné. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**_ « Gomen nasai, Shuichi. Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais une course important à faire. Je vais y aller vite fait tant qu'on est là, et je reviens te chercher dans… disons… une demi-heure ? Comme ça tu auras le temps finir ta glace tranquillement. »**

**_ « Mais… et la tienne alors ? » **

**_ « Tu n'as qu'à la finir, je te la laisse. Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure, »** fit le blond en embrassant le chanteur juste au coin des lèvres pour lécher sa petite moustache de glace.

L'adolescent rougit et porta la main à sa bouche, son regard tout brillant d'émotion fixé sur le romancier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti du restaurant. À ce moment-là, Shuichi remarqua autour de lui les quelques rires amusés de personnes qui, manifestement, n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était un garçon. L'artiste vira carrément à l'écarlate, et replongea le nez dans sa glace. On le prenait souvent pour une fille, surtout quand il était avec Yuki, alors ça ne le gênait pas vraiment. Mais c'était plutôt l'attention dont il était l'objet qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il finit rapidement sa gourmandise, avant de s'attaquer à celle délaissée par l'écrivain. Shuichi la fit durer le plus longtemps possible, savourant chaque parcelle de glace sur lesquelles la cuillère du romancier s'était posée, sorte de baiser indirect qui ravissait le chanteur.

La demi-heure passa très vite, et l'artiste attendait toujours, léchant les ultimes traînées de crème glacée fondant dans la coupe. Après 5 minutes de plus, le chanteur patientait encore, et commandait une autre coupe de glace, accordant à son amant encore quelques instants. Dix minutes plus tard, l'artiste demandait une 4e coupe (2) pour tromper son inquiétude grandissante. Quand il eut attendu une demi-heure de plus, il en était à sa 6e coupe et sa patience fondait comme neige au soleil. Le dernier quart d'heure et la 7e coupe eurent raison de ses nerfs. Il paya les consommations et sortit de la brasserie passablement énervé. L'adolescent suivit la direction dans laquelle il avait vu son amant partir, et en tournant au coin de la rue, il tomba en plein sur les locaux de N.G. Productions.

**_ « Alors comme ça, Monsieur n'aime Tôma que **_**" comme un frère "**_** et pas **_**" comme il m'aime moi" **_**? Mais bien sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! » **s'écria-t-il soudain en pleine rue, faisant sursauter les quelques passants autour de lui.

Shuichi reprit alors son chemin, furibond, et se dirigea vers le studio. En passant derrière les haies plantées juste à l'entrée, il entendit deux voix bien connues. Heureusement, sa petite taille (plus petite que les haies en tout cas) l'avait dissimulé au regard des deux personnes. L'artiste resta caché derrière la futaie et écouta la conversation. Comme il n'entendait pas bien, il se glissa entre les branches pour mieux écouter, et c'est là qu'il entendit Tôma dire :

**_ « … Pense un peu à moi, Eiri-san ! »**

**_ « Je ne fais que ça, Tôma…** répondit l'écrivain. **Mais… »**

Malheureusement, Shuichi n'avait entendu que cette partie de la phrase, et pas celle où Yuki allait dire que Shuichi était plus important qu'un père pseudo-mourant, car soudain la branche sur laquelle le chanteur prenait appui craqua, et il tomba aux pieds des deux blonds. L'adolescent se redressa en gémissant des _« itai »_ plaintifs, et leva les yeux vers Yuki.

**_ « Pourquoi Yuki ? »** murmura-t-il d'une voix accablée en regardant tour à tour Yuki puis Tôma.

**_ « Shuichi je… » **

**_ « JE TE DÉTESTE !!! »** hurla le chanteur qui se releva d'un seul coup pour s'enfuir.

**_ « Shuichi ! ATTENDS ! »** s'écria Eiri en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Le chanteur avait du mal à courir, son estomac faisant des siennes après toutes les glaces qu'il avait avalées. Mais sentant le romancier arriver derrière lui, il s'efforçait de courir le plus vite possible pour lui échapper. De son côté, Yuki le suivait de près. Pas question qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à son amant. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait encore une fois gaffé. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre à l'appel de Tôma tout à l'heure à la brasserie, ni accepter d'aller le retrouver. Sur le coup, il s'était dit qu'il allait pouvoir mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute avec son beau-frère, mais finalement ça avait été une très mauvaise idée, d'autant plus que le président l'avait retenu beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Le romancier talonnait de près l'adolescent, refusant de le perdre de vue une seule seconde. Constatant que Shuichi ralentissait rapidement, Yuki força l'allure et réussit à l'attraper par le bras. L'artiste se débattit et réussit à se libérer avant de se précipiter vers le passage piéton.

**_ « NOOOOON ! »** hurla l'écrivain en rattrapant le chanteur juste à temps au bord de la route, tandis qu'une voiture filait à vive allure devant eux en klaxonnant.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques instants immobiles, Eiri serrant fermement son amant dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans les mèches fuchsia. Puis l'artiste tourna la tête dans la direction prise par la voiture, et déglutit bruyamment. Réalisant enfin ce qui avait failli arriver à nouveau, il se mit à trembler et ses jambes se dérobèrent brusquement sous lui. Yuki le retint comme il put en se laissant tomber à genoux avec lui. Contre lui, le musicien tremblait de plus en plus, des larmes s'écoulant de ses perles d'azur.

**_ « C'est rien, Shuichi… C'est fini maintenant… »** lui murmura le blond d'une voix rassurante.

**_ « Je… je… »**

L'artiste se retourna et se blottit contre son amant en s'agrippant à sa veste.

**_ « Je veux rentrer à la maison… »** gémit-il d'une voix étouffée.

**_ « D'accord, on y va… **lui répondit Yuki. **Tu pourras marcher ? »**

Shuichi essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes flageolantes refusaient obstinément de lui obéir. L'écrivain l'installa alors sur son dos, le ramena à la voiture avant de rentrer directement à l'appartement. Après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée, le chanteur se rendit d'un pas chancelant jusqu'aux toilettes où il vida tout son estomac. Quand les spasmes se calmèrent un peu, Yuki conduisit l'artiste jusque dans la chambre, et le mit en pyjama avant de lui apporter une cuvette et des médicaments. Le médecin qui vint dans la soirée diagnostiqua une bonne indigestion et mit le malade à la diète pour quelques jours. Il donna quelques médicaments pour la fièvre et la nausée, mais il précisa bien ça ne servirait sans doute pas à grand-chose avant le lendemain, et que quand il fallait que ça sorte, ça sortait.

La nuit fut donc longue et pénible pour le pauvre chanteur qui rendit tripes et boyaux jusqu'au matin. Yuki l'avait veillé avec patience et douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, épuisé et affaibli. La journée ne se passa pas guère mieux pour Shuichi, son sommeil étant perturbé par d'horribles cauchemars. L'adolescent se réveillait souvent en hurlant, avant de se rendormir dans les bras protecteurs de son amant. Habitué à passer des nuits blanches, Yuki eut encore la force de veiller assez tard la nuit suivante, mais après minuit passé de deux bonnes heures, il commençait à fatiguer. Comme l'artiste ne vomissait plus et dormait à peu près bien, le blond vint se coucher lui aussi en serrant son amant contre lui, et ils dormirent profondément jusqu'au lendemain.

Ils se réveillèrent tard dans la matinée. Yuki prit une tasse de café accompagnée de quelques toasts, tandis que Shuichi, encore barbouillé, se contentait d'une tasse de thé en guise de petit-déjeuner. Le musicien alla ensuite s'installer devant la télé où il passa le reste de la journée à zapper sur toutes les chaînes ( et y en avait pas mal vu que Yuki a le câble. Hihi !), tandis que Eiri s'attelait à son prochain roman. Le soir, l'artiste réussit à avaler une petite tranche de jambon, dans le silence le plus total, mettant le romancier très mal à l'aise. Shuichi n'avait pratiquement rien dit depuis l'avant-veille. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait été malade et avait dormi presque tout le temps, donc il n'en n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion. Mais le mutisme inhabituel du chanteur inquiétait Yuki. Pendant que l'artiste mangeait, l'écrivain essaya de le faire parler.

**_ « Shuichi ? **fit le blond, assis sur le canapé à côté de son amant**. Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Écoute… Si j'étais avec Tôma l'autre jour, c'était parce qu'il… »**

**_ « M'en fous. Veux pas savoir. »**

Surpris du ton rogue du chanteur, Eiri fronça les sourcils.

**_ « Bon alors, tu te tais maintenant, et tu m'écoutes, **fit un peu sèchement le blond, agacé d'avoir été coupé. **Tôma voulait simplement me voir pour essayer de me convaincre une nouvelle fois d'aller voir mon père. Il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que tu sois mon amant, et du coup Tôma est coincé entre moi qui refuse de voir le paternel, et mon père qui le harcèle avec ça ! »**

Shuichi leva la tête vers son compagnon. Cela était-il possible ? Alors la phrase qu'avait prononcé le président _« Pense un peu à moi ! »_, c'était peut-être en rapport avec ça ?À cause du refus de Yuki de voir son père, Tôma était pris entre deux feux, et il demandait à son beau-frère de l'aider à se sortir de cette situation. Et si Yuki n'avait pas terminé n'avait pas terminé sa phrase quand il répondait _« Mais je ne fais que ça » _? L'artiste n'avait-il pas entendu un _« mais »_ qu'il avait interrompu par sa chute ? Sur le coup, Shuichi n'avait rien voulu savoir et s'était enfui avant même d'entendre la moindre explication.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il interprétait bien la situation. La conversation de Tôma et Yuki avaient peut-être déjà tournée sur un tout autre sujet que le père Uesugi à l'arrivée de Shuichi : elle avait peut-être tourné sur l'amour entre les deux blonds… L'adolescent ne savait plus que penser. Depuis ce baiser, il n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à Yuki, alors qu'avant pourtant, il ne doutait jamais de lui. De plus, Shuichi avait peur, peur que l'écrivain le quitte pour Tôma, peur de se retrouver seul, peur de perdre celui qui était devenu plus important que sa propre vie… Avec n'importe quel autre prétendant ou prétendante de Yuki, l'artiste se serait battu pour son amant, mais que pouvait-il contre Seguchi Tôma ?

**_ « Shuichi ?** fit Yuki pour le tirer de ses réflexions. **Il n'y a rien du tout entre Tôma et moi, **lui répéta-t-il une énième fois. **Je ne comprends vraiment ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête de croire une ânerie pareille… »**

**_ « C'est pas ma faute…** gémit l'artiste. **Tu fais jamais rien pour me montrer ton amour ! »**

**_ « Mais bon sang, je ne t'ai pas assez montré que je t'aimais ces derniers jours ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? »**

**_ « Je veux tu ne vois plus jamais Tôma !!! » **s'écria le chanteur.

**_ « Tsss, c'est ridicule ! Je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie à l'éviter non plus ! »**

**_ « Si tu m'aimes, alors fais-le ! »**

Les deux amants se fixèrent du regard, l'un d'air sévère, l'autre les larmes aux yeux.

**_ « Je t'aime, fit le blond en se levant. Mais ce que tu me demandes là est impossible, et tu le sais très bien. D'une part parce que Tôma fait partie de ma famille, et d'autre part parce qu'on habite tous les deux la même ville. Et puis libre à toi de me voir une relation avec lui alors que c'est complètement faux, moi je m'en balance. Maintenant, je vais te laisser méditer sur ta stupidité et je reviendrai quand tu seras calmé. J'ai une course à faire, je rentrerais dans une quinzaine de minutes. »**

Sur ce l'écrivain se leva, alla enfiler sa veste et ses chaussures, et sortit acheter sa dose de nicotine. Le claquement brusque de la porte fit sursauter l'adolescent qui n'arrivait plus à endiguer ses larmes. Il se recroquevilla dans l'angle du canapé, enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, et pleura un long moment avant de s'endormir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Yuki revint environ vingt minutes plus tard, il trouva l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Dans le salon, la télé semblait toujours allumée. Le blond alluma la lumière dans le couloir et alla jusqu'au salon où il trouva Shuichi endormi devant le poste encore en marche. Eiri alla éteindre le téléviseur, puis revint vers le sofa et secoua doucement le chanteur.

**_ « Oï baka ! Tu vas pas dormir ici quand même. Bouge-toi et va te coucher,** **» **fit-il un peu rudement.

Shuichi se réveilla en grommelant, et se frotta les yeux de la mais gauche en essayant d'ajuster sa vision.

**_ « Nyuki ? »** marmonna-t-il, ayant plus reconnu la voix de son amant qu'identifié son visage.

**_ « Allez va au lit maintenant, »** lança le blond en s'engageant dans le couloir.

**_ « Yukiiii !** fit la voix plaintive du musicien. **Y fait tout noir ! »**

**_ « C'est normal, baka. La lumière est éteinte. »**

**_ « Allume onegai ! »**

**_ « T'es bien assez grand pour le faire tout seul non ? » **répondit le blond sur le seuil de son bureau.

**_ « J'me sens pas bien, Yukiii… »**

**_ « Bien fait pour toi, t'avais qu'à pas bouffer toutes ces glaces l'autre jour. Prends un cachet, ça ira mieux. »**

Sans se soucier plus longtemps des jérémiades de l'adolescent, Yuki s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordi pour commencer à travailler. Dans le salon, Shuichi continuait à l'appeler. Constatant que son amant ne lui répondait même plus, le chanteur se leva avec difficulté, des élancements le prenant à la tête. _« J'aurais dû manger un peu plus tout à l'heure… J'aurais pas la tête qui tourne… » _pensa-t-il en s'aidant du canapé pour rejoindre le couloir.

**_ « Yuki ?** insista l'artiste en appuyant plusieurs fois sur l'interrupteur du couloir sans résultat. **Yuki, la lumière marche plus ! Allume onegai ! »**

Le romancier regarda en direction de la porte ouverte de son bureau et vit la lumière clignoter plusieurs fois avant de rester allumée. _« Elle marche très bien cette lumière… »_ s'étonna-t-il intérieurement avant de se lever. Au moment où il allait sortir du bureau, Shuichi apparut sur le seuil de la porte. L'artiste et l'écrivain se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla au romancier car la phrase de Shuichi démentait totalement cette hypothèse.

**_ « Yuki ?** appela Shuichi. **Tu es là ? »**

Eiri était horrifié. Son amant se tenait juste là, en face de lui, en pleine lumière et il ne le voyait même pas ! L'écrivain resta pétrifié tandis que Shuichi reprenait sa lente progression en s'aidant du mur.

**_ « Yukiiii ! Onegai, dis quelque chose ! Tu es où ? Yukiiiiii ! Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Yuki, réponds-moi, j'ai peur ! »**

L'adolescent s'arrêta un instant à l'angle du couloir, pris d'un vertige.

**_ « Yuki… j'ai tellement mal à la tête… »** gémit le chanteur avant de perdre soudain l'équilibre.

À ces mots et au fracas épouvantable qui suivit, Yuki se précipita dans le couloir. Le chanteur avait buté contre le guéridon installé dans le couloir, l'entraînant, ainsi que le vase posé dessus, dans sa chute. Le bras gauche de Shuichi était en sang, les débris du vase ayant entaillés sa chair délicate, et un éclat de céramique était resté planté dans la paume de sa main.

**_ « Shuichi ! »** s'écria le blond en s'agenouillant près de son amant.

**_ « Yu… ki… ?** fit l'artiste d'une voix faible quand le blond le prit dans ses bras. **Yuki, allume la lumière, onegai…** supplia-t-il en sanglotant. **Je… je me suis fait mal… »**

**_ « Ne… ne t'inquiète pas, Shuichi, ça… ça doit juste être une coupure de courant… »**

Ce n'était pas seulement Shuichi que Yuki essayait de rassurer avec cette excuse bidon, mais également lui-même. Il semblait bien que l'adolescent était devenu… aveugle…

_**« Non…**_tenta-t-il se rassurer intérieurement. _**C'est sans doute passager… C'est juste un contrecoup de l'accident… ça… ça va passer… ça va forcément passer… »**_**.**

Un gémissement du chanteur le tira de ses pensées.

**_ « … Huuum…Yuki… j'ai mal à la tête… très mal… on dirait qu'elle va exploser… »**

**_ « Shuichi ? Shuichi !** s'écria le romancier pris de panique en voyant son compagnon commencer à perdre connaissance**. Shuichi ! Tiens bon ! Ne t'endors pas !!! »**

**_ « … Ai… shiteru… Yuki… »** furent les dernières paroles prononcées par le gamin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**_ « Shuichi ! NOOOON !!! »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Path of Darkness

(1) « **Shining Collection » :** vous vous rappelez sans doute que Shining Collection a été écrite par Yuki pour Nittle Grasper et parle de son amour pour Shuichi

(2) **« une 4****e**** coupe de glace » :** ben woui, sa 4e coupe, parce qu'il avait mangé en plus celle de Yuki et après il en avait commandé une autre. Et là, c'est donc sa 4e coupe

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Commentaires de fin :** Et voilà ! Encore une fin de chapitre bien sadique, et surtout bien à suiiiivre !!! Kyaaaa ! Je suis sadique ! Je suis géniale ! Je suis perverse !!! MWAHAHAHAHA !!! Allez je vais vite écrire la suite pour vous, bien que moi, je sache déjà ce qui va se passer… Héhéhéhé…. Allez à pluche !

**Lexique :**

Ai shiteru : Je t'aime

Baka / bakayarô : imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

Chan/kun/san : Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

Gomen / Gomen Nasaï : pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

Haï : oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

Itai : aieuh ! ça fait mal !

Onegaï / onegaï shimasu : s'il te plaît

6


	7. Path of Darkness

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre VI****I : Path of Darkness**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :** Seguchi Toma, Shindô Maïko, Nakano Hiroshi, les parents Shindô, Sakamoto Tetsuya

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Pour ce chapitre, et cette fic en général, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs séries télévisées, telles que « Docteur Queen femme médecin », « La Petite Maison dans la prairie », et « Urgences ». Elles m'ont servie à introduire la cécité (définitive ou non, vous verrez bien nyark nyark nyark…) de Shuichi, et d'enrichir mon vocabulaire médical. J'espère en tout cas que ça fera assez véridique comme histoire, et que les termes médicaux ne vous soûleront pas trop. Je…

_Yuki :_ de toutes façons, tu nous soules déjà même sans termes compliqués… D'ailleurs, c'est même pas dit qu'une baka comme toi les ai bien utilisé.

_Shizu, se retourne, légèrement crispée :_ Na…. Nani ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, tonton…

_Yuki :_ tu as très bien entendu, baka. Tu es trop bête et pas assez douée pour pouvoir écrire de bonnes histoires, alors tu devrais laisser ça à des professionnels comme moi.

_Shizu :_ Grrrrr…Tontoooon… Moi aussi je sais écrire de belles histoires d'abord ! J'ai plein de fans qui peuvent le dire !

_Yuki :_ ouais mais en même temps, tes fans sont assez peu nombreux, et tu n'ai même pas payé pas ton travail. Même un éditeur qui donne sa chance à de jeunes auteurs ne te publierait pas tellement t'es nulle. Nyark Nyark Nyark !

_Shizu :_ nuuuuuuh…. TU VAS VOIR , MÉCHANT TONTON ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE VOIR QUE JE SUIS AU MOINS AUSSI DOUÉE QUE TOI, SINON PLUS !!! Karla ! Finis de recopier mon chapitre, onegai ! Moi j'ai du travail ! J'ai un roman à écrire ! (file écrire son roman)

_Karla :_ Hai hai… (soupir d'agacement) Pfff, Yuki-san, t'es vraiment pénible… C'est encore moi qui me retrouve à recopier sa fic.

_Yuki :_ je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

_Karla :_ je m'en serais bien passé. Et puis tiens, cette fois, c'est toi qui va travailler ! Tiens ! (pose le tas de feuilles de brouillon de Shizu sur le bureau) Et t'as intérêt à vite te mettre au boulot avant que je me fâche… (regard meurtrier et armée d'une batte de base-ball )

_Yuki :_ …. (Yuki frémit et déglutit bruyamment, impressionné de l'agressivité de Karla) Ok je te le fais, mais c'est la première et dernière fois.

_Karla :_ je n'en suis pas si sûre ^-^ (sourire sadique)

_Yuki :_ …. Hé ?(légèrement inquiet)

_Karla :_ Allez, gambatte Yuki-san ! Moi je vais aller voir ce que fait Shizu… Mata ne !

_Yuki :_ Pffff…. Bon, aux lecteurs de Shizu, je vous souhaite une… hum… « bonne » lecture (bien que je pense que ce soit impossible avec un texte aussi nul).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Shuichi a de nouveau surpris Yuki en compagnie de Toma. Après avoir manqué se faire encore renverser et été sauvé de justesse par l'écrivain, il tombe malade et commence à avoir d'inquiétants maux de tête. Finalement il tombe dans le coma et semble avoir perdu la vue…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre VI****I : Path of Darkness**

**_**** « Alors ? ****Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? »**

Le jeune homme tentait en vain d'obtenir des informations sur l'état de son amant, mais aucune des infirmières qui entraient et sortaient sans cesse de la salle d'opération ne consentait à lui répondre. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Shuichi se trouvait là-dedans, et l'écrivain restait dans l'inquiétude la plus totale. Dès que le chanteur était entré au bloc, Eiri avait appelé Tôma, puis Hiro, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de téléphoner aux parents de Shuichi. Comment aurait-il pu leur annoncer l'hospitalisation en urgence de leur fils et leur expliquer l'incident de l'avant-veille avec Tôma ? Il leur avait promis de veiller sur Shuichi, et aujourd'hui, celui-ci se retrouvait sur la table d'opération. L'écrivain avait donc laissé à Nakano le soin d'avertir la famille Shindô. À présent, il attendait, en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes. Seul Sakano-san était étrangement absent alors qu'il était pourtant le plus sujet à l'inquiétude du groupe.

**_ « Eiri-san, calme-toi… **tenta de l'apaiser Tôma qui était arrivé quelques minutes à peine après l'appel de son beau-frère.** Ce n'est pas en t'énervant de la sorte que tu arrangeras quoi que ce soit… »**

**_ « Je leur demande simplement une réponse ! C'est pas bien compliqué, non ? »**

**_ « Eiri-san… »** commença le président en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.

**_ « Ça va ! C'est bon, je me calme ! »** s'emporta Yuki en repoussant la main du président.

Ce fut le sanglot étouffé d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui le calma pour de bon : Shindô Maïko. Assis aux côtés de l'adolescente, le meilleur ami de Shuichi, Nakano Hiroshi, tentait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**_ « Tout le monde est inquiet ici, Yuki-san…** fit le bassiste d'une voix sèche. **Alors vous allez vous calmer ou c'est moi qui vais le faire… »**

**_ « Tsss… Tu crois peut-être que tu me fais peur, gamin ?** le toisa froidement le blond.** Je vais aller prendre l'air. J'en ai marre d'attendre et de voir vos tronches. »**

Yuki ne remarqua même pas le regard choqué que lui lança Maïko. Intimant son beau-frère de ne pas le suivre, le romancier s'en alla d'un pas furibond en fracassant au passage la machine à café d'un grand coup de poing. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors, devant l'hôpital, fumant cigarette sur cigarette pour essayer de se calmer.

**_ « Eiri-san ! »**

L'écrivain se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Il toisa la jeune Shindô Maïko d'un regard glacial avant de lui lancer :

**_ « Qu'est-ce tu veux, gamine ? Un autographe ? Désolé mais je suis pas d'humeur là… »**

**BLAF !**

Le blond resta un instant sans réaction après la baffe que venait de lui décocher la lycéenne, puis il la regarda, stupéfait.

**_ « Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de votre fichu autographe après ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ? **s'écria-t-elle en larmes. **Vous aviez promis de veiller sur lui ! Et où est-il maintenant ? Il est là-dedans à se battre entre la vie et la mort ! Je n'ai même pas pu prévenir mes parents qui sont partis voir notre grand-mère qui s'est cassé la jambe ! Je suis toute seule ! Je devais veiller sur mon frère et il…il… »**

C'en était trop pour l'adolescente qui se laissa tomber à genoux en sanglotant de plus bel.

**_ « Je veux pas qu'il meurt ! **se lamenta-t-elle entre deux hoquets de désespoir.** Je veux revoir mon frère ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! »**

L'accablement de Maïko émut le cœur de glace de l'écrivain. Les larmes de la jeune fille représentaient la douleur que lui-même n'arrivait pas à exprimer, malgré toute l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la lycéenne.

**_ « JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! **s'écria-t-elle en relevant son visage baigné de larmes.** C'est à cause de vous qu'il est dans cet état ! Vous… »**

Maïko se tût brusquement. Ses paroles semblaient avoir eu sur l'écrivain un impact percutant.

**_ « Yuki-san… Vous… vous pleurez ? »** fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

**_ « Hein ? **s'étonna le blond.** Quoi ? »**

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il en ait conscience, et ce n'est que quand la jeune fille passa sa main sur sa joue qu'il sentit l'humidité salée qui parcourait son visage. L'écrivain voulut parler, mais il en fut incapable, et il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux.

**_ « Je le sais… **murmura le romancier.** Tout est de ma faute… »**

Émue par le trouble du jeune homme, Maïko passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui, en enfouissant son visage au creux de sa nuque.

**_ « Tout ira bien… **eut-elle seulement la force de murmurer.** Shuichi va s'en sortir… il faut y croire… On va continuer d'y croire jusqu'au bout… jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de là… »**

La voix de Maïko se brisa juste avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer l'angoisse qui la rongeait.

**_ « Il ne mourra pas, Maïko-san… »** lui répondit le blond d'une voix de nouveau pleine d'assurance en serrant la jeune fille contre lui.

L'adolescente laissa évacuer tout le stress accumulé depuis le coup de fil de Hiro quelques heures plus tôt. Elle pleurait encore quand le dit guitariste arriva d'un pas précipité.

**_ « Ah vous êtes là, tous les deux !** s'exclama-t-il.** Venez vite ! Shuichi est sorti de la salle d'opération ! »**

À ces mots, l'écrivain et la jeune fille se relevèrent aussitôt et suivirent le bassiste. Quelques instants plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Tôma et K-san en pleine discussion avec le chirurgien. En voyant arriver son beau-frère, le président lui adressa un sourire soulagé.

**_ « Shindô-san est sorti d'affaire, »** annonça-t-il au blond et à la lycéenne.

Yuki ne l'avait même pas écouté et sautait presque à la gorge du médecin pour lui demander agressivement :

**_ « Que lui est-il arrivé, bon sang ? Shuichi allait très bien, et tout à coup il s'effondre ! Expliquez-moi ce qu'il a avant que je m'énerve ! Vous m'avez fait attendre assez longtemps, maintenant je veux une explication ! Je ne patienterai pas une minute de plus ! »**

**_ « Cal… calmez-vous… Je vais tout vous dire… »** essaya de l'apaiser le docteur.

**_ « MAINTENANT ! »** hurla le romancier en le plaquant soudain contre le mur.

**_ « Eiri, non ! »** s'écria Tôma en empêchant son beau-frère de finir d'étrangler sa victime.

Eiri relâcha presque à contrecœur le médecin, mais il reconnaissait que Tôma avait raison. Ça ne servirait à rien de passer ses nerfs sur cet homme, et il ne pourrait pas avoir le diagnostic de l'état de Shuichi. Le docteur desserra un peu son col de chemise pour retrouver son souffle, puis il bredouilla d'une voix cassée :

**_ « Shin… Shindô-san a fait une hémorragie interne. Un des vaisseaux sanguins de son cerveau a éclaté, provoquant une rupture d'anévrisme et son coma. L'opération s'est déroulée sans problème, et son état est maintenant stable. Cependant, nous ne savons pas combien de temps il restera inconscient, ni s'il n'y aura des séquelles. Nous ne pouvons même pas certifier qu'il se réveillera… »**

**_ « Un vaisseau sanguin qui a éclaté ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? **demanda fébrilement le blond.** Il est trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de problèmes, non ? Et on nous avait dit que s'il devait y avoir des conséquences à l'accident, ça serait dans les 4-5 jours suivants. Et là ça fait presque deux semaines.»**

**_ « Cela reste pourtant certainement lié à son récent accident,** répondit le docteur qui restait à une distance respectable de l'écrivain. **Les vaisseaux de son cerveau ont dû être fragilisés par le choc qu'il a subi, et une forte émotion ou un stress intense peuvent avoir provoqués sa rupture. »**

À ces mots, les deux blonds s'entre-regardèrent, incrédules. Était-ce leur malentendu avec Shuichi qui avait provoqué cette émotion forte ? Le regard du romancier passa de l'effarement total à une expression de haine farouche qui fit frissonner le président. Jamais Eiri ne l'avait regardé avec tant d'animosité. Mais le président n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà son beau-frère s'adressait au médecin :

**_ « Quand se réveillera-t-il ? »**

**_ « Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand il sortira de son coma… »**

**_ « Je veux le voir, » ** fit l'écrivain.

**_ « Il sort à peine de la salle d'opération, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à… »**

**_ « JE VEUX LE VOIR ! »** répéta beaucoup plus gentiment le romancier en agrippant le docteur par le col.

**_ « Je regrette, je… »** balbutia le médecin qui manquait d'air.

D'un coup, Yuki le balança contre le mur le plus proche et s'apprêtait à le frapper quand Tôma arrêta son bras.

**_ « Arrête, je t'en prie, Eiri-san ! »**

**_**** « Lâche-moi , Tôma ! ****Je vais l'éclater ! »** rugit Yuki en dégageant son bras.

**_ « Ça ne servirait à rien, Eiri ! »**

**_ « Yuki-san ! Onegai shimasu ! **s'écria soudain Maïko.** Arrêtez ! »**

L'écrivain suspendit son geste. Il se retourna vers l'adolescente qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Avec un « tsss » de dépit, il lâcha son punching-ball, qui s'effondra au sol, tremblant encore de frayeur. Le président prit alors le bras de son beau-frère et commença à l'entraîner vers la sortie.

**_ « Tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant, c'est rentrer chez toi et te reposer, Eiri-san, **fit Tôma d'un ton presque maternel. **Shindô-san n'aura certainement pas besoin de toi quand il se réveillera, et… »**

**_ « Quoi ? »** le coupa l'écrivain.

**_ « Je ne pense pas que Shindô-san veuille encore te voir après ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

**_ « Je te signale que c'est toi le responsable de toute cette merde. Tout allait très bien entre lui et moi jusqu'à ce que tu viennes mettre ton grain de sel. »**

**_ « Pour ma part, je pense plutôt que si votre couple n'a pas été capable de résister à cette petite histoire de rien du tout, c'est qu'il était voué à l'échec depuis le début. »**

**_ « Ne parle pas sans savoir, Tôma… Tu ne sais rien de notre couple, rien du tout ! Alors ne te mêle plus de notre vie privée ! »**

**_ « Au contraire, il faut que je m'en mêle ! **se défendit le président. **Quand je vois l'état dans lequel ça te met, et les risques que ça te fait courir, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que tu te sépares de Shindô ! »**

**_ « Je ne ferai jamais ça, Tôma, tu m'entends ? **explosa Yuki, exaspéré de l'obstination de son beau-frère. **Je l'aime et je ne pourrais jamais le quitter. Jamais ! J'ai trop besoin de lui pour ça… »**

**_ « Tu as besoin… de lui ? **bredouilla le musicien, confus. **N… NON ! Tu n'as besoin que de moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui sache ce qui est bien pour toi ! »**

**_ « Tu te trompes, Tôma… Ça fait déjà longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de toi… Mais tu te raccroches à cette illusion parce que, toi, tu n'arrives pas à tirer un trait sur ce que Kitazawa m'a fait subir. Alors que moi, je l'ai fait… grâce à Shuichi… »**

**_ « Ei… Eiri… Comment… comment peux-tu dire ça alors que j'ai pris soin de toi durant toutes ces années ? »**

**_ « Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait pour moi, Tôma,** lui dit l'écrivain. **Mais maintenant, il serait temps que tu me laisse vivre ma vie… Et que tu ne délaisses plus ta femme… Mika t'aime, et elle a besoin de toi… »**

**_ « Demo aï shiteru, Eiri ! »** s'écria le président au bord des larmes, visiblement peu soucieux du sort de son épouse.

**_ « Et moi, c'est Shuichi que j'aime… » **lui répondit aussitôt son beau-frère.

**_ « Tsss… il aurait mieux valu qu'il crève dans l'accident, celui-là ! ** lança Tôma dans un accès de colère. **Au moins, tu serais toujours à moi ! »**

Le regard meurtrier du romancier cloua le président sur place, et il put éviter le coup de poing que lui décocha son beau-frère. Le pianiste atterrit contre la machine à café avant de retomber durement sur le sol _(__Note de Shizu :__ Décidément, pauvre machine à café ! mdr !)_. À moitié assommé et stupéfait du geste de son protégé, le musicien resta quelques instants allongé au sol.

**_ « Si c'est ce que tu penses, disparais de notre vie, à Shuichi et à moi… » **lança glacialement Yuki avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Le coup de poignard assené par les dernières paroles de l'écrivain, avait fait se redresser le président. Mais ses appels furent vains, et Tôma se retrouva seul. Il resta assis par terre, adossé à la machine à café, et laissa les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux s'écouler sans fin…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lundi 5 Février**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Shuichi avait subi son opération, et il était toujours plongé dans un profond coma. Tous les jours, Yuki venait prendre de ses nouvelles, et tous les jours, les médecins signifiaient leur impuissance. Les parents du chanteur avertis dès leur arrivée chez la grand-mère, avaient aussitôt fait demi-tour, et tout comme l'écrivain, ils venaient chaque jour avec Maïko dans l'espoir que l'adolescent se réveille enfin. Hiro venait lui aussi, mais savoir son ami dans cet état et savoir qu'il verrait immanquablement un certain romancier à l'hôpital, le dissuadait parfois de venir. L'ambiance était également tendue entre l'écrivain et les parents Shindô. Seule Maïko lui gardait quelque sympathie, et lui téléphonait chaque jour pour lui dire que ses parents avaient quitté l'hôpital et qu'il pouvait venir.

Sakano-san, Mister K, Suguru, tous venaient régulièrement, et tous étaient inquiets. Tous, sauf une personne : Tôma. Depuis une semaine, Eiri l'ignorait et refusait de le voir. Et durant cette semaine, la haine du président envers Shuichi n'avait cessé de grandir. Lui qui avait toujours veillé avec tendresse et attention sur son beau-frère, voilà que celui-ci le rejetait au profit d'un gamin irresponsable qui faisait resurgir ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Le pianiste ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre ça. Pour lui, Shuichi était la sirène maléfique qui avait ensorcelé son Eiri et avait détruit en lui toute capacité de réflexion. Shuichi était devenu l'ennemi n°1 du directeur de N.G. Productions, et ce dernier était bien déterminé à faire cesser toute relation entre le chanteur et son protégé.

Il pleuvait ce matin-là quand le président pénétra dans la chambre de l'adolescent aux cheveux roses. Le jeune homme était toujours dans le coma. N'importe qui l'aurait trouvé attendrissant, allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, mais pas Seguchi. Les yeux du pianiste s'enflammèrent de haine quand ils se posèrent sur le chanteur. Avec la lenteur d'un fauve guettant sa proie, Seguchi s'approcha du lit et s'arrêta juste au bord.

**_ « Je ne te laisserai pas me prendre mon Eiri…** siffla-t-il dans un murmure amer en débranchant lentement les appareils d'assistance respiratoire.** Jusque là, je pouvais tolérer votre relation, mais maintenant, ça dépasse les bornes… »**

Il se pencha alors vers sa future victime et serra ses doigts gantés de cuir autour de la gorge pâle et délicate. À travers son sommeil, l'adolescent émit un léger gémissement que Tôma se hâta d'étouffer en resserrant son étreinte. Emporté par sa haine débordante et la jouissance que lui apportait son acte désespéré, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Seule la voix de son aimé lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

**_ « Arrête, Seguchi… »** aboya Yuki d'un ton cassant.

**_ « N…NON ! **s'écria le président sans même oser regarder son beau-frère.** Même si je devais m'attirer ta haine éternelle, je le tuerai ! Je tuerai cette sale vermine qui t'as enlevé à moi ! »**

Tôma serra encore plus fort, le cuir de ses gants meurtrissant la peau fine.

**_ « ARRÊTE ! » **lui cria l'écrivain en se précipitant sur lui.

Yuki réussit tant bien que mal à faire lâcher prise au pianiste. Quand il eut écarté Tôma de son amant, il le projeta violemment hors de la chambre, avant de se jeter sur lui. Le romancier rua son beau-frère de coups violents, lui laissant à peine la possibilité de se défendre.

**_ « Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner ce que tu as essayé de faire, salaud ! **hurlait l'écrivain tout en frappant Seguchi. **Je croyais que t'avais compris que j'aimais Shuichi, mais je vois que ta jalousie et ton désir égoïste de tout posséder t'ont fait perdre la tête ! »**

Ce furent Hiro, K et quelques agents de sécurité qui arrêtèrent Eiri avant qu'il ne massacre complètement le président. Sakano-san, présent également, aida son patron à se relever. Le pauvre pianiste était bien amoché, le visage tuméfié, la lèvre inférieure coupée et du sang coulant de son nez.

**_ « Pourquoi t'as essayé de le tuer, Seguchi ? **lui cria le romancier en se débattant. **Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Pourquoi ? À ton avis, pourquoi, Eiri ?** lui demanda aussitôt Tôma en se raccrochant à Sakano pour ne pas tomber. **Tu le sais bien, toi, qu'on peut tuer par amour ! Et moi je t'aime !!! »**

Le temps se figea quelques instants dans le couloir, tandis que le personnel médical s'affairait dans la chambre du chanteur. L'écrivain s'était aussitôt calmé et avait légèrement baissé la tête.

**_ « Oui, je le sais, Tôma… Alors la prochaine fois que t'approches Shuichi, je te bute… »** cracha-t-il brusquement avec un regard assassin.

Le président se mit à trembler. Les jambes coupées par cette menace on ne peut plus sérieuse, il pesa de tout son poids sur l'épaule de son employé. Cette fois-ci il se pouvait bien qu'il ait perdu toute l'affection de son beau-frère, et il en était d'autant plus dépité qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à se débarrasser de Shuichi. La vue du pianiste se voila soudainement et il perdit connaissance. Yuki se contenta de le toiser dédaigneusement et laissa K et Sakano le ramener chez lui. Alors qu'il se retournait, Hiro lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang sur ses mains. Eiri fixa un instant ses doigts blancs maculés de sang, et le souvenir de son viol orchestré par Kitazawa lui revint comme une morsure douloureuse. Oui, Tôma avait raison : on pouvait tuer par amour…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre…**

**_ « Plus de pulsations à l'électrocardiogramme ! »** annonça une infirmière.

**_ « Le défibrillateur, vite ! »** ordonna le médecin tout en faisant au chanteur une piqûre destinée à faire repartir le cœur.

Quand le personnel médical était entré dans la chambre, ils avaient trouvé les appareils débranchés et le patient avait cessé de respirer. Il fallait faire vite pour ne pas le perdre. Le docteur avait aussitôt pris les choses en main, et dirigeait à présent son équipe avec autorité et efficacité. Dès la seconde impulsion électrique, le cœur était reparti et le médecin s'activa pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas à nouveau. De longues et angoissantes minutes s'écoulèrent, mais finalement, le rythme cardiaque se stabilisa et l'artiste fut hors de danger. Son cou portait encore les traces de doigts du président, fines rayures rouges sur sa peau claire. L'adolescent respirait calmement et le médecin s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus besoin des appareils d'aide respiratoire. Il examina encore une fois le musicien pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien quand il entendit un gémissement étouffé.

**_ « Shindô-san ?** appela-t-il en tâtant le pouls de son patient. ** Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »**

Shuichi gémit à nouveau et tourna la tête en toussant, dérangé par ces mains qui essayaient d'examiner ses yeux, puis il déglutit pour tenter de soulager la douleur de sa gorge. Respirant par sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'artiste rassemblait laborieusement ses idées.

**_ « Yuki… lum… la lumière… »** réussit-il à articuler en fronçant les sourcils.

Comprenant que la lumière devait gêner le musicien, le médecin demanda qu'on éteigne et laissa seulement la lueur froide et glacée du ciel pluvieux éclairer la pièce.

**_ « Jeune homme ? **fit-il ensuite en revenant à son patient. **Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom, ainsi que votre âge ? »**

**_ « Naa… Yuki… tu poses de drôles de questions… » **grommela l'adolescent encore mal réveillé.

**_ « Je ne suis pas Yuki mais Sakamoto-san, votre médecin. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez eu une grave hémorragie cérébrale et vous sortez d'une longue opération. Je dois m'assurer que vous n'avez aucune séquelle de tout ceci, alors je vous prie de répondre à mes questions : votre nom et votre âge ? »**

**_ « Shin… Shindô Shuichi… J'ai 19 ans… »** répondit l'artiste un peu perdu.

**_ « Très bien,** fit le médecin. **Je vais vous laisser vous reposer pour le moment, et je vous ferai d'autres examens un peu plus tard. »**

Le docteur allait sortir quand Shuichi demanda :

**_ « Vous pourriez allumer la lumière ? »**

Pris d'un doute, l'homme se retourna vivement et revint vers son patient. Prenant sa mini-lampe, il la fit passer devant les yeux de l'artiste sans que celui-ci ne semble incommodé. Il tendit trois doigts devant les yeux de Shuichi et demanda :

**_ « Combien de doigts voyez-vous ? »**

**_ « Hein ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? ** s'énerva le chanteur. **Y fait complètement noir ! Comment voulez-vous que je vois quelque chose ? »**

Embarrassé, le médecin ne sut que répondre. Il examina une nouvelle fois les yeux de Shuichi, mais les pupilles ne réagissaient pas à la lumière de sa mini-lampe. Exaspéré des attouchements du docteur, Shuichi chercha sa main dans le noir et la repoussa en se redressant dans le lit.

**_ « Arrêtez de me tripoter avec vos sales pattes ! »**

**_ « Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, **fit Sakamoto.** Je dois juste examiner vos yeux. »**

**_ « Mes yeux ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? **demanda agressivement le musicien. **Et puis, de toute façon, vous verrez rien si vous allumez pas ! »**

À ce moment là, une infirmière entra.

**_ « Docteur, dois-je prévenir les proches de Shindô-san de son réveil ? **demanda-t-elle. **Tiens ? Mais pourquoi restez-vous dans la pénombre ? Vous y verrez mieux avec la lumière, »** fit-elle ensuite en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Shuichi entendit clairement les propos de la jeune femme, et le _"clic"_ de l'interrupteur, mais il resta dans le noir total.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? **questionna-t-il d'une voix tremblante, réalisant soudain que quelque chose clochait.** Pourquoi y fait tout noir ? »**

Furieux de la maladresse de son infirmière, le médecin fusilla celle-ci d'un regard exaspéré. Comprenant qu'elle avait gaffé, la pauvrette s'empressa de filer pour prévenir l'entourage de l'artiste, tandis que le médecin tentait de calmer son patient.

**_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shindô-san. On va s'occuper de vous,** essaya-t-il de rassurer l'artiste. **Vous venez à peine de sortir du coma, et il vous faudra sans doute quelques jours pour vous remettre complètement. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'alarmer pour l'inst… »**

**_ « Pas de raison de s'alarmer ? **s'écria l'adolescent. **Je vois plus rien du tout, et y a pas de raison de s'alarmer ? »**

**_ « Allons, calmez-vous, Shindô-san… »** fit le docteur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shuichi en signe d'apaisement.

**_ « NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » **hurla le chanteur, soudain pris de panique.

**_ « Je vous en prie, restez calme… » **fit Sakamoto en essayant d'obliger Shuichi à se rallonger.

**_ « NON ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !** criait le musicien, tremblant de frayeur.** YUKI ! JE VEUX VOIR YUKI ! YUKIIIIIIIIII ! »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans le couloir, Yuki et Hiro écoutaient les nouvelles données pas l'infirmière, quand soudain ils entendirent des cris venant de la chambre. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt dans la pièce, sans se soucier de l'interdiction de l'infirmière.

**_ « Shuichi ! »** s'écria l'écrivain en pénétrant dans la chambre.

**_ « AAAAH ! YUKI ! AU SECOURS ! AIDE-MOI ! »** hurla le chanteur en entendant la voix de son amant.

**_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui passe, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » ** demanda Eiri au médecin qui retenait tant bien que mal son patient qui se débattait en vociférant.

**_ « Je… je crains que Shindô-san n'ait gardé quelques séquelles de son hémorragie… »** répondit Sakamoto.

**_ « Séquelles ? Comment ça ? »** interrogea le blond.

**_ « Hé bien, il… »**

**_ « Yuki ! AU SECOUUURS !!! »** cria Shuichi en frappant sans le faire exprès le docteur au visage avec son plâtre.

**_ « Aouch ! » **gémit celui-ci qui avait pris le coup en plein dans le nez.

**_ « Shuichi ! Calme-toi ! »** fit le romancier en retenant l'adolescent.

**_ « YUKI ! **s'écria Shuichi en réussissant à agripper la veste de l'écrivain. **Yuki ! Je vois plus rien ! Y fait tout noir ! »**

**_ « Qu…quoi ? »** balbutia le blond, déconcerté, avant de regarder le médecin à terre qui se relevait.

**_ « C'est ce que je voulais vous dire, **fit ce dernier en prenant le mouchoir qui lui tendait une infirmière pour mettre sur son nez. **Il semblerait qu'il ait perdu la vue. Cependant, sans examen approfondi, je ne peux déterminer si ça sera passager ou permanent. »**

**_ « Mais… comment ? Comment ça a pu arriver ?** interrogea l'écrivain qui y croyait à peine. **Avec l'opération, il aurait dû… »**

**_ « S'en tirer, oui. Ne pas avoir de séquelles avec une si grave hémorragie cérébrale, c'était quasi impossible ! Je vous expliquerai tout ça en détails, mais pour l'instant, il faut réussir à le calmer ! »** ajouta le médecin en désignant Shuichi.

Le chanteur était à présent en larmes et s'était jeté dans les bras de son compagnon en pleurant. Yuki le serra contre lui en le berçant pour essayer de l'apaiser. Pendant ce temps, le docteur réussit à administrer un sédatif au musicien, et petit à petit, celui-ci commença à s'assoupir. Profitant de cette occasion, le romancier recoucha l'adolescent avec précaution.

**_ « Yuki… **murmura Shuichi en cherchant la main de son amant. **J'ai peur… »**

Des larmes continuaient de glisser silencieusement sur ses joues. Eiri prit la main de Shuichi et essuya délicatement son visage avec son autre main.

**_ « Tout va bien, Shuichi…**fit-il d'un ton rassurant. **Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre… »**

**_ « Me lâche pas la main, onegai… » ** supplia l'adolescent en finissant de s'assoupir.

**_ « Non, je ne te lâche pas la main, Shuichi. Ne t'inquiète pas… »**

Yuki parlait déjà dans le vide, son amant respirant à présent calmement dans son sommeil. Il demanda à rester quelques instants avec l'artiste, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il dorme paisiblement. Tout le monde sortit, y compris Hiro, tout aussi bouleversé sans doute que l'était l'écrivain. Le blond observa son compagnon, et repensa aux deux dernières semaines. Shuichi avait tellement souffert, autant physiquement que moralement. Eiri aurait aimé pourvoir caresser les mèches fuchsia de son bonbon rose, mais on lui avait rasé une partie du crâne pour son opération, et le reste de sa chevelure était à moitié dissimulée sous d'épais bandages.

En observant son amant, l'écrivain sentait croître son sentiment de culpabilité, mais aussi sa colère et sa haine envers Seguchi. Il ne laisserait plus son beau-frère approcher Shuichi. Comme pour se donner du courage dans ses résolutions, Yuki serra un peu plus fort la main du musicien et y déposa un baiser. En quittant la chambre, il fut accueilli par une baffe retentissante. La main posée sur sa joue endolorie, le romancier regarda la femme qui venait de le gifler. Durant toute cette semaine, Maïko avait réussi à empêcher que ses parents se retrouvent face à face avec Yuki, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas pu éviter la rencontre fatidique. Ayant appris par le médecin l'état de son fils, Mme Shindô semblait dans une rage folle.

**_ « Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! **s'écria la mère, hors d'elle. **Non seulement vous avez perverti mon fils en en faisant un sale… homo comme vous ! Mais vous avez aussi failli le tuer deux fois en l'espace de quelques jours ! J'avais accepté de vous le confier après son accident ! Je vous ai fait confiance ! Et malgré ça, voyez ce qui arrive à cause de vous ! J'ai eu tort de croire qu'un pédé tel que vous pouvait veiller sur mon bébé. Vous avez détruit mon enfant, espèce de salaud ! Si j'avais su plus tôt que Shuichi habitait chez vous, je… »**

**_ « Vous auriez quoi ? **lui envoya froidement Yuki en retenant les poings avec lesquels la femme martelait son torse. **Vous auriez empêché Shuichi de me voir ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi combien il peut être têtu et obstiné. En lui interdisant de me voir, vous n'auriez fait que le pousser à me voir en cachette. Ce n'est pas notre relation qui est en cause dans cette histoire, mais ma faiblesse et ma stupidité. Je croyais bêtement que l'amour de Shuichi suffisait à tout résoudre, mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je le faisais souffrir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il me laissait apercevoir. C'est seulement ces deux dernières semaines que j'en ai pris conscience. J'ai également compris que j'aimais vraiment Shuichi, et que j'avais besoin de lui, de sa gaieté et de son sourire. Seulement, je l'ai beaucoup trop fait souffrir, alors je pense que je ne devrais plus le voir pendant quelques temps, et peut-être même plus jamais. Ça vaudra mieux pour lui… »**

Le blond avait lâché les poignets de Mme Shindô, et s'était écarté d'elle pour s'adosser à la porte de la chambre. Pendant tout le temps de sa longue tirade, il avait gardé le regard baissé, masqué par ses cheveux. Bien que ses yeux fussent embués de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, sa voix était resté ferme et son discours avait laissé la mère pantoise. Devant ce silence, Eiri releva la tête et regarda Mme Shindô puis son mari derrière elle. Celui-ci ne disait rien non plus, mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'écrivain. Avec un « tsss » presque moqueur tellement la situation lui semblait grotesque, le romancier salua brièvement les Shindô avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Maïko voulut le retenir, mais le blond se dégagea vivement de sa main, et partit sans se retourner. La lycéenne, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna vers Hiro dans l'espoir qu'il arrête le romancier, mais elle n'obtint pas de lui le soutien qu'elle en attendait. La jeune fille prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éclipser aux toilettes où elle se laissa aller à ses larmes, tandis que sa famille et Hiro, allaient veiller Shuichi dans sa chambre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Deux jours plus tard, Hôpital central, chambre de Shindô Shuichi**

**_ « M'en fous ! J'en veux pas ! J'ai pas faim ! »**

**_ « Shuichi ! Onegai shimasu, sois un peu raisonnable ! **le supplia sa sœur Maïko. **Tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es sorti du coma. Tu dois reprendre des forces si tu veux sortir d'ici rapidement. »**

**_ « NAN ! Je m'en fous de ta bouffe ! Je veux mon Yuki ! »**

**_ « Shu-chan, je t'ai déjà dit que okasan et otosan lui ont interdit de venir ici. Alors tu dois manger et te dépêcher de reprendre des forces si tu veux sortir d'ici et aller le voir. »**

**_ « Ha… Hahaha… Hahahahahaha ! Le voir ? **s'était mis à rire amèrement le chanteur. **Le voir ! Hahahaha ! Et comment je ferai pour aller le voir, hein ? À moins que quelqu'un m'emmène, je pourrai jamais aller seul chez lui. Et puis même si nos parents le laissaient venir, je pourrai pas le voir, parce que… parce que… »**

Son rire s'était fait sanglot, et de ses yeux d'un bleu pur mais vide, s'écoulaient des larmes désespérées.

**_« Je pourrai même pas le voir parce que je vois plus rien ! »** s'écria-t-il en repoussant violemment le plateau-repas posé au-dessus de ses jambes, qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

**_ « Shu-chan… »**

**_ « Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dégage ! »** cria l'artiste en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

**_ « Mais, nii-chan… »**

**_ « Va-t'en ! La seule personne que je veux, c'est mon Yuki ! Mais… il est pas venu… Pourquoi il vient pas Maïko ? Pourquoi ? »** demanda soudain le musicien comme s'il occultait complètement l'interdiction faite par ses parents.

**_ « Je te répète que okasan et otosan lui ont interdit… » **insista la lycéenne en posant sa main sur la tête de son frère.

**_ « Pourquoi il vient pas ? Hein, nee-chan ? Pourquoi ? » **s'exclama alors Shuichi en larmes.

**_ « Naa, calm-toi nii-chan… »** murmura Maïko en serrant son frère contre elle. **Ça va aller, Shu-chan. Yuki-san pense toujours à toi, tu sais. Il me demande tous les jours de tes nouvelles… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras le revoir dans quelques temps… »**

**_ « Pourquoi, Maï-chan… ? **sanglota l'artiste en s'agrippant à elle. **Pourquoi ? »**

Accablé et affaibli par son jeûne, Shuichi se laissa complètement aller contre l'épaule de sa sœur. En le rassurant par des paroles tendres et des caresses, Maïko réussit à le recoucher, et lui promit qu'elle allait essayer de contacter Yuki. Le visage de Shuichi s'illumina et avec un large sourire, il remercia sa sœur avant de se rendormir. La lycéenne ramassa le plateau et nettoya tout soigneusement avant de quitter la chambre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le même jour, dans la soirée**

Après que Maïko lui eut annoncé qu'elle avait pu avoir Yuki et qu'il avait promis de passer dès que la voie serait libre (c'est-à-dire pas de parents Shindô en vue), Shuichi avait accepté de se restaurer un peu. Il avait avalé un bon bol de soupe de miso accompagné de quelques onigiri apportés par sa sœur. Cependant, il restait malgré tout très fatigué, et il se recoucha peu après son repas. Maïko l'avait alors laissé pour faire place à un autre visiteur. Le chanteur, qui commençait déjà à s'endormir, n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir après le départ de la lycéenne. Ce n'est que quand il sentit quelque chose se poser à côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il réagit. Il se redressa vivement en demandant :

**_ « Y a quelqu'un ? »**

Pas de réponse. Avec prudence, l'artiste tâta le « truc » qui s'était posé sur son oreiller. Cette chose lui semblait étrangement familière. Poilue, pourvue de quatre pattes et surtout de deux grandes oreilles ultra-longues, cet objet ne pouvait être que :

**_ « Kuma-chan ! »** s'écria Shuichi, tout content de retrouver sa peluche préférée, en la serrant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il câlinait affectueusement son doudou, Shuichi entendit un léger bruit. Aussitôt il lança :

**_ « Tu t'en vas déjà, Yuki ? »**

La main de l'écrivain s'immobilisa sur la poignée de la porte. Il n'osait pas se retourner, de peur que ses résolutions ne s'envolent s'il croisait le regard de Shuichi. Car il savait que s'il croisait ces yeux aujourd'hui infirmes, il n'aurait plus la force de quitter son amant.

**_ « Tu as su que c'était moi ? Gomen ne, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… » **répondit-il simplement, le regard fixé sur la poignée.

**_ « C'est pas grave, Yuki. J'avais trop envie que tu viennes, alors c'est pas grave si tu m'as réveillé… »**

**_ « Tu sais pourtant que je ne devrais pas être ici. »**

**_ « Qu…quoi ? »**

**_ « Tes parents me l'ont interdit. »**

**_ « Mais… C'est pas une raison pour que tu viennes pas me voir. J'ai besoin de toi, Yuki… » **lâcha l'artiste, sa voix soudain emplie de larmes.

**_ « Tu ne devrais pas tant compter sur moi, Shuichi… Je n'ai réussi qu'à te faire souffrir… »**

**_ « C'est pas grave ça, Yuki !** s'écria l'adolescent.** Je sais que tu es comme ça, mais que malgré ta froideur apparente, tu es quelqu'un de gentil… Et puis je sais que tu m'aimes… Tu me l'as dit l'autre jour… Moi je m'en fous si tu le dis pas souvent ou même jamais. Tant que je peux rester avec toi et que tu as des gestes tendres avec moi, moi je sais que tu m'aimes et ça me suffit… »**

**_ « Arrête de rêver ! **répliqua durement le blond. **Si je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, c'est uniquement parce que je me sentais coupable de qui t'était arrivé ! Mais tout ça, ça me gave maintenant ! En réalité, je… je ne t'aime pas… »**

**_ « C'est pas vrai, tu mens… »**

**_ « SI C'EST VRAI ! »**

**_ « Alors pourquoi as-tu hésité avant de le dire ? » **demanda le chanteur.

La main de l'écrivain se crispa sur la poignée, et les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides.

**_ « Je te connais maintenant, Yuki,** reprit l'adolescent. **Je sais comment tu fais… Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments et aussi de me faire souffrir, alors tu essaies de me repousser. Mais en fait, c'est toi qui essaies de fuir, parce que tu sais très bien que moi, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. »**

**_ « Arrête… »** souffla Yuki en fermant les yeux.

**_ « Yuki… j'ai besoin de toi… »**

**_ « URUSAI ! **cria le romancier. **Tu n'as pas besoin d'un sale type qui a failli te tuer ! Il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne vienne plus. Tu seras beaucoup plus heureux, et surtout beaucoup plus en sécurité… »**

**_ « Non, Yuki… **frissonna le chanteur, pris d'angoisse. **Je pourrai pas être heureux sans toi… »**

**_ « Un gamin écervelé comme toi ne sait pas ce qui est bien pour lui ou non, **fit rudement le blond. **Je te dis que ta vie sera bien meilleure sans moi. Tu vas rentrer bien sagement chez toi, et je te ferai parvenir tes affaires. »**

**_ « Yu…Yuki… »** balbutia l'artiste en serrant son Kumagoro.

**_ « Porte-toi bien, Shuichi… » **ajouta Yuki en sortant de la chambre, sans s'être retourné un seule fois.

**_ « Yuki ? Yuki ! NOOOOON ! **hurla Shuichi en entendant la porte se refermer. **REVIENS, YUKIIIIIIIII !!! »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** Caprices**

**Commentaires de fin :** Voili voilà un nouveau chapitre !!!! Personnellement, j'ai mis un peu de temps dessus,mais je l'ai bien travaillé. Je trouve qu'il y a de super trop bonnes scènes dans ce chapitre !Mais c'est normal, je suis géniale !

_Yuki :_ et les chevilles enflées…

_Shizu :_ Raaah ! Urusai tonton ! Tu sais pas reconnaître mon talent, c'est tout !

_Yuki :_ je vois surtout ta tête qui devient énorme…

_Shizu :_ O-o Comment ça ???Grrrrr…..

_Yuki :_ tiens un bonbon.

_Shizu (fait le ptit chien-chien) :_ wouaf wouaf ! (chope le bonbon)

_Yuki :_ ….. exactement comme Shuichi… (petit sourire amusé à la pensée de son amant)

_Karla :_ hé hé hé… C'est mignon ça, Yuki-san ! Tu rougis ! Tu penses à Shuichi, c'est ça ?

_Yuki :_ Hein ? Mais mais mais !!! Mais non ! Pas du tout !

_Karla :_ Wouah ! A d'autres ! On sait bien que tu l'aimes ton Shuichi.

_Yuki :_ ouais bon , d'accord ! Mais tu vas pas lui dire, ok ?

_Karla :_ Ok ! (et par derrière, va vite tout raconter)

_Shizu :_ bon, moi je me remets à mes fics, à mon roman, à mon blog, et je vous dis : Mata ashita !

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru__ :_ Je t'aime

_Baka / bakamono / bakayarô__ :_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Demo __:_ mais

_Gomen ne : _désolé, pardon, excuse-moi

_Okaasan :_Maman

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît

_(O)nii-chan / onii-san __:_ grand frère

_(O)nee-chan / onee-san __:_ normalement c'est « grande sœur » mais là Shu l'utilise pour désigner sa sœur (après tout ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'années d'écart tout les deux et Shu se comporte plus comme un petit frère que comme un aîné alors bon)

_Otôsan :_ Papa

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer_

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Urusaï__ :_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu en 1992, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ = littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ?^^ héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

11


	8. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre VIII : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur…**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :**Seguchi Toma, Shindô Maïko, les parents Shindô

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Bon, y a un chtit changement de programme. Le titre a changé, comme vous pouvez le constater, mais la raison en vient du chapitre précédent. Ben en fait, pendant que j'écrivais mon chapitre 7, Yuki n'en a, comme à son habitude, fait qu'à sa tête, et il a planté Shu-chan comme un malpropre à l'hosto, alors que moi au départ, j'avais pas prévu ça du tout…

Le dico : FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUU ! BLAAM !

Shizu : Itai !!! Non mais ça va pas tonton ???Grrrr !!!

Yuki : Nyark nyark nyark… C'est pas moi, le dico est parti tout seul.

Shizu : Oo Mais bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais te croire !

Yuki : Quoi ? T'en veux un autre ? J'ai même une encyclopédie sous la main… complète…

Shizu : JE LE SAVAIS !!! C'ÉTAIT BIEN TOI !!! ATTENDS UN PEU ! TU VAS VOIR !

(Shizu balance une pluie de crayons de couleurs sur son tonton)

Shizu : Ooooooh ! C'est jouliiiiii ! Ça fait un jouli narc-en-ciel !!!^-^

Yuki : …….sans commentaires…

(Shizu reprend des crayons et recommence. Au même moment Ryuichi arrive avec Shuichi)

Ryu : Oh ça a l'air marrant ton jeu Shizu ! On peut zouer avec Kuma-chan ?

Shizu : Oh oui ! Viens zouer ! Ze zoue à faire l'arc-en-ciel ! Tu vois, on lance les crayons en l'air et ça fait comme un arc-en-ciel !

Ryu : Wouaaaaah ! (fait pareil) C'est zouliiii ! Hahahaha !!! (commence à dessiner un arc-en-ciel sur le mur, et Shizu se met à faire pareil)

Yuki : Héééé là ! Vous allez arrêtez vos conneries les mômes ? Je vous interdis de dégueulasser mon mur comme ça !

Shuichi : Naaah… Yuki… Si on les laissait faire, et que nous, on allait jouer dans la chambre ? Je les aiderai à nettoyer après, mais là j'ai trop envie de ton sublime corps… (œillade gourmande)

Yuki : Mais… Je…

Shu : onegaiiiii…. (zyeux tout pétillants d'envie et bave aux lèvres)

Yuki, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps aux perles d'azur de son amant : Bon, très bien, mais vous avez intérêt à ce que tout soit nickel demain matin… (entraîne aussitôt Shu dans la chambre en le déshabillant)

Karla : Bon, je vois que je vais devoir finir le commentaire parce qu'il part complètement en couilles… Heu… Faut aussi que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis… Hum ! Bon, un peu de sérieux, que diable ! Donc Shizu vous disait que Yuki n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et que rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu, donc tout le chapitre suivant a changé, et par conséquence, le titre aussi. Voici donc pour vous aujourd'hui ce chapitre 8 (et c'est encore ma pomme qui recopie… J'en ai marre…). Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Alors que Shuichi est dans le coma, Toma essaie de le tuer, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de son beau-frère, mais favorisant peut-être le réveil du chanteur. Malheureusement, quand Shuichi ouvre les yeux, on découvre qu'il est devenu aveugle. Croyant le protéger, Yuki décide de le quitter…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre VIII : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur…**

**Environ un mois plus tard (jeudi 8 Mars)…**

**Toc toc toc !**

**_« Shuichi ? C'est Maïko. Je peux entrer ? »**

Le silence qui suivit attrista la lycéenne. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Shuichi avait quitté l'hôpital et un peu plus que Yuki n'était plus venu le voir. Et depuis le jour où l'écrivain avait quitté le chanteur, ce dernier semblait avoir perdu toute volonté de vivre. Il ne parlait presque plus et mangeait à peine, et les seules personnes qu'il acceptait auprès de lui étaient sa sœur Maïko et son meilleur ami, Hiroshi. Comme elle n'entendait toujours rien, la jeune fille se décida à entrer. En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle trouva son frère dans sa position habituelle depuis son retour, allongé dans le lit, face au mur, et recroquevillé sous les couvertures en serrant son lapin dans les bras.

**_ « Shuichi ? Je t'ai apporté ton dîner. »**

Maïko n'obtint pas plus de réponse que quelques minutes auparavant, et elle referma la porte avant de poser le plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le bureau. Shuichi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La jeune fille s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, ce qui le fit paniquer et se ramasser encore plus sur lui-même avec un gémissement craintif.

**_ « C'est rien, Shu-chan,** fit-elle d'un ton rassurant. **C'est moi, Maïko. »**

Tremblant de frayeur au début, Shuichi finit par se calmer et laissa sa cadette caresser ses cheveux qui avaient maintenant bien repoussés, en reprenant leur couleur châtain naturelle.

**- « Allez, assieds-toi maintenant, **ordonna la jeune fille d'une voix douce.** Je t'apporte ton plateau. »**

Maïko aida son frère à s'asseoir en lui mettant un autre oreiller dans le dos pour qu'il soit bien calé. Quand elle voulut prendre la peluche du chanteur pour la poser ailleurs, Shuichi s'agrippa désespérément à elle et elle la lui laissa. Elle alla ensuite chercher le plateau qu'elle posa au-dessus des jambes du musicien, puis elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit.

**_ « Je t'ai préparé du poulet aigre-douce avec du riz. Le poulet est à droite de l'assiette et le riz à gauche. Et voici ta cuillère, »** ajouta-t-elle en mettant l'objet dans la main de son frère.

**_ « … »**

**_ « L'assiette est juste devant toi, Shu-chan, »** l'encouragea-t-elle.

**_ « … »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? »**

**_ « … Si… mais… »** hésita le chanteur d'une voix à peine audible.

**_ « Mais tu as peur d'en renverser partout, c'est ça ? »**

Shuichi hocha la tête en rougissant.

**_ « Tu veux que je t'aide à manger ? »**

Nouveau hochement de tête du chanteur devenu pivoine. Au tout départ, quand Shuichi sortait à peine de son opération, Shuichi était blessé aux deux mains et c'était pourquoi Maïko l'aidait à se nourrir. Mais maintenant, Shuichi n'avait plus ni plâtre à la main droite ni coupure à la gauche. Il aurait pu se débrouiller seul mais à présent il était aveugle et la seule idée de renverser la moindre miette de nourriture le remplissait d'angoisse, alors la lycéenne continuait à l'aider, d'autant plus que si elle ne le faisait pas, Shuichi ne mangeait rien.

Tandis qu'elle prenait la cuillère et faisait manger son frère, Maïko repensa aux dernières semaines. La détresse de son aîné depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle lui étreignait douloureusement le cœur. De plus, elle qui croyait que tout irait mieux en faisant venir Yuki en douce à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas prévue que l'écrivain plaquerait son frère, plongeant celui-ci dans un désespoir qui faisait peine à voir. Persuadée d'avoir joué un rôle dans cette rupture, Maïko s'en voulait énormément, et essayait désormais d'apporter à son nii-chan tout le soutien dont elle était capable. Avec patience, elle s'occupait du musicien, le nourrissant et le réconfortant.

Grâce aux conseils d'un formateur spécialisé pour personnes aveugles à l'hôpital, Shuichi et Maïko avaient appris certaines astuces pour aider l'artiste dans sa vie de tous les jours. Ainsi Maïko avait appris à disposer les aliments selon une manière précise dans l'assiette, et Shuichi, lui, avait appris à se débrouiller à peu près seul pour se laver et aller aux toilettes sans en mettre partout (il n'arrivait pas encore à viser toujours très droit, mais Maïko nettoyait toujours derrière lui). Shuichi avait voulu apprendre ça au plus vite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans sa plus stricte intimité ni uriner assis comme une fille. Pour tout le reste…

Il n'y avait justement pas de reste. Shuichi avait peur de tout, du moindre bruit suspect, des objets qui l'entouraient, de casser quelque chose ou tout simplement de sortir de sa chambre. Il refusait de descendre l'escalier pour aller manger avec sa famille parce qu'il avait peur de tomber (et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas être avec ses parents). Heureusement que la salle de bain était à l'étage et qu'il y avait aussi des toilettes. Le chanteur passait ses journées entières allongé dans son lit, le regard vide, en silence, ne voulant même pas essayer d'allumer seul sa chaîne hi-fi quand sa sœur était au lycée. Maïko faisait tout ou presque à sa place, tout ce que Shuichi ne pouvait pas, mais aussi ne voulait pas faire parce qu'il était terrifié.

La lycéenne faisait tout pour essayer de rassurer son frère, mais celui-ci semblait muré dans sa douleur et son angoisse. Souvent la nuit, Maïko l'entendait pleurer et gémir, et il n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars. La jeune fille se levait d'ailleurs souvent la nuit pour aller le calmer et le consoler. Shuichi n'acceptait qu'elle auprès de lui, refusant obstinément la présence de leurs parents, auxquels il n'avait plus adressé la parole depuis un mois. Et depuis un mois également, l'artiste n'avait plus prononcé le nom de Yuki. Sans doute parce que ça lui faisait trop mal de se rappeler leur rupture. Mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille savait que son frère ne cessait de penser à celui qui avait ravi son cœur. Perdue dans ses pensées, l'adolescente ne remarqua pas que le chanteur avait fini ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et l'appelait d'une voix timide.

**_**** « Maïko ? »**

**_**** « … »**

**_**** « Hé… Maïko ? »**

**_**** « Hein ? Ha… ****Haï ! **répondit Maïko qui avait enfin entendu l'artiste. **Quoi ? »**

**_ « … Non, rien… **balbutia le chanteur, gêné.** Je t'entendais plus alors je croyais que t'étais partie… »**

La lycéenne avait perçu le trouble dans la voix de son frère.

**_ « Gomen ne, Shu-chan,** s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. **Ça va ? »**

**_ « Ha.. Haï… »**

**_ « Vraiment ? »**

**_ « Tu sais, Maï-chan… ça… ça me rassure quand tu es là… **avoua Shuichi d'un ton hésitant. **Quand tu parles et tout… Autour de moi y a que les ténèbres et le silence et ça m'angoisse… Des fois, il y a des bruits mais… je sais pas ce que c'est et ça me fait peur… Tu vas peut-être trouver ça puéril, mais tous ces bruits… quand je les entends, je me dis qu'y a un monstre ou je sais pas quoi d'effrayant qui va m'attaquer… Parfois le noir est tellement oppressant que j'ai l'impression de plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai la trouille, Maïko… j'ai peur de toute cette obscurité et surtout, j'ai peur de me retrouver tout seul… »**

**_ « Shuichi… »**

**_ « Hé hé hé… C'est drôle hein ? » **lâcha le chanteur avec un rire nerveux, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ « Non, bien sûr que non, Shu-chan… »** souffla Maïko, troublée, en écartant le plateau avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras.

**_ « Maïko… **gémit Shuichi en éclatant en sanglot.** Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi… ne m'abandonne pas… »**

L'aveu de son frère ne faisait que confirmer à la lycéenne ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il avait peur de ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait lui apportait le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Et cette personne, c'était Yuki. Maïko aurait tout fait pour aider son frère, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ses yeux. Cependant, elle pouvait au moins faire une chose : persuader Yuki de venir voir son frère. Parce que ce dernier avait besoin de son amant, plus encore que de ses yeux. Shuichi pourrait surmonter son handicap grâce à l'écrivain de son cœur.

La jeune fille attendit que l'artiste se calme un peu pour lui demander s'il avait encore faim. Sur la réponse négative de son frère, la lycéenne lui proposa de se reposer, ce que Shuichi accepta sans broncher. Maïko débarrassa le plateau, puis borda le jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la porte, le plateau dans les mains.

**_ « Maïko ! » **appela Shuichi juste au moment où sa sœur ouvrait la porte.

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Heu… Viens t'asseoir deux secondes, onegai… Je voudrais… te dire un truc… »** hésita l'artiste un peu confus.

**_ « Haï, »** acquiesça aussitôt la jeune fille.

La lycéenne posa son plateau sur le bureau et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Shuichi la chercha des mains, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou.

**_ « Arigato, Maï-chan… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que je suis sorti du coma… Je sais que je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs… marrant ça d'ailleurs, pour un aveugle… mais tu es resté patiente et gentille avec moi, et je t'en remercie. T'es vraiment la meilleure sœur du monde entier. »**

**_ « Onii-chan… » **lâcha Maïko d'une voix émue.

**_ « Bientôt j'irai mieux, Maïko… Je reprendrai le dessus et j'irai vite mieux, même si je suis aveugle… Mais pour l'instant, j'y arrive pas… parce que… parce que j'arrive pas à l'oublier, **_**" lui "**_**… »**

Shuichi serra un peu plus fort sa sœur et étouffa le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge. Maïko quant à elle, garda le silence, surprise que l'artiste évoque son amant pour la première fois depuis un mois. Elle se contenta de serrer son frère un peu plus fort en lui caressant les cheveux.

**_ « Je t'adore, nee-chan… »** murmura Shuichi en s'écartant de Maïko.

**_ « Haï, je t'adore aussi, nii-chan… » **lui sourit sa sœur en posant son front contre celui de son frère.

La lycéenne l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front, reprit son plateau et quitta la chambre. Resté seul, le chanteur s'était réinstallé dans sa position habituelle, face au mur et recroquevillé sur lui avec son lapin dans les bras. Il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, espérant désespérément apercevoir la moindre lueur, mais autour de lui, tout demeurait plongés dans d'obscures ténèbres. À force de fixer droit devant lui, il crut apercevoir quelque chose, mais quand il tendit le bras vers la lueur qu'il croyait avoir vu, sa main ne rencontra que le mur et la vision disparut aussitôt. Shuichi se redressa vivement, et posa ses deux mains sur le mur, à la recherche de la lumière qu'il désirait revoir. Mais rien n'y fit. Les ténèbres demeurèrent, obscures, infinies, inquiétantes… De dépit, le musicien abattit ses poings sur le mur avec rage, meurtrissant ses mains récemment débarrassées de leur plâtre et de leur bandage. Avec un gémissement plaintif, il vint appuyer sa tête contre le mur, et se mit à pleurer doucement en murmurant :

**_ « J'ai besoin de toi… Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi, Yuki… »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'écrivain échappa brusquement sa tasse de café qui alla se briser sur le sol. Une chose étrange venait de lui arriver. À l'instant, il lui avait semblé entendre la voix de Shuichi. Perplexe, il observa avec insistance l'objet gisant par terre. C'était la tasse de Shuichi. Le seul objet qu'il avait gardé de son compagnon. Sans savoir pourquoi, Yuki éprouvait comme un étrange pressentiment. Déjà que Shuichi lui manquait énormément, maintenant il commençait à regretter de l'avoir quitté. Il croyait l'avoir fait pour le protéger, mais paradoxalement, il ne pouvait plus veiller sur lui maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus sous les yeux. Et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus en pensant à ce que pourrait faire Tôma.

Eiri connaissait son beau-frère, et il savait que quand il s'agissait de lui, Tôma était capable de tout pour le protéger. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà prouver en tentant de s'en prendre à Shuichi à l'hôpital, sans réussir à le tuer. Mais Yuki avait fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il aurait du faire à ce moment-là. Au lieu de prendre l'artiste sous son aile pour le garder de toute menace, il l'avait lâchement abandonné, pensant ainsi le préserver de la fureur de Seguchi. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus le romancier sentait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il était persuadé que cette fois-ci, Tôma n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, et continuerait à s'en prendre à Shuichi tant qu'il ne se serait pas débarrassé définitivement de lui. Comme pour se rassurer, le blond, se promit d'appeler Maïko dès le lendemain pour lui demander des nouvelles de Shuichi. Cette décision prise, l'écrivain éteignit son ordi, ramena les morceaux de la tasse à la cuisine, et après avoir nettoyé un peu son bureau, il alla se coucher…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le lendemain après-midi, chez les Shindô.**

**_ « Bon, tout est prêt. Je t'ai tout posé comme d'habitude, le gel douche et le gant dans le panier de la douche, et les serviettes et ton peignoir sur la chaise juste à côté. Ça va aller, Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Haï, y a pas de problème, Maï-chan, »** répondit son frère.

**_ « Tu n'auras qu'à laisser tes vêtements sales sur la chaise, »** lui dit ensuite sa sœur d'un ton maternel.

**_ « Haï, comme d'hab', Maï, » **fit le chanteur en riant, amusé de l'attention de sa cadette.

**_ « Shu… Shuichi… » **lâcha la jeune fille sur un ton de surprise.

**_ « Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »**

**_ « Tu as ri… Haha… Tu as enfin ri… Ça me rassure de voir enfin un beau sourire sur ton joli visage, »** lui confessa la lycéenne.

**_ « Ah ? Heuuu… »** balbutia le musicien en rougissant, gêné.

À ce moment-là, les deux adolescents entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Sans savoir pourquoi, Shuichi, qui commençait à se déshabiller, eut un bref frisson. Il finit d'enlever son haut de pyjama et tourna la tête plusieurs fois, comme s'il espérait trouver la source de la menace qu'il avait cru ressentir. La voix de sa sœur le sortit de ses pensées.

**_ « Vas-y, prend ta douche, Shu ! Je vais aller voir qui c'est ! »**

Sur ce, elle laissa son frère et quitta la salle de bain avant de descendre au salon, tandis que son frère finissait de se dévêtir pour prendre sa douche. En arrivant en bas, Maïko crut reconnaître la voix du visiteur. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, mais elle lui semblait familière. Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant dans le salon qu'elle en identifia le propriétaire.

**_ « Seguchi-san ? »** s'étonna-t-elle un peu moins discrètement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**_ « Maïko ? Que fais-tu ici ?** demanda son père d'un ton sec.** Tu pourrais être polie et saluer notre visiteur. »**

**_ « Mais, otôsan !** protesta la jeune fille sans daigner obéir à son père.** Cet homme est dangereux ! »**

**_ « Comment ? Comment oses-tu, Maïko ? **gronda Mr Shindô. **Est-ce une manière de recevoir des invités ? Je pensais t'avoir bien élevée, ma fille. Maintenant, tais-toi et monte dans ta chambre. Seguchi-san et moi devons discuter du départ de ton frère. »**

**_ « Qu… quoi ? Comment ça, son départ ? » **demanda vivement Maïko.

**_ « Seguchi-san nous propose, en tant que patron de Shuichi et beau-frère de l'homme responsable des malheurs de ton frère, de financer le voyage et le placement de Shuichi dans un institut spécialisé pour aveugles en Amérique. Il recevra là-bas les meilleurs soins, et apprendra à vivre en étant aveugle et sans être complètement dépendant des autres. »**

**_ « Mais Yuki-san n'a rien fait à Shuichi ! Alors pourquoi envoyer Shu là-bas ? **s'indigna la lycéenne. **On peut très bien s'occuper de lui ici. Et puis l'hôpital nous a donné les adresses d'instituts semblables ici, au Japon. Shuichi sera complètement perdu s'il va là-bas ! Et ça va l'anéantir de tout quitter alors qu'il ne voit déjà plus rien. Tout ce que vous voulez, **fit-elle soudain à Tôma, **c'est séparer définitivement Shuichi de Yuki-san !»**

Le regard que lui lança Seguchi à ce moment-là glaça le sang de la jeune fille. Ses yeux étincelants de cruauté semblaient dire : _"Oui c'est exactement ça…"_.

**_ « Allons, allons, calmez-vous, mademoiselle, **fit Tôma d'un ton mielleux.** Je ne fais ça que dans l'intérêt de votre frère et de sa carrière. Nombreux sont les artistes atteints de cécité et qui sont pourtant au sommet de la gloire. Je désire simplement porter votre frère jusqu'à ce sommet. De plus, il serait dommage pour ma société de perdre un artiste possédant un tel talent. C'est pourquoi je me propose de financer les frais de placement de votre frère. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. »**

**_ « Vous mentez ! Vous voulez seulement vous débarrasser de mon frère parce qu'il est devenu un obstacle à votre amour pour Yuki-san ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire encore du mal à Shuichi ! Je le protègerai de vous et de vos sales manigances ! »**

**_ « Maïko ! Ça suffit ! **fulmina son père en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était assis. **Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire de pareilles insanités à Seguchi-san ? Il est sans aucun doute beaucoup plus respectable et censé que ton frère ! »**

**_ « Il a essayé de tuer Shuichi, otôsan ! **s'écria la lycéenne, à moitié hystérique. ** Quand Shuichi était dans le coma, il a essayé de l'étrangler ! »**

**_ « Tu vas te taire à la fin, fille indigne ? »**

**_ « Je vois que votre fille a une imagination débordante, Shindô-san, **reprit Tôma sur le même ton hypocrite que précédemment. **Au contraire, j'ai sauvé votre fils en empêchant mon beau-frère de l'étrangler. »**

**_ « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? **s'emporta Maïko.** C'est vous qui…»**

**_ « Ça suffit, sale gamine ! » **tonna le père Shindô en giflant brutalement sa fille.

Sous la violence du coup, l'adolescente fut précipité rudement au sol. Du sang coulait légèrement de sa bouche. Sa mère, qui assistait impuissante à la scène, se précipita vers elle.

**_ « Je ne veux plus t'entendre, sale petite impertinente, c'est compris ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui est bien ou non pour ton frère ! Monte tout de suite dans ta chambre ! »**

**_ « Mais… »** protesta-t-elle faiblement.

**_ « File avant que je m'énerve pour de bon ! »**

La lycéenne obéit à contrecœur. S'essuyant la bouche avec le mouchoir que lui tendait sa mère, elle se dirigeait vers la porte du salon, quand une voix l'arrêta.

**_ « Je pense qu'elle devrait rester et écouter notre discussion, Shindô-san, **fit Tôma.** Après tout, ça la concerne elle-aussi, elle qui va être séparé de son frère adoré… »**

**_ « … Très bien… **finit par accepter le père en tiquant sur les derniers mots du président, avant de tourner un regard suspicieux vers sa fille.** Tu peux donc rester, Maïko. Mais que je ne t'entende plus, c'est compris ? »**

**_ « Haï, otôsan… » **accepta la jeune fille sans protester, frémissant devant le sourire sadique du pianiste qui la fixait intensément.

Visiblement, Tôma prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer en l'obligeant à assister, impuissante, aux préparatifs du départ de son frère. Et il s'amusait également avec Shuichi en voulant l'éloigner le plus possible du Japon. Shuichi était un jouet entre les mains du président, un jouet dont il s'amusait à arracher chaque morceau avec une lenteur perverse…

_**_ « Cet homme est un monstre…**_pensa Maïko qui regardait en coin le blond. _**Un démon au visage d'ange. Et il a réussi à embobiner mes parents en leur faisant croire que c'était Yuki-san qui s'en ai pris à Shuichi… »**_

Maïko écoutait en silence les projets de son père et du pianiste, horrifiée de ce qu'elle entendait. Mais surtout c'était l'amabilité hypocrite du président qui la dégoûtait. Ses parents ne voyaient rien, mais elle, elle frissonnait dès que Tôma posait les yeux sur elle, un regard de bête fauve tapie dans l'ombre. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les accords entre les Shindô et Seguchi enfin terminés, le président prit congé et s'apprêtait à partir quand le père lui proposa d'aller dire bonjour à Shuichi. Le musicien refusa d'abord poliment, soi-disant soucieux de ne pas fatiguer un jeune convalescent, mais devant l'insistance de son hôte, il finit par accepter. Maïko voulut s'interposer, mais son père l'enferma dans la cuisine. La jeune fille eut beau crier et frapper la porte, personne, pas même sa mère, ne lui ouvrit. Avisant la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle escalada le plan de travail et sortit par là, avant de contourner la maison pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pendant ce temps, à l'étage…**

Shuichi avait fini de prendre sa douche, et avait regagné sa chambre à tâtons. Là, il avait enfilé un caleçon, et s'était assis sur le lit pour finir de se sécher les cheveux. Il avait gardé son peignoir, sans nouer la ceinture, et l'ouverture largement béante du vêtement laissait entrevoir son corps frêle et délicat. À ce moment-là, on frappa à sa porte. Méfiant et vaguement inquiet, il répondit :

**_ « H…haï ? »**

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt sans que la personne eut prononcé un seul mot. De plus en plus mal à l'aise et sentant l'aura hostile de son visiteur, Shuichi l'apostropha :

**_ « Qui êtes-vous ? »**

Shuichi entendit un _"clic"_ indiquant que la porte venait d'être verrouillé de l'intérieur. Le chanteur déglutit lentement, en proie à une angoisse grandissante.

**_ « Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ? »** s'exclama-t-il en se redressant comme un ressort.

**_ « Je suis juste passé vous saluer, Shindô-san… »** daigna enfin répondre le président d'un ton doucereux.

L'adolescent voulut crier mais sa voix resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. Ses jambes le trahirent soudain et il se rassit aussitôt.

**_ « Se… Seguchi-san… ? » **eut-il juste la force de prononcer en se mettant à trembler comme une feuille.

**_ « Laissez-moi vous expliquer les raisons de ma venue, Shindô-san, »** fit le blond en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

Le chanteur voulut s'enfuir mais Tôma fut plus rapide et le renversa sur le lit en plaquant son genou sur son entrejambe.

**_ « Eiri est à moi… **lui murmura le pianiste à l'oreille. **Estimez-vous heureux que j'ai la bonté d'âme de vous laisser vivre… Si vous voulez vraiment faire le bonheur d'Eiri, vous devriez accepter sans discuter la proposition que j'ai faite à vos parents et partir très loin d'ici… »**

**_ « Ja… jamais.. » **gémit l'adolescent, complètement terrorisé.

**_ « Je vais financer votre voyage et votre séjour dans un institut pour aveugles très réputé aux USA… »**

**_ « …Non… »** lâcha Shuichi d'une voix brisée par l'angoisse.

**_ « Votre présence au Japon ne peut que faire souffrir inutilement Eiri, **reprit le président.** C'est pourquoi je vous conseille plus que vivement de partir… » **ajouta-t-il d'un ton hargneux en appuyant plus fort sur l'entrejambe de sa victime.

**_ « …aaaah… » **gémit Shuichi, trop paralysé par la peur pour essayer de crier ou de se débattre.

**_ « Je comprends qu'Eiri se soit entiché de toi…**fit ensuite Toma en écartant un pan du peignoir pour caresser le torse de l'adolescent.** Tu as la peau douce, une vraie peau de bébé. Et Eiri a toujours aimé les choses douces. Mais ne t'y trompe pas, gamin, **susurra-t-il ensuite en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Shuichi.** Tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un animal de compagnie pour lui… »**

Tôma l'embrassa alors et laissa sa main glisser vers le caleçon du chanteur.

**_ « Si j'ai laissé Eiri te fréquenter quelques temps, c'était juste parce que je te considérais comme une petite pute. Une pute que je payais en acceptant de faire d'elle une star, malgré la médiocrité de son talent. Je ne t'ai laissé avec lui que pour que tu satisfasses sa libido. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que vous vous attachiez l'un à l'autre, et que mon Eiri tombe amoureux de toi. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter… Alors tu vas gentiment obéir… Sinon je peux me montrer beaucoup plus persuasif… » **persifla-t-il en saisissant brutalement la virilité de Shuichi.

**_ « AAAH ! Arrêtez ! »** supplia l'adolescent en essayant de le repousser.

**_ « La simple mort serait trop douce pour toi… **continua Tôma en commençant à faire descendre le caleçon de Shuichi.** Je te ferai connaître bien pire avant de t'éradiquer complètement… »**

**_ « Non ! »**

**_ « Chut chuuut… Ne crie pas, tu vas attirer ton père… Il a déjà l'air assez remonté contre toi à cause de ton homosexualité, tu ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il te voit faire ça ici ? »**

Horrifié, le chanteur ne pensa même pas que la porte était verrouillée, et il se figea, soudain muet. Il aurait pu appeler à l'aide, mais s'il le faisait, que penserait son père ? Lui qui ne croyait plus un seul mot de son fils. Heureusement pour Shuichi, son infirmité lui permettait au moins de ne pas voir le visage haineux et triomphant du président. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et laissa ses larmes s'écouler lentement sur ses joues, s'offrant à son tortionnaire auquel il ne pourrait de toutes manières échapper. Mais au moment où Tôma allait le violer, Shuichi fut sauvé par des coups martelés à la porte de la chambre.

**_ « Shuichi ? **criait Maïko de l'autre côté de la porte. **Shuichi ! Réponds-moi !!! »**

**_ « Tsss, une gêneuse… **pesta le PDG en se relevant soudain, libérant sa proie. **Dommage, Shindô-san. On n'aura pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Bon, je vais y allez, vos parents pourraient s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle nous sommes enfermés ici, non ? À moins que vous ne préfériez que je le leur dise directement ? »** suggéra sournoisement le serpent… heu… le président.

**_ « … »**

Shuichi était incapable de bouger et encore moins de parler. Il restait étendu sur le lit, dans la position dans laquelle Tôma l'avait renversé, tremblant comme une souris apeurée. Le président ouvrit la porte et reçut presque la lycéenne dans les bras. Repoussant avec dégoût le pianiste, la jeune fille se précipita vers son frère.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère, espèce de salaud ? » **s'écria-t-elle, indignée, en se retournant vers Tôma.

**_ « Mais je n'ai rien fait… **répondit ce dernier qui prit un air faussement innocent en avisant les parents qui montaient l'escalier, alertés par les cris de Maïko. **Votre frère ne semble malheureusement pas décidé à être raisonnable, et a commencé à se mettre en colère quand je lui ai parlé de l'institut. Visiblement, il semble encore s'accrocher à Eiri-san, bien que celui-ci lui ai fait tant de mal, **ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux parents qui arrivaient. **Je suis vraiment navré, **s'excusa-t-il hypocritement en s'inclinant très bas. **Je crois que nous avons là le résultat de la mauvaise influence de mon cadet, et cela m'afflige grandement. »**

**_ « Allons, allons, Seguchi-san, **le rassura le père. **Ne vous excusez pas des fautes commises par d'autres. Ces crimes seront jugés un jour, et si ce n'est ici-bas, ce sera dans l'Autre Monde. Nous vous sommes déjà extrêmement reconnaissants de nous aider à soustraire notre fils à l'influence malsaine d'un homme sans scrupules. Domo arigato gozaimasu ! »** remercia-t-il en s'inclinant à son tour.

**_ « Je vous en prie, **répondit le président. **C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »**

**_ « Vous êtes un grand homme, Seguchi-san. Shuichi a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir pour patron. »**

**_ « Vous me gênez, je ne suis qu'un modeste musicien qui a pu mettre son expérience au profit des nouvelles étoiles montantes de la pop japonaise. »**

**_ « Vous êtes trop modeste, Seguchi-san… »**

Blablabli blablabla…Cet échange de mondanités paraissait presque obscène à Maïko, tandis qu'elle rajustait le caleçon de son frère avec une haine grandissante pour le président. Par précaution, celui-ci avait légèrement refermé la porte pour laisser à la lycéenne le temps de dissimuler les traces de ses attouchements. La porte restait juste assez entrouverte pour que, de temps à autre, il puisse jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Tôma fit durer la conversation jusqu'à ce que Maïko ait fini, puis il s'excusa encore une fois du dérangement et prit congé. Le père le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, pendant que la mère s'inquiétait de l'état de son fils.

**_ « Comment va-t-il, Maï-chan ? »** demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

**_ « Il… il va bien, okaasan…** répondit la lycéenne en se mordant les lèvres. **Comme l'a dit Seguchi-san, il reste très attaché à Yuki-san, et la nouvelle de son départ l'a un peu perturbé… »**

Elle s'en voulait de devoir mentir à sa mère, mais elle le devait, pour protéger son frère. Car jamais ses parents ne l'auraient cru, ensorcelés par l'air bon enfant du président. Mme Shindô observa un instant son fils, mais ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état, et sachant qu'il refusait de lui parler, elle quitta la chambre en disant :

**_ « Je… je vais aller faire un peu de thé… »**

Restée seule avec son frère, Maïko s'efforça de le faire sortir de sa prostration. Elle y parvint après quelques minutes par des paroles douces et des caresses rassurantes. S'étant redressé et ayant reconnu la voix de sa sœur, l'artiste se jeta dans ses bras, la faisant chuter avec lui au sol. Son frangin étalé de tout son poids sur elle, la lycéenne était dans une position assez inconfortable, mais elle le laissa pourtant pleurer tout son soûl.

**_ « Maïko… snif sniif… Maïko… **gémissait Shuichi entre deux sanglots.** Je veux pas aller là-bas… Je veux aller voir Yuki… Je veux mon Yuki… »**

**_ « Là, calme-toi, nii-chan… **le cajolait sa sœur. **Je ne laisserai pas ce sale type t'envoyer là-bas. Je te protègerai de lui… Dis-moi… il t'a fait quelque chose tout à l'heure ? »**

**_ « N… non… **répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. **Il a essayé mais… il a pas eu le temps de… »**

Maïko soupira de soulagement en serrant un peu plus fort son frère. Elle était arrivée juste à temps. Contre elle, elle sentait son aîné qui tremblait, autant de frayeur que de froid sans doute, l'artiste n'ayant plus que son caleçon sur lui, et les cheveux trempés. Tout ça allait trop loin maintenant. Tôma avait fait assez de mal comme ça à Shuichi, il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle contacte Yuki, et quitte à aller le chercher à coups de pieds dans les fesses, elle l'obligerait à intervenir. D'autant plus que la lycéenne avait bien compris que l'écrivain cachait son jeu, et qu'il avait quitté Shuichi uniquement pour le protéger de son beau-frère. Seulement le président ne semblait pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire, donc il fallait que Yuki s'interpose avant qu'un autre malheur, plus tragique encore, n'arrive…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, Shindô-san et Seguchi-san finissaient de se saluer, et le président quittait définitivement la maison. Avec un sourire encore satisfait de l'accord passé avec le directeur de N.G, le père remonta à l'étage avec l'intention de raisonner sa lopette de fils _(note de Shizu :__ non, j'ai pas dit « salopette » mais « lopette », c'est comme « pédale », mais c'est un autre mot^-^)_ . Shuichi devait renoncer totalement à son prétendu « amant » qui ne lui avait apporté, selon Tôma, que des ennuis. Grâce aux sages conseils et à la bonhomie de son célèbre visiteur, il s'était un peu calmé et montait tranquillement les marches en cherchant les mots justes pour parler à ses enfants.

**_ « Shuichi ! Maïko ! **fit-il en entrant dans la chambre. **Il faut que nous parlions tous les tr… »**

Il stoppa net sur le seuil de la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux le surprenait au plus haut point : Shuichi allongé à moitié nu sur sa sœur, le corps encore luisant d'humidité.

**_ « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? **s'exclama-t-il, l'air choqué. **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »**

**_ « O… otôsan ? »** s'étonna Maïko, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son père.

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, son père attrapa Shuichi par les cheveux, l'arracha aux bras de sa sœur et le balança violemment contre la commode. Le cadre posé dessus tomba et l'un de ses angles cogna le crâne du chanteur avant d'aller se fracasser au sol.

**_ « T'as déjà pas assez d'être un putain d'homo, maintenant t'as des vues sur ta pauvre sœur, espèce de souillure ? » **hurla Shindô-san à l'adolescent à moitié assommé en levant la main pour le frapper.

**_ « Non, otôsan !!! **s'écria Maïko en se jetant sur le bras de son père. **Arrête ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »**

**_ « Toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »**

Sans se soucier des protestations de sa fille, il l'entraîna hors de la chambre, et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Maïko voulut rouvrir, mais son père avait tourné la clé dans la serrure. Derrière la porte, elle entendait les hurlements de rage de son père, le bruit des coups qui pleuvaient et des meubles qui se renversaient. Mais elle n'entendait aucun cri de son frère. Les appels déchirants de la lycéenne ne servaient manifestement à rien, Shindô-san bouillant d'une colère noire. Au comble du désespoir, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Shuichi. **

Shuichi s'était relevé en s'aidant de la commode, écorchant ses pieds sur les morceaux du cadre, tandis que son père faisait sortir Maïko de sa chambre. Une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui quand il entendit le déclic de la serrure. Il ne voyait pas son père, mais il pouvait ressentir sa fureur presque palpable. Soudain, le chanteur fut de nouveau projeter au sol par une gifle brutale, et il chuta en entraînant la table de nuit.

**_ « Seguchi-san avait raison en disant que cet écrivain de merde t'avait perverti l'esprit. Je plains ton pauvre patron d'avoir un beau-frère pareil ! Et moi d'avoir un fils assez abject pour oser s'en prendre à sa propre sœur. »**

La main sur sa joue endolorie et recroquevillé en chien de fusil, Shuichi sentit soudain une vive douleur lui vriller les côtes. Son géniteur le roua de coups de pieds sauvages jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Essoufflé, Shindô-san attrapa une nouvelle fois son fils par les cheveux et lui hurla :

**_ « Tu partiras dans cet institut, que tu le veuilles non, c'est compris ? Je ne te laisserai pas souiller ma fille ! »**

**_ « Mais… je lui ai rien fait… otôsan… »** gémit l'artiste d'une voix si accablée qu'elle aurait fendu un diamant.

**_ « Tu n'es pas mon fils, sale gouine ! **vociféra le père, manifestement plus insensible encore qu'une pierre précieuse.** Je te renie jusqu'à ta mort !... Ou jusqu'à ce que tu sois revenu à la raison. En tout cas, c'est dans ton intérêt d'accepter l'offre de Seguchi-san, parce que je ne veux plus de toi dans ma maison. T'accueilleras qui veut, moi je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec un pervers tel que toi. »**

Le père se remit à frapper son fils avec rage, ne pouvant accepter que son fils soit devenu gay, et persuadé par Seguchi qu'il possédait en lui toutes les perversités du monde. Shuichi essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups, mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'osait même pas crier, car cela amenait d'autres coups encore plus violents qui lui arrachaient des gémissements plaintifs qu'il essayait d'étouffer le mieux possible. À chaque coup qui pleuvait, il se préparait à recevoir le prochain. Mais plus que la douleur physique, c'était l'angoisse de l'attente de ce coup qui détruisait lentement le peu de volonté de vivre qui lui restait. Il était devenu aveugle, Yuki l'avait quitté, Tôma l'avait menacé et voulait l'éloigner de son amant. Sans oublier la tentative de viol du président. Et maintenant ça. Son père qui le reniait et le battait parce qu'il était gay, aveugle et prétendument incestueux. L'adolescent ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose maintenant : que tout s'arrête. Chaque nouveau coup qu'il recevait l'anéantissait un peu plus, et le faisait sombrer un peu plus dans l'inconscience et le désespoir…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Au même instant, chez Yuki…**

Après toute une nuit de mûres réflexions, l'écrivain avait décidé de se rendre directement à la demeure des Shindô plutôt que de téléphoner. Il avait trop envie de voir Shuichi, et surtout il avait un étrange pressentiment depuis la veille. Il se demandait pourquoi ça le préoccupait autant. Jusque là, il ne s'était jamais soucié à ce point de personne d'autre que lui-même. Il faut dire aussi que Tôma n'était pas tout à fait étranger à ça. À chaque fois que Eiri commençait à s'attacher à quelqu'un, le président s'arrangeait toujours pour faire fuir la personne en question. Mais cette fois-ci, le romancier avait compris que Shuichi comptait vraiment pour lui. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser Tôma l'éloigner de lui.

Yuki savait que ça serait dangereux, surtout pour Shuichi, le président ayant d'ailleurs déjà tenté de le tuer. L'écrivain avait alors quitté le chanteur, croyant le protéger, mais depuis la veille, quelque chose lui disait que le pianiste tramait quelque chose dans l'ombre. Car cette fois-ci, Yuki était vraiment amoureux et Tôma jaloux à mort… Le romancier savait qu'il devait protéger Shuichi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. À l'instant où il allait partir, le téléphone sonna. Se contrefichant royalement de l'importun qui le dérangeait au moment le plus crucial de son existence, le blond enfila ses chaussures dans l'indifférence la plus totale avant de prendre ses clés et d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, quand le haut-parleur du répondeur se mit en marche. Le cri déchirant qui s'en échappa figea le jeune homme sur place.

**_ « Yuki-san ? Yuki-san, si vous êtes là, répondez je vous en supplie !!! **hurlait une voix hystérique qu'il reconnut comme celle de Maïko. **C'est Shuichi, il… Kami-sama… Aidez-le, je vous en supplie !!! Yu… »**

**_ « Moshi-moshi ? **fit soudain le blond qui s'était précipité vers le combiné sans même prendre le temps d'ôter ses chaussures. **Maïko-san, que se passe-t-il ? »**

**_ « C'est… c'est horrible ! Venez vite, onegai ! Mon père est en train de battre Shuichi ! »** sanglota la lycéenne, incapable de se calmer.

**_ « Qu… Quoi ? J'arrive tout de suite ! **lui fit le blond. **Je te rappelle sur ton portable dès que je suis dans ma voiture et tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé le temps que je vienne ! »**

**_ « Haï… Faites vite, onegai shimasu… » **le supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Yuki sautait dans sa Mercedes et filait à toute allure vers la demeure des Shindô. Dans l'oreillette de son kit main libre, Yuki écoutait avec une rage grandissante les explications saccadées de Maïko : la visite de Tôma et sa proposition, la tentative de viol, et la bêtise de son père qui avait cru que Shuichi voulait souiller sa propre sœur. Quand enfin l'écrivain arriva au domicile Shindô, il frappa biiiiiiiiiiien fort avant d'entrer, bien fort dans la gueule du père Shindô venu lui ouvrir après avoir quitté la chambre de son fils. L'homme tituba en arrière, se prit dans la marche d'entrée, et s'affala lourdement au sol. Attiré par le bruit, son épouse accourut de la cuisine et s'agenouilla près de son mari.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » **cria-t-elle à Yuki, l'air effrayé

**_ « Je viens récupérer Shuichi, » **répondit simplement le blond.

**_ « Vous… vous ne croyez pas que vous lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça ? » **fit le père en se redressant sur un coude, du sang coulant de son nez.

**_ « Yuki-san ! **s'écria soudain Maïko qui était descendu en entendant la voix du romancier. **Montez vite ! Mon père a enfermé Shuichi dans sa chambre, et il répond pas quand je l'appelle ! »**

Quand Yuki leva les yeux vers la jeune fille pour la suivre, il remarqua sa joue encore rougie de la gifle de son père. Aussitôt, il se retourna vers ce dernier avec un sourire malsain.

**_ « Je vais appeler la police ! »** s'écria Shindô-san, glacé d'effroi, en faisant mine de se relever.

**_ « À votre place, je ne ferais pas ça… **siffla le blond d'un ton rogue, plaquant le père au sol en posant son pied sur son torse. **Mes avocats se feront un plaisir de vous saigner jusqu'à votre dernier yen. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait du mal à Shuichi, mais bel et bien vous et Seguchi. »**

**_ « C'est faux ! C'est vous qui avez perverti mon fils et avait failli le tuer ! Et Seguchi-san a tout fait pour le protéger de vous, sale pédé !** cria Shindô en essayant de se dégager. **Aoutch ! »**

**_ « Détrompez-vous… **rétorqua le blond en appuyant plus fort sur le torse du père, appréciant peu l'insulte. **C'est Seguchi-san qui a essayé de tuer votre fils quand il était dans le coma. Quand à vous, vous avez osé lever la main sur Shuichi, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. »**

**_ « Maïko, tu… **commença le père en levant ses yeux plein de colère vers sa fille. **Aaargh ! »**

**_ « Je vous conseille de ne même pas y penser et d'éviter de me mettre en rogne… **aboya Yuki en le frappant dans l'estomac. **Touchez encore une fois à un seul cheveu de vos enfants, et vous le regretterez toute votre vie… Enfin, du moins, durant le temps que vous resterez en vie… » **ajouta-t-il d'un ton sadique après s'être baissé pour soulever Shindô-san par son col de chemise.

**_ « … huuughn…. » **gémit l'homme.

**_ « Maintenant donnez-moi la clé de la chambre, » **demanda gentiment l'écrivain en secouant son souffre-douleur.

**_ « … N… non… hors de question… » **refusa tout net le père.

**_ « LA CLÉ ! »** insista le romancier en hurlant, après avoir plaqué Shindô au mur le plus proche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans la chambre, Shuichi était resté seul après le départ de son père. Son corps n'était plus que douleur et meurtrissure, et il était incapable de se relever. Mais de toutes façons, il était beaucoup trop effrayé dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait pour pouvoir bouger. Il demeurait recroquevillé dans la position qu'il avait prise quand son père le frappait, craignant encore des coups qui ne viendraient jamais puisqu'il était seul. En entendant des éclats de voix à l'étage inférieur, il se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même, bousculant avec ses pieds quelques débris du cadre. Le bruit de verre sembla le faire réagir. Il rouvrit les yeux, qui ne trouvèrent que les ténèbres environnantes. Se redressant en gémissant, il tâtonna un instant près de ses pieds avant de poser la main sur un éclat de verre de taille assez importante. Il le prit et s'assit en s'appuyant contre la commode. En passant son doigt sur une des arêtes du bout de verre, il grimaça de douleur en s'écorchant au verre effilé.

**_ « Yuki… » **murmura-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre le meuble derrière lui.

Tout son univers s'écroulait. Ou plutôt il l'avait fait quand Yuki avait décidé de le quitter. Avec lui, Shuichi aurait pu tout supporter, même sa cécité. Mais depuis ce jour-là, il était seul dans les ténèbres. Il avait peur. Chaque fois qu'il dormait, il faisait d'horribles cauchemars, et il ne pouvait même pas trouver le réconfort d'une lumière salutaire en ouvrant les yeux. Il n'avait plus aucun repère, il ne différenciait le jour de la nuit que grâce à Maïko qui rythmait sa journée en lui apportant ses repas, et en l'aidant pour se laver et s'habiller. La menace pesante de Tôma et maintenant, son père qui le battait. C'en était trop. Shuichi ne supporterait pas de partir là-bas, seul, en Amérique. Il perdrait toute sa vie, toute sa famille, tous ses amis, et aussi son amant, même si celui-ci l'avait quitté. Sa vie était complètement détruite, alors autant en finir tout de suite. Il affirma sa prise sur le morceau de verre, l'appliqua contre son poignet gauche et l'enfonça d'un coup dans la chair. Il ne cria même pas quand il trancha toute la largeur de son poignet, et recommença deux fois. Il voulut faire de même avec son autre poignet, mais il eut un vertige et s'effondra d'un seul coup sur le sol …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un bruit lourd à l'étage, comme quelque chose qui tombe, fit taire tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » **s'inquiéta Mme Shindô.

**_ « Ça venait de la chambre de Shuichi ! » **s'écria Maïko en remontant précipitamment l'escalier.

**_ « Donnez-moi la clé ! »** s'exclama à son tour Yuki en fouillant les poches du père.

L'objet obtenu, l'écrivain se précipita à la suite de la lycéenne. Quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier, Maïko frappait la porte avec ses poings en appelant son frère, mais elle n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse. Le blond la rejoignit et essaya d'appeler aussi tout en déverrouillant la porte. Quand il ouvrit, il s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la chambre.

**_ « Shuichi ! » **s'écria-t-il soudain en se précipitant vers son amant toujours en caleçon.

Le chanteur gisait au sol, inconscient, du sang s'écoulant lentement de ses plaies au poignet. Avec dextérité, Yuki attrapa le drap du lit, en recouvrit l'adolescent qui grelottait et en déchira un pan pour panser le poignet blessé. Le romancier n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le désordre ambiant, mais c'était surtout les traces de coups sur le corps de son compagnon qui le plongeaient dans une colère froide. Cependant, il sut mettre ses envies de meurtre de côté pour lancer à Maïko :

**_ « Il n'a pas fait ça il y a bien longtemps ! Appelle une ambulance, vite ! on peut encore le sauver ! »**

**_ « Haï ! »** obtempéra aussitôt la jeune fille en redescendant.

Pendant ce temps, l'écrivain tentait de réveiller Shuichi.

**_ « Oi, Shuichi ! Réponds-moi, Shuichi ! »**

**_ « … huuugh…. Non… otôsan… **gémit l'artiste dans son inconscience en se protégeant instinctivement le visage. **M'envoie… pas… là-bas… onegai… protège-moi de Seguchi… Je t'aime,otôsan… Et j'aime Yuki… »**

**_ « Ne touchez pas mon fils ! » **cria Shindô-san qui était monté lui aussi.

**_ « C'est plutôt vous qui n'avait pas intérêt à le toucher ! **l'invectiva le blond en serrant son compagnon dans ses bras en un geste protecteur.** Regardez donc ce que vous lui avait fait… »**

**_ « C'est à cause de vous qu'il a fait ça ! Vous… »**

**_ « Non, tout est de votre faute ! Vous le livrez en pâture au seul homme au monde qui a juré sa perte, vous le laissez manquer se faire violer et en prime, vous le tabassez pour tous les malheurs qu'il a subi ? L'homosexualité n'est pas un maladie horrible ! C'est le fruit d'un amour véritable entre lui et moi ! Et si vous n'aviez pas été aveuglé par votre dégoût et votre avidité, vous auriez découvert le véritable visage de Seguchi ! Shuichi a plus que jamais besoin du soutien de ses proches, mais vous, vous avez fait tout le contraire ! »**

**_ « C'est faux ! Je n'agis que pour son bien ! **se récria le père. **Si je l'ai battu, c'était pour le raisonner ! Il a essayé de violer sa propre sœur !»**

**_ « Vous vous mentez à vous-même… Vous savez très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais ça à sa sœur. Si vous l'avez frappé, c'est parce qu'il vous dégoûte… parce qu'il est homosexuel… Et vous avez pris le premier prétexte qui vous est venu à l'esprit… Vous êtes vraiment pathétique… »**

**_ « Qu…quoi ? Je vous interdis.. »**

**_ « URUSAI ! Et cassez-vous avant que je vous bute… »** cracha le blond d'un ton cinglant.

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « Shuichi ne remettra jamais les pieds dans cette maison, je vous le garantis… Pas après ce que vous lui avait fait subir. Je ne vous laisserai plus porter la main sur lui… »**

**_ « Pfff ! **lâcha le père. **Faites ce que vous voulez après tout. Vous me débarrasserez de cette souillure. »**

Ce fut la sirène de l'ambulance et l'arrivée de secours qui empêchèrent Yuki de démolir le géniteur de son amant. Au moment où les ambulanciers installaient Shuichi dans le véhicule, Yuki , qui passait près du père pour rejoindre sa voiture, lui glissa à l'oreille :

**_ « Malgré ce que vous lui avez fait, c'était vous que Shuichi appelait désespérément dans son inconscience… »**

Shindô-san se retourna vers le blond avant de regarder son fils, allongé sur le brancard qu'on embarquait dans l'ambulance.

**_ « Kami-sama… **gémit-il en tombant à genoux. **Qu'ai-je fait ? »**

**_ « Vous avez perdu votre fils… **répondit froidement l'écrivain.** Maintenant, il est à moi, et personne d'autre que moi ne prendra soin de lui… Maïko,** fit-il ensuite à la lycéenne, **tu veux m'accompagner ? Je vais suivre l'ambulance. »**

**_ « … Haï, Yuki-san… »** acquiesça la jeune fille après avoir regardé son père avec anxiété, mais se laissant finalement convaincre par le regard franc et décidé du romancier.

Yuki laissa alors les Shindô, et regagna sa voiture en compagnie de Maïko pour suivre le véhicule de secours…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** Le temps des promesses**

**Commentaires de fin :** Ben pour une fois, le commentaire de fin va être fait par ma bêta-lectrice Patou-chan ! A toi ma pupuce !!!

Patpat : Je scouatte la place pour te dire que finalement, ça a du bon quand tu es bloquée! Ca donne toujours quelque chose de bien. Mdr. En tout cas, Yuki, je suis contente que tu aies balancé ta bonne petite réplique de fin dans la face du père Shindô. Bien fait pour sa gueule. Maintenant t'as intérêt à prendre bien soin de Shu-chan...

Yuki : Me fais pas chier, sale gamine. Evidemment que je vais prendre soin du Shuichi... N'est-ce pas Shu-chan... (sourire lubrique)

Shuichi : Pitié, Pat-chan ! Sauve moi de ce pervers qui pense qu'à me sauter dessus ! Je suis aveugle, nom d'un chien !

Patpat : Et alors, ça n'empêche rien...

Yuki : Tu vois bien, Shu-chan... Elle est d'accord avec moi... Allez viens là, je vais te réconforter...

Patpat : Kyah!!!! C'est trop kawaii!!! (mode super fan de yaoi activé)

Toma :  Hé dites les filles ? pourquoi je suis si méchant dans ce chapitre moi ?

Shizu : parce que tu l'es ! Na !

Toma : mais c'est faux ! J'ai jamais rien fait de mal, moi ! Je fais ça pour aider Shindô-san. Plus vite il pourra se débrouiller seul avec son infirmité, plus vite il pourra recommencer à chanter

Yuki : dans ce cas-là, va voir ailleurs si on y est, Seguchi. Je veux pouvoir profiter à fond de mon amant…

Shuichi : aaaah… Non, Yuki… Yamete… Oooooh…. Yukiiiiii…. Ouiiiiiii…. C'est bon ! Continue !

Karla : Hum… Heuuu… si on les laissait là ?

Toma : Non ! je peux pas laisser mon Eiri avec ce sale gamin !

Shizu : K ! Sakano-san ! venez nous aider ! Toma veut pas partir

Toma, emmené de force : Non ! Je veux rester ! Je veux mon Eiriiiiiii !

Patpat :  Vas-y, casse-toi ! Yuki et Shuchan... Continuez... Tu viens Shizu, on va s'amuser aussi ^^ (sourire lubrique)

Shizu : OH OUIIIII MA PUPUCE ! (lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser)

Karla : Heuuuu… Bon, je vais partir aussi… (toute gênée) on espère tous que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Mata ne !

**Lexique :**

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu / Dômo arigatô gozaimasu __:_ merci - merci beaucoup

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Gomen / Gomen ne__ :_ pardon, désolé

_Haï__ :_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_Kami-sama :_ Oh mon dieu!

_Moshi-moshi :_ allô ?

_Okaasan :_Maman

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît

_Onii-chan / onii-san __:_ petit frère ou grand frère, ci comme vous préférez

_Onee-chan / onee-san __:_ petite sœur ou grande sœur, ci comme vous préférez

_Otôsan :_ Papa

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer_

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Urusaï__ :_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu en 1992, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ = littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ?^^ héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

_Yamero / yamete :_ arrête / arrêtez

_Yuki :_ littéralement en japonais, signifie "neige"

13


	9. Somewhere

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre IX : Somewhere **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic, song fic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :**Shindo Maïko

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Dédicace :** je dédie ce chapitre à ma pupuce Patou-chan, à qui j'adresse mes remerciements pour son soutien, ses suggestions pour ma fic et sa traduction pour la chanson « Somewhere ». Bisous mon ptit cœur^-^

**Commentaires :** Bon, nouveau changement de programme pour le titre qui est donc devenu « Somewhere » (rapport à la chanson que j'ai utilisé pour illustrer ce chapitre). Je crois que là vous pouvez tous remerciez Patou (ou Pat), parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce chapitre. En effet, suite à une review un peu mordante sur ma fic « Homophobie », j'ai fait un méga blocage, qui m'a empêché d'écrire pendant plusieurs jours. Heureusement, ma pupuce m'a soutenue et remonté le moral quand je désespérais complètement. Figurez-vous que j'ai cru que j'écrivais mal, et que mes fics étaient nulles ! MWHAHAHAHA ! La bonne blague ! La grande Shizu qui écrirait de mauvaises histoires ? Ben voyons ! Bon c'est certainement pas du Victor Hugo, mais je pense que je me débrouille pas trop mal quand même, puisque j'ai mes fans.

Yuki : mais tu écris mal, baka !

Shizu : pfff ! Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux, tonton ! Baaaah ! (tire la langue)

Yuki : Moi au moins je suis payé pour mon travail, et je suis mondialement reconnu. J'écris pas à l'œil comme toi, et j'ai plus d'une dizaine de fans.

Shizu : Ma Patouuuuuuuuu ! Tonton il est méchant avec Shizuuuuu ! (court se jeter dans les bras de sa puce pour avoir un câlinou)

Pat : Oh mon tit lapinou... Il te fait des misère ce grand vilain pas beau, là-bas ?! (grogne)

Chaise : BAM !

Pat : Voilà c'est réglé... (calin)

Yuki : Itai…

Karla : Yuki ! Arrête de l'embêter ! j'ai pas envie de recopier encore une fois son travail ! Excuse-toi tout de suite !

Yuki : Pfff ! Vous êtes pénibles… Shizu ! reviens là ! Je…

Shizu : hai ? sniiif…

Yuki : je… enfin je suis… RAAAAH ! J'en ai marre ! Gomen nasai ! (se casse et va s'enfermer dans son bureau)

Shuichi : Wouaaah ! Yuki qui fait des excuses ! Y va neiger !

Shizu : C'est normal ! Avec le nom qu'il porte ! MWAHAHAHA !!!

Karla : en même temps, le nom de Yuki s'écrit avec le kanji du courage et non celui de la neige…

Shizu et Shuichi : ON S'EN FOUT ! C'est plus jouli avec la neige ! (sourient béatement)

Karla : … Qu'ils sont bêtes…

Pat : En effet... (se lamente) Mais, perso, je crois surtout que Yukiki en a marre de se prendre des chaises dans la tronche, héhé ! (ricane victorieusement en se baladant avec sa chaise pliante sous le bras)

Shizu : Bon allez au boulot ! J'ai une fic à copier moi ! Bonne lecture !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Shuichi, de retour chez lui aveugle et abandonné par son amant, déprime complètement. Pour couronner le tout, Toma propose à ses parents de financer son départ aux USA dans un institut spécialisé pour aveugles. Après avoir essuyé une tentative de viol de la part du président, Shuichi se fait battre par son père. Désespéré, le chanteur essaie de se suicider…

_(__**en italique et entre parenthèses**__, commentaires de l'auteur, des persos et des amies de l'auteur, à savoir Pat, ou Patou pour les intimes, et Karla)_

_(__**en italique et en gras, paroles de la chanson**__ « Somewhere » du groupe Within temptation, et __**traduction entre parenthèses**__. Bon je préviens tout de suite que j'ai fait ma propre interprétation du texte suivant la traduction de ma Patou, et donc il est possible qu'elle corresponde pas tout à fait, parce je suis une catastrophe en langue. Moi j'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, si ça vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas ma fic, NA !)_

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre IX : Somewhere **

**Deux jours plus tard…**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital triste et froide, un gémissement plaintif s'éleva depuis le lit aux draps blancs. Un jeune homme au teint pâle y était allongé, portant autour de la tête et de son poignet gauche de légers bandages. Après plusieurs jours d'inconscience, il revenait enfin à lui. Bien qu'il fut allongé, la tête lui tournait horriblement et il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber au moindre mouvement. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, espérant quelque lumière salvatrice qui l'aiderait à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mais tout ce qui l'entourait ne semblait que ténèbres obscures. Quand il se fut quelque peu habitué aux vertiges qui le prenaient dès qu'il tournait la tête, il essaya de rassembler ses esprits. L'endroit semblait calme. Il pouvait entendre le gazouillis des oiseaux venant de l'extérieur. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de vertiges, il commençait à se sentir bien. Cependant, plusieurs choses l'intriguaient. Pourquoi les oiseaux chantaient-ils alors qu'il faisait manifestement nuit noire ? Et quelle était cette odeur étrange et vaguement familière ? Comme une odeur d'éther. Soudain il comprit où il était et la mémoire lui revint. Yuki… L'accident… Sa cécité… Son père… Et surtout Tôma… Seguchi Tôma qui, en quelques semaines, avait anéanti sa vie… L'affluence soudaine et brutale de ces douloureux souvenirs fit monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme.

**_ « Non…** lâcha-t-il dans un murmure étranglé. **Pourquoi… pourquoi je suis encore vivant ? »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Lost in the darkness**__,(Perdu dans les ténèbres)_

_**Hoping for a sign**__,(Espérant un signe)_

_**Instead there's only silence**__,( A la place du silence)_

_**Can't you hear my screams?**__(Ne peux-tu entendre mes cris?)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand l'écrivain pénétra dans la pièce, il trouva son jeune protégé toujours endormi. En s'approchant du lit, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait les yeux encore rouges des larmes qu'il avait versées. Prenant la seule chaise de la pièce, il vint s'installer près du lit, et observa l'adolescent assoupi. Le blond s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tout ceci arriver. Et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais été capable d'avouer son amour au chanteur. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il avait failli encore une fois perdre Shuichi. Il revoyait l'image de son amant à moitié nu, allongé sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant de son poignet et ce seul souvenir lui glaçait le sang.

**_ « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, tu pourrais être assez désespéré pour commettre un acte pareil, Shuichi…** murmura-t-il doucement, craignant d'éveiller son compagnon. **Toi toujours si enjoué et obstiné, même quand je t'envoyais chier comme un connard que j'étais… Ce salaud de Seguchi aura au moins eu un rôle positif dans cette histoire : il m'aura fait comprendre que je tenais vraiment à toi, et que c'est toi que je choisis plutôt que ce passé malsain dans lequel il voulait m'enfermer en sa compagnie… Alors bats-toi, onegai… Bats-toi pour rester en vie et me revenir… »**

Yuki poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme et baissa la tête.

**_ « Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'accroches encore à moi, après toutes les souffrances que je t'ai apporté… »**

**_ « Parce que je t'aime… »**

Le romancier releva la tête. Dans le lit, l'adolescent avait ouvert les yeux et, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, il semblait le regarder.

**_ « Shuichi ! »** s'écria le blond en prenant la main du musicien dans la sienne.

**_ « Je t'aime tellement, Yuki… »** continua l'adolescent.

**_ « Moi aussi, Shuichi… »** répondit aussitôt l'écrivain, bien décidé à ne plus taire ses sentiments.

**_ « Alors pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? »** le questionna l'artiste d'un ton déchirant.

De saisissement, Yuki lâcha la main du chanteur. La voix accablée de son amant lui avait transpercé le cœur comme un coup de poignard.

**_ « Parce que… parce que je ne suis qu'un connard, Shuichi… »** trouva-t-il seulement la force de répondre.

**_ « Mais, je l'aime moi pourtant, ce connard, Yuki…** gémit l'artiste dont les yeux commençaient à briller de larmes. **Et je veux pas qu'il m'abandonne… Je veux plus jamais que tu m'abandonnes… J'ai besoin de toi, Yuki… parce que sans toi, j'ai plus de raison de vivre maintenant… Et puis je suis perdu dans les ténèbres et j'ai peur… »**

Le blond devint muet en prenant enfin conscience de la portée de ses actes. Il savait déjà combien il avait été stupide en abandonnant Shuichi à la fureur de Tôma. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que cette séparation n'avait pas seulement été dangereuse pour Shuichi, mais qu'elle avait aussi été très éprouvante et douloureuse pour lui. L'écrivain réalisait à quel point le jeune chanteur était perturbé par sa cécité, et effrayé par ce monde qu'il percevait différemment. Et puis, en regardant le poignet bandé de son amant, il réalisait aussi qu'il avait une nouvelle fois failli perdre Shuichi. Eiri baissa soudain la tête et, les mains crispées sur son pantalon, il laissa couler silencieusement les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Jusque là, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire aux autres par sa froideur et sa distance, mais là il s'en voulait réellement d'avoir fait souffrir Shuichi. Tout comme il se reprochait de lui avoir apporté tous les malheurs des dernières semaines. Mais ceux-ci étaient en bonne partie dû à Tôma…

Yuki n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses larmes, et il s'efforçait de pleurer le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas que Shuichi l'entende. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait réussi à le faire pleurer en sept ans, et elle était là dans ce lit. Mais il refusait d'inquiéter celui à qui il avait ouvert son cœur, alors il pleurait sans bruit. Cependant, le silence n'était pas perçu de la même manière par le jeune aveugle. Les sanglots étouffés de l'écrivain étaient masqués par le chant des oiseaux au dehors et les voix des infirmières dans le couloir, et il crut que son visiteur était parti, ou même tout bêtement, qu'il l'avait rêvé. Ses pleurs qui s'étaient lentement calmés, reprirent alors abondamment, inondant ses joues de larmes amères.

**_ « Pourquoi tu me tortures même dans mes rêves, Yuki ? **gémit l'adolescent entre deux sanglots. **Pourquoi tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à moi avant de m'abandonner ? Maïko… Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé mourir ? »**

**_ « NON !** s'écria le romancier à ces mots, faisant sursauter le chanteur. **Non, ne dis pas ça, Shuichi. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre…** articula-t-il avec difficulté, la voix encore tremblante de larmes. **Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais… »**

Yuki avait repris la main du musicien dans la sienne et la serrait avec une douce fermeté.

**_ « Je te protègerai, Shuichi…** reprit l'écrivain. **Je te protègerai de Seguchi et je m'occuperai de toi. Tu ne partiras pas en Amérique, et tu ne seras même pas obligé de retourner chez tes parents. J'ai fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour leur retirer ta garde et devenir ton tuteur jusqu'à ta majorité. Je ne laisserai plus ni Tôma, ni ton père, ni personne d'autre lever la main sur toi. Je te garderai rien que pour moi… Rien qu'à moi… parce que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, Shuichi… Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal… Ta douleur et tes larmes me font souffrir aussi… »**

**_ « Yu…ki… »** balbutia le chanteur, tout retourné par cette déclaration.

**_ « Ai shiteru, Shuichi… » **souffla le blond qui ne put en dire plus.

L'écrivain déposa un tendre baiser sur la main de son amant et appuya son front dessus. La voix de l'adolescent le fit presque aussitôt se redresser.

**_ « Prends-moi dans tes bras, onegai… » **supplia le gamin en larmes.

Aussitôt le romancier vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et attira son amant à lui. Débordant de joie et de soulagement, l'adolescent s'agrippa à lui en répétant sans cesse, partagé entre le rire et les larmes :

**_ « Tu es là… tu es enfin là… »**

**_ « Oui, je suis là, Shuichi… Je suis là… Et je resterai toujours avec toi… **lui répondit Yuki en caressant doucement les cheveux de son compagnon.** Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais… »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Never stop hoping, **__(Ne cessant jamais d'espérer)_

_**Need**__** to know where you are, **__(j'ai besoin de savoir où tu es)_

_**But one thing's for sure,**__ (Mais une chose est sûre)_

_**You're always in my heart.**__(Tu es toujours dans mon coeur)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**3 jours après (mercredi 14 mars)…**

En entrant dans la chambre après avoir été gracieusement chercher les canettes de soda réclamées par Maïko pour égayer l'insipide repas de l'hôpital, Yuki trouva un spectacle étonnant : la jeune fille nourrissant son frère à la cuillère, comme s'il était un môme de 3 ans. Il était vrai que Shuichi agissait souvent (quasi tout le temps d'ailleurs) comme un gamin, mais de là à lui donner la becquée, il y avait un énorme fossé.

**_ « Maïko-san ?** intervint-il alors, jugeant nécessaire de mettre fin à cette mascarade. **On devrait laisser Shuichi finir de manger seul, et sortir quelques minutes. Je dois te parler. »**

**_ « Haï ! J'arrive dans quelques minutes, »** acquiesça la lycéenne.

**_ « Shuichi peut finir de manger tout seul, Ce n'est plus un bébé,** fit un peu plus sèchement Yuki, un pincement au cœur en voyant une expression de panique se dessiner sur le visage du chanteur. **Alors maintenant suis-moi. »**

**_ « Pas tout de suite. Je connais mon frère, Yuki-san,** répondit la jeune fille sans se départir de son calme. **Si je ne reste pas avec lui pour le forcer un peu à manger, il ne va rien avaler du tout. Alors je reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini, et je vous rejoins dans un petit moment, ok ? »** ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers le blond.

La détermination de son regard montrait à quel point elle aimait son frère, et voulait le protéger. Yuki comprit qu'elle ne céderait pas et qu'il allait être difficile de lui faire admettre que son attitude surprotectrice représentait pour son frère un handicap encore plus grand que sa cécité. Avec un _"tsss"_ agacé, le blond laissa les canettes sur la table de nuit, et quitta la pièce. De son côté, le musicien se sentait mal à l'aise, surpris de la froideur avec laquelle son compagnon s'était exprimé, et il demanda à sa sœur :

**_ « Maïko ? Pourquoi Yuki est fâché ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »**

**_ « Non, Shu-chan,** fit sa cadette d'un ton rassurant. **C'est plutôt après moi qu'il en a. »**

**_ « Pourquoi ? »** s'étonna le chanteur.

**_ « Parce que je l'envoie sans cesse chercher des trucs pour toi et ça l'agace. »**

**_ « C'est ma faute alors… »** souffla l'artiste d'un ton peiné.

**_ « Mais non, onii-chan. S'il va chercher ce que je lui demande, c'est justement parce que c'est pour toi. Sinon, si c'était pour moi, il me dirait d'y aller moi-même. Et puis, je crois aussi qu'il est un peu jaloux. »**

**_ « Huh ? Jaloux ? »**

**_ « Ben oui. Il est jaloux de moi, parce que je suis tout le temps en train de m'occuper de toi, alors que lui va faire les courses que je lui demande, et que du coup il peut pas être tout seul avec toi. »**

Shuichi vira aussitôt à l'écarlate et baissa légèrement la tête.

**_ « C'est… c'est vrai ? »** balbutia-t-il d'une voix émue.

**_ « Haï, nii-chan…** le conforta la jeune fille. **Il t'aime tellement qu'il est jaloux de ta sœur. Hahaha !»**

Le chanteur se mit alors à rire de bon cœur avec sa sœur, une larme de joie perlant au coin de l'œil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Peu après dans le couloir…**

**_ « Yuki-san ? »**

**_ « Huh ?** fit le blond en se retournant. **Ah, Maïko-san ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »**

**_ « C'est de votre faute aussi, **rétorqua la lycéenne sans se laisser impressionner. **À cause de votre attitude glaciale de tout à l'heure, Shuichi a cru qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui vous avait énervé. J'ai dû le rassurer avant de le laisser. »**

En temps normal, l'écrivain aurait répliqué par une remarque cinglante, mais il resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il avait blessé son amant tout à l'heure alors que c'était après sa soeur qu'il en avait, et il s'en voulait. Mais que Maïko lui en fasse le reproche remuait un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

**_ « Passons là-dessus, veux-tu ? »** fit sèchement le blond.

**_ « Si ça vous embête tant d'aller me chercher des choses pour Shuichi, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire. Mais ne passez pas votre mauvaise humeur sur mon pauvre frère. »**

**_ « Je n'ai pas voulu être aussi abrupt tout à l'heure. C'est parti tout seul !** se défendit vivement le romancier. **Mais franchement, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce spectacle ridicule ! »**

**_ « Hein ? Quel spectacle ridicule ? »**

**_ « Shuichi est aveugle, pas impotent. Tu n'as pas besoin de le materner de cette manière. »**

**_ « Shuichi a vécu des choses horribles ces deux derniers mois ! Et alors que vous l'aviez abandonné, il n'avait plus que moi parce que mes parents n'acceptaient pas son homosexualité ! C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui depuis qu'il est aveugle. Il est complètement perdu et en plus il est menacé par votre beau-frère. Et maintenant c'est notre père qui s'en est pris à lui ! Shuichi a beaucoup souffert et ça me brise le coeur de le voir dans cet état… Je veux le protéger ! »**

**_ « À force de le protéger, tu vas finir par l'étouffer, gamine,** rétorqua froidement Eiri. **Son handicap ne l'empêche pas de vivre, mais toi si… »**

**_ « Qu… quoi ? »**

**_ « Je sais que Shuichi a beaucoup souffert, et en grande partie par ma faute, et qu'en plus sa cécité l'effraie énormément. Mais comme les docteurs l'ont dit, il est plus qu'improbable qu'il retrouve un jour la vue. Alors, s'il doit être aveugle le restant de ses jours, il faut l'aider à s'habituer le plus vite possible à sa condition, et non pas le maintenir dans une jolie cage dorée pour le protéger. Un oiseau est fait pour voler libre dans le ciel et chanter au soleil. Si on l'enferme, il dépérira et sera complètement dépendant de ceux qui s'occuperont de lui. C'est ça que tu veux, Maïko ? Qu'il se laisse mourir à petit feu ? »**

**_ « N…non… » **balbutia la jeune fille, bouleversée.

**_ « Je serai là pour le protéger maintenant, Maïko-san… Grâce à mes avocats, j'ai pu obtenir la garde légale de ton frère, et il va venir habiter avec moi. J'ai les moyens de lui apporter tout ce qu'il lui faut, et il connaît bien mon appartement. Il n'y a pas d'escaliers, donc il pourra aller et venir sans danger. Je veillerai aussi à ce qu'il soit suivi par les meilleurs formateurs pour aveugles du pays. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire pour lui, je le protègerai. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser continuer à se replier sur lui-même à cause de sa peur. Nous le soutiendrons tous, toi, moi, Nakano, et même K et Sakano-san, qui ont décidé de quitter N.G. après les agissements de Seguchi. Bad Luck n'est pas mort. Shuichi a perdu la vue mais pas la voix. »**

**_ « Et Fujisaki-san ? »**

**_ « Ah celui-là ? Étant de la famille à Seguchi, il a préféré resté auprès de son illustre cousin. Quel petit merdeux ! »**

**_ « Ah… **fit simplement la lycéenne. **C'est triste pour Shuichi… »**

**_ « Bah, mieux vaut que le clan Seguchi reste dans son coin. Shuichi ne s'en portera que mieux. Et puis de toutes manières, Shuichi n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Fujisaki. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs… »**

**_ « … »**

Maïko avait cessé de parler, et tentait difficilement de retenir ses larmes. Comprenant que ses paroles un peu dures avaient éprouvées la lycéenne, Yuki lui tendit un mouchoir propre pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage. Le blond savait que ça avait été douloureux pour la jeune fille de s'entendre dire tout ça, mais il devait le faire pour qu'elle réalise enfin ses erreurs.

**_ « Shuichi va encore rester plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, **lança soudain le blond pour faire diversion. **D'ici là, tu pourras en profiter à loisir et t'occuper de lui avec tout ton amour de sœur. Profites-en à fond parce qu'après il va venir vivre chez moi, et je ne te laisserai pas interférer dans son adaptation à sa nouvelle vie. »**

**_ « …Snif… » **renifla Maïko en lançant à l'écrivain un regard désespéré.

**_ « Mais tu pourras venir le voir aussi souvent que tu voudras, ok ? »**

Un sourire illumina aussitôt le visage de la jeune fille.

**_ « Ha… Haï ! **balbutia-t-elle. **Arigato… » **lui sourit-il avec reconnaissance.

**_ « De rien…» ** lâcha gravement le romancier, avant de laisser Maïko pour aller en griller une.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

**_ « Naaa, Yuki ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » **couinait l'artiste en caleçon.

**_ « Pour te mettre un peu de jugeote dans la tête, baka !** lui répondit le blond d'un ton sec. **Ça fait une semaine que je m'évertue à te dire de toujours ranger tes affaires au même endroit, et que tu t'obstines à ne pas m'écouter ! »**

**_ « Mais, **protesta le chanteur debout tout près du lit. **C'est pas ma faute si les infirmières déplacent sans cesse mes affaires ! »**

**_ « Elles ont cessé de le faire à partir du moment où on leur a dit que tu allais commencer à apprendre à te repérer dans l'espace qui t'entoure, à savoir ici ta chambre. Et c'était il y a une semaine. »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « Il n'y a pas de **_**"mais"**_** qui tienne, Shuichi ! Tu as voulu t'habiller tout seul, alors vas-y ! »**

**_ « Mais je pensais que t'allais poser mes vêtements à côté de moi sur le lit pour que je les trouve facilement… »**

**_ « Tu les trouverais facilement si tu faisais comme je t'ai dit de faire ! »**

**_ « Arrêtez, je vous en prie, Yuki-san ! **s'écria soudain Maïko que l'écrivain retenait par les bras depuis le début. **Vous voyez bien qu'il a besoin d'aide ! »**

**_ « Non, il peut se débrouiller tout seul, **répliqua sévèrement le blond. **J'ai posé ses vêtements à l'endroit où il devrait les mettre habituellement, il va aller les chercher tout seul comme un grand, comme j'ai essayé de lui apprendre cette semaine. Mais visiblement, ce baka est beaucoup trop bête pour réussir un truc aussi simple. »**

**_ « Je suis pas bête ! » **protesta le chanteur.

**_ « Alors fais ce que je te dis ! »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « Tu peux le faire, Shuichi, » **fit simplement Yuki d'une voix ferme.

Encouragé par le ton plein d'assurance de son amant, Shuichi serra les poings pour se motiver, avant de tâtonner lentement jusqu'au pied du lit. De là, il savait qu'il devait aller tout droit pour trouver la table et la chaise sur laquelle le blond avait posé son sac de sport rempli de vêtements. Le plus dur et le plus effrayant était de devoir lâcher le bord du lit pour avancer à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la table (oui je sais, mon jeu de mot vole très bas. MDR !!!). Un nouvel encouragement de Yuki le décida à se lancer. Shuichi déglutit avant de se lancer en direction de la table. Son amant lui rappelait de bien compter ses pas, mais l'artiste en avait perdu le fil depuis longtemps, et bien que la distance entre le lit et la table fut d'à peine deux mètres, cela lui en paraissait deux kilomètres. Soudain pris de panique de se savoir sans appui, l'adolescent se figea sur place à quelques centimètres de la chaise.

**_ « Kuso ! Mais vas-y, baka ! **s'écria le blond, exaspéré. **Tu y es ! Tu vas pas nous faire la comédie à chaque fois ! »**

Effrayé par le ton brusque de l'écrivain, l'artiste fit un pas sur le côté et s'entrava dans les pieds de la chaise avant de chuter avec elle.

**_ « Shuichi ! »** s'exclama Maïko en essayant de se libérer.

Un instant inquiet, Yuki desserra légèrement sa prise sur les poignets de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de lui décocher un coup de genou fort bien placé, autant pour se libérer que pour le punir de martyriser son frère. Maïko se précipita vers le chanteur, tandis que le blond s'appuyait au mur avec un gémissement en se tenant l'entrejambe. Quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il vit Shuichi en larmes dans les bras de sa sœur. Avec un soupir, il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit près d'eux. Ce fut une véritable gageure de réussir à persuader la lycéenne de lâcher son frère, mais il y parvint après quelques minutes. Shuichi restait accroupi sur le sol, et refusait que Yuki le touche, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Le romancier poussa un autre soupir, donna une petite tape sur le crâne du chanteur et fit :

**_ « J'aimerais que tu comprennes que je fais ça pour toi, Shuichi… »**

**_ « Ah ouais ? En me faisant marcher comme ça dans le vide, sans appui, dans un endroit que je connais pas, alors que j'ai peur ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'aider ? »**

lui répondit l'adolescent d'un ton brusque.

**_ « Ça t'aidera certainement plus que de pleurnicher dans les bras de ta frangine comme un môme de trois ans ! **répliqua durement Yuki. **Si tu veux avoir un peu d'indépendance, tu dois arriver à te débrouiller et apprendre à toujours ranger tes affaires au même endroit ! »**

**_ « Mais je peux rien faire tout seul, Yuki ! **s'écria le chanteur en abattant ses poings sur ses genoux. **Je vois rien du tout ! Je peux plus rien faire tout seul ! »**

**_ « Si, tu le peux, Shuichi, **fit plus calmement le blond. **Tu peux faire des choses tout seul. Mais pour cela, tu dois apprendre à te repérer même dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, et à **_**"voir"**_** les choses grâce à ton sens du toucher. Et tu dois apprendre à gérer ta peur. »**

**_ « Mais… » **commença à pleurnicher le bonbon rose.

**_ « Je suis là pour te protéger maintenant, **fit le blond d'une voix grave. **Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre des risques inutiles… »**

**_ « Vraiment ? **cessa aussitôt de pleurer l'artiste, indigné. **Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber avec la chaise, hein ? »**

**_ « Ça t'a tué ? » **demanda le blond du tac au tac.

**_ « Non,** concéda le chanteur. **Mais… »**

**- « Si quelques bleus et bosses peuvent te faire comprendre que tu dois apprendre à te repérer, je n'hésiterai pas à te laisser te cogner dans tous les meubles de la maison. Je veux t'aider et je vais le faire. Mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser dépérir sous prétexte que tu es aveugle. Je ne ferai pas comme ta sœur, et je ne t'enfermerai pas dans un cocon bien douillet. Si ce que je prévois pour toi quand on rentrera ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours retourner chez tes parents. Ah mais ! J'oubliais… Ton paternel veut t'envoyer en Amérique, non ? Sympathique programme je trouve. Réfléchis bien, gamin. Soit tu restes avec moi et tu te bouges le cul pour t'adapter à ta condition d'aveugle, soit tu files aux USA. »**

**_ « Non ! Je veux pas aller là-bas ! Jamais ! »**

**_ « Pourquoi ? » **demanda Yuki pour sonder un peu les raisons de son amant.

**_ « Parce que… parce que j'ai peur… **balbutia Shuichi en se tordant les mains d'angoisse. **Et parce que… parce que je veux rester avec toi… Je t'aime trop, Yuki… » **lâcha Shuichi en se remettant à pleurer. **Et… et… snif sniiif… j'ai peur sans toi… »**

Yuki était conscient qu'il agissait un peu durement avec son amant, mais il savait que c'était la bonne attitude à adopter avec Shuichi. Trop le couver l'emprisonnait dans une douce mais vaine sécurité, alors que même aveugle, il pouvait encore exercer sa vocation : chanter. Le tout était maintenant de parvenir à rassurer le jeune musicien sans le maintenir dans un illusoire havre de sécurité complètement exempt de danger, et le pousser à explorer son nouveau monde. Pour se faire un peu pardonner sa sévérité, le blond fit :

**_ « Hé bien maintenant je suis là, alors tu n'as plus à avoir peur, c'est compris ? »**

**_ « Ha… haï… » **bredouilla le chanteur en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

**_ « Tsss… T'es vraiment impossible… » **lâcha le blond en attirant le musicien pour le serrer contre lui.

**_ « Je veux rester avec toi, Yuki…** répéta l'adolescent qui avait blotti sa tête contre l'épaule de l'écrivain. **Y a qu'avec toi que je suis bien… que je me sens en sécurité… »**

À ces mots, Maïko, qui assistait sans un mot à la scène, eut un léger pincement au cœur. Ça lui faisait mal d'entendre ça de la bouche de son frère. Et même si elle savait que Shuichi l'aimait beaucoup et lui était reconnaissant de s'être si bien occupé de lui, elle admettait que le chanteur disait la vérité. Elle avait essayé de protéger Shuichi en le gardant auprès d'elle à la maison, mais finalement même les murs dorés d'une jolie prison n'avaient pu préserver l'artiste du danger. Elle avait échoué à sauvegarder son frère et il avait fallu que Yuki intervienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Elle regarda en silence Yuki essuyer les larmes du musicien, puis l'obliger à se relever avant de l'aider à s'habiller. En observant les gestes de l'écrivain, Maïko comprit à quel point son attitude envers son frère lui avait été préjudiciable. La lycéenne ne laissait rien faire à Shuichi, allant même jusqu'à le faire manger comme s'il était un bébé, soit disant parce qu'elle comprenait ses peurs. Mais en fait, c'était elle qui avait le plus peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Shuichi. Yuki, lui, n'agissait pas ainsi. Certes il guidait parfois la main de son amant pour trouver ses vêtements, mais il l'obligeait à reconnaître ce qu'il touchait et à s'habiller seul. Il restait tout le temps à côté de lui, lui parlant doucement pour le rassurer, mais le laissait faire. Et, bien qu'encore hésitant, Shuichi faisait tout ce que son compagnon lui ordonnait. Maïko regarda son frère finir de s'habiller et préparer son sac pour partir avec Yuki dès qu'il serait prêt. La lycéenne se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Prétextant aller leur chercher des boissons le temps qu'ils finissent, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre en ravalant ses larmes, ayant brusquement l'impression d'être de trop dans cette pièce…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Lost in the darkness,**__ (Perdu dans les ténèbres)_

_**Tried to find your way home,**__ (Essayant de trouver comment te faire revenir)_

_**I want to embrace you,**__ ( Je veux t'enlacer)_

_**And never let you go**__**.**__(Et ne jamais te laisser repartir)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Environ une semaine plus tard, appartement de Yuki Eiri**

**_ « Shuichi ! Je t'ai dit de me rejoindre à la cuisine pour manger, alors tu vas ramener tes fesses vite fait, c'est compris ? **fit le blond depuis la porte de la chambre. **J'ai bien voulu être gentil les premiers jours tant que tu n'étais pas encore habitué à l'appartement, mais là ça suffit ! Je t'ai déjà fait faire plusieurs fois le tour des pièces, en t'expliquant bien que j'avais enlevé tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour toi, alors maintenant tu dois pouvoir te débrouiller. Et surtout, je refuse de continuer à t'apporter ton repas dans la chambre, je suis pas ta bonniche. Alors si tu as faim, tu viens dans la cuisine, un point c'est tout ! »**

**_ « Mais, Yuki… **gémit le jeune musicien qui refusait de quitter le lit. **J'aime pas aller dans la cuisine. Si… si je trébuchais et que je faisais tomber un truc coupant ou chaud, je… je vais me faire super mal…»**

**_ « Tu feras rien tomber pour deux raisons, baka, **répondit l'écrivain d'un ton agacé. **Premièrement parce que tu n'iras que jusqu'à la table sans aller vers la cuisinière, et deuxièmement parce que je serais là ! Alors maintenant tu viens ! »**

**_ « Naaan… »**

**_ « Bon, très bien ! Quand tu crèveras de faim, tu te décideras peut-être à venir ! »** s'exclama le blond, franchement exaspéré, avant de partir en claquant la porte.

**_ « Mais… Yuki… **commença à pleurnicher l'adolescent resté seul. **J'ai peuuur… »**

Le chanteur s'emmitoufla alors dans sa couverture et pleura un long moment. Il resta ensuite seul tout l'après-midi, n'osant pas sortir de la chambre après sa dispute avec Yuki. Son amant ne se manifesta que très brièvement le soir, c'est-à-dire après de longues heures d'angoisse pour le musicien, pour le prévenir que le repas était prêt. Shuichi n'eut même pas le temps de protester que l'écrivain était déjà reparti. Shuichi n'osait toujours pas bouger et demeura sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce que son compagnon vienne se coucher. Bien qu'il eut l'estomac dans les talons, Shuichi n'adressa pas un mot au blond, et fit semblant de dormir. Mais Shuichi passa ensuite une fort mauvaise nuit, tiraillé entre sa faim et les remords qu'il éprouvait d'avoir déçu son amant. Le lendemain matin, n'y tenant plus, le musicien décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller manger dans la cuisine avec Yuki. Quand ce dernier fut sur le point de se lever, Shuichi l'arrêta.

**_ « Na, Yuki… **fit-il, hésitant en retenant l'écrivain par un bout de pyjama qu'il avait réussi à choper.** Je… je vais venir manger dans la cuisine, mais… »**

**_ « Quoi donc ? »** répondit le blond en caressant les cheveux de l'artiste pour le rassurer.

**_ « Je… enfin tu… je… heu… tu pourrais rester à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la cuisine ? »**

**_ « … Haï, **soupira l'écrivain.** Je resterai près de toi, mais tu débrouilles tout seul, ok ? »**

**_ « … Haï, Yuki… **répondit l'artiste. **Dis, je… je peux avoir un câlin avant ? »**

Le romancier accepta sans un mot et serra doucement le chanteur dans ses bras. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, Shuichi surmonterait tout ça, et redeviendrait aussi joyeux qu'avant. Mais pour l'instant, la détresse de Shuichi le déstabilisait totalement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais vu son amant aussi désemparé, non. C'était surtout que cela durait dans le temps alors que d'habitude il se remettait toujours très vite comme l'idiot qu'il était. Et depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'occuper de lui, il n'avait jamais vu Shuichi rire ou sourire, ou alors si peu. Le chanteur esquissait à peine un rictus amusé quand il entendait quelqu'un sortir une ânerie, mais la plupart du temps, il restait immobile avec une expression tristement mélancolique sur le visage. Il avait perdu sa vigueur et sa gaieté d'antan (naaaan… pas cette « gayté » là….MDR).

On aurait même dit qu'il était devenu un zombi, avec son teint pâle de convalescent n'étant pas sorti pendant plus d'un mois. Voir son amant dans cet état faisait souffrir l'écrivain au fond de lui, et il voulait pouvoir redonner à Shuichi un peu de sa joie d'avant, et ce, malgré son handicap. Yuki se leva alors et laissant son compagnon un instant, fit un détour par la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller, puis il revint dans la chambre où il aida Shuichi à sortir ses affaires pour se vêtir.

C'était un spectacle assez comique d'ailleurs, de voir le musicien chercher ses habits dans la commode que Yuki avait fait installé spécialement pour lui. Malgré les explications de l'écrivain qui lui rabâchait depuis une semaine dans quel tiroir était tel ou tel vêtements, le chanteur ne se rappelait jamais et il cherchait à chaque fois en grommelant contre son amant qui pouffait de rire derrière lui. Ça amusait beaucoup le romancier, mais bien moins l'artiste qui s'énervait de plus en plus et y arrivait de moins en moins. Finalement, quand les premières larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Shuichi, Yuki le prit dans ses bras quelques minutes le temps qu'il se calme, puis l'encouragea à recommencer avec un long baiser langoureux.

_(__**Pat :**__ Ces moments de Kawai attitude sont si rares... [sort son appareil photo et hop... Clic !] Héhé ! )_

_**(**__**Shizu :**__ Oui n'est-ce pas ? C'est trop meugnon ! Kyaaa ! )_

_**(**__**Yuki **__**:**__ Dégagez, les paparazzi !)_

Cette fois-ci, Shuichi trouva tous les vêtements dont il avait besoin, et le blond le laissa s'habiller pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Yuki revint peu après et escorta son compagnon jusqu'à la cuisine. Malgré la présence du blond et sa canne d'aveugle, Shuichi avançait avec mille précaution dans le couloir qui lui semblait interminable. Il mit ainsi presque un quart d'heure pour rejoindre la cuisine, mais, même si cela l'agaçait un peu, l'écrivain était malgré tout fière de cette petite victoire.

_(__**Le dico :**__ Fiuuuuu ! Blam ! )_

_**(**__**Shizu :**__ itai ! )_

_**(**__**Yuki :**__ au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un mec, pas une fille)_

_**(**__**Shizu :**__ mais c'était juste une faute de frappe, tontooon ! Snif !)_

_**(**__**Le dico :**__ Fiuuuuu ! Re-blam ! )_

_**(**__**Shizu :**__ re-itai ! Bouhouh !)_

L'écrivain était donc malgré tout FIER de cette petite victoire. Shuichi avait dominé sa peur et n'avait pas sollicité l'aide de son amant non plus. S'il continuait ainsi, Yuki réussirait à le sortir de l'apathie dans laquelle sa sœur l'avait maintenue. Le romancier savait que pour le moment, Shuichi devait se remettre moralement, et accepter sa cécité avant de pouvoir réellement s'adapter à sa condition. Mais l'écrivain avait bon espoir. Son amant faisait de rapides progrès quand il écoutait ce que le blond lui disait, et il recommençait à exprimer ses sentiments comme la colère ou l'angoisse, alors que Yuki l'avait vu complètement prostré les premiers jours qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital. L'écrivain était convaincu qu'il arriverait à faire retrouver sa gaieté à Shuichi. Cela prendrait certainement du temps, mais Eiri ne désespérait pas d'y arriver. L'obstination était un des principales défauts du blond…

_**(Le dico :**__ Fiuuuuu ! Blam ! )_

_**(Shizu :**__ itai !) _

_**(Yuki :**__ répète un peu pour voir ? )_

_**(Shizu :**__ bon ça va ! je change !)_

L'obstination était une des principales qualités du blond ainsi qu'une autre qu'il ignorait lui-même : la gentillesse.

_**(Shizu :**__ Kyaaaa ! C'est trop kawai ! Je suis trop géniale !)_

_**(L'encyclopédie :**__ Fiuuuuu ! Braouuum ! )_

_**(Shizu :**__ argeuuuuh ! )_

_**(Karla :**__ Ah non ! Yuki ! Maintenant je vais être obligé de recopier ! T'es pas sympa )_

_**(Yuki :**__ Non je suis pas sympa, contrairement aux âneries que débite cette nouille de Shizu ! )_

_**(Shizu :**__ chui pas une nouille… [s'évanouit à nouveau])_

_**(Pat :**__ Je vais finir par m'abonner au magazine des "Ames en peine et autres lamentations"...__)_

Et il était d'autant plus gentil avec les personnes qu'il aimait, car elles étaient fort rares. Le petit-déjeuner se passa très calmement. Shuichi mangeait lentement pour ne rien renverser, et attendait que Yuki le serve ou lui donne des indications sur la disposition des aliments et de la vaisselle. Le chanteur ne disait pas un mot, manifestement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais son air anxieux avertit le blond que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_ « Yuki… » **le devança soudain Shuichi, brisant le silence avant que l'écrivain ne prenne la parole.

**_ « Haï ? Nanda ? »**

**_ « C'est parce que tu te sentais coupable que tu m'as repris avec toi ? Parce que je te faisais pitié ? »**

Un instant médusé par cette question, le romancier garda le silence. En fait, le plus dur pour Shuichi n'était peut-être pas d'accepter sa cécité, mais de faire à nouveau confiance à son amant. Ravalant son dépit et son agacement, Yuki répondit posément :

**_ « Non… C'est parce que je t'aime que je l'ai fait. Et parce que je ne supportais de vivre sans toi… »**

**_ « Vraiment ? »**

**_ « Haï, **confirma l'écrivain. **Il est vrai que je me sens aussi coupable, mais ce n'est pas **_**" la "**_** raison qui m'a poussé à venir te chercher. **_**" La "**_** raison qui m'a fait faire ça est beaucoup plus égoïste. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse t'aimer… Je voulais te garder pour moi tout seul… »**

**_ « Yuki… »**

**_ « Gomen ne, Shuichi… Je suis devenu trop égoïste après l'affaire Kitazawa… »**

**_ « C'est pas grave, Yuki… **lui assura le chanteur. **J'aime bien ton égoïsme parfois, tu sais… Surtout quand il me concerne… »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Yuki ? » **appela Shuichi comme son amant gardait le silence.

**_ « Hum ? Haï ? »**

**_ « Tu me quitteras plus jamais maintenant ? Tu m'abandonneras plus ? »**

**_ « Non, Shuichi, plus jamais… »**

L'artiste se leva soudain, suivit le bord de la table jusqu'à atteindre son amant et vint se blottir contre lui.

**_ « Moi aussi, Yuki, je veux t'avoir que pour moi… Je veux plus que Seguchi ou qui que ce soit d'autre t'approche… Je veux pas non plus que d'autres personnes te fassent souffrir comme ce Kitazawa. Et je veux te faire découvrir le véritable amour, même si je suis aveugle. Et puis après tout, on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, non ? Je crois que c'est parce que mon amour pour toi est tellement gigantesque que je suis devenu aveugle… »**

**_ « Tsss… Dis pas de sottises, baka… » **fit gentiment Yuki, amusé.

**_ « Ai shiteru, Yuki… » **murmura l'adolescent en laissant son compagnon l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

**_ « Watashi mo, ai shiteru, Shuichi… »**

Délaissant leur petit-déjeuner, les deux amants échangèrent un baiser passionné, et d'une tendresse infini, encore emprunt du goût sucré des crêpes au sirop d'érable qu'ils venaient de manger…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Almost hope you're in heaven,**__ (Espérant presque que tu sois aux cieux)_

_**So no one can hurt your soul,**__ (Pour que personne ne blesse ton âme)_

_**Living in agony,**__ (Je vis dans l'agonie)_

_**Cause I just do not know, **__(Simplement parce que j'ignore)_

_**Where you are**__**. **__(Où tu es)_

OOOOOOOOO

_**Refrain:**_

_**I'll find you somewhere,**__ (Je te trouverai quelque part)_

_**I'll keep on trying,**__ (Je continuerai d'essayer)_

_**Until my dying day.**__ (Jusqu'au jour de ma mort)_

_**I just need to know,**__ (J'ai juste besoin de savoir)_

_**Whatever has happened**__**.**__ (Quoiqu'il se soit passé)_

_**The truth will free my sou**__**l.**__(La vérité libèrera mon âme)_

OOOOOOOOO

_**Wherever you are,**__ (Où que tu sois)_

_**I won't stop searching,**__ (Je ne cesserai jamais de chercher)_

_**Whatever it takes me to kno**__**w.**__(Quoiqu'il m'en coûte de savoir)_

OOOOOOOOO

_**Refrain:**_

_**I'll find you somewhere,**__ (Je te trouverai quelque part)_

_**I'll keep on trying,**__ (Je continuerai d'essayer)_

_**Until my dying day.**__ (Jusqu'au jour de ma mort)_

_**I just need to know,**__ (J'ai juste besoin de savoir)_

_**Whatever has happened.**__ (Quoiqu'il se soit passé)_

_**The truth will free my soul.**__(La vérité libèrera mon âme)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** ben j'ai pas encore trouvé le titre, mais sachez qu'il y aura un lemon….**

**Commentaires de fin :** Voilàààààà ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour ce chapitre, mon tonton, Shuichi, mes fans qui attendaient avec impatience,et surtout ma Patou-chan^-^

Bon maintenant je vais m'atteler à mon 10e chapitre, peut-être encore un song-chapitre, je sais pas encore. Je cherche la chanson qui pourrait coller. Bon allez, je vais me mettre au boulot. Mata ne, minna-san !

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru__ :_ Je t'aime

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Baka __:_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Demo __:_ mais

_Dôshite :_ pourquoi / que se passe-t-il ?

_Gomen / Gomen Ne__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_Hontoo ni :_ vraiment ?

_Iie :_ non (le contraire de « hai » donc… hum… je pense que c'est évident). Dans la fic, Yuki l'utilise au sens de « de rien, c'est pas grand chose »

_Itaï :_ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

_Kawaï__ :_ mignon, adorable, tout CHOUPIIIII !!!!(Oups ! Désoulé, je m'emporte)

_Kohai yo :_ j'ai peur…

_Kuso :_ merde

_Mata ne :_ à plus !

_Minna-san :_ tout le monde

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît

_Onii-chan / onii-san __:_ petit frère ou grand frère, ci comme vous préférez

_**Seme :**_** le **_**« dominant »**_** dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe **_**« semeru » = attaquer**_

_**Uke :**_** le **_**« dominé »**_** dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe **_**« ukeru » = recevoir**_**, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme**

_Urusaï__ :_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

_Watashi mo :_ moi aussi

_**Yaoi :**_** genre apparu en 1992, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes. **

**- serait l'acronyme de **_**« Yama nashi, Ochi nashi, Imi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »**_** en anglais, ou en bon français = « sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)**

**- viendrait aussi de l'expression **_**« Yamete Oshiri ga Itai »**_** = littéralement **_**« arrête j'ai mal au cul ».**_** Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme de **_**« boy's love ». **_**Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2****e**** définition, pas vous ?^^ héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…**

_Yamete kudasai :_ arrêtez s'il vous plait

12


	10. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre X : Une nouvelle vie commence**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** darkfic, mais pour vous consoler, YAOI CHAPTER AVEC UN BEAU LEMON!!!(ça faisait longtemps), comédie

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri X Shindô Shûichi, et un Shuichi X Yuki ? peut-être…

**Persos :**Uesugi Tatsuha, Mizuki_san, K, Rage

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Remerciements :** Je remercie déjà Yuki et Shuichi, pour leur aimable participation et leur obligeance d'avoir accepté d'interpréter mon scénario, ainsi que K et Rage_san, Patou pour sa relecture, et bien entendu, l'illustre Moi pour avoir écrit ce chapitre génial !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

_Yuki :_et la tête, ça va ? pas trop enflée ?

_Shizu :_ je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, tonton…

**Commentaires :** Bon, voilà un autre chapitre génial de la génialissime Shizuka-hime. Il a un peu tardé (vous pouvez d'ailleurs toutes remercier Patpat qui disait que mon lemon était pas assez bien et qu'il fallait que je recommence. J'ai dû le refaire 3 fois…), mais je pense qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

_Yuki :_ maintenant ce sont ses chevilles qui ont doublées de volumes

_Shizu :_ Urusai ! Je suis géniale ! C'est pas ma faute !

_Yuki :_ si, surtout quand on est débile comme toi.

_Shizu :_ Raaaah ! T'es trop méchant !!!

_Yuki :_ c'est à la hauteur de tout ce que tu nous fais subir dans tes histoires débiles. Surtout à Shuichi. Alors t'as intérêt à arrêter de l'embêter si tu veux pas que je mette en colère.

_Shizu :_ Pfff ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais me venger dans le prochaïn chapitre, c'est toi qui va en prendre plein la tête… Nyark nyark nyark…

_Yuki :_ essaie toujours…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après la tentative de suicide de Shuichi, Yuki fait les démarches nécessaires pour devenir le tuteur du musicien jusqu'à sa majorité, et pouvoir surtout le garder auprès de lui, pour le protéger de son père et de Toma. Et puis, il veut faire sortir Shuichi de l'apathie dans laquelle il se languit depuis qu'il est aveugle, et dans laquelle sa sœur le maintenait farouchement en croyant le protéger…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(en italique et entre parenthèses, ce sont les commentaires de l'auteur et des protagonistes de l'histoire)**_

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Jeudi 5 Avril**

Une autre semaine s'écoula ainsi, Shuichi couinant comme un gosse dès qu'un truc l'effrayait, et Yuki gardant de moins en moins son calme devant les caprices de son amant. Malgré l'aide d'un formateur spécialisé qui venait une heure chaque jour pour aider Shuichi, ce dernier était toujours terrifié à l'idée de traverser le salon sans raser les murs pour avoir un appui. De plus, Yuki était obligé de rester avec son amant durant l'heure de formation parce que le chanteur avait peur de rester seul avec un inconnu. Depuis qu'il avait ramené Shuichi, le romancier avait à peine eu un moment à lui, et il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de l'installer dans un institut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit habitué à son handicap. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait quasiment rien pu écrire parce qu'il devait sans cesse surveiller son maladroit colocataire. Eiri n'était pas plus sorti pour faire quelques courses, parce que Shuichi fondait en larmes dès qu'il faisait mine de partir, et le blond avait dû déléguer ces tâches à la seule personne de confiance qu'il connaissait et qu'il acceptait encore de voir : Mizuki-san, sa responsable d'édition. Yuki avait perdu tout contact avec son beau-frère depuis l'opération de Shuichi, et avait même interdit à sa sœur Mika de venir le voir, car après tout, elle était l'épouse de l'homme qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Mais tout ceci commençait vraiment à peser sur la patience du romancier, et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve par le comportement de son amant. Le blond avait tenté d'aider et soutenir le chanteur, mais celui-ci semblait parfois profiter de son handicap pour se mettre à pleurnicher et se faire cajoler. Et plus le temps passait, plus Shuichi cherchaït les câlins de son compagnon, câlins que Eiri commençait à lui refuser de plus en plus souvent. Deux semaines à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour, et le musicien était encore plus invivable qu'avant. Si bien qu'un jour, les jérémiades de l'adolescent eurent raison de la patience de l'écrivain.

**_ « Aaaah ! Kuso ! C'est juste un morceau de pain, baka ! **s'écria le blond, exaspéré. **Laisse-le, je le ramasserai tout à l'heure ! »**

**_ « Mais, si je marche dessus et que je glisse, je… »** tenta de se défendre l'artiste, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ « URUSAI ! **s'emporta Eiri en frappant la table d'énervement. **Pour l'instant tu manges, alors tu vas pas marcher dessus ! Tu vas pas nous faire le cirque à chaque fois que tu fais tomber un truc, bon sang ! »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « RAAAH ! J'EN AI MARRE ! TU M'AGAÇES ! **cria le blond. **Tu arrives à te débrouiller très bien quand tu le veux, mais dès que je suis là, on dirait que tu fais exprès d'accumuler les conneries ! Je te laisse finir de manger tout seul, je vais aller m'acheter des cigarettes. »**

**_ « Non, Yuki ! **s'écria le chanteur pris de panique à l'idée de rester seul. **J'ai peur… »**

**_ « Et tu risques d'avoir encore plus peur si je sors pas pour me calmer les nerfs ! Ça fait deux semaines que tu m'empêches de sortir parce que t'as la trouille, et que tu ne veux pas rester seul avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Malheureusement pour toi, kuso no ko, je ne resterai pas toujours coller à tes basques pour vérifier que tu ne te fasses pas mal. Je te l'ai dit avant de venir ici : **_**"si tu reviens avec moi, tu devras apprendre à te débrouiller seul"**_**. Ta priorité, c'est d'apprendre ça, alors cette fois-ci, plutôt que de te surveiller de loin, je vais te laisser seul un moment. Là tu seras bien obligé de te démerder sans moi ! Sur ce, moi je me casse ! »**

Shuichi n'avait rien pu ajouter que Yuki était déjà parti en claquant la porte, et l'artiste se retrouva seul, dans le silence du grand appartement.

**_ « Yuki… » **gémit l'adolescent, bouleversé par les paroles de son amant.

Se sentant trahi à nouveau, le musicien se mit à pleurnicher à chaudes larmes. Il sanglota ainsi pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, puis finit par se calmer quand il comprit que Yuki l'avait vraiment laissé pour un moment. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa serviette et reprit son repas, mais il avait perdu tout appétit. Au moment où il allait se lever pour essayer de débarrasser la table, espérant que son amant soit fier de lui s'il y arrivait sans tout casser, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses yeux.

**_ « Yu… Yuki ? **s'étonna-t-il d'une voix légèrement apeurée. **Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**_ « Tout va bien, Shuichi… **susurra la voix suave de l'écrivain. **J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, alors suis-moi sans protester, d'accord ? »**

**_ « Ha… Haï… **acquiesça l'artiste, étonné de ce revirement et peu rassuré par la nuance étonnement sensuelle des paroles de son compagnon. **Mais on doit débarrasser la table avant… »**

**_ « Laisse, on s'en occupera plus tard… **murmura le romancier à son oreille. **Pour l'instant, je te veux, toi… »**

**_ « Non ! Arrête, Yuki ! »** voulut s'insurger Shuichi quand il sentit une langue chaude et humide s'insinuer dans son oreille.

**_ « Huum… je vois… Tu préfères aller directement dans la chambre, ne ? » **fit la voix, empêchant le musicien de se débattre.

**_ « Non…! Yuki… Arrête… »** essaya de s'opposer faiblement l'artiste, lentement paralysé par une angoisse grandissante.

**_ « Laisse-toi faire, Shuichi… » **chuchota l'autre jeune homme en l'entraînant lentement dans le couloir, après lui avoir passé son écharpe autour des yeux.

Là, ça commençait sérieusement à intriguer le musicien. Quel besoin avait Yuki de lui bander les yeux alors qu'il était aveugle ? Mais ce fut quand il se sentit soulevé puis déposé délicatement sur le lit qu'il se mit à avoir vraiment peur. En sentant le matelas bouger, l'adolescent sut que son compagnon s'était assis au bord du lit. L'artiste voulut s'écarter, mais les tremblements qui agitaient son corps lui refusèrent tout mouvement. Shuichi se retrouva alors plaqué contre l'oreiller et des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Gardant les dents résolument serrées, il empêchaït à la langue adverse tout passage vers la sienne.

**_ « Ouvre la bouche, Shuichi… **fit la voix de l'écrivain. **Ça n'en sera que meilleur… »**

**_ « JAMA…Huuum ! »**

Mauvaise idée. Shuichi avait voulu exprimer son refus par des mots, mais il le regretta vite quand la langue habile du romancier se glissa entre ses lèvres. Le chanteur essaya de se débattre, mais l'autre pesait de tout son poids sur lui et maintenait fermement ses poignets plaqués contre le matelas. Très vite, l'artiste comprit que quelque chose était vraiment bizarre. Surtout quand une main experte se faufila sous son pull pour caresser son torse. Cette façon de caresser, d'embrasser… Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Yuki. S'était-il passé quelque chose pour que le blond agisse ainsi ? Ou bien alors, ce n'était pas Yuki ? Cette idée qui germa dans le cerveau du chanteur devint soudain conviction quand son agresseur lui murmura un _"chéri"_ mielleux à l'oreille en lui demandant de se détendre. L'adolescent se pétrifia alors de terreur et se remit à trembler. Il pouvait sentir le membre gonflé du pseudo Yuki contre son entrejambe, même à travers l'étoffe de leurs deux pantalons respectifs. Qui était-ce ? Il ne le savait pas… Et bien que l'autre ait une voix similaire à celle de Yuki, un seul nom, un seul visage vint à l'esprit du chanteur : Seguchi Tôma.

**_ « Shuichi ? »** s'inquiéta le faux Yuki quand les premiers sanglots du musicien l'apostrophèrent.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une voix glaciale et meurtrière lui lança :

**_ « On peut savoir ce que tu fous là, Tatsuha ? Lâche Shuichi immédiatement avant que je m'énerve. »**

**_ « Haaa… Hahaha… **rit le brun d'un air gêné en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre. **Onii-san… »**

**_ « Lâche-le tout de suite ! »** rugit le blond.

**_ « Yu… Yuki ? »** bafouilla le musicien, complètement déboussolé d'entendre deux voix de Yuki.

Comprenant à la voix tremblante de Shuichi que la plaisanterie avait été trop loin, Tatsuha dénoua aussitôt l'écharpe autour de ses yeux, et il fut stupéfait quand le chanteur le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

**_ « Si vous êtes pas Yuki, alors vous êtes qui ? »**

Le brun ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers son frère avec une expression intriguée.

**_ « Vous êtes qui ? **hurla soudain l'artiste en commençant à se débattre. **Yuki ! Aide-moi !!! »**

Tatsuha essaya de retenir son sempai _(__Note de Shizu :__ je vous rappelle que Shu est plus vieux que Tatsu. Même s'il en a pas l'air !)_, mais celui-ci s'agitait de plus en plus en poussant des cris hystériques. Yuki se précipita alors vers son frère qu'il envoya valser au sol en le tirant par le col de son pull, et s'approcha de Shuichi pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais dès que l'artiste se sentit libre, il se redressa et s'enfuit de l'autre côté du lit où il chuta lourdement par terre, avant de se faufiler sous le lit pour échapper à ses tortionnaires. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses tremblements ni sa respiration saccadée qu'il tentait de faire la plus discrète possible, comme s'il craignait qu'on le trouve.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang, bakayaro ? **explosa soudain l'écrivain en se tournant vers son frère.** Je t'aurais jamais cru assez dégueulasse pour profiter de la situation ! Seguchi passe encore, mais toi ! »**

**_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin, aniki ? **demanda Tatsuha, l'air sincèrement inquiet et incompréhensif. **Je ne comprend rien ! Pourquoi Shuichi n'a pas semblé me reconnaître ? »**

**_ « Tsss… Comme si tu le savais pas, baka ! Parce qu'il est aveugle, bien sûr ! »**

**_ « Qu… Quoi ? » **balbutia le brun en virant soudain au blanc grisâtre.

**_ « Hééé ! T'évanouis pas chez moi, baka ! »** s'exclama le romancier en retenant son frère qui vacillait.

**_ « N… Non… **balbutia le moine. **Ça va, aniki… La nouvelle m'a surpris, c'est tout… »**

**_ « Là c'est toi qui me surprend… »** s'étonna le blond.

**_ « Aurais-tu oublié que j'étais parti à un séminaire pendant les quatre derniers mois au temple Fukushima dans la région de Tohoku(1)? **lui répondit son cadet. **Le séminaire s'est terminé un peu plus tôt que prévu, alors j'ai voulu profiter de ces quelques jours de répit pour faire un détour et passer vous voir avant de retourner à Kyoto. »**

**_ « Mika ne t'a pas prévenu ? »**

**_ « Comment aurait-elle pu le faire ? Ce temple était complètement coupé du monde. Surtout cet hiver avec toute la neige qui est tombée. Y avait pas de téléphone, les portables ne passaient pas et le facteur doit passer à peine une fois tous les six mois. »**

**_ « Bon, écoute, je t'expliquerai tout en détails un peu plus tard, mais pour l'instant, on va faire sortir Shuichi de là-dessous, »** trancha le blond.

**_ « Haï, aniki. »**

Pendant ce temps, sous le lit, Shuichi continuait de trembler en entendant les voix et les mouvements des deux hommes autour de lui. Alors qu'il s'étonnait du silence qui venait de se faire, une voix le fit soudain sursauter, et il se cogna la tête contre le sommier.

**_ « Shuichi ? **fit le blond en s'accroupissant pour regarder sous le lit. **Allez, sors de là-dessous maintenant. »**

**_ « N… NON !!! »** balbutia l'artiste affolé en se tenant la tête. **T'es pas mon Yuki ! Va-t'en !!! »**

**_ « Shuichi, sois raisonnable. C'est bien moi le vrai Yuki. »**

**_ « N…Non ! Je sais que vous mentez tous les deux ! Vous avez été envoyé par Seguchi pour me violer, c'est ça hein ? Ou peut-être même me tuer !»**

**_ « Raconte pas n'importe quoi, kuso no ko, »** fit froidement l'écrivain avec un soupir agacé.

Ce ton glacial… Ce surnom amical… _(__Note de Shizu__ :Oui bon là, on est du point de vue de Shuichi. Débile comme il est, quand il peut faire sortir ce sobriquet peu poli à son amant au lieu d'un silence pesant, il est forcément tout content)_Il n'y avait que Yuki Eiri, le seul, le vrai, l'unique Yuki Eiri pour l'appeler de cette manière…

**_ « Yuki… ? » **lâcha-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

**_ « Oui, Shuichi, c'est moi, **confirma le blond. **Viens, maintenant. »**

**_ « Allez, Shu-chan, t'as rien à craindre, »** crut bon de renchérir Tatsuha.

**_ « AAAAH ! **hurla Shuichi, pris de panique. **Le pervers est encore là ! »**

**_ « Tatsuha… ** fit glacialement le romancier. **Tu veux me rendre un service ? »**

**_ « Haï, aniki ? »**

**_ « URUSAI, BAKA ! » **cria le blond en cognant sur le crâne du brun qui s'était agenouillé près de lui.

Le moine acquiesça avec un gémissement contrarié, en massant son cuir chevelu douloureux.

**_ « Shuichi ? **appela à nouveau le blond, se désintéressant totalement de son frère. **L'imbécile qui t'a peloté n'était personne d'autre que cette andouille de Tatsuha… »**

**_ « Hé ho ! » **protesta le sus-insulté.

**_ « … » **le toisa meurtrièrement l'écrivain.

**_ « Huum… Ok, je me tais… »**

**_ « Ça vaut mieux pour toi, **_**"ototo-chan"**_** … **siffla Yuki avant de se reconcentrer sur son amant. **C'était Tatsuha, Shuichi, et comme il revient d'un long séminaire, il ne savait pas pour ta cécité, et il ne pensait pas du tout, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs, qu'il allait te faire peur. Alors sors de là-dessous, tu n'as rien à craindre. »**

**_ « … j'ai peur… » **gémit le musicien après un silence.

**_ « Je suis là, Shuichi… »** fit simplement le romancier.

Le chanteur ouvrit les yeux en espérant apercevoir son compagnon, mais ses pupilles d'azur ne lui offraient que le noir absolu.

**_ « Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui me prouve que t'es bien Yuki ? **demanda l'adolescent d'un ton craintif.** Je te vois même pas… »**

**_ « Donne-moi la main, »** ordonna le blond.

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « Donne-moi la main, » **répéta le romancier.

**_ « Mais je la vois pas ! »** pleurnicha le gamin.

**_ « Elle est juste devant toi, t'as qu'à tendre la tienne. »**

**_ « N… Non ! »**

**_ « Raaah ! T'es pénible ! » **s'écria Eiri en s'allongeant de façon à pouvoir atteindre la main de Shuichi.

**_ « AAAAAAAAH ! » **hurla le musicien en sentant une main se saisir de la sienne.

**_ « Calme-toi, baka ! Là, tu reconnais pas ma main ? Tatsuha te touchait-il de la même façon ? »**

**_ « … Je… je sais pas… »**

**_ « Tatsuha te touchait-il de la même façon, Shuichi ? »** insista Yuki d'une voix ferme.

**_ « Je sais pas ! » **s'écria l'artiste, effrayé.

**_ « Aniki ! T'as pas besoin d'être aussi dur avec lui, quand même ! » ** s'indigna le moine.

**_ « Réponds-moi, Shuichi ! »** demanda à nouveau le romancier sans se soucier de son frère.

Le silence se fit de longues minutes, Shuichi s'efforçant de réprimer les martèlements de son cœur pour se concentrer sur la main qui étreignait la sienne. Cette poigne à la fois ferme et douce… Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, et même sans en voir le propriétaire. Le toucher de celui qui avait tenté de le violer tout à l'heure était sensuel et entreprenant, mais il n'avait pas cette douce brutalité qui caractérisait l'écrivain. Ce n'était absolument pas pareil et le musicien était finalement plus rassuré par la brusquerie de Yuki que par la douceur de l'autre homme.

**_ « Alors ? »** entendit-il soudain le blond lui demander.

**_ « N…Non… c'était pas pareil…** répondit Shuichi. **Y a que toi pour me tenir la main comme ça, Yuki… »** lâcha-t-il dans un sourire en étreignant un peu plus fort la main de son amant.

**_ « Bon, alors sors de là-dessous. »**

**_ « Haï, Yuki. »**

Aidé par son compagnon, Shuichi sortit enfin de son refuge pour se blottir aussitôt dans ses bras en tremblant. Furieux contre son frère, mais aussi contre lui_même de ne pas avoir fait changer la serrure de la porte d'entrée, l'écrivain agressa aussitôt le brun.

**_ « Kuso ! Ce que tu peux être abruti parfois, baka ! »** cria-t-il au bonze, effrayant au passage le musicien qui se méprit sur ses paroles.

**_ « Ah, gomen ne, Yuki ! **s'excusa aussitôt le chanteur avant même que Tatsuha ne réponde. **Mais sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi ! Vous avez presque la même voix tous les deux alors j'ai confondu ! Gomen nasai ! Hontoni gomen nasai ! »**

Le blond soupira de sa maladresse et de la stupidité de son amant, et fit à celui_ci :

**_ « C'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, baka, mais à Tatsuha. Mais quand tu t'y mets, t'es vraiment aussi crétin que mon andouille de frangin. »**

**_ « Gomen ne ! » **répéta Shuichi qui tremblait toujours.

**_ « C'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à l'autre baka de moine débile, »** soupira le blond.

**_ « Bon, t'as fini de me traiter de tous les noms ? » **bougonna le moine en question.

**_ « Non, je fais que commencer, ahô… » **le fusilla le romancier du regard.

**_ « Oh ça va ! C'est bon, je vais m'excuser ! »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Heu… Shu-chan, je… je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je… je savais pas et… »**

**_ « Hé ? » **s'étonnèrent Shuichi et Yuki en relevant la tête.

**_ « Ben quoi ? » **fit Tatsuha.

**_ « Pourquoi tu parles avec cette voix bizarre, baka de bonze ? » **fit le blond.

**_ « Hum !** toussota le brun pour _"s'éclaircir "_ la voix.** Ben j'essayais de parler de façon plus virile que toi pour que Shuichi puisse nous différencier… »**

**_ « De façon plus virile ? Laisse-moi rire ! **s'esclaffa son frère. **T'es surtout ridicule en essayant de prendre une voix plus grave ! »**

**_ « J'ai toujours été plus viril que toi avec tes cheveux blonds, en tout cas, aniki ! »**

**_ « Répète un peu pour voir ? **cracha le blond, la colère battant à ses tempes. **Moi au moins j'ai pas besoin de faire des pieds et des mains pour séduire des filles. Elles tombent comme des mouches à mes pieds »**

**_ « Tu parles ! Des mouches à merde, oui ! C'est simplement parce que t'es riche et célèbre, et que tes cheveux te donnent l'air européen. Autrement, ça serait pas si facile, même pour toi ! »**

**_ « Pfff ! Mais moi, je me suis pas rabattu sur les mecs parce que je pouvais pas conclure avec une fille ! »**

**_ « Quoi ? Qui t'as dit que j'avais jamais conclu d'abord ? Et puis Shuichi alors, c'est quoi ? Tu te fais vieux et tu tiens plus ton coup au lit, alors tu te rabats sur un petit jeune sans expérience ? »**

**_ « Je vais te… »**

La querelle des deux frères fut brusquement interrompue par un rire.

**_ « Pfff… Hahahahaha ! **pouffa Shuichi, hilare.** Vous êtes trop marrants vous deux quand vous vous disputez ! »**

**_ « … Heureux de voir que ça te fait plaisir… » **fit glacialement le blond.

**_ « … Heu… En général, on trouve pas ça **_**"marrant"**_** quand deux personnes se disputent, Shu-chan… »** ajouta le brun, décontenancé.

**_ « Hahahahahahahaha !!! T'es encore plus marrant quand tu prends une grosse voix comme ça, Tatsu-kun ! Hahahahaha ! »**

**_ « … » **se turent le moine et l'écrivain, toute colère retombée.

Un peu penaud, les deux frères se regardèrent. En quelques secondes à peine, Shuichi avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, et ce avec un simple éclat de rire. À la grande surprise de Tatsuha, le romancier esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se mettre à rire, bientôt rejoint par le moine gagné à son tour par le fou rire général. Après cinq bonnes minutes de franche rigolade, les trois compères commencèrent à se calmer pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle.

**_ « Tatsuha-kun… » **fit alors Shuichi entre deux respirations.

**_ « Haï ? »**

**_ « Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de changer ta voix pour parler quand je suis là. »**

**_ « Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Parce que Yuki et toi vous parlez pas de la même manière alors on peut faire la différence,**expliqua le musicien. **Et puis vous avez pas la même voix non plus. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup mais c'est pas les mêmes. Je m'en suis aperçu tout à l'heure quand vous vous disputiez. »**

Cette fois-ci, les deux frères s'observèrent avec étonnement. Jusque là, personne n'avait jamais réussi à différencier leur voix à part Mika et Tôma, mais Shuichi venait d'y arriver en à peine quelques minutes. Pourtant avant, il n'avait jamais pu le faire, mais aujourd'hui il était aveugle, et les seuls moyens qu'il avait pour reconnaître les choses autour de lui, étaient son toucher, son odorat et son ouïe. Et manifestement, il commençait à bien savoir s'en servir. Bien que cela l'agaçait, Yuki devait admettre que la maladresse de Tatsuha avait finalement eu un effet positif : Shuichi avait ri pour la première depuis des semaines, et avait réussi à identifier les deux frères autrement que par ses yeux, alors qu'il en aurait été incapable avant.

**_ « Yuki ? » **entendit enfin l'écrivain.

**_ « Huh ? quoi ? »**

**_ « Non, rien, **le rassura le chanteur. **C'est juste que tu parlais plus, alors je me demandais si t'allais bien. »**

**_ « Haï, Shuichi, tout va bien, **répondit aussitôt le blond. **Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre rire à nouveau. Bon allez, debout. On va pas reste indéfiniment assis sur ce plancher glacial, » **fit-il ensuite pour éviter toute question embarrassante, en aidant Shuichi à se relever.

Cependant, plus troublé sans doute qu'il ne le pensait lui-même, le chanteur se sentit brusquement mal en se redressant et, pendant une demi-seconde, il lui sembla flotter dans un étrange brouillard. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé sur le lit, la main de quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas posée sur son front.

**_ « Shuichi ? »** fit une voix anxieuse.

C'était celle de Yuki. La voix de Tatsuha arrivant du couloir lui confirma que c'était bien l'écrivain qui lui tenait maintenant la main.

**_ « Tiens, aniki,** fit le brun. **Ton verre d'eau. »**

**_ « Arigato, » **le remercia le blond.

Prenant le verre, Yuki souleva doucement la tête de son amant, et porta le verre à ses lèvres pour lui faire boire le liquide rafraîchissant. Quand l'artiste eut reprit quelques couleurs, le romancier rendit le verre à son frère, et recoucha délicatement son compagnon.

**_ « Ça va mieux, Shuichi ? » **demanda-t-il alors.

**_ « Haï… **répondit l'adolescent, un peu perdu. **Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**_ « T'as fait un malaise, Shu-chan, **expliqua Tatsuha. **Tu nous as fichu la trouille à t'évanouir comme ça. Surtout à Yuki… Hihihi…»**

**_ « Ah urusai, baka ! » **aboya l'intéressé en rougissant.

**_ « Ah… gomen… » **s'excusa le chanteur, embarrassé d'avoir semé la confusion.

**_ « Aaah mais t'excuses pas, baka ! **lui rétorqua le blond en se retournant vers lui. **Tout ça c'est de la faute de cet andouille de Tatsuha ! »**

**_ « Je suis pas une andouille ! » **protesta le moine.

**_ « Si tu l'es. Et en plus, tu fais partie de la pire espèce d'andouille : les andouilles débiles. »**

**_ « Mais je suis pas débile non plus ! »**

**_ « AAAAAH ! » **les interrompit soudain le musicien.

**_ « Quoi ? » **s'inquiétèrent aussitôt mes deux frères, oubliant leur querelle.

**_ « J'ai pas débarrassé la table… » **lâcha l'artiste d'un air penaud.

Yuki et Tatsuha le regardèrent fixement, partagés entre la honte et le désespoir devant tant de stupidité.

**_ « S'il y avait un concours de débilité, je crois que tu le gagnerais haut la main, Shuichi… »** lâcha le blond sur un ton morose.

**_ « … gomen… » **bredouilla le musicien.

**_ « … , **se tut le blond. **Je parle pas japonais ou quoi, Tatsuha ? » **lança-t-il au brun.

**_ « Si, si, aniki, **confirma son frère. **Et Shuichi s'excuse du fait d'avoir sorti une ânerie. »**

**_ « Merci, j'avais compris, aho, **cracha glacialement le blond.** Mais ça m'agace qu'il s'excuse constamment alors qu'il a rien fait. »**

**_ « Moi je crois que c'est parce que Shuichi a besoin d'autre chose après mes taquineries… »**

**_ « Ah ? Et de quoi il a besoin ? »** l'interrogea naïvement l'écrivain.

Le moine se pencha vers le blond et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir, autant par l'effleurement des lèvres du brun sur la zone la plus érogène de son corps que par ses paroles.

_**« Shuichi a besoin de réconfort, aniki… En gros, il a besoin d'un "câlin",**_ avait murmuré le cadet Uesugi. _**Sa bouche disait "non", mais son corps, lui, disait "oui"… »**_

**_ « Bon je vais vous laisser tous les deux, faut que je me trouve un hôtel pour la nuit, »** ajouta le moine en prenant congé. **À plus ! »**

**_ « C'est ça, casse-toi, baka ! »** ronchonna le blond en serrant la main de son compagnon pour bien faire comprendre à son frère que Shuichi lui appartenait.

**_ « Attends, Tatsu-kun ! »** s'écria soudain Shuichi.

**_ « Huh ? »**

**_ « Heu… **hésita le chanteur. **Tu… tu repasseras nous voir avant de retourner à Kyoto ? Mais pas par surprise cette fois…»**

**_ « Haï, je viendrai, et je m'annoncerai avant d'arriver, cette fois-ci. »**

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Shuichi qui balbutia un _"arigatô"_ reconnaissant. Surpris, Tatsuha resta un instant figé sur le pas de la porte,en regardant le musicien. Il s'attendait à ce que l'artiste soit fâché contre lui, mais finalement il reconnaissait bien là le charme légendaire du chanteur : cette incroyable et touchante naïveté qui lui faisait oublier tous les malheurs qu'on pouvait lui infliger pourvu qu'on ne s'en prenne pas à son Yuki. Constatant que son frangin s'attardait dans son trouble, Yuki l'interpella :

**_ « Tatsuha, je vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, **fit-il en se relevant. **Je vais appeler Mizuki, mon éditrice. Elle te trouvera un hôtel. »**

**_ « Ha ? Ha, heu… Haï ! **se reprit le brun. **Arigato, aniki. »**

**_ « Attends-moi un instant, Shuichi,** fit l'écrivain à son amant. **Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Tu n'as qu'à t'allonger sous les couvertures. »**

**_ « Haï. »**

Yuki quitta donc la chambre à la suite de son cadet, et appela Mizuki qui accéda aussitôt à sa demande, se proposant même de venir chercher Tatsuha pour le conduire à l'hôtel _(…non… pas les "autels" on se marie, voyons ! Je sais bien que Tatsuha est moine mais on va pas le marier à peine rentrer de voyage ! Comment ? Les hôtels où on quoi ? O_o Rooooooooooooooooooh !!! Z'avez pas honte ? bande d'obsédées !J'ai pas parlé de love-hôtels !!! )_. Pendant qu'ils attendaient la jeune femme, Yuki en profita pour expliquer toute la situation au brun devant une tasse de café. Tatsuha écouta son frère en silence, horrifié du comportement de Tôma, bouleversé des malheurs de Shuichi. Il était même tellement dégoûté qu'il ne put terminer sa tasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, profitant de l'arrivée de Mizuki qui assaillait l'écrivain de questions à propos de son prochain roman, le moine retourna dans la chambre pour saluer le musicien, mais il ne trouva qu'un lit vide.

**_ « Eiriiii ? Viens vite, aniki ! » **appela-t-il aussitôt.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **s'inquiéta le blond en accourant.

**_ « Ben, Shuichi a disparu. »**

**_ « Hein? »** fit le blond, affolé, en regardant vers le lit.

**_ « Il ne doit pas être bien loin, **dit la responsable d'édition pour les rassurer. **Allons voir dans les autres pièces. »**

**_ « Attendez… » **l'arrêta le romancier d'un ton ferme.

**_ « Yuki-san ? » **s'étonna la jeune femme.

Sans ajouter un mot, Eiri se dirigea vers le lit et s'agenouilla juste à côté pour regarder dessous. Et effectivement, il y découvrit ce qu'il cherchait.

**_ « Il est là… »**

**_ « Attends, je vais t'aider, aniki ! » **s'écria Tatsuha, une pointe de culpabilité le piquant.

**_ « Non ! » **refusa son frère en se relevant.

**_ « Qu… Quoi ? »**

**_ « Vous devriez partir maintenant, **continua l'écrivain. **Je m'occupe de lui. »**

**_ « Mais … »** protesta le moine.

**_ « Je pense qu'il a raison, Tatsuha-kun, **fit Mizuki en retenant le brun.** Nous devrions les laisser. »**

Tatsuha se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci l'observait d'un étrange regard, mêlé de détermination et de supplication. Même si c'était un souvenir flou pour l'enfant qu'il était alors, le brun se rappela avoir vu ce regard chez son frère il y a neuf ans, quelques semaines après son viol. Tatsuha n'avait à peine 10 ans à l'époque, mais la détresse de son aîné l'avait profondément marqué, et il n'aurait jamais cru revoir cette expression sur son visage.

**_ « B… bon, très bien… **céda le moine à contrecoeur en serrant les poings d'impuissance. **Mais s'il y a un problème, appelle-moi, aniki…**

**_ « … Pas besoin de ton aide… » ** grommela le blond en essayant de retrouver sa froideur habituelle.

**_ « Onegai shimasu, Eiri…** le supplia le brun d'une voix tremblante.** Je m'inquiète pour Shuichi moi aussi… »**

**_ « … Haï, je le ferai, baka… **répondit sobrement son frère. **Si ça t'amuse de te mêler des affaires des autres…»**

Un silence angoissant s'installa sur la pièce. Ce fut Mizuki qui le rompit en saluant Yuki avant d'entraîner Tatsuha vers la sortie. Se retrouvant enfin seul, le blond poussa un soupir fatigué, puis s'accroupit à nouveau près du lit. Shuichi avait sans doute dû cauchemarder à nouveau, et s'était réfugié sous le lit avec son Kumagoro dans les bras. Et il s'était endormi là, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un animal apeuré. Se glissant sous le lit, Eiri réveilla doucement son amant avant de le faire sortir de sa cachette pour le recoucher sur le matelas. À moitié réveillé, l'artiste se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sinon, il eut été certain qu'il se serait débattu. Pourtant, au moment où le blond s'apprêtait à le quitter, il sentit qu'on le retenait par sa chemise.

**_ « …Yuki… »** fut tout ce que le chanteur murmura d'une voix plaintive, les yeux mi-clos.

**_ « Je suis là, Shuichi… » **lui répondit doucement l'écrivain.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, son compagnon se redressa soudain pour se jeter dans ses bras.

**_ « Hé là, Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en étreignant son amant. **Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? »**

**_ « …huum… »** lâcha seulement le musicien en acquiesçant de la tête.

**_ « Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais loin, Shuichi. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »**

**_ « Menteur… »**

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « Tu es parti tout à l'heure… tu m'as laissé tout seul, et… et… Seguchi-san… »**

**_ « Mais bon sang, c'était pas Seguchi, c'était cette andouille de Tatsuha ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? »**

**_ « Je… je sais que c'était Tatsuha, mais… j'ai vraiment cru que… qu'**_**" il "**_** était revenu… J'ai eu tellement peur, Yuki… »**

**_ « Je te le redis encore une fois, c'était pas Tôma… » **soupira le romancier.

**_ « Tu vois que je peux pas rester tout seul, Yuki… **commença à se lamenter le chanteur. **Parce que je suis en danger… parce qu'il peut m'arriver ce genre de choses et que je peux pas me défendre, et… »**

**_ « Urusai, baka… »** souffla soudain Eiri à voix basse, en repoussant Shuichi sur le lit.

**_ « Héééé ! Yuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Huuum… »**

Shuichi n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Son compagnon venait de sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le musicien ferma les yeux et frémit, un instant apeuré, mais très vite il prit plaisir au baiser de son amant. Ce dernier caressait doucement la chevelure du chanteur, ses joues, son corps à travers le T-shirt qu'il portait. Aux petits gémissements que l'adolescent laissait fréquemment échapper, Yuki comprit que le musicien appréciait le moment. Quand il manqua d'air, il releva la tête pour reprendre son souffle et laisser par la même occasion son compagnon faire de même.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Shuichi ? »** lança le blond, feignant l'oubli.

**_ « Ha ? heuuu… hein ? **balbutia l'artiste, un peu à l'ouest. **Heuuu… Je sais plus… »**

Le silence fit un instant, avant que Shuichi ne lance :

**_ « Embrasse-moi encore… »** fit-il en enlaçant le cou de son amant dès qu'il l'eut trouvé.

Yuki s'exécuta aussitôt et ses lèvres revinrent emprisonner délicatement celles de son compagnon. Mais soudain, sans raison apparente, le blond brisa soudain leur étreinte, au grand dam de l'artiste qui demanda aussitôt :

**_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yuki ? Ça ne va pas ? »**

**_ « Si, tout va bien, Shuichi… **répondit l'écrivain. **Mais… »**

**_ « Mais ? »**

**_ « Je… »**

Le blond avait bien ressenti le désir de Shuichi, comme l'avait dit Tatsuha. Mais il savait que son compagnon n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt psychologiquement. La tentative de viol de Seguchi l'avait profondément marqué, et de plus, sa cécité rendait l'univers autour de lui plus effrayant. Yuki avait vu à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers jours à quel point Shuichi était sensible et craintif à la moindre caresse. Il se mettait à frémir dès que la main de Yuki l'effleurait, et la repoussait même dès que le blond voulait tenter une caresse un peu plus tendre. L'écrivain essayait petit à petit de le mettre en confiance, mais la méfiance quasi systématique et inconsciente du musicien ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

De plus, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il le réalisait, le fait que Shuichi ne puisse pas le voir le perturbait un peu. Car non seulement il craignait d'effrayer son amant, mais en plus, il ne verrait plus jamais les pupilles d'azur du musicien se plonger dans les siennes avec amour. Avant l'accident, quand il faisait l'amour avec Shuichi, le blond adorait que l'adolescent le regarde avec cette passion débordante d'une affection sincère. Mais désormais, le chanteur ne le regarderait plus de cette manière. Ses yeux resteraient à jamais vides et sans vie, malgré toute la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Et par-dessus cela, Yuki s'en voulait, parce que c'était en partie sa faute si son compagnon avait perdu la vue. Il aimait Shuichi, il en était sûr à présent, mais il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'être responsable de tous les malheurs qu'il lui avait apportés depuis quelques mois, entre l'accident, sa cécité, l'agression de Tôma, et il devrait à présent vivre avec ses regrets et ses remords… Cependant, à cet instant, malgré ces remords qui le poignaient et sa volonté de ne pas forcer le musicien, l'écrivain avait du mal à contenir ses ardeurs. Il n'avait pas pu « se défouler » depuis plusieurs mois, et son corps frustré reprenait le dessus sur sa raison.

**_ « Yuki, dis-moi, onegai !? » **s'inquiéta l'artiste qui, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son amant, avait senti son trouble.

Seulement, le _"trouble"_ en question n'était pas tout à fait le même pour le blond que celui auquel le musicien pensait.

**_ « Gomen ne, Shuichi… ** s'excusa soudain le romancier en faisant mine de se relever. **Je ne vaux pas mieux que Tôma et mon frère finalement… »**

**_ « Qu…Quoi ? **s'étonna le musicien en s'agrippant à sa chemise. **Pourquoi tu dis ça, Yuki ? »**

**_ « Je… j'ai juste voulu te faire taire et essayer de te calmer un peu en t'embrassant, mais quand tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser, j'ai craqué et j'ai eu envie de… »**

**_ « de…? »**

**_ « …d'aller plus loin… »**

**_ « Yuki… »**

**_ « Gomen ne, Shuichi… »**

**_ « Non, Yuki ! **s'écria Shuichi en se redressant d'un coup. **T'excuse p… »**

**_ « BONK ! » **fit la tête du musicien quand elle percuta le menton du blond.

**_ « Itaï ! » **couina l'artiste.

**_ « Kuso ! Kono baka no ko !!! » **pesta le romancier en portant la main à son menton.

**_ « Gomen Yukiiiiiiii… » **gémit le chanteur, de nouveau allongé dans les oreillers en se tenant la tête de douleur.

**_ « Kuso ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas te relever si brusquement ! Tu m'as déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois depuis qu'on est ensemble ! T'es vraiment idiot ! »**

**_ « …haï… je sais, Yuki… Gomen… » **fit l'adolescent à mi_voix en tournant le dos à son amant, pour enfouir son visage dans le coussin.

**_ « … Shuichi…**l'appela l'écrivain.** Retourne_toi… »**

**_ « … Gomen, Yuki… »**

**_ « Je te dis de te retourner, **répéta le blond. **Je veux voir si tu as une bosse. »**

Le ton sec du romancier fit aussitôt obéir l'artiste qui se retourna lentement. Yuki l'examina un instant et décréta qu'il n'y avait rien d'assez grave nécessitant d'appeler une ambulance, les pompiers, le SAMU, la SPA, les CRS, la NASA, le MI 6, le FBI, la CIA, le NCIS, Green Peace, Superman, Goldorak…

_(__Le dico :_ _FIUUUUUUUUU ! BLAM !!!)_

_(__Shizu :__ AIEUUH !)_

_(__Yuki :__ T'as pas bientôt fini de délirer, sale gamine ? Ton histoire débile est déjà assez éprouvante comme ça, alors tu serais gentille d'arrêter tes conneries ! )_

_(__Shizu :__ Oups… hé hé hé… Gomen ne, tonton. Je reprends tout de suite.)_

Pour clore son auscultation, le docteur Yuki…

_(__Shizu :__ Docteur Yuki !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! )_

_(__Le dico :__ re_FIUUUUUU ! re_BLAM !)_

_(__Shizu :__ re_AIEUH !!!)_

_(__Shu :__ Shizu a vraiment trop regardé " Urgences " …)_

_(__Yuki :__ vraiment n'importe quoi…)_

_(__Shu :__ je trouve que ça sonne bien, moi, docteur Yuki^_^)_

_(__Yuki (regard de tueur) :__ Grrr…)_

_(__Shu (regard sadique en brandissant sa chaïse)__ : Quoi ? T'as un problème ?)_

_(__Yuki :__ Euh… Non, non…)_

Pour clore son auscultation, Yuki embrassa passionnément le musicien, enroulant sa langue autour de celle du musicien comme un serpent autour de sa proie. Les doigts crispés sur la chemise de l'écrivain, et un filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres, Shuichi se délectait de cet instant si doux. Quand enfin le blond consentit à s'écarter pour le laisser respirer, la bosse n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

**_ « Shuichi, **fit le blond, profitant de l'état d'hébétude de son amant. **Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Eiri ? »**

**_ « Qu… Quoi ? » **balbutia le chanteur en revenant peu à peu à lui.

**_ « Tu ne m'as plus appelé Eiri depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé. Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Ha heuuu… parce que… parce que… »**

**_ « Pourquoi, Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Parce que c'est comme ça que t'appelle Seguchi… »**

**_ « Arrête…** souffla le blond après un lourd silence. **Arrête de parler de lui. »**

**_ « Mais j'y peux rien ! J'arrête pas de penser à lui ! **s'écria le chanteur. **Il revient me hanter chaque nuit dans mes rêves ! Il hante mon esprit dès que j'entends un bruit, et encore plus quand c'est le silence ! J'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive et qu'il me fasse du mal et me sépare de toi et… »**

**_ « Mais arrête, bon sang ! **explosa Yuki en saisissant l'adolescent par les épaules. **Arrête de te torturer avec ce sale type ! Je le laisserais plus s'approcher de toi ! Je te jure que si je le revoie, je lui fais la peau ! Je ne le laisserai plus jamais diriger ma vie et m'enlever ce qui m'est cher, tu entends ? JAMAIS !!! »**

**_ « Arrête !!! » **supplia l'artiste, secoué comme un prunier par son compagnon.

Reprenant ses esprits, Yuki le lâcha aussitôt. Shuichi, les mains sur la bouche, essayait de se retenir de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient déjà humides de larmes. Plutôt de que se perdre en vaines excuses pour lesquelles il n'était de toute façon vraiment pas doué….

_(__Le dico :__ BLONK !)_

_(__Shizu :__ Aieuh ! ça fait mal le dico, tonton !)_

_(__Yuki :__ ÉCRIS !!!)_

_(__Shizu :__ Pfff ! Qu'est_ce que t'es susceptible quand même…)_

_(__Yuki :__ Tiens, mon encyclopédie a besoin de prendre l'air…)_

_(__Shizu :__ ................bon j'ai du travail moi…………….)_

Plutôt de que se perdre en vaines excuses pour lesquelles il n'était de toute façon vraiment pas doué, l'écrivain écarta les mains de Shuichi et l'embrassa à nouveau, forçant le passage entre ses lèvres avec sa langue. Le musicien se calma enfin, peu à peu grisé par la profondeur du baiser, et se laissa rallonger avec douceur sur le lit.

**_ « Nous ne devons plus parler de **_**"lui"**_**, Shuichi… Plus jamais…** lui murmura Yuki à l'oreille quand il se fut séparé de lui. _**"Il"**_** nous a fait trop de mal à tous les deux… On ne doit plus jamais prononcer ce nom maudit. On doit l'oublier… »**

**_ « Mais… comment on va faire si on parle d'un truc qui se rapporte à lui ? On peut pas, Yuki, c'est impossible. »**

**_ « Si c'est possible ! C'est même obligé ! On doit l'oublier ! **s'écria le blond. **Ou alors… »**

**_ « Huh ? Quoi, Yuki ? »**

**_ « Non… Rien… »**

**_ « Siiiii ! Allez !!! Dis-moi ! » **minauda le chanteur en tirant la chemise de son amant.

**_ « On aurait pu… »**

**_ « Oui ? »**

**_ « Lui donner… un surnom… ridicule… »**

À cet instant, l'écrivain était soulagé que son compagnon ne le voit pas virer au rouge tomate, tandis que celui-ci pouffait de rire à l'idée de cette proposition.

**_ « Et comment on va l'appeler alors ? »** demanda fébrilement le musicien, apparemment enchanté de cette idée.

**_ « Hé bien, en fait, j'avais bien une idée, mais… »** répondit le blond, soulagé que l'adolescent lui ouvre une porte de sortie à sa confusion.

**_ « C'est quoi ? »**

**_ « …Wi… nnn… » **marmonna l'écrivain, un peu honteux.

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « Winnie… » **répéta Yuki un peu plus fort.

**_ « Huh ? »**

**_ « Winnie ! Tu sais bien ! Winnie ! Comme Winnie l'ourson ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, mon beau-frère m'avait offert un Winnie en peluche, et du coup, je l'avais surnommé "Winnie-onii-chan". »**

**_ « Pfff…** pouffa l'artiste avant d'éclater de rire. **HAHAHAHAHAHA !!! C'est trop marrant ça ! Hahahaha ! Et trop kawai aussi ! Tu me prêteras ton Winnie en peluche? »**

**_ « NE COMPTE PAS LÀ-DESSUS ! » **s'écria aussitôt le romancier à la grande surprise du chanteur.

**_ « Hein ? Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Je… je l'ai plus… Je m'en suis débarrassé quand je suis entré au collège… »** tenta d'éluder le blond.

Au ton de la voix de Yuki, Shuichi devina surtout que celui-ci ne disait pas toute la vérité(2). Mais se doutant que l'écrivain refuserait tout net d'en parler, le musicien lança seulement juste un :

**_ « Ooooh c'est dommage ! Moi qui adore les peluches ! »**

**_ « Si c'est des peluches que tu veux, je t'en offrirai plein, Shu-chan… » **susurra le blond en embrassant l'adolescent.

Touché que son compagnon l'appelle ainsi, l'artiste répondit simplement à son baiser en murmurant :

**_ « Mais il n'y a qu'une seule peluche que je veux près de moi pour me réconforter… c'est toi mon yuki… »**

Shuichi entraîna son amant avec lui sur le lit en le tirant par sa chemise, qu'il commença maladroitement à déboutonner…

_(__Shizu :__ mais c'est pas facile, vu qu'il y voit rien. Nyark nyark nyark…)_

_(__Le dico :__ BLAM !)_

_(__Yuki :__ Arrête de martyriser mon petit ami !)_

_(__Shizu :__ Ben quoi ? Tu le fais bien toi)_

_(__Yuki :__ Justement ! Shu m'appartient, alors y a que moi qui ai le droit de le martyriser)_

_(__Shuichi :__ Quoi ? Yuki, teme !)_

Tout aussi fébrile et impatient que le musicien, Yuki ne s'encombra pas de formalités et finit d'enlever sa chemise en l'arrachant d'un geste avant de retourner s'occuper de son amant. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille avant de la mordiller, puis descendit dans son cou pour y laisser un suçon bien marqué.

**_ « …huum… Yuki… Déshabille-moi, onegai… » **le supplia soudain le chanteur.

**_ « Haï… »**

Voulant faire durer le plaisir, et surtout éviter de faire paniquer son compagnon, le blond lui ôta lentement son T_shirt en passant de brefs mais avides coups de langue sur le ventre et le torse brûlant du musicien. Shuichi poussait de petits gémissements terriblement excitants qui avaient pour effet de redoubler l'ardeur du romancier. Poitrine contre poitrine, les deux amants s'enlacèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Shuichi s'agrippait à son amant avec une passion qui lui était peu commune, presque sauvage, et bien que cela étonnait l'écrivain, il en était plutôt ravi. Ne pouvant plus résister à ces longues semaines d'abstinence, Eiri se jeta soudain sur le pantalon du musicien pour le lui enlever. Cependant son empressement le desservit.

**_ « Non !!! » **s'écria Shuichi quand il sentit son jean et son caleçon descendre sur ses hanches.

**_ « Hein ? **s'étonna Yuki en s'arrêtant aussitôt, son amant retenant son pantalon. **Comment ça, **_**" non "**_** ? »**

L'adolescent semblait effrayé et n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase.

**_ « Je… ça… ça va trop vite… » **balbutia-t-il après avoir dégluti bruyamment.

**_ « Tsss… **pesta le blond. **Avec toi, ça va toujours trop vite. Alors détends-toi et profite. Tu verras que tu vas vite adorer… »**

Et sans se soucier plus longtemps des protestations du gamin, Yuki lui retira d'un coup le reste de ses vêtements et se mit à masser son entrejambe avec la main. Quand le membre viril se fut gonflé de désir, l'écrivain en prit possession avec la bouche et le suça avidement. Le musicien lui criait d'arrêter, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de frayeur, mais plutôt parce c'était trop bon et qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Ce qui advint d'ailleurs très rapidement. La gorge du romancier fut soudain inondé d'un liquide chaud et salé qu'il avala aussitôt en se léchant les babines.

**_ « Alors ? **lança le blond tandis que son compagnon émergeait lentement.** On continue ou pas ? »**

**_ « Haaa… haaa… haa… **haletait l'artiste, le souffle court. **Ooh… ouiiii… Oui, Yuki... J'ai… j'ai envie de toi… » **gémit-ilen tendant les bras devant lui y inviter son amant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de blé esquissa un sourire triomphant, et ouvrit son pantalon avant de soulever les jambes du chanteur pour se mettre en position.

**_ « Stop ! » **l'arrêta une nouvelle fois le musicien quand le blond s'apprêtait à le pénétrer.

**_ « Raaah ! Quoi encore ? » **s'énerva le romancier, agacé d'être sans cesse interrompu au meilleur moment..

**_ « Je… heuuu… tu es trop… trop… »**

**_ « Trop quoi, Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Trop… violent… »**

**_ « Violent ? Tu trouves que je suis violent ? C'est un comble ça ! **s'écria le blond, un brin agacé. **J'essaie de faire tout mon possible pour être moins pressant et plus doux que d'habitude, et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre ! »**

**_ « Tu me fais peur, Yuki… »**

**_ « …Pfff… T'es pénible, Shu… » **soupira l'écrivain.

**_ « Je sais… gomen… Mais… C'est pas facile pour moi, comme je vois plus rien… Et puis, on l'avait jamais fait dans le noir complet tous les deux, alors ça m'effraie un peu… et puis, ça me rappelle un peu quand j'étais chez mes parents et que… » **

**_ « Ouais, je vois, quand ce connard de Winnie a voulu te violer. »**

**_ « Pfff… **pouffa Shuichi. **Hahahahaha ! J'adore quand on l'appelle Winnie ! Hahahaha ! Y me fait plus du tout peur comme ça ! Hahahaha ! »**

**_ « … Bon, y a au moins ça de positif… Tant mieux si ça te fait marrer… »**

**_ « Eiri… »**

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Enlève ton pantalon, onegai, **lui demanda alors Shuichi. **Je… je voudrais sentir ta peau contre la mienne… Redécouvrir tout ton corps avec mes mains, puisque je peux plus le faire avec mes yeux…»**

**_ « Shuichi… Tu… tu veux prendre l'initiative? »**

**_ « Ben… heuuu… je… non… heu… » **balbutia le chanteur, pris au dépourvu.

**_ « C'est bon, Shu, je comprends. Tu as encore un peu peur et tu veux être sûr que c'est bien moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux pouvoir reconnaître mon corps au toucher ?»**

**_ « Ha… haï… »**

**_ « Hé bien alors, vas-y, **acquiesça le blond en embrassant le musicien. **Découvre** **mon corps avec tes mains. Fais tout ce que tu veux, je me laisserais faire. Pour me faire pardonner ma brusquerie de tout à l'heure. Mais alors tes charmantes mimines auront intérêt à bien travailler pour me faire oublier toute la frustration que tu m'infliges depuis tout à l'heure. J'en peux plus d'attendre moi… » ** gémit-il à la façon de Shuichi en finissant de se dévêtir.

**_ « Oui, mon Yuki, elles vont bien travailler.. **susurra lascivement l'adolescent en caressant le torse de son amant. **Elles en meurent d'envie… »**

Malgré toute l'assurance avec laquelle l'artiste avait dit ces mots, il n'en demeurait pas moins profondément intimidé. Jamais encore il n'avait osé toucher l'écrivain de son propre chef. Paradoxalement, quand il voyait parfaitement clair, c'était Yuki qui guidait ses gestes et l'empêchait d'agir de lui-même. Et à présent qu'il était aveugle, Yuki le laissait faire et trouver lui-même ses points sensibles. Voyant que le musicien hésitait, Eiri lui caressa doucement les joues pour le rassurer et l'encourager. L'adolescent, touché de la sollicitude de son amant, et effleura la peau du blond. Sentant le romancier frémir légèrement, il s'enhardit plus franchement, et s'attela aussitôt à la tâche.

Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur le torse imberbe de l'écrivain, et il esquissa un sourire quand il trouva enfin les tétons de son amant. Shuichi remarqua que ceux-ci semblaient peu sensibles, sans doute parce que ce n'était pas un endroit sur lequel Yuki était fréquemment titillé par ses précédent(e)s partenaires. Même depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Shuichi l'avait peu touché à cet endroit, mais il était vrai aussi que c'était le blond qui dirigeait l'acte, en général, et Shuichi était peu actif. Cependant, comme il ne pouvait plus contempler le corps de son compagnon avec ses yeux, l'artiste n'avait d'autre solution que le ressentir avec ses mains. Et cela serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus agréable pour le romancier. De plus, et ce serait sans doute l'une des rares fois où il le ferait, le blond s'offrait tout à lui, alors autant en profiter. L'artiste décida l'explorer un peu plus le corps de son compagnon avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il fit remonter ses mains vers le cou, puis le visage du blond, qu'il détailla lentement avec les doigts, imprimant chaque trait dans la mémoire de ses mains. Il fit courir ses doigts tout autour, puis toucha le front, suivit le contour des joues et la ligne du nez. Il embrassa tendrement chaque paupière, et déposa ses pouces sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier lécha subrepticement les deux doigts avant de les engouffrer dans sa bouche pour les sucer. Shuichi sourit et l'écrivain vint embrasser ses lèvres rosées. Le chanteur passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, effleurant ses épaules et son cou de gestes sensuels, avant de masser délicatement les muscles puissants de son dos, en laissant ses mains glisser de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre les hanches. À la base des reins, Shuichi palpa la chair onctueuse du postérieur de son compagnon, et se dirigea vers les cuisses puis l'entrejambe. Quand il effleura le membre du blond, il entendit son amant pousser un râle d'envie, et lui prendre la main pour la poser sur son entrejambe. L'artiste sourit en signe d'acquiescement, avant de glisser furtivement son autre main entre les fesses du blond, vers un charmant petit trou plein de délicatesse…

**_ « Hep là ! Pas touche ! » **s'opposa le blond quand Shuichi essaya de glisser un doigt dans son anus.

**_ « Mais euuuuuh ! Tu m'avais dit que tu me laisserais faire tout ce que je veux !!!****Onegaiiiii ! » **le supplia le gamin d'un air hypocritement innocent.

**_ « Non, c'est non !** répéta l'écrivain. **C'est le seul truc que t'as pas le droit de faire.****Je veux pas, un point c'est tout ! »**

**_ « Ok, tant pis… »** soupira Shuichi, dépité.

L'artiste reprit donc là où il s'était arrêté, et masturba quelques instants l'entrejambe de son amant. Quand le membre devint bien dur, Shuichi fit remonter ses mains sur le torse du blond pour continuer son exploration. Il avait bien l'intention de découvrir toutes les zones érogènes de son amant et il allait le faire. Il se mit à frotter doucement les tétons de son compagnon, mais constatant que ses caresses avaient peu d'effet, il se redressa légèrement et commença à les lécher, d'abord l'un, puis l'autre quand le premier se fit raidi, et revenant de l'un à l'autre sans cesser de les caresser et de les pincer du bout des doigts.

Manifestement peu habitué à ça, l'écrivain n'en demeurait pas moins lentement émoustillé et ravi. Il s'accroupit au-dessus des jambes de l'adolescent, de façon à ce que celui-ci s'assoit juste à hauteur de sa poitrine. Yuki gémit quand son compagnon se mit à sucer et mordiller ses tétons, et il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux clairs pour l'inciter à continuer. Cependant, l'adolescent semblait avoir d'autres projets. Le blond fut soudain repoussé en arrière, et un poids plume vint s'allonger délicatement sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et des mains étonnement entrepreneuses commencèrent à le caresser, s'attardant à chaque endroit qu'elles sentaient frémir sous leur doigté : les aisselles, les tétons, le creux des hanches, le haut des cuisses, plus près, toujours plus près de l'entrejambe…

Le romancier donna un léger cou de bassin vers le haut pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il n'attendait plus que sa main vienne vers _ " cet endroit "_ qui gonflait vivement entre ses jambes, mais l'adolescent lui refusa son désir avec un petit rire gourmand. Yuki voulut protester mais ce fut un cri de surprise qui lui échappa quand quelque chose de chaud et humide vint chatouiller son oreille. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et essaya de repousser son amant, mais la stimulation de la zone la plus érogène de son corps le laissait tremblant et aussi impuissant qu'un bébé, et tout ce qu'il put dire fut un plaintif :

**_ « … arrête… Shu…ichi… non… »**

**_ « Hihihi… » **fut la seule réponse que lui donna le chanteur, plus que satisfait de son petit effet, en continuant à lui léchouiller et mordiller l'oreille avec avidité.

Yuki agrippa le drap d'une main et se mordit un doigt sur l'autre pour se donner contenance, mais Shuichi se montrait vraiment trop insistant, et le blond se sentait défaillir de plaisir. Il serra les jambes et essaya de retenir ses gémissements, en vain. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour tous les deux, que la sensibilité de Yuki était exacerbée et qu'il ne pouvait pas refréner son excitation grandissante. Quand l'écrivain gémit plus fort que les autres fois, Shuichi glissa sa main entre ses jambes pour caresser sa verge brûlante.

**_ « Non !!! »** cria le blond quand la main du musicien s'empara de son membre pour le masturber fermement.

Une nouvelle léchouille au creux de l'oreille l'empêcha de se débattre, et soudain le romancier se libéra entre les doigts de son amant avec un cri de jouissance. Shuichi profita du moment d'absence de l'écrivain pour humidifier deux doigts et les faufiler doucement entre ses fesses parfaitement galbées, avant de pénétrer lentement l'étroit orifice enfin découvert. Eiri ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il commença par murmurer un _"mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Shu… ?"_ à peine audible, puis il gémit un _"…oui… c'est bon…" _tout aussi inconscient de ce que son amant lui faisait. Quand enfin il réalisa que quelque chose bougeait en lui, Yuki ouvrit les yeux pour râler, mais juste à ce moment-là, Shuichi revint s'amuser avec son oreille, et sa protestation s'évanouit sur ses lèvres.

**_ « …arrête.. » **supplia l'écrivain, complètement désarmé face à l'attaque préférée du musicien : la léchouille de noureille.(3)

En entendant les gémissements alanguis de son amant, Shuichi se félicita intérieurement. Peu à peu, il accentuait ses caresses anales et délaissait l'oreille du blond, et manifestement, les râleries du blond à propos de son oreille étaient plus là pour la forme que pour vraiment protester. Le musicien devinait aisément que son compagnon adorait ce qu'il lui faisait en bas, mais que ça le gênait de l'avouer, alors il prétendait que c'étaient les bizouilles (3bis) à l'oreille qui le faisait frémir au-delà du supportable. L'artiste enfonçait ses doigts de plus en plus profondément, en les faisant bouger à l'intérieur de la caverne chaude et humide à la recherche du point sensible. Un bref cri du blond lui indiqua soudain qu'il venait de trouver l'endroit exact, et il sentit son amant s'agripper soudain à lui en soulevant le bassin. Shu en profita pour mettre ses genoux sous les hanches de l'écrivain et ainsi, se placer de la meilleure façon possible pour introduire _"autre chose"_ en lui… Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à pénétrer son compagnon, celui-ci se redressa d'un coup et le repoussa en arrière avant de venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

**_ « Il me semblait t'avoir dit non, Shu… » **fit le romancier, essoufflé.

**_ « Mais euuuh !** protesta le musicien, en essayant de dégager ses poignets que le blond retenait avec sa douce fermeté habituelle. **Tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant ! »**

**_ « Pas du tout ! **nia le blond en rougissant.** J'aime pas ça du tout, alors on arrête tout de suite. C'est moi le dominant dans notre couple, alors c'est moi qui… »**

**_ « Héhéhé… **le coupa Shuichi. **Tu as adoré ça en fait, mon grand coquin… Mais t'es trop fier pour l'avouer et me dire que pour une fois, je me suis bien débrouillé… »**

**_**** « Je… je… euuuh… RAAAH ! ZUT ! ****Tu m'énerves ! Oui, c'était bien, mais je… je suis pas encore prêt pour **_**"ça"**_**, tu comprends… alors... je… enfin… pas aujourd'hui… pas maintenant… J'ai envie de ça si c'est avec toi, mais… il me faut encore un peu de temps…»**

**_ « Haï, mon Yuki, je comprends,** lui répondit son amant avec un sourire. **Alors, mes mains ont bien travaillées ? »**

**_ « Oui, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt bien. »**

**_ « **_**"Plutôt" **_**? Tes gémissements disaient plutôt que c'était génial, oui. Je t'avais jamais entendu gémir de cette manière. »**

**_ « … »**

Yuki ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié que Shuichi prenne ainsi le dessus, mais le passage à l'acte lui-même, il n'avait finalement pas pu s'y résoudre. Il en avait eu envie, mais une sorte de crainte, un souvenir douloureux de son passé l'en avait empêché. Cependant, il savait qu'il aimait Shuichi, et que à lui, et seulement à lui, il accepterait de se donner. Il se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'oser lui avouer en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule :

**_ « Ai shiteru, Shuichi… Je sais qu'un jour, je… je pourrais m'offrir à toi comme tu le fais avec moi, mais… pour l'instant, c'est encore… un peu tôt… Je sais le plaisir que ça me procure de t'apporter du plaisir, alors… alors je veux bien qu'un jour, tu… enfin qu'on… échange… si tu en as vraiment envie… »**

**_ « …Oh oui mon Yuki… Arigato… Moi aussi j'ai envie de t'apporter autant de plaisir que tu m'en donnes. Et je suis tellement idiot que je ne l'ai compris qu'en devenant aveugle. C'est agréable de donner autant que de recevoir… »**

**_ « Alors si c'est si agréable de recevoir aussi, je vais te donner ta part, pour te remercier de m'avoir apporté la mienne… »**

**_ « Oh oui, mon Yuki… j'ai hâte… » **lui sourit le chanteur.

Le chanteur enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond qui s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le musicien profitait au maximum de la proximité de son compagnon et c'était avec tout son corps qu'il le caressait. Shuichi soulevait son torse pour sentir la poitrine d'Eiri contre la sienne, il faisait glisser ses jambes sur ses reins et ses cuisses, il faisait onduler sensuellement son bassin pour que leurs deux intimités s'entremêlent, il effleurait son dos et ses épaules de ses mains en murmurant avec fougue le nom de Yuki entre deux baisers. Au moment où l'écrivain s'insinuait dans son cou pour le faire frémir de baisers-papillons (4), le chanteur glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or et susurra un _"Eiri"_ alangui à l'oreille du blond. Le romancier releva aussitôt la tête et regarda son amant.

**_ « Quoi ? » **l'interrogea ce dernier avec un petit sourire coquin.

**_ « Tu… »**

La phrase de l'écrivain mourut sur ses lèvres, tant le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à avoir entendu son prénom entre les lèvres de Shuichi égalait sa gêne et son angoisse de l'avoir rêvé.

**_ « Hihi, tes joues sont bouillantes, Eiri ! **rit doucement l'adolescent en posant ses mains sur le visage du blond. **Je suis sûr que tu es tout rouge. »**

**_ « N'importe quoi ! » **nia tout net l'écrivain, refusant d'admettre l'évidence même.

**_ « Ton visage… il est tellement beau, Eiri… »**

**_ « Tsss… Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu me vois même pas ? »**

Yuki regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ces mots en voyant la moue boudeuse que lui tira l'artiste, mais en même temps, cette expression enfantine l'amusait et il pouffa malgré lui.

**_ « Na, c'est pas drôle, Yuki… **rougit le gamin. **C'est vrai ce que je dis, en plus. Ton visage a des traits tellement fins et ta peau est tellement douce que même les anges te l'envieraient. »**

Un grand silence se fit après ce court instant de poésie. Yuki était écarlate, Shuichi surpris de ce calme soudain.

**_ « Yuki ? »**

**_ « …Eiri… je… je préfère Eiri… » **bafouilla le blond à la limite de perdre tous ses moyens.

**_ « Tu aimes bien que je t'appelle Eiri, n'est-ce pas mon amour ? » **lui demanda le chanteur en lui adressant un sourire.

**_ « … Haï… J' aime ça… Je t'aime, Shu… »**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'artiste de pivoiner(5) vivement, avant que l'écrivain ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

**_ « J'en peux plus, Shu… **souffla Yuki entre deux baisers. **Faut que je… »**

**_ « … Huuum… haï, Eiri… Viens… » **accepta aussitôt le musicien avec un gémissement.

Le blond prépara sommairement le terrain en assouplissant l'anus de son amant avec deux doigts mouillés, mais le corps du musicien s'ouvrait déjà comme une fleur, et n'avait manifestement pas besoin de préparation. Laissant libre cours à son désir trop longtemps refoulé, l'écrivain pénétra d'un seul coup son compagnon, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, bien vite remplacé par des cris de plaisir. Tout le lit tremblait et grinçait sous les coups de reins du romancier, accompagnant par ses couinements et dans une harmonie parfaite la danse sensuelle qu'il accueillait en son sein.

Pour varier les plaisirs, Yuki se retira soudain, retourna comme une crêpe son compagnon déjà hagard de plaisir, et le prit à nouveau par derrière en le maintenant par les bras. Le musicien ne cessait de murmurer son prénom, Eiri, et cela excitait encore plus son ardeur. Sous lui, l'artiste se tordait d'extase et se resserrait de plus en plus. Se resserrer même tellement que ça devenait difficile pour l'écrivain de continuer. Se retirant presque entièrement , le blond s'enfonça brusquement au plus profond en serrant son amant contre lui. Il se libéra alors avec un grognement rauque, entraînant avec lui son compagnon dans un océan de bonheur.

Yuki se laissa à moitié tomber sur l'adolescent, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Les deux amants étaient haletants et trempés de sueur. Encore frémissants de leurs récents ébats, ils étaient incapables du moindre mouvement. Quand il se fut un peu remis, le blond attira son petit ami de l'autre côté du lit, là où les draps n'étaient pas inondés de salive et de fluides corporels, et il ramena la couette sur eux deux. Eiri caressait tendrement les mèches châtains de son amant qui s'assoupissait peu à peu, et il était heureux de voir sur son visage cette expression sereine qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois.

**_ « J'aime beaucoup la couleur naturelle de tes cheveux, Shuichi, **fit le blond sans cesser de les caresser. **Ça te va beaucoup mieux que ce rose criard et tape-à-l'œil que tu arborais. »**

**_ « Ah… ? » **marmonna vaguement l'adolescent, à moitié endormi.

**_ « Ouais, je te préfère comme ça… »**

**_ « Bah moi, je peux même plus me voir, alors je m'en fous un peu… »**

**_ « Dis pas de bêtises, baka, **le gronda Yuki. **Moi je peux te voir et j'ai envie que tu restes toujours aussi mignon. »**

**_ « Ah ? C'est gentil ça, mon Yuki… »**

**_ « C'est vrai quoi. L'illustre et superbe Yuki Eiri ne peut pas se balader avec un laideron au bras quand même. »**

**_ « Hein ? **fit Shuichi que cette remarque mesquine réveilla. **Alors c'est juste pour flatter ta petite fierté que tu veux que je sois beau ? Sympa, merci ! » **ajouta-t-il sur un ton bougon en tournant le dos à l'écrivain.

**_ « Shu-chan… » **l'appela son amant.

**_ « Huum… quoi ? » **grommela le chanteur.

**_ « J'adore te taquiner, tu sais. Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour, »** ricana l'écrivain en serrant l'artiste contre lui.

**_ « C'est pas drôle ! » **protesta le musicien en essayant de se dégager.

**_ « J'adore aussi quand tu fais la moue, Shu… » **lui susurra le blond au creux de l'oreille tout en posant la main sur son entrejambe.

**_ « Héééé ! Non ! Enlève ta main ! Hugnn… Yuki… »**

**_ « Appelle_moi Eiri… »**

**_ « … ouiiiiiii… Eiriiiii… aaaah… »**

Quand Shuichi tourna la tête vers son amant, celui-ci l'embrasse avec fougue tout en le masturbant. L'artiste s'allongea sur le dos et passa ses bras autour du cou de Yuki pour profiter au maximum du baiser. Quand le baiser se fit plus profond, le musicien laissa échapper un petit rire.

**_ « Quoi ? »** s'étonna le blond en se redressant.

**_ « Non, rien, Eiri… **répondit Shuichi. **Je repensais juste à notre premier baiser. Il était tellement intense que je m'en rappelle encore. Hahaha ! »**

**_ « Peuh ! **lâcha le romancier. **C'était seulement notre premier baiser. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi bon que celui_là, »** ajouta Yuki en embrassant à nouveau son amant avec toute la fougue dont il savait faire preuve.

**_ « … huuum… »**

**_ « Alors ? » **demanda l'écrivain quand il eut terminé.

**_ « Mmm… Mouais… pas mal… » **fit Shuichi, feignant de faire le difficile.

**_ « Pas mal ? Avec moi, ça ne peut qu'être génial. C'est toi qui es à moitié endormi là. »**

**_ « Ben embrasse-moi encore, **suggéra l'artiste sur un ton faussement innocent. **Juste pour vérifier. »**

**_ « Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! »**

Et Yuki recommença à embrasser son compagnon. Celui-ci semblait tellement apprécier la chose que l'écrivain voulut reprendre leurs activités de tout à l'heure, et passa une jambe entre celles du musicien.

**_ « Huum… Non… Arrête, Yuki… **s'exclama Shuichi en repoussant son amant. **Appuie pas sur mon entrejambe avec ta jambe. »**

**_ « Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier ce que je te faisais. »**

**_ « Oui, mais j'aime pas que tu t'appuie sur mon entrejambe comme ça, c'est tout ! Ça… ça fait mal… »** fit simplement Shuichi sans lui dire que cela lui rappelait une autre scène avec Tôma.

**_ « Bon, ça va, je le ferai plus ! » **s'énerva le romancier.

**_ « A… Arigato…** balbutia le musicien, confus. **Wouaaaah… **bailla-t-il soudain. **Oups ! Sumimasen ! »**

**_ « Tsss… Pourquoi tu me dis pas tout de suite que tu es fatigué, baka ? »**

**_ « Demo je… »**

**_ « Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! **le coupa l'écrivain. **Tu as déjà eu assez d'émotions fortes comme ça pour aujourd'hui, alors maintenant au dodo ! » **ajouta-t-il en obligeant Shuichi à se coucher après lui avoir fait enfiler un de ses hauts de pyjama.

Shuichi obéit un peu à contrecœur, mais son mécontentement fut de courte durée tellement il s'endormit vite. Le romancier le borda et allait se coucher à son tour, quand l'artiste murmura dans son sommeil :

**_ « …Ai shiteru, Eiri… »**

**_ « … Moi aussi, Shu… **murmura le blond en déposant un baiser sur son front.** Moi aussi… »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le lendemain matin, vendredi 6 Avril…**

Le jour se levait lentement sur la ville de Tokyo. Dans la chambre d'un grand appartement, deux jeunes hommes somnolaient encore, les draps sur eux se souvenant encore de leur nuit d'amour. Le blond dormait paisiblement mais son cadet semblait avoir le sommeil plus agité. Il paraissait même avoir des difficultés à respirer, et il se débattait comme s'il voulait échapper à quelque chose. Son compagnon à côté de lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par toute cette agitation. Ce n'est que quand l'adolescent lui donna un coup de pied accidentel qu'il se réveilla en grommelant.

**_ « Huum… Shu… Calme ta joie le matin de bonne heure… J'ai envie de dormir moi… »**

**_ « Yu… ki… »**

Le gémissement plaintif du musicien alarma aussitôt l'écrivain, qui se redressa aussitôt.

**_ « Oï, Shuichi ! Ça va ? »**

L'artiste ne lui répondit pas, prisonnier de son cauchemar. Voyant qu'il peinait à respirer, Eiri le secoua pour le réveiller.

**_ « Oï, réveille-toi, baka ! »**

**_ « … aaah… Yuki… »**

**_ « Shuichi ! »**

L'adolescent ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais le blond comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_ « Héé ! Shuichi ! Pas de blagues là ! Respire, kuso no ko ! »**

En effet, le musicien semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer du tout. Shuichi ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant de l'air.

**_ « Shuichi ! »**

**_ « Yu… » **essaya de prononcer le chanteur avant de perdre connaissance.

**_ « Shuichi ! NON ! **s'écria Yuki.** Kuso ! »**

Réagissant aussitôt, le blond ôta l'oreiller derrière l'artiste et l'allongea bien à plat sur le matelas, puis il lui pencha la tête en arrière et commença à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

**_ « Allez, Shu, respire, bon sang ! **lançait-il de temps à autre en appuyant sur la poitrine de l'adolescent en dosant sa force pour ne pas lui casser une côte. **Respire ! »**

Il lui fallut quelques instants avant que son massage cardiaque ne fasse effet. Alors que l'écrivain lui soufflait de l'air dans la gorge, Shuichi se mit à tousser et recommença à respirer.

**_ « C'est bien, Shu…** fit doucement le romancier, soulagé, en lui caressant le dos pour l'aider à mieux reprendre son souffle. **Respire à fond. »**

**_ « Yu… ki… »**

**_ « Tout va bien, Shuichi ? »**

Le musicien ne répondit pas, et se blottit dans les bras de son amant avant de fondre en larmes. Yuki savait que son amant avait encore fait un cauchemar, sans doute provoqué par les événements de la veille. Et plutôt que de réconforter son compagnon par des paroles qu'il savait d'expérience bien inutiles, il le serra contre lui en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. S'agrippant au blond de toutes ses forces, Shuichi se rendormit très vite.

**_ « On peut pas continuer comme ça, Shuichi… **murmura le blond, autant pour lui-même que pour son amant. **Tu as besoin de sortir, de rencontrer d'autres personnes… Même si tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, ce n'est pas en restant cloîtré ici que tu réussiras à vaincre tes peurs. Tu dois aller de l'avant… »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Un peu plus tard…**

Ce fut vers onze heures du matin que le musicien ouvrit les yeux. Tout à fait normalement cette fois-ci. Il chercha un instant son Kumagoro qu'il serra fort contre lui quand il l'eut trouvé, puis il s'allongea sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long en baillant. Le moment le plus agréable de ce réveil survint quand deux lèvres d'une douceur infinie, vinrent accueillir les siennes, et qu'une langue chaude et humide vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

**_ « Ohayo, »** fit l'écrivain.

**_ « Ohayo, mon Yuki, »** répondit le chanteur avec un sourire, en venant se blottir contre son amant pour avoir un câlin.

**_ « Ça va mieux ? »**

**_ « …ah… tu veux dire… par rapport à tout à l'heure ? »**

**_ « Haï, baka… »**

**_ Oui, ça va mieux… J'ai… juste fait un mauvais rêve… »**

**_ « Bon sang, c'était pas **_**"juste un mauvais rêve",**_** Shuichi ! **s'exclama le blond. **Tu as carrément arrêté de respirer ! »**

**_ « C'était un mauvais rêve, Yuki ! N'y pensons plus… » **ajouta l'artiste en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule du blond.

Ils se turent quelques instant puis soudain, ils lancèrent exactement en même temps :

**_ « Eiri… » / _ « Shuichi… »**

**_ « Ah heuuuu… Gomen Eiri… Vas-y… »**

**_ « Non, toi d'abord, Shu. »**

**_ « Ah heu… ben… tu sais, je crois que… je devrais sortir un peu de cet appartement, retrouver mes amis et tout… En restant ici, je me crois protégé alors que c'est faux, et du coup je me renferme dans ma coquille, un peu comme quand j'étais avec ma sœur, alors… »**

**_ « … hahaha… » **l'interrompit soudain le blond.

**_ « Huh ? Quoi, Eiri ? Pourquoi tu ris ? »**

**_ « C'était exactement ce que je voulais te dire, Shuichi. Que tu devrais sortir un peu, voir tes amis. »**

**_ « Ah… ah bon ? »**

**_ « Haï. Finalement, je fais comme ta sœur, et ça, c'est pas bien pour toi. Je pensais t'envoyer dans une école spécialisée pour... »**

**_ « Tu veux m'envoyer ailleurs ??? Mais pourquoiiiii ???»**

**_ « Mais je veux pas t'envoyer à Pétaouschnock (6), baka ! Je veux juste que tu ailles prendre des cours de lecture dans une école pour aveugles. Tu irais seulement quelques heures par jour, et tu reviendrais le soir. »**

**_ « Des cours de lecture ? Mais… je sais lire, Eiri. Mais maintenant ça me sert plus à rien… »**

**_ « Oui je sais que tu sais lire, baka… Mais pas le braille. »**

**_ « Le **_**" braï" **_**? **s'étonna le musicien. **C'est quoi ? Un style de musique dérivé du** _**" raï"(7) **_**? »**

**_ « … Heuuu… Pas vraiment non… C'est un système de lecture spécial pour les aveugles. »**

**_ « Ah… heuuu… Oui… OK… **(se sent bête)**... Oui, ça pourrait être bien ça… Et puis… »**

**_ « Huh ? Quoi, Shu ? »**

**_ « Ben, je me disais que je pourrais reprendre ma carrière. Après tout, je suis aveugle, mais ça m'empêche pas de chanter. Et puis, j'ai envie de revoir Hiro, Sakano-san, K… et même Fujisaki-kun… »**

**_ « Tu sais que ce petit merdeux est le cousin de ce salaud de Se… heu… de Winnie ? » **se reprit de justesse le blond.

**_ « Pfff… Hahahaha ! C'est vrai ! C'est comme ça qu'on a décidé de l'appeler, ton beau-frère ! C'est trop marrant ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! »**

**_ « Hum hum… **toussota Yuki, un peu gêné. **Oui, bon, ça va là… Pour Fujisaki, on verra ça. Mais… Comment tu vas faire pour reformer ton groupe ? Même si tu arrives à récupérer ton manager et les deux autres membres, il va te falloir une nouvelle boîte de production, non ? »**

**_ « Ben, je vais essayer de contacter Sakano et K-san. Tu m'as bien dit qu'ils avaient quitté N.G. ? »**

**_ « Oui, mais tu crois vraiment que… Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce boucan dehors ? »**

En effet, à l'extérieur, un bruit assourdissant se faisait soudain entendre.

**_ « On dirait… un hélicoptère ! » **cria Shuichi pour couvrir le bruit.

**_ « Quoi ? **cria à son tour le blond. **Un hélicoptère ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, cet abruti de pilote ? »**

Soudain ils entendirent comme un coup de feu. L'une des vitres de la chambre vola en éclats, tandis qu'un grappin vint se planter dans le mur en face, et un homme se laissa glisser sur le câble qui y était accroché. Shuichi, complètement affolé, s'agrippait à son amant, croyant la fin du monde arrivée.

**_ « No problem, guys ! **fit soudain une voix à l'accent américain très prononcé. **J'ai déjà tout **_**"arrange d"**_** for ta carrière, Shuichi. Les Bad Luck n'attendent plus que toi ! »**

**_ « K… san ? » **balbutia l'adolescent, tout surpris.

**_ « Yeah, of course ! En tant que manager, je ne pouvais pas laisser **_**"my poor little " **_**poulain à l'abandon. »**

**_ « Mais… »**

Une seconde vitre connut le même sort que sa consoeur, et cette fois-ci, ce fut une jeune femme qui apparut de la même manière. Quand elle eut posé les pieds au sol, les câbles se décrochèrent d'un coup, emportant chacun avec eux un large pan de mur, et l'hélicoptère reprit son envol.

**_ « Mais c'est qui, cette grognasse? **s'écria Yuki plus que furax. **Qui vous a permis d'entrer chez moi en bousillant mes fenêtres et mon mur d'abord ? »**

**_ « D'abord, très cher, je ne suis pas une **_**"grognasse"**_**. Et ensuite, je suis Rage, de XMR. »**

**_ « Ah, je me rappelle !** fit soudain le blond. **T'es la gamine que j'ai voulu balancer du haut d'un immeuble en Amérique (8), »** ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix qui fit frémir la jeune femme.

**_ « Hum… Oui, bon, passons là-dessus… **éluda-t-elle, mal à l'aise. **Comme vous le savez, je travaille pour l'une des plus grosses boîtes de production aux USA, et pour l'inauguration de notre filiale japonaise, de laquelle j'ai été nommée directrice, nous avons décidé de nous entourer des meilleurs artistes du pays… quitte à les menacer de mort ou à massacrer leurs patrons… Nyark nyark nyark… heuuu… Hum… Reprenons… SHINDO SHUICHI ! AUJOURD'HUI, TON AVENIR EST ENTRE NOS MAINS ! K NOUS A FAIT PART DE TES DÉBOIRES AVEC N.G., ET SACHE QUE XMR… et surtout moi… SERA TOUJOURS DE TON CÔTÉ ! Toi, moi et K, nous allons former l'équipe la plus grandiose du monde entier !!! »**

**_ « Rien que ça ? »** fit narquoisement l'écrivain avant d'être coupé par K.

**_ « Rage-hojo-sama, je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! **approuva l'américain.** Wonderful ! »**

**_ « Tout le mérite t'en revient, K. »**

**_ « Sans ton aide, je n'aurais rien pu faire, voyons, Rage. »**

**_ « Héhéhé… »** commença à rire la jeune fille.

**_ « Hohoho… » **commença à rire le jeune homme.

**_ « Héhéhéhé… »**

**_ « Hohohoho… »**

**_ « HÉHÉHÉHÉHÉ ! »**

**_ « HOHOHOHOHO ! » **

**_ « MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!! IT'S THE WONDERFUL AMERICAN POWAAAA ! » **s'exclamèrent-ils soudain ensemble en prenant une pose grotesque à la Power Rangers, sous les yeux ébahis du blond, et les oreilles abasourdies du chanteur.

**_ « Bon les deux clowns, **les cassa froidement l'écrivain. **Débarrassez-moi le plancher et plus vite que ça. On n'est pas au cirque ici. Et toi, **_**"l'enragée"**_** , on peut dire que tu portes bien ton nom. »**

Le regard de ladite _"enragée"_ flamboya d'une colère intense et elle se jeta sur le blond en le plaquant sur le lit.

**_ « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Blondine, ou ça pourrait chauffer pour ton matricule. »**

**_ « TOUCHE PAS À MON YUKI ! »** s'écria Shuichi, suffisamment proche pour repousser Rage et la faire tomber rudement par terre.

La jeune femme, un instant médusé, se redressa aussitôt, bouillonnante de rage.

**_ « Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça, Shindo !** s'écria-t-elle en sortant un fusil mitrailleur de son corsage _(__Yuki :__ Kuso ! Mais elle le planquait où, un truc pareil ?)_. **On ne traite pas la grande, l'immense , la talentueuse Rage de cette manière ! »**

Elle se mit alors à tout canarder autour d'elle, tables de chevet, lampes, placard, augmentant de plusieurs dizaines de millier de yen le montant des dégâts déjà causés à l'appartement de l'écrivain. Profitant du moment où le chargeur de la mitraillette fut vide, Yuki se leva d'un coup, et avant que la jeune folle recharge…

_(BLAM BLAM BLAM !!!)_

_(__ Shizu :__ AAAAAH ! Je me fais tirer dessus ! Rage ! Du calme ! C'était une faute de frappe ! Le « o » est juste à côté du « iiiii » !)_

Profitant du moment où le chargeur de la mitraillette fut vide, Yuki se leva d'un coup, et avant que la jeune fille recharge, il lui arracha son arme des mains et la balança par la fenêtre. _(__Note de Shizu :__ l'arme évidemment. Pas Rage)._

**_ « Tu vas te calmer, oui, espèce de tarée ???**lui cria le romancier. **Regarde un peu l'état dans lequel tu mets mon appart', et surtout Shuichi !!! » ** ajouta-t-il en désignant son compagnon.

**_ « Il avait pas à me pousser de la s… » **voulut se défendre la productrice dont la voix s'éteignit en regardant le musicien.

Shuichi s'était complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même en serrant son Kumagoro comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il tremblait de terreur en sanglotant. Décontenancée, Rage, s'approcha de l'artiste et voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais celui-ci se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même avec des gémissements apeurés.

**_ « Ah… Sorry, Shindo… Je… je me suis un peu laissée emporter par mon enthousiasme et ma joie de te revoir. Mais bon, **ajouta-t-elle sans se laisser démonter plus longtemps en donnant une grande tape sur le dos du chanteur. **C'est que nous avons beaucoup de travail, vois-tu, pour rattraper les mois où tu es resté à glander dans ton lit. »**

**_ « Glander ? **s'indigna le musicien en relevant la tête. **Mais je glandais pas ! J'ai eu plein de problèmes ! J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois, et en plus j'ai perdu la vue, alors comment veux-tu que je **_**"vois"**_** quelque chose ? Je… »**

**_ « Shindo ! **le coupa la fo… jeune femme. _**"Un chanteur qui en veut est un chanteur qui peut ! "**_**. Telle est la devise de XMR (9). La seule chose qui peut forcer un chanteur à arrêter sa carrière, c'est de perdre sa voix. Ou de mourir de ma main parce qu'il m'obéit pas… Nyark nyark nyark… Être aveugle, c'est pas la fin du monde. Et je peux t'affirmer, mon p'tit gars, que le Shindo Shuichi que je connais ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu. Alors bouge tes fesses, morveux, Bad luck est de retour !!! »**

**_ « Ou… Ouais ! **s'écria à son tour Shuichi, contaminé par la ferveur de Rage. **Bad Luck va faire son grand retour triomphal ! **continua-t-il en se mettant debout sur le lit, son Kumagoro tendu vers le ciel comme un étendard flamboyant. **N.G. n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Le Grand Shindo Shuichi ne se laissera pas réduire à néant par un connard de président qui ne l'a jamais estimé à sa juste valeur ! MWHAHAHAHA !!! »**

De son côté, Yuki assistait à ce spectacle lamentable, impuissant mais pourtant heureux. Les deux choses auxquelles Shuichi tenait le plus dans la vie, son Yuki et la musique, et il venait de les retrouver en un rien de temps. La voix de Rage le fit soudain sortir de ses pensées.

**_ « Voilà qui est parlé, Shindo ! »** approuva-t-elle en donnant une tape sur la cuisse de Shuichi qui perdit l'équilibre, et atterrit en plein dans les bras de Yuki accouru pour le rattraper.

Les deux amants s'effondrèrent lamentablement par terre, évitant fort heureusement les débris de verre des fenêtres brisées. Un peu sonné, Shuichi resta un instant dans les vapes avant de se redresser légèrement.

**_ « Bon, tu dégages, kuso no ko ? »** bougonna le blond en poussant sans ménagement Shuichi sur le côté.

**_ « Itai ! » **se plaignit le pauvre musicien quand ses fesses rencontrèrent douloureusement le parquet.

**_ « Quant à vous deux, **ajouta Yuki en s'adressant aux deux intrus. **Vous allez nettoyer votre bordel et puis vous vous barrez. »**

**_ « Oh là là ! **s'esclaffa la productrice. **Le grand Yukiki (3 bis) nous fait toute une histoire pour quelques bouts de verre cassés. »**

**_ « Hé? Comment tu m'as appelé ? » **réagit aussitôt le blond.

**_ « Quoi ? **_**"Yukiki" **_**? C'est ça qui te vexe, ma poule ? »** lui lança-t-elle, narquoise.

**_ « Pfff… »** pouffa Shuichi.

**_ « Toi, ferme-là, sale gamin ! Et toi, **_**"l'enragée"**_**, t'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça encore une fois ou je te jure, cette fois-ci, je te balancerai vraiment dans le vide. Et crois-moi, j'attendrai pas que Shuichi vienne te sauver… »**

La directrice hésita entre frémir de rage et trembler de terreur. Elle savait l'écrivain parfaitement capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, puisqu'elle en avait déjà dangereusement fait les frais aux USA. Choisissant un repli stratégique à un conflit direct, la jeune femme snoba l'écrivain en lui lançant :

**_ « Tsss… Vous êtes vraiment pas **_**"fun"**_**, Mister Yuki. K, on se casse. On a plein de trucs à préparer d'ici lundi pour préparer le grand **_**"Come back"**___**de Mister Shindo. »**

**_ « Qu… quoi ? Lundi ? **s'écria Shuichi, stupéfait. **Mais ça fait à peine dans 3 jours ! »**

**_ « C'est comme ça, Shindo, **le tança Rage. **Nous, on a bossé dur pour ton retour, pour éviter que N.G. te mette des bâtons dans les roues. Alors, ou tu te pointes lundi 8 heures pétantes à XMR, ou tu peux dire adieu à ta carrière. K viendra te chercher alors sois prêt, pigé ? »**

**_ « Ha… haï… » **frémit le musicien.

**_ « Nice ! Very good ! Bye bye guys ! » **salua-t-elle avant de défoncer la dernière vitre intact de la chambre pour ressortir par le même chemin en compagnie de K, une limousine les attendant au pied de l'immeuble.

Les deux amants restèrent silencieux un bon moment, complètement hébétés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**_ « Bon,** lança finalement Shuichi pour percer le silence. **Je crois qu'il nous reste plus qu'à tout ranger, non ? Un peu de verre cassé, ça doit pas être si terrible, ne ? »**

Yuki resta silencieux en regardant autour de lui le chaos invraisemblable orchestré par les deux américains, et baissa la tête avec désespoir.

**_ « Eiri ? Tout va bien ? »**

**_ « Urusai, baka… »**

**_ « Tu veux que je t'aide ? »**

**_ « … T'es déjà pas utile en temps normal, mais là, tu vas vraiment me servir à rien, espèce de taupe. Va plutôt déjeuner à la cuisine pendant que je m'occupe de ça… »**

**_**** « Eiri… »**

**_**** « Quoi, kuso no ko ? »**

**_ « Rien du tout, ** fit le chanteur tout ravi, sans que Yuki y comprenne quoi que ce soit. **Je vais déjeuner alors.»**

Il se leva et chercha à se diriger vers la porte, se prit les pieds dans le drap qui traînait à moitié par terre et s'affala de tout son long par terre, puis il fonça droit dans le mur avant de se prendre la porte en pleine poire quand il voulut l'ouvrir après l'avoir trouvée.

**_ « … » **se désespéra le blond.

**_ « Itai ! »** gémit le musicien.

**_ « T'arriveras à trouver la cuisine tout seul ? » **lui demanda son amant.

**_ « Haï, mon Yukiki ! Pas de problème !** répondit joyeusement le musicien avant de se manger un des murs du couloir.** Aieuuuh… »**

**_ « Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, kuso no ko ! »** éructa l'écrivain en lui balançant un coussin à la tête.

**_ « Siiii, c'est kawai ! »** rit joyeusement l'artiste.

**_ « T'as pas intérêt ! »**

**_ « Hahahahaha !!! D'accord mon Yukiki ! » **acquiesça hypocritement le chanteur en faisant tout le contraire, sachant très bien qu'il allait continuer quand même.

**_ « URUSAI ! » **rugit le blond en faisant voler un autre coussin.

Yuki observa son compagnon s'éloignant dans le couloir. Quelque chose s'était déclenché aujourd'hui. Quelque chose qui avait tout changé. La décision de Shuichi de reprendre sa carrière semblait l'avoir transfiguré. Il paraissait avoir retrouvé son punch et sa bêtise d'antan _(__Yuki :__ pauvre de moi…)_. Seulement, une chose n'était pas comme avant, une seule : Shuichi était aveugle…

**Et voilà !!! Fin !!! **

**du chapitre seulement ! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!**

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** ça c'est une bonne question... AH SI ! J'AI TROUVÉ ! Bon on se la refait :**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** Le calme avant la tempête… **

**1 : Le temple Fukushima dans la région de Tohoku:**ce temple existe vraiment. Il se trouve près de la ville de Fukushima, dans la région de Tohoku au nord de Tokyo. Je sais pas s'il est vraiment perdu en pleine cambrousse, mais ça m'arrangeait qu'il le soit, alors j'ai décidé qu'il était perdu en pleine cambrousse, na !

**2 : le Winnie en peluche :** il est très probable que dans un avenir proche, je réalise une fic à propos de ceWinnie en peluche

**3 : « la léchouille de noureilles » et les « bizouilles » :** ça ce sont des expressions spéciales Shizu, issues de son super dico de néologisme (voir le délire à ce propos à la note 5)

**4 : les « baisers_papillon » et « yukiki » :**expressions empruntées à Patou (qui elle-même les a repris dans d'autres fics qu'elle a lu, enfin en tout cas, pour le baiser-papillon. Yukiki, c'est de elle). J'espère donc que Pat et les auteurs originels me pardonneront d'avoir empruntés leurs mots

**5 : pivoiner ****: **sisi , ça existe (en vrai de pour de faux dans le dico),le verbe « pivoiner », tout droit sorti dudictionnaire des néologismes nouveaux et géniaux de la Grande Shizuka_hime.  En gros, ça veut dire « rougir »

**6 : Pétaouschnock :** Naaan, Shuichi… Cherche pas… Tu trouveras pas Pétaouschnock sur la carte du monde… C'est pas une ville qui existe en vrai… Et puis, tu risques pas d'y voir grand-chose de toute façon, vu que t'es aveugle…

**7 : le « braï » :** bon, là, je sais pas si le jeu de mots marche en japonais, mais il marchait en français, et c'était marrant ^_^

**8 : « t'es la gamine que j'ai voulu balancer d'un immeuble en Amérique » :** **cf manga volume 9**

**9 : « Un chanteur qui en veut est un chanteur qui peut » :**devise de XMR entièrement inventée par MOI, la Grande Shizu…

_Rage :_ non, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé

_Shizu :_ nan c'est moi

_Rage _: (sort un fusil mitrailleur et repose la question) : QUI l'a inventé ?

_Shizu :_ heuuuuuu… Ricola ?

RATATATTATATATATATATATATAC !!!

_Shizu :_ AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! ELLE ME TIRE DESSUS ! C'est toi Rage ! C'est toi !!!

_Rage :_ ah quand même^_^

**Commentaires de fin :** Bon voilà mon chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes sentimentaux et familiaux qui m'ont mis le moral un peu à zéro, et avait bloqué mon inspiration. De plus, ma bêta-lectrice n'arrête pas de me dire que mon lemon est pas assez bien, alors j'arrête pas de le recommencer, mais ça lui plaît toujours pas. Si vous aussi, vous trouvez qu'il manque encore des trucs, dites-le moi. Mais sachez qu'il va y avoir encore plein d'autres lemons dans les chapitres à venir… Bon, donc, je vais achever de me remonter le moral (ce qui n'est pas toujours facile, surtout quand on critique mes écrits), et je vais tâcher de vite écrire mon prochain chapitre. Enjoy, minna-san ! Et à bientôt !!!

**Lexique :**

_Ahô :_ imbécile, crétin, abruti (en gros, c'est un synonyme de « baka » pour faire simple)

_Ai shiteru__ :_ Je t'aime

_Aniki :_ frère aîné, grand frère

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Baka / Bakayaro __:_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Baka no ko :_ ben sachant que « ko » veut dire « gamin », par extension, lié à « baka », ça donne « abruti de gamin » (ça se rapproche de « kuso no ko » mais en moins agressif et malpoli)

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Gomen / Gomen ne / Hontoni gomen nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez_moi / vraiment désolé

_Haï__ :_ oui _Itaï :_ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

_Kawaï__ :_ mignon, adorable, tout CHOUPIIIII !!!!(Oups ! Désoulé, je m'emporte)

_Kuso :_ merde

_Kuso no ko :_ sale gamin

_Ohayô /ohayô gozaimasu:_ Bonjour (jusqu'à 11H du matin)

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît (le « shimasu » implique un ton un peu plus poli et insistant, voir même suppliant « : je t'en prie / je t'en supplie »)

_Onii___san :_ grand frère

_Ototo___chan :_ petit frère

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer_

_Sumimasen :_ désolé, excusez_moi

_Teme :_ connard / enfoiré

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Urusaï__ :_ Ta gueule, ferme_la, tais_toi

_**Yaoi :**_** genre apparu en 1992, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes. **

**_ serait l'acronyme de **_**« **_**Ya**_ma____nashi,___**O**_chi nashi__**, **_**I**_mi nashi __**» = « no climax, no point, no meaning »**_** en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)**

**_ viendrait aussi de l'expression **_**« YA**__mete__** O**__shiri____ga__** I**__tai __**»**_** = littéralement **_**« arrête j'ai mal au cul ».**_** Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme **_**« boy's love ». **_**Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2****e**** définition, pas vous ?^^ héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark**

24


	11. Reprise difficile

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre ****XI : Reprise difficile**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** toujours un peu darkfic (on aime bien torturer notre Shu-Shu d'amour non ?), petit lemon, mais promis y en aura un plus grand dans le prochaIn chapitre

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi

**Persos :**Nakano Hiroshi, Fujisaki Suguru, Sakano-san, K, Rage

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Bon, après maintes péripéties et déboires en tous genres, revoici la Grande, la Sublime, la Magnifique Shizu pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Yuki : et surtout notre malheur… Pitié, que quelqu'un la trucide pour qu'elle se taise et n'écrive plus de trucs débiles sur moi !

Shizu : Pfff ! _« La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe_ _»_ que je suis , tonton. Bon reprenons. Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Je disais que me voici de retour. Je me suis fait plaquer par ma petite amie (snif), et ma bêta-lectrice m'a abandonné pour tout un mois (parti en vacances… Re-snif…), et mon moral revient à peu près au beau fixe. Le soleil sans doute… Mais sachez que même si je vous fais patienter pour mes chapitres, je les continue. Mais au fil du temps, je crois que je deviens trop perfectionniste dans mes écrits, et je les peaufine à mort avant de les envoyer. Gomen nasai donc de tarder autant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi…

Yuki : ça va les chevilles ? pas trop enflées ?

Shizu : Écoute, tonton, c'est pas ma faute si je suis tellement géniale que même moi, je me trouve géniale et que je trouve mes écrits encore plus géniaux que… ben… que ce que j'écris quoi.

Yuki : ça s'arrange manifestement pas… Même moi, je suis pas aussi imbu de moi-même…

Shuichi : ben non ! Toi tu te prends juste pour le centre du monde !

Le dico : BONK (sur Shuichi) et KABONK (sur Shizu)!

Shuichi et Shizu : Aieuh !

Yuki : … j'y crois pas… la tête à Shizu sonne encore plus creux que celle de Shuichi…

Shizu : gné ? Comment ça ?

Karla : Laisse tomber, Shizu. Tu as du travail pour l'instant.

Shizu : AAAAH OUI ! C'est vrai !!! Ma fic !!! Bon allez je finis de copier et bonne lecture !!! Ah au fait ! Pour celles qui connaissent cette série et que ça intéresse, j'ai fait une fic sur **Princess Princess**, intitulée _**« Les preuves de l'amour »**_.

**P.S :**** Je lance un sondage pour mon prochaIn chapitre : le texte avec ou sans japonais ?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Alors que Shuichi tente difficilement et surtout avec beaucoup de caprices de d'adapter à sa nouvelle vie dans les ténèbres, Tatsuha lui fait des papouilles en se faisant passer pour son frère, sans savoir pour la cécité du musicien. Après cet épisode, Shuichi décide de reprendre sa carrière.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(en italique et entre parenthèses, ce sont les commentaires de l'auteur et des protagonistes de l'histoire)**_

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le lundi matin suivant, 9 avril, appartement de Yuki Eiri, 8h. A.M.**

**DING DONG !**

Ce fut un Yuki à l'air abattu qui ouvrit à Hiro venu chercher Shuichi, K les attendant dans le mini-van avec Sakano et Fujisaki arraché presque de force à N.G.

**_ « Heuuu… Ohayo, Yuki-san, » **fit poliment le guitariste, ayant presque pitié de ce type qu'il détestait pourtant viscéralement.

**_ « …Ouais, s'lut… » **marmonna le blond avant de soupirer.

**_ « Heuuu… Tout va bien ? Shuichi est prêt ? »**

**_ « Oui, Shuichi est prêt, et ça ira beaucoup mieux quand tu m'auras débarrassé de lui… »**

**_ « Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi charmant, »** répliqua glacialement le brun.

**_ « …Y m'a tué… **répondit seulement Yuki, trop épuisé pour se mettre en rogne. **En à peine 3 jours, il m'a lessivé… »**

**_ « Hé ? Qu…quoi ? **fit Hiro, surpris.** Comment ça ? »**

**_ « À partir du moment où il a décidé de reprendre sa carrière, il a retrouvé toute son énergie… et toute sa bêtise aussi… Avant que je le ramène avec moi, je lui ai dit que s'il devait se faire quelques bleus pour s'habituer à sa cécité, je le laisserai s'en faire… Mais depuis vendredi, il est tellement surexcité qu'il semble avoir oublié qu'il est aveugle. Et moi je dois sans cesse le surveiller. Mais même pas pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal, ce baka, mais surtout pour pas qu'il me fasse une catastrophe. En 3 jours, il m'a ruiné tout mon service à vaisselle ! On mange dans des assiettes en carton. Je peux pas travailler sur mon ordi parce c'est un danger public pour les pc ! Hier, il a voulu venir me voir dans mon bureau, et il s'est pris les pieds dans le fil ! Et y avait pas la batterie ! J'ai perdu tout mon travail depuis un mois parce que le black out m'a supprimé tout le dossier! Et en plus, il arrêtait pas de me demander des trucs : lui reteindre les cheveux, lui trouver son synthé, son mp3, brancher les appareils électriques, et tout ça en subissant ses braillements de chanteur à fond ! J'en ai assez de l'entendre chanter alors que j'aspire au calme et à la sérénité ! J'en peux plus ! Au secours ! ** s'écria le blond qui commençait sérieusement à péter un câble en s'accrochant à la chemise du musicien. ** Emmène-le loin d'ici avant que je le trucide !... Ou que je devienne dingue… Héhé… Héhéhé… Hahaha… Hihi… Y me rend complètement marteau… »**

**_ « Yukiiiii ? **fit soudain une voix mielleuse depuis le salon. **À qui tu parles ? »**

**_ « Emmène-le…** lâcha l'écrivain sur un ton mi-suppliant, mi-malsain. **J'ai besoin de calme, de tranquillité. Je veux retrouver ma liberté ! »**

**_ « Haï, haï… **acquiesça le bassiste en obligeant Yuki à le lâcher. **C'est moi, Shuichi ! **lança-t-il d'une voix forte.** C'est Hiro ! »**

**_ « Aaaaah ! Hiroooo ! **entendit-on soudain hurler d'un ton joyeux, accompagné d'un bruit de galopade, suivi d'un _"BONK "_ sourd quand Shuichi manqua l'entrée du couloir, mais par contre, embrassa bien le mur, avant qu'un _"BADABOUM "_ sonore accompagné d'un _"ITAI ! "_ douloureux ne vienne précéder un grand silence.

Yuki et Hiro regardèrent en direction du salon, puis se fixèrent l'un l'autre, l'air ébahi et vaguement inquiets.

**_ « Tout fa biiien !!! » **fit la voix du chanteur juste à ce moment-là pour les rassurer.

Le blond et le brun regardèrent à nouveau vers le salon avant de soupirer ensemble de désespoir.

**_ « Tu comprends mon calvaire, maintenant ? »** demanda Yuki au guitariste.

**_ « Oui, je crois que j'ai saisi le concept là… **répondit Hiro, partagé entre la désolation et l'hilarité. **Attends, je viens t'aider, Shu ! »** cria-t-il en commençant à ôter ses chaussures.

**_ « Non, non, c'est pas la peine, Hiro ! Je peux me débrouiller tout s… BAM ! Aieuh ! »**

**_ « Shuichi ? Nanda ? »**

**_ « Rien, rien ! Je me suis juste pris le trépied de mon synthé dans la figure en voulant le plier. Enfin… je crois que c'est le trépied… Oui, c'est ça ! »** confirma-t-il après un court silence.

**_ « … Mais quelle andouille, j'y crois pas… »** se lamenta le blond à voix basse.

**_ « Bon, je viens t'aider à porter le synthé, Shu-chan »** fit Hiro en lançant un regard désapprobateur à l'écrivain.

**_ « Naaan, je te dis ! Je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul ! CLAC ! BLAM ! Aie Aie Aie Aie Aie !!! »**

**_ « Shuichi ?! »** s'écrièrent en même temps Hiro et Yuki avant de se précipiter vers le salon.

Sur place, ils trouvèrent un méli-mélo invraisemblable de câbles et de membres humains. Sans que les deux adultes puissent en comprendre la raison, le musicien s'était emmêlé dans la rallonge du synthé, le trépied dudit appareil s'étant pris avec lui dans le fil en atterrissant sur sa tête.

**_ « Kuso… **souffla le blond, médusé. **Mais comment t'as fait ton compte, baka ? »**

**_ « Là, je dois avouer que t'as fait fort, Shu… »** renchérit Hiro, lui aussi stupéfait.

**_ « … humpf… » **fit soudain yuki en se détournant.

**_ « Yuki-san ? Ça va ? »** s'inquiéta le bassiste en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.

Hiro s'aperçut alors qu'en fait le romancier se retenait de rire. Quand le blond releva la tête vers le guitariste, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et ils éclatèrent brusquement de rire. Même pour le froid Yuki Eiri, la situation était tellement ahurissante qu'elle faisait tomber sa carapace de dureté. Et puis, il s'agissait surtout de son Shuichi. Il n'y avait bien que son chanteur à lui pour le faire rire de la sorte. Et l'écrivain riait d'autant plus qu'Hiro l'accompagnait, et les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire encore plus dès qu'ils se regardaient. Mais ce fut bien pire quand Shuichi leur lança :

**_ « Hééé ! Au lieu de vous marrer, vous pourriez pas m'aider tous les deux ? »**

Hiro et Yuki le regardèrent, mais devant le spectacle insolite qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur folle rigolade.

**_ « C'est pas drôle ! » **râla le chanteur.

Cette protestation puérile n'eut pour effet que de renforcer l'hilarité des deux adultes. Le fou rire dura un bon quart d'heure. Hiro et Yuki n'arrivaient plus à respirer, mais riaient toujours plus dès qu'ils levaient les yeux sur Shuichi. Ce fut soudain une explosion qui fit voler en éclats le balcon et la baie vitrée du salon, qui mit fin à la rigolade. Quand la fumée se fut dissipée, on vit apparaître K, debout au milieu des gravats, tenant dans les mains le bazooka encore fumant qu'il avait utilisé pour détruire le balcon.

**_ « There's no time to joke, guy's ! **fit l'américain à Hiro et Shuichi avant de traduire sa phrase en japonais. **On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser. Alors ramenez-vous et plus vite que ça ! »**

Et aussitôt, sans ménagement aucun pour le pauvre embrouillamini de Shuichi, K l'attrapa par un câble, et Hiro par un bras,et il les entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au balcon où il sauta brusquement dans le vide. Yuki tomba alors des nues et se précipita vers la _"défunte "_ porte-fenêtre de son tout aussi _"défunt "_ balcon_._ En bas de l'immeuble, un matelas gonflable géant avait réceptionné en douceur les deux musiciens et leur manager déjanté, qui maintenant entraînait ses victimes vers un van aux couleurs très flashies arborant fièrement le nom _"Bad Luck "_ en énormes lettres lumineuses _(une idée de Rage pour faire de la pub)_.

En voyant son amant s'agripper désespérément à son piano et à Hiro en criant _"NAAAAAN !!! J'veux pas v'nir avec vous, bande de dingues ! J'veux mon Yukiiiiiii !"_, le blond fut sur le point de sauter à son tour pour aller récupérer son chanteur. Mais un sourire rassurant que lui adressa Nakano le dissuada de s'en mêler. Même s'il s'inquiétait pour Shuichi et que cela lui coûtait de le laisser partir sans être à ses côtés pour le protéger, l'écrivain savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il devait le laisser partir avec ces gens dangereux (mais sûrement moins que Tôma… quoique…), et surtout il devait l'encourager à le faire. Les deux musiciens enfin chargés dans le van, le véhicule démarra en trombe et il disparut très vite, beaucoup trop vite d'ailleurs, au coin de la rue.

**_ « Je me demande qui conduit… **se demanda-t-il avec un frémissement d'angoisse et de compassion pour les pauvres passagers de l'engin. **Parce que j'ai vu Sakano monter à l'arrière et K du côté passager… Ce ne serait quand même pas l'autre folle… ?» **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le même jour, dans la soirée.**

La journée aurait été pleine d'angoisse pour Yuki si celui-ci n'avait eu d'autres soucis en tête : la réparation des dégâts causés par les Américains excités, et les envies de meurtre qui le prenait à chaque fois que les ouvriers rajoutaient un zéro sur la facture des travaux. Fort heureusement, le romancier n'était pas dans le besoin et avait largement de quoi financer le tout, et même apporter quelques améliorations à l'appart'. Cependant, il se promettait de faire parvenir la note directement à XMR Japan pour se faire rembourser jusqu'au dernier sous.

Il était 6 heures du soir et tous les ouvriers avaient enfin quitté l'appartement, revenu à son état d'origine, même si le balcon restait à refaire. Eiri goûtait enfin à quelques minutes de tranquillité. Il ne savait pas exactement vers quelle heure Shuichi rentrerait, mais Hiroshi lui avait certifié le matin même qu'ils reviendraient avant 20 heures. L'écrivain avait donc encore une, voire deux heures de douce solitude. Après s'être préparé une bonne dose de caféine, il partit s'installer sereinement dans son bureau. Il déposa sa tasse sur le bureau, puis alluma son ordinateur et se laissa aller sur son siège avec un soupir de bien-être.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté une telle quiétude, et il comptait bien en profiter à fond. Les yeux clos derrière ses paupières, le blond écoutait… Le silence… Il n'y avait que le silence. C'était très reposant, mais également profondément angoissant. Soudain, Yuki ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un seul coup, le regard tourné vers la porte du bureau. Il lui semblait avoir entendu la voix de Shuichi, mais quand il alla voir dans le couloir, il n'y avait personne.

**_ « Tsss… **pesta-t-il avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.** Voilà que je l'entends même quand il est pas là. Je deviens trop sentimental moi… »**

Pendant environ une heure et demi, le romancier connut une paix totale, durant laquelle il écrivit plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans un laps de temps si court. Pour éviter de penser à son amant et de s'inquiéter inutilement, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans son travail, oubliant totalement le monde autour de lui. Depuis toujours, il aimait écrire, et cela lui avait vraiment manqué ces dernières semaines, quand il s'occupait de Shuichi ou des démarches administratives pour devenir son tuteur légal. Eiri tapait rapidement sur son clavier des suites de lettres qui devenaient des mots, pour devenir eux-mêmes des phrases. Il avait l'impression de vivre ce que vivaient ses personnages, comme s'il s'identifiait totalement à eux.

D'ailleurs, quand il arriva à la scène d'amour, ce n'était pas l'amoureux transi Makoto prenant la belle Rinrei qu'il décrivait, mais lui-même enlaçant un sosie féminin de Shuichi qu'il imaginait. Soudain, il se remémora la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passée ensemble quand le chanteur s'était ramené en costume de lycéenne _(cf. mon autre fic « L'écrivain et l'écolière »)._ À cette pensée, le blond se sentit brusquement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il dut se rendre en urgences aux toilettes pour _"finir le travail"_, avec en prime un kleenex dans la main pour éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez. Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et se rafraîchir un peu. C'est au moment même où il sortait de la pièce d'eau que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Étonné, il alla ouvrir avec un soupir d'agacement, et là il tomba nez à nez avec…

**_ « Nakano ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **lui envoya-t-il froidement avant de remarquer la touffe de cheveux rose bonbon gisant sur son épaule. ** Shuichi ! **s'écria-t-il, tout affolé.** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »** demanda-t-il fébrilement en manquant sauter au cou de son visiteur.

**_ « Hééé ! Du calme ! »** fit le bassiste en reculant d'un pas.

**_ « Dis-moi ce qu'il a ! »** cria Yuki, la voix tremblante d'angoisse.

**_ « ROOOOOOOON ! pschiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »** intervint soudain le bonbon rose.

Au loin, un corbeau passa…

**_ « … »** fit Hiro.

**_ « … »** fit Yuki.

**_ « Ben je crois que vous venez d'avoir votre réponse, Yuki-san… »** dit le guitariste à l'écrivain.

**_ « Il… dort ? »** lâcha le blond, à la fois soulagé et un peu honteux.

**_ « Ouais, il dort, **confirma Nakano. **Et il a beau être petit, il est pas léger. Alors si je pouvais entrer, j'irais le coucher. »**

**_ « Huuuuum… hihihi… Yukiiiiiii… Oh ouiiiiii…** gémit soudain le chanteur en bavant dans son sommeil. **Hihihi ! Ouiiiiiii… Encore… Aaaah…»**

**_ « … » **firent Hiro et Yuki.

Au grand étonnement du blond, le bassiste rougit brutalement, et baissa la tête.

**- « … Hum… ça devient urgent que je le pose là… **bredouilla le brun en sentant une étrange bosse dure et chaude se former entre ses reins. **C'est par où la chambre ? »**

**- « … Ben, c'est toujours par là… » **répondit Yuki devenu aussi rouge que lui, en désignant la porte au bout du couloir à sa droite.

**- « Ah oui ! c'est vrai ! » **s'exclama Hiro d'une voix un peu trop forte, en se dépêchant d'entrer pour aller déposer son fardeau.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shuichi dormait paisiblement dans le grand lit, son kumagoro dans les bras, qu'il serrait en gémissant de plaisir comme s'il s'agissait de son Yuki. L'écrivain en question avait dû demander de l'aide au bassiste pour déshabiller et coucher le chanteur, la vue de l'excitation de son amant l'excitant lui-même. Les deux adultes allaient quitter la chambre quand les gémissement du jeune aveugle se firent différents, proche du sanglot. Le merveilleux rêve de l'adolescent venait apparemment de virer au cauchemar. Eiri revint vers son compagnon et, s'asseyant sur le lit, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le rassurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans un sommeil profond. Hiro fut alors surpris de le voir esquisser un sourire, puis déposer un chaste baiser sur son front. Quand le romancier se leva et que son regard croisa celui du bassiste, il rougit brusquement et grommela un vague _"tu veux une bière ?"_ avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine. Le guitariste réalisa alors que si Yuki montrait peu son affection à Shuichi, c'était qu'il était trop fier et trop gêné pour s'abaisser à des minauderies d'amant transi. Mais il aimait profondément Shuichi, comme le prouvaient les gestes d'attention qu'il avait envers le chanteur. Et de cela, Hiro en était convaincu.

**_ « Va pas te faire des idées, Nakano,** lança le blond au guitariste dès qu'ils furent installés dans le salon, une bière à la main. **Si je m'occupe de Shuichi, c'est parce que ce qui lui arrive est en partie ma faute, et qu'en plus maintenant que ses parents l'ont chassé, il n'a plus nulle part où aller. Et ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'était juste pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de cauchemars et qu'il me réveille en pleine nuit en hurlant, »** fit-il sur le ton le plus froid et le plus détaché qu'il put.

_**« Tu parles…**__ ricana intérieurement Hiro. __**Si tu crois que je vais gober ça. T'es simplement beaucoup trop fier et buté pour avouer que tu l'aimes. »**_

**_ « Ah oui ? **fit-il cette fois à voix haute. **Vous étiez plutôt mignon et attendrissant avec votre petit sourire aux lèvres tout à l'heure. »**

**_ « Je n'ai pas souri ! Et je ne suis pas mignon !!! »** cracha Yuki en faisant le gros dos comme un chat.

**_ « Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois, »** lança sarcastiquement le bassiste, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**_ « Je t'emmerde… »** répliqua le blond d'un ton glacial, ses joues ayant pris une jolie teinte rosée.

Ils se turent tous deux pour siroter leurs bières, l'un essayant de contenir son amusement, l'autre de maîtriser sa gêne pour ne pas trop rougir.

**_ « Bon, tu me racontes ? » **lança soudain le blond pour briser le silence.

**_ « Hein ? Raconter quoi ? »** s'étonna le guitariste, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

**_ « Le strip-tease de votre patronne, » **répliqua acidemment Yuki.

**_ « Gné ? »**

**_ « La journée au studio, baka !** s'écria l'écrivain sur un ton agacé. **Shuichi a pas été trop chiant ? »**

**_ « Non, ça va. Il pleurnichait un peu mais ça a été. »**

**_ « Et… lui ? Comment a-t-il vécu ça ? » **questionna Yuki sur un ton hésitant et vaguement inquiet.

**_ « Pas trop mal, je pense, **répondit Hiro. **Je trouve qu'il a été très courageux. Il ne voulait pas me quitter, mais il a quand même assuré. Même si c'est pas l'avis de Fujisaki… »**

**_ « Comment ça ? »**

**_ « Ben, c'est pas parce qu'on l'a fait venir de N.G. que ses relations avec Shuichi se sont améliorées. Il a pas arrêté de s'en prendre à lui parce qu'il avait préparé aucune chanson et qu'il avait du mal à se synchroniser avec nous pour le chant. On a eu beau lui expliquer que Shuichi n'avait eu que 3 jours pour se préparer à reprendre sa carrière, mais il a rien voulu savoir. Et il se servait de Rage comme appui en plus. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien y avoir entre ces deux-là. Ils ont l'air de trop bien se connaître. »**

**_ « Je crois savoir qu'ils sont amis d'enfance. Par l'intermédiaire de Tôma évidemment. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles de mon frère, je crois que Seguchi aurait arrangé des fiançailles entre son cousin et Rage. »**

**_ « Quoi ??? Vous voulez dire que… Rage et Fujisaki sont… ??? »**

**_ « Fiancés, oui. Contre leur gré, mais fiancés malgré tout. Rage est la fille du P.D.G. de XMR. Seguchi voulait, semble-t-il, effectuer un rapprochement entre XMR et N.G. Seulement il a misé sur le mauvais cheval. Le père de Mademoiselle Rage est un vieux singe à qui on n'apprend pas à faire la grimace. C'est lui qui vous la fait faire. Il a demandé à ce que les fiançailles soient célébrées avant de signer un quelconque contrat d'association avec N.G., et au moment de signer ledit papier d'association, il s'est rétracté. Et c'est pas tout. Ce vieux roublard a exigé la signature d'un contrat de mariage dont les effets prenaient effet le jour même des fiançailles. Le père de Rage avait fait parvenir un faux exemplaire à Tôma avec des conditions bidons, et a fait signer le vrai à Fujisaki. Et dans ce contrat, il est clairement expliqué qu'en cas de séparation des deux futures époux, la N.G. Productions devrait débourser plus de 500 millions de dollars de dommages et intérêts, fermer ses succursales américaines, et céder ses groupes américains à XMR pour le préjudice causé à la future mariée ainsi bafouée. De même, Fujisaki est contraint à une clause : s'il décidait de quitter sa fiancé, il devrait quitter la profession et serait à jamais banni du monde de la musique. »**

**_ « J'y crois pas… » **souffla le bassiste, interloqué.

**_ « Tu comprends sans doute un peu mieux pourquoi Fujisaki a un peu les nerfs donc. D'autant plus que c'est à cause de lui que Seguchi se retrouve dans cette panade sans avoir pu effectuer le rapprochement entre les deux sociétés. Si Fujisaki avait lu le contrat de mariage et refusé de signer sans la présence de Tôma, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. »**

**_ « Seguchi a quand même sa part de responsabilité à ce que je comprends. S'il avait bien vérifié le contrat que signait son cousin, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »**

**_ « Oui, je te l'accorde. Mais Seguchi a trop d'amour-propre pour accepter ça, et il fait retomber toute la faute sur son cousin. C'est pour cette raison que Fujisaki a atterri à XMR. Seguchi le lui a, disons, **_**"vivement conseillé"**_**. »**

**_ « Pfiuuu ! Quelle histoire ! **s'exclama le guitariste. **Si je m'attendais à un truc pareil…Ça va lui faire un choc, à Shuichi, quand je vais lui raconter ça. »**

**_ « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien lui dire pour le moment, »** lui conseilla le blond.

**_ « Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Parce que Shuichi est très sensible depuis son accident. De plus, parler de quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte à Seguchi le rend nerveux, voire même le terrorise. Alors déjà qu'il prend énormément sur lui pour trouver le courage d'aller au studio, on ne va pas lui annoncer que c'est Seguchi qui a envoyé Fujisaki à XMR. Le connaissant, il pensera que ce morveux est un espion à la solde de Tôma, et il n'osera plus sortir d'ici. »**

**_ « Vous avez sans doute raison… Vu sous cet angle, il est vrai qu'il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, **concéda le bassiste. **Il vient tout juste** **de reprendre. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer et reprendre confiance en lui. »**

**_ « C'est préférable…** fit Yuki. ** Avant, il aurait encaissé après avoir chialé un bon coup, mais maintenant, il est beaucoup plus fragile. Et je voudrais pas qu'il refasse une autre connerie pour échapper à Tôma comme celle qu'il a faite chez ses parents… Je…je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça… »**

La voix de Yuki s'éteignit soudain, et il but une gorgée de bière pour ravaler son trouble.

**_ « Donc, **ajouta-t-il à l'attention du brun, **t'as intérêt à veiller sur lui, pigé ? Je te le confie chaque jour quand vous allez au studio, alors prends bien soin de lui. »**

**_ « Haï, **_**"otosan"**_** , » ** se moqua le guitariste du ton presque paternel du romancier.

**_ « Urusai ! » **s'écria le blond en rougissant**.**

Sa boisson terminée juste au bon moment, Hiro décida de prendre congé avant de se faire bouffer tout cru par un écrivain surprotecteur et susceptible. Eiri le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée avec une hâte à peine dissimulée, puis il retourna s'enfermer dans sa forteresse… heu… son bureau, après s'être assuré que son amant dormait paisiblement…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Hiro. Épuisé par son éprouvante journée, le musicien s'était endormi comme une masse, avec l'aide précieuse et rassurante de son compagnon. Cependant, son sommeil tranquille fut bientôt troublé par un bruit intempestif. Au-dehors, dans la rue, le vrombissement assourdissants de deux motos lancées à pleine vitesse ramenèrent à son esprit de douloureux souvenirs, et les désormais sempiternels cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits depuis des mois revinrent l'assaillir.

Toujours le même cauchemar… Tôma… Un ou plusieurs véhicules se dirigeant vers lui sur ordre du président… Le vacarme… La terreur… Le chanteur se réveilla brusquement, en nage. Ses yeux grands ouverts guettaient désespérément une lueur amie pour se rassurer, mais les ténèbres environnantes refusaient obstinément de se dissiper. Fébrilement, Shuichi tâtonna avec ses mains pour trouver quelque chose de réconfortant, peut-être même son compagnon. Ce qu'il trouva était certes moins désiré qu'un certain écrivain, mais néanmoins assez rassurant pour que le musicien s'en empare vivement : son Kumagoro.

Recroquevillé sur le lit, l'artiste resta un long moment prostré, son lapin étroitement serré contre lui. Il essaya ensuite de se recoucher et de dormir, mais il était beaucoup trop nerveux et angoissé pour ça. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le musicien se leva et rejoignit lentement la porte pour gagner le couloir sans lâcher sa peluche. Il réussit à trouver du premier coup les toilettes où il s'arrêta un instant pour une pause pipi. Ensuite, il partit à l'aventure dans l'appartement, en quête d'un verre d'eau, ou mieux, d'un amant. En arrivant à hauteur du bureau, il s'arrêta, tâta le terrain pour découvrir une porte ouverte, et il en franchit timidement le seuil.

**_ « …Eiri ? **appela-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte. **Tu es là ? »**

**_ « … »**

Pas de réponse.

**_ « Eiri ? »** essaya-t-il encore.

**_ « Hum ? Haï, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shuichi ? » **répondit enfin le blond sans lever les yeux de son ordi.

**_ « Ha, heuuuu… Nan, rien, Eiri…** balbutia Shuichi, surpris par le ton un peu rogue du romancier. **Je… j'allais boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine avant de me recoucher, et je voulais juste savoir si t'allais bientôt venir au lit ou pas… »**

**_ « J'ai du boulot, Shuichi. Je viendrais pas avant un bon moment, » **répondit froidement Yuki.

**_ « Ha, tant pis ! Je retourne au lit ! **s'exclama le musicien, confus. **Je voulais pas te déranger ! Gomen nasai ! »**

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour, mais bien entendu un demi-tour mal calculé, et il se prit le chambranle de la porte en pleine tronche, avant de retomber en arrière, tête la première contre la porte.

**_ « Shuichi ! » **s'écria le blond en se levant pour le rejoindre.

**_ « Itai itai itai… »** gémit l'artiste, affalé par terre.

**_ « Ça va, Shuichi ? » **demande le romancier en vérifiant si l'adolescent n'avait rien.

**_ « …Oui, c'est bon…ça va… »**

**_ « Je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois de faire attention. »**

**_ « Haï, je sais… gomen… »**

**_ « Mais t'as pas à t'excuser, baka… **soupira Yuki.** Tu n'as pas l'air blessé, **ajouta-t-il en aidant son compagnon à se relever. **Allez, au lit maintenant. »**

L'écrivain souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras pour lui aussi léger qu'un plume, et alla le réinstaller sous les couvertures. Une fois son paquet déposé et bordé, Yuki lui demanda tout en lui caressant les cheveux :

**_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shu ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »**

**_ « Si, si, ça va !** affirma aussitôt le musicien. ** Je voulais juste un verre d'eau. »**

**_ « Tu as toujours une bouteille d'eau près de toi ici, et elle est encore pleine, alors me raconte pas de salades, **rétorqua le blond. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**_ « Mais y a rien… »**

**_ « Tu mens. Il y a forcément quelque chose, **lui renvoya Yuki. **Je le vois à ta tête, c'est écrit sur ton visage. »**

**_ « Écrit ? Mais comment j'aurais pu m'écrire dessus ? **s'étonna le bonbon rose. **Je vois plus rien, et j'ai pas touché un stylo depuis des semaines. »**

**_ « … C'était une image, Shuichi… Une métaphore… »**

**_ « Ah heuuu… héhé… désolé mon Yuki… »**

**_ « Bon alors, tu te décides à m'expliquer ? » ** insista le blond.

**_ « … Y a rien, j'te dis… »** persista l'adolescent.

**_ « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »**

**_ « … »**

Petit hochement de tête de l'artiste pour acquiescer. Le musicien serra son kumagoro comme pour se donner du courage avant de parler, mais il resta finalement coi.

**_ « Bon… Dis-moi, comment s'est passée ta journée ? » **lança le romancier pour détourner la conversation.

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « Ta journée au studio, espèce de nouille !** compléta le blond. ** Ça a été ? »**

**_ « Ha…heu… Haï ! »**

**_ « Fujisaki et Rage t'ont un peu fait chier, à ce que Nakano m'a raconté. »**

**_ « … haï… »** avoua l'artiste après un silence, l'air penaud, comme s'il était coupable d'un crime horrible en acquiesçant.

**_ « Pfff ! Te prend la tête avec tout ça, baka, **fit soudain l'écrivain. **Rage est une folle déjantée et ce petit con de Fujisaki un merdeux de première qui t'as toujours fait des remarques désagréables. Et puis, ce n'est que ta première journée, alors c'est normal que tu ais du mal. Tu t'habitueras vite.»**

**_ « Oui, mais… »** commença le musicien.

**_ « Mais quoi ? **le coupa son amant. **Tu es aveugle ? Et alors ? »**

**_ « Ben c'est… c'est pas facile de reprendre à cause de ça, et y pourraient juste être un peu plus indulgents avec moi et… »**

**_ « Indulgent ? Et puis quoi encore ? **lança froidement Eiri. **Si Rage et Fujisaki commencent à être indulgent maintenant, ils le seront toujours plus par la suite, et toi, tu avanceras pas. T'as voulu reprendre ta carrière, alors assume. »**

**_ « …M…mais… » **balbutia Shuichi, les yeux embués de larmes.

**_ « On t'a tous dit que ça serait pas facile, Shuichi, **ajouta le blond. **Mais tu as quand même décidé de reprendre dès maintenant. Et aujourd'hui tu as été au studio, et tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti. Si tu as eu le courage pour prendre cette décision, et d'aller là-bas, alors tu as en toi le courage et la force pour faire face à toutes les difficultés. Je t'aiderai, Shuichi, tu ne seras pas seul. Je suis là, auprès de toi, ainsi que Nakano, ta sœur Maiko, Tatsuha et tous les autres. On est tous avec toi. Et même si parfois, on est un peu dur avec toi, c'est justement pour te permettre de réussir, pour te pousser à prendre confiance en toi et à te surpasser. Et ça, c'est parce qu'on t'aime tous, Shuichi. Parce que… parce que je… »**

Yuki hésita un instant, puis se remémorant sa longue tirade sur le courage, il se pencha vers son compagnon pour lui murmurer :

**_ « …parce que je t'aime… »**

L'écrivain embrassa alors l'adolescent, mêlant sa langue à la sienne en une tendre caresse. Quand le blond s'écarta enfin de son amant après de longues minutes passées en apnée, celui-ci paraissait un peu à l'ouest, et il restait allongé sur le dos, haletant et l'air hagard. Le romancier lui caressait doucement la joue en attendant qu'il se remette. Peu à peu, Shuichi émergea de son hébétude. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son aimé assis près de lui, puis il la fait remonter le long de son torse, vers sa joue. Là, il détailla chaque parcelle du visage de son compagnon avec les doigts, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et murmura :

**_ « J'ai envie de toi, Eiri… »**

**_ « … D'accord… » **acquiesça simplement l'autre.

L'écrivain se glissa alors sous les draps, et s'allongea sur le chanteur en passant une jambe entre les siennes. Prenant soin de bien faire peser sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe du musicien, Yuki l'embrassa langoureusement tout en faisant remonter lentement son T-shirt. La peau si fragile et si douce de son jeune amant frémissait au moindre contact, et son corps cherchant à fuir ce trop-plein de plaisir s'agitait parfois de soubresauts incontrôlés. Cependant, les mouvements involontaires du chanteur pour échapper à la torture des caresses, faisaient peser un peu plus peser la cuisse du romancier sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, ce qui accentuaient alors le supplice auquel le soumettait son compagnon. Quelques minutes à peine de ce traitement avaient déjà mis Shuichi dans un état d'extase avancée, mais quand le blond libéra soudain ses lèvres pour le débarrasser de son T-shirt et s'occuper de ses tétons, il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir.

**_ « Je te fais tellement d'effet que ça, que quelques caresses te mettent dans un état pareil, Shuichi ? » **fit narquoisement le romancier.

**_ « …aaaah… je… ouiiii… non, c'est… aaah zut… je sais… plus…ce que je dis, moi… »**

**_ « C'est ce que je constate, »** se moqua gentiment Yuki en retournant à ses tétons.

**_ « …oh… ouiiiii… Eiriiii… Continue… huum…»**

Eiri délaisse soudain les tétons tendus de désir, glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe du musicien, tandis qu'il blottissait son visage dans son cou pour y déposer une myriade de baisers. Shuichi écarta les jambes en gémissant, invitant son amant à s'occuper aussi de son intimité. Aussitôt le blond faufila sa main dans la caleçon de l'adolescent, et la posa sur sa virilité brûlante. L'artiste poussa un petit cri, et se raidit tout entier en essayant de retenir le blond par les épaules, mais ses gémissements alanguis encouragèrent plutôt le romancier à continuer.

**_ « … aaaah… non… Yuki… » **supplia le chanteur en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure d'or d'Eiri.

**_ « … Eiri… Mon nom à moi, c'est Eiri… » **susurra l'écrivain à l'oreille de Shuichi en attrapant ses poignets pour les plaquer sur l'oreiller.

**_ « Hééé… Fais pas ça, Yuki… »**

**_ « Appelle-moi Eiri… »**

**_ « NON ! »**

Le blond se redressa et regarda son amant.

**_ « Quoi, **_**"non"**_** ? » **demanda-t-il abruptement.

**_ « Je veux pas t'appeler comme ça si… »**

**_ « Si quoi ? » **

**_ « Si tu me tiens les poignets comme ça… Je… j'aime pas ça… Ça me rappelle quand… »**

**_ « Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, **bougonna le blond en lâchant les poignets de son amant.** Ça te rappelle quand Winnie a essayé de te violer. »**

**_ « Win…nie ? Pffff… Hahahaha ! Ça me fait marrer à chaque fois, ce nom ! **rit un peu amèrement le chanteur. **Mais… oui, c'est vrai, ça me rappelle ce jour-là… »**

**_ « Raaah, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de penser à lui ? C'est vraiment agaçant ! Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi ! »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « C'est moi que tu aimes ou c'est lui ? Je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ça, mais rien que de savoir que tu penses sans cesse à lui, ça m'énerve. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine se serre et que j'ai du mal à respirer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour tu penses qu'à moi, Shuichi ? »**

L'artiste sourit à ces mots, ému. Yuki était jaloux ! Jaloux à l'idée que Shuichi pense à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Jaloux au point de vouloir le garder pour lui tout seul.

**_ « Ce sentiment, c'est de l'amour, Eiri…** fit doucement le chanteur en souriant.** Alors dis-moi simplement que tu m'aimes pour que je n'ai plus que toi dans mon cœur… »**

L'écrivain garda le silence un si long moment que le musicien crut l'avoir fâché. Il voulut alors s'excuser, mais ce fut son compagnon qui prit le premier la parole :

**_ « On va faire un marché, Shuichi. Je veux plus jamais que tu penses à ce sale connard de Winnie, et en échange, je ferai des efforts pour te dire **_**"je"**_** … **_**"je"**_** … enfin, pour t'exprimer mes sentiments plus souvent. Voilà ! Même si la plupart du temps, je comprends pas moi-même mes sentiments quand il s'agit de toi… »**

**_ « C'est pas grave, Eiri. Je t'aiderais à définir tes sentiments, il suffira juste que tu me dises les sensations que ça te fait dans ces moments-là. Et je suis d'accord pour le marché. Alors t'auras intérêt à le respecter de ton côté, ok ? »**

**_ « … Ouais, c'est bon… **grommela l'écrivain, se sentant un peu pris au piège par son propre marché. **Alors, la prochaine fois qu'on fera l'amour tous les deux, je ne veux pas t'entendre chouiner que t'as peur, ni que tu m'arrêtes en plein milieu, c'est clair ? »**

**_ « Haï, mon Yukiki ! »** acquiesça joyeusement le musicien.

**_ « Je t'ai jamais permis de m'appeler comme ça ! Arrête-ça ! »**

**_ « Désolé, ça fait pas partie du marchééééé ! Hahahaha ! »**

**_ « Attends un peu, toi ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir appeler comme ça ! »**

Le blond repoussa d'un coup la couverture et retira vivement le caleçon du musicien pour avaler goulûment sa virilité. Shuichi poussa un grand cri, et posa une main dans les cheveux d'or de Yuki pour le retenir, tandis qu'il agrippait l'oreiller avec l'autre.

**_ « Non, Yuki ! Doucement, onegai !** s'écria-t-il.** Je vais mourir ! Je vais… AAAAAH ! »**

Un dernier cri, un long frémissement, et l'adolescent se libéra abondamment en gémissant. Son compagnon donna un dernier coup de langue et recueillit toute la précieuse semence avant de l'avaler.

**_ « La prochaine fois que tu voudras m'arrêter parce que ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, je continuerai quand même, et je te donnerai du plaisir jusqu'à ce que t'en puisse plus. »**

**_ « … aaah… aaah… oui d'accord… Yuki… »**

**_ « Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Yuki, baka. »**

**_ « Alors… aaah… aaah… Ne m'appelle plus **_**"baka"**_** … **haleta l'artiste, légèrement vexé. ** Surtout si tu veux que je t'appelle Eiri… huuum… Viens, maintenant… tu dois être impatient, t'es déjà tout dur ici… »** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin en appuyant son genou contre l'entrejambe du blond.

**_ « Hugn… arrête ça, baka… »** gémit l'écrivain.

**_ « Pas question, **_**"Yuki"**_**… » **refusa tout net l'artiste en insistant bien sur le _"Yuki"_.

**_ « Tsss… T'es pénible, Shu… ichi… » **pesta le romancier agacé, en embrassant son amant pour couper court à cette vaine dispute.

Yuki laissa son compagnon défaire maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise, tandis qu'il attrapait le flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. L'écrivain prit un peu d'huile dans sa main et se mit à caresser la verge du musicien. L'engin qui était redevenu flasque retrouva en un instant toute sa vigueur, et le romancier laissa alors glisser son autre main, vers l'anus de son amant, où il introduisait d'abord un, puis deux doigts. Shuichi s'était agrippé au torse du blond, étouffant ses gémissement contre la poitrine musculeuse de son aimé.

**- « Ei… Eiri… **souffla le chanteur. **Viens, onegai… Je veux que tu viennes en moi… »**

Le blond ne répondit pas et finit de se déshabiller en deux temps trois mouvements, avant d'apprêter son membre avec un peu d'huile. Quand il s'approcha de son amant, celui-ci écarta bien les jambes pour qu'il puisse se glisser entre elles. Yuki pénétra d'abord lentement le musicien, puis s'introduisit en entier d'un seul coup. Le cri que poussa alors Shuichi n'était pas un cri de douleur, mais un _"oui"_ de plaisir, et il fut suivi d'une multitude d'autres gémissements de ce genre quand l'écrivain commença un puissant mais tendre mouvement de va-et-vient. Et même si l'artiste se resserrait rapidement, le romancier parvenait encore à bouger en lui grâce à la lotion magique. Sentant son compagnon sur le point de jouir alors que lui-même en était encore loin, Eiri ralentit un peu le rythme de ses poussées, marquant même parfois de courtes pauses pour embrasser et caresser son partenaire.

Shuichi était étonné, mais malgré tout ravi, de la tendresse de son amant. D'habitude, l'écrivain le prenait plusieurs fois de suite dans diverses positions pas toujours agréables pour lui, sans lui laisser une seconde de répit jusqu'à ce que lui-même jouisse. Mais cette fois-ci, Yuki le laissait se remettre un peu avant de reprendre, semblant attendre pour le faire jouir d'être prêt lui-même. De plus, le romancier avait adopté la position du missionnaire et n'en changeait pas, ce qui permettait au chanteur de serrer son compagnon contre lui et de l'embrasser. Shuichi était heureux. Malgré sa journée complètement pourrie au studio, il était heureux, heureux d'être en vie, heureux d'avoir repris sa carrière, mais surtout heureux d'être avec son Yuki. De temps à autre, une larme de joie glissait sur sa joue, se mêlant aux gouttes de sueur qui inondaient son corps et les draps de coton violet. Bientôt, il se mit lentement à scander le nom de "Eiri", comme une mélopée lancinante qui envoûtait l'écrivain.

Le blond adorait entendre son prénom entre les lèvres de son amant, paroles de soie tissées d'or. Il se surprenait même parfois, quand tout était silencieux, à désirer entendre cette voix enfantine qu'il affectionnait tant. Et là, Shuichi satisfaisait son secret désir. Du coup, il se sentait venir lui aussi. Son membre semblait même durcir et gonfler encore plus que ce qu'il était déjà. La sensation de chaleur brûlante qui se répandait à l'intérieur ne lui laissa que le temps de se retirer presque complètement avant de s'enfoncer un grand coup jusqu'au fond, et il libéra sa passion dans le corps de son compagnon avec un grognement bestial. Shuichi, qui avait déjà joui avant l' écrivain, eut un nouvel orgasme qui l'acheva complètement.

**_ « … j'adore quand tu es aussi doux avec moi, Eiri… » **murmura le musicien en baillant.

**_ « … T'inquiète pas, je serai encore plus doux avec toi tout à l'heure, Shuichi… **répondit le blond en embrassant le chanteur avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. **Laisse-moi simplement le temps de récupérer un peu… »**

**_ « Haï… Eiri… »**

Et les deux amants alanguis s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés, mais rêvant déjà à leurs prochains ébats…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut relativement difficile pour les deux jeunes hommes après leur nuit de luxure. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'ils ne se réveillèrent pas, même quand la porte de leur chambre fut défoncée au bazooka par une excitée à lunettes et un dingue aux longs cheveux blonds. Le chanteur fut trimballé sans ménagement jusqu'à la salle de bain puis jeté sauvagement dans l'eau glacée d'une baignoire préalablement remplie. Finalement réveillé, il fut ensuite sommé de s'habiller en 4e vitesse sous la menace d'armes indéterminées mais manifestement dangereuses, ce qui n'était pas facile, vu qu'il était aveugle _(__**Yuki :**__ lamentable le jeu de mots entre « vu » et « aveugle »…)_. Yuki, quant à lui, dormait toujours, totalement étranger au vacarme ambiant, et il ne s'aperçut même pas du départ précipité de son amant.

La journée de Shuichi avait plutôt mal commencé, et elle n'allait malheureusement pas s'achever guère mieux. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour accomplir son travail, les efforts de l'adolescent ne semblaient jamais suffire à son impitoyable patronne et son exigeant claviériste. Le jeune aveugle essayait avant tout de prendre ses marques, et il sollicitait sans cesse Hiro pour l'aider, au grand agacement de Fujisaki qui en avait marre de cette comédie grotesque. Shuichi ne pouvait plus compter que sur son ouïe et les indications du bassiste, et ses cours de braille ne devaient commencer que la semaine d'après. La pression qu'on lui mettait ajoutant à son stress et à son angoisse, le chanteur avait beaucoup de mal à aligner trois notes d'affilées, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus chanter depuis des mois.

**_ « Raaaah ! **pesta soudain Fujisaki alors que Shuichi venait encore de rater son enchaînement. **C'est pas possible de travailler dans des conditions pareilles ! Même sur les anciennes chansons du répertoire, Shindô n'arrive pas à chanter correctement ! Fais un peu gaffe à ce que tu fais, bon sang ! T'as juste à chanter, espèce de crétin dégénéré ! »**

**_**** « Go… gomen, Fujisaki-kun… Mais… ****C'est vachement plus difficile de compter uniquement sur mon ouïe et ma mémoire pour retenir les mélodies et les enchaînements. Je fais de mon mieux. Comme je peux pas voir la partition, je fais tout à l'oreille, mais je perçois pas sons tout à fait de la même manière depuis que je suis aveugle… c'est… »**

Shuichi avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui essayait aussi ardûment qu'il pouvait de vaincre ses appréhensions et la terreur de sa cécité, il y repensait sans cesse à cause du pianiste.

**_ « Bon, si on faisait une pause ? **lança soudain Hiro pour calmer l'atmosphère. **J'ai besoin d'un café moi. »**

Tout le monde acquiesça, y compris mais à contrecœur, Fujisaki, qui quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Mal à l'aise, Shuichi s'accroupit là il se trouvait, en serrant le pied du micro dans ses mains, et il se mit à sangloter doucement. Une main aimable vint alors lui caresser les cheveux.

**_ « C'est rien, Shu-chan, calme-toi, **fit gentiment le bassiste. **Tu sais bien que Fujisaki est toujours comme ça. »**

**_ « … Haï… snif… Mais… Je sais… Je sais bien qu'il a raison… » **couina l'artiste en prenant le mouchoir que lui donna son ami.

**_ « Dis pas de sottises, Shu-chan. C'est seulement ton 2****e**** jour ici, après plusieurs mois de convalescence. Il est normal que tu peines un peu, d'autant plus que tu dois t'adapter à ton handicap. C'est vrai que tu pleurniches un peu trop, mais tu le faisais déjà avant d'être aveugle… Enfin, à cette époque aussi tu étais aveugle, mais pour une autre raison… »**

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « Ben oui ! Tu étais aveuglé par l'amour ! **le taquina le brun.** Dès que tu te prenais la tête avec Yuki, tu foutais rien, mais quand ça allait avec lui, tu bossais comme un forcené. »**

**_ « … Je dois prendre ça pour une critique ou un compliment ? »**

**_ « Pour une plaisanterie, banane ! **se moqua Hiro. **Allez, viens, je t'offre un jus de fruits. »**

**_ « À la banane ? » (1)**

**_ « Hahaha ! Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, OK. »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le reste de la journée se déroula à peu près de la même manière, Fujisaki grondant sans cesse après le pauvre chanteur, malgré les efforts énormes de celui-ci pour répondre aux attentes de son pianiste. Le soir enfin arrivé, Shuichi fut raccompagné à son domicile par son manager et Hiroshi, et dès que l'écrivain leur ouvrit la porte, l'adolescent se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon _(il a bien failli le manquer d'ailleurs mais bon, il s'est rattrapé au dernier moment. Hihi !)_.

**_ « Hééé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, baka ? **s'écria le blond, franchement bougon après avoir dormi une bonne partie de la journée. **Lâche-moi, espèce de sangsue. »**

À ces mots, les mains de Shuichi se crispèrent sur la chemise du romancier. Il se composa un visage souriant et, se redressant avec un grand sourire, il fit :

**_ « Désolé, mon Yukiki…** dit-il, pendant que K et Hiroshi pouffaient dans le couloir. **Mais j'étais tellement content de te retrouver que j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te faire un groooos câlinou. Bon ! Maintenant, je vais prendre une douche, et après, au dodo ! »**

**_ « Tu ne veux pas manger d'abord, Shuichi ? »** lui lança l'écrivain en le laissant se débrouiller pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

**_ « Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Bah, je verrai tout à l'heure si je suis trop fatigué ou pas. Je me réchaufferai un truc au micro-onde. »**

**_ « … Tu parles… C'est plutôt moi qui réchaufferai ton plat, baka…** se murmura le blond pour lui-même. **Pas envie que tu fasses sauter l'immeuble… »**

**_ « Shuichi ! Il faut que tu manges correctement pour être en forme ! »** le réprimanda le bassiste depuis l'entrée.

**_ « Haï, Hiro-chan ! **répondit joyeusement l'artiste. **BONK ! aieuuuh… »** gémit-il après s'être mangé la porte de la salle de bain en pleine poire.

**_ « Nakano… » **fit soudain Yuki dès que Shuichi eut fermé la porte.

**_ « Haï ? »**

**_ « Il s'est passé quelque chose au studio aujourd'hui? »**

**_ « Bah, pas grand-chose de plus que hier. Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « L'attitude de Shuichi n'est pas naturelle. Il s'est forcé à sourire alors que je l'ai envoyé chier comme une merde. Normalement, il râle ou se met à pleurnicher, mais là, il a juste souri. C'est pas normal… »**

**_ « Hahaha ! On s'inquiète pour son **_**"little darling"**_** ? »** lança K sur un ton moqueur.

**_ « Je t'ai rien demandé, l'amerloque… ** répliqua acidemment le romancier. **Alors, Nakano ? **insista-t-il, manifestement assez inquiet pour ne pas se mettre en rogne après s'être fait charrié. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**_ « Oh, c'est pas très grave, mais c'est juste que Shuichi a tendance à trop pleurnicher et à s'effrayer d'un rien, et Fujisaki est en plus super exigeant avec lui. Le courant avait déjà du mal à passer entre ses deux-là avant, mais là, on dirait que Fujisaki malmène encore plus Shuichi simplement parce qu'il est aveugle. À croire qu'il a pas compris que la situation était pas tout à fait pareille. »**

**_ « Fujisaki… Espèce de p'tit salaud… »** fulmina intérieurement le blond en réprimant ses envies de meurtre.

**_ « Je vous préviens, Mister Yuki, que si vous aviez l'intention d'assassiner sauvagement l'un de mes musiciens, vous le regretteriez amèrement… Nyark nyark nyark… »** le menaça sadiquement le manager qui avait déjà brandi son fusil-mitrailleur.

**_ « Pfff, si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta grosse artillerie» **lui rétorqua le blond.

**_ « No, no, no. Je crois que vous avez mal compris, **répliqua aussitôt l'autre blond. **Je pourrais REALLY devenir very méchant with you, OK ? » **affirma-t-il en brandissant un bazooka.

Yuki frémit un instant, se dit intérieurement que ce pauvre Shuichi était vraiment entouré par une bande de cinglés aussi débiles les uns que les autres, puis finalement, il abandonna la joute, se faisant du souci pour son compagnon.

**_ « OK, c'est bon, je le tuerai pas ton pianiste à la noix, **dit-il simplement. **Je me contenterai juste de lui refaire le portrait s'il emmerde encore mon petit ami. »**

**_ « Great ! **fit triomphalement l'américain sans se soucier plus avant du sort promis au claviériste. **Let's go, Nakano-kun ! Je te ramène. »**

**_ « Ha… Haï ! **acquiesça Hiro. **Bonne soirée, Yuki-san, **fit-il poliment en s'inclinant légèrement. ** Prenez soin de Shu-chan, onegai shimasu. Son moral dépend principalement de vos attentions à son égard. »**

**_ « … » **répondit Yuki avec un regard sévère avant de fermer la porte.

**_ « Il se ramollit avec le temps, tu ne trouves pas, Nakano ? » **commenta K.

**_ « Naaan, K-san,** le contredit Hiro avec un grand sourire narquois.** Il s'adoucit avec l'amour. »**

**_ « Ooooh ! Great ! Nice guy ! » **s'exclama K.

**_ « ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, BANDE DE COUILLONS ! » **entendirent-ils vociférer derrière la porte.

**_ « Non merci ! **répondit K. **Moi je suis plutôt de **_**"l'autre côté"**_** ! Avec les filles comme avec les gars… » **ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Nakano.

**_ « Heuuuu… Sans moi, merci, K-san… » **balbutia-t-il, gêné.

**_ « BARREZ-VOUS !!! » **hurla l'écrivain.

**_ « Bon, si on y allait ? »** suggéra le bassiste, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

**_ « C'est comme si c'était fait, Nakano-kun ! »** lança le manager.

Et il entraîna rapidement le bassiste jusqu'au van pour le reconduire chez lui à vive allure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Toc toc toc ! **frappa-t-on à la porte de la salle de bain.

**_ « … »**

**_ « Shuichi ? Tu as bientôt fini ? Le repas est prêt. »**

**_ « … Hum… Haï ! J'arrive dans deux minutes. »**

**_ « Shuichi, pourquoi tu as fermé la porte à clé ? »**

**_ « Ha ? J'ai fermé ? **fit Shuichi sur un ton dont l'étonnement sonnait faux. **Désolé, c'est un réflexe quand je suis tout seul. Vas-y, je te rejoins. »**

**_ « Non, j'attends que tu m'ouvres d'abord. »**

**_ « Vas-y, j'te dis ! »** fit le chanteur de l'autre côté.

**_ « Shuichi, ouvre avant que je m'énerve ! » **ordonna le blond d'un ton sec.

**_ « Je te dis que j'arrive ! »**

**_ « OUVRE ! »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Shuichi, si à trois, tu n'as pas ouvert, je défonce cette porte ! »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « UN ! »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « DEUX ! »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « DEUX ET DEMI ! »**

**_ « … » **(bruits d'eau dans la salle de bain).

**_ « DEUX TROIS- QUART ! »**

**_ « … » **(déclic de la clé dans la serrure, puis silence).

Yuki appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une salle de bain embuée de vapeur d'eau, et surtout… Vide !

**_ « Shuichi ? » **appela l'écrivain en parcourant la pièce des yeux sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

**_ « … Ici… » **lâcha une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

Le blond referma à demi la porte et découvrit son amant enroulé maladroitement dans un peignoir de bain, et appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée.

**_ « Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu chiales ou je dois deviner tout seul ? »**

**_ « Je chiale pas ! » **s'écria le musicien en secouant négativement la tête.

**_ « Si, tu chiales, **rétorqua l'écrivain. **Tes yeux et ton nez sont tout rouges. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Pfff… **soupira le romancier d'agacement. **Viens là, » **fit-il en attirant son compagnon à lui.

D'abord un peu crispé parce qu'il avait cru se faire réprimander, Shuichi finit par se laisser aller à l'étreinte rassurante de son amant, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

**_ « C'est parce que ça se passe pas très bien au studio que tu te mets dans un état pareil ? » **lui demanda alors Yuki.

**_ « … nan… »**

**_ « C'est parce que j'ai été un peu brusque tout à l'heure quand t'es arrivé ? »**

**_ « … pas seulement… »**

**_ « C'est un peu des deux alors ? »**

**_ « … » **resta muet le chanteur en étouffant un sanglot dans la chemise du blond.

**_ « … Je vais prendre ça pour un **_**"oui"**_**. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Ça va pas être une conversation très constructive si tu pipes pas un mot, Shuichi. »**

**_ « … hugn… snif… »**

**_ « Bon, on va oublier tout ça, et on va manger maintenant, alors sèche tes larmes, OK ? »**

**_ « … Haï… » **fit timidement l'artiste en s'écartant légèrement.

L'écrivain devina tout de suite à la mine penaude de son amant qu'il devait lui dire un mot doux, là, maintenant, même s'il n'en avait absolument aucune envie tellement il trouvait ça niais et affligeant. Cependant, Shuichi en avait besoin, et il le savait. Alors, dominant sa gêne et prenant une grande inspiration, il fit :

**_ « Shuichi, écoute-moi bien… »**

**_ « Haï, Yuki ? » **répondit l'artiste, les yeux à présent secs.

**_ « Je… »**

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Raaah ! Tais-toi un peu ! C'est déjà assez dur à dire, alors n'en rajoute pas ! »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « URUSAI ! »**

Effrayé, le musicien avait de nouveau baissé la tête. Hésitant toujours à prononcer les mots que Shuichi attendait, Yuki l'embrassa en le plaquant au mur, puis il le serra tendrement contre lui en murmurant à son oreille :

**_ « Aï shiteru, Shuichi… »**

**_ « … Moi… Moi aussi, Eiri… **lui répondit alors l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. **Aï shiteru… »**

En entendant Shuichi prononcer son prénom de manière aussi kawaï, Yuki devient cramoisi et lâchant soudainement son amant, il fit :

**_ « Magne-toi maintenant ! Mets ton pyjama et ramène-toi dans la cuisine avant que la bouffe refroidisse. »**

Shuichi avait perçu le trouble dans la voix de son amant et, amusé, il lança :

**_ « Haï, j'arrive mon Yukiki ! »**

**_ « M'appelle pas comme ça !!! » ** s'indigna le blond, outré comme une poule.

**_ « D'accord, Eiriri !!! »** continua l'artiste.

**_ « Argh ! C'est encore pire ! Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! Appelle-moi Eiri, c'est compris ? E-I-R-I ! » **grogna le blond avant de rejoindre la cuisine d'un pas furieux, les joues néanmoins en feu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Jeudi 12 avril**

Au fil de la semaine, l'ambiance au studio ne cessa de se dégrader, allant de pair avec la mésentente entre Fujisaki et sa fiancée. Shuichi découvrit d'ailleurs leur union tout à fait par hasard alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de repos, et que les deux promis s'engueulaient avec véhémence dans le couloir.

**_ « Arrête de te donner tant d'importance simplement parce que t'es le cousin de Seguchi, Fujisaki ! **vociférait Rage.** Je t'ai pris uniquement parce que ta présence est importante pour le groupe. On ne change pas les membres d'une équipe gagnante sans en subir les conséquences. Même si je trouve que tu débrouilles pas trop mal au synthé, c'est pas pour ton **_**"soi-disant talent hérité de l'illustre claviériste des Nittle Grasper"**_** que je t'ai embauché. Ni même pour tes beaux yeux. Si tu continues à t'en prendre à Shindô, je peux très bien te virer du groupe, et prendre quelqu'un de plus compétent. Et de plus conciliant aussi. »**

**_ « Tsss… Tu vas me faire pleurer, **_**"Rage-sama"**_** ,** répliqua acidemment le pianiste en appuyant bien sur le _"Rage-sama" _.** Quand à moi, je te rassure, c'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je suis venu m'enliser dans cette boîte de loosers avec un groupe de bons à rien. Shindô est un débile profond absolument incapable de fournir le travail qu'on lui demande. Un chanteur qui ne compose pas ses chansons, c'est déjà lamentable, mais un chanteur qui n'arrive pas à chanter ses propres chansons simplement parce qu'il déprime, c'est carrément pathétique ! »**

**_ « Cesse de t'en prendre à ce pauvre Shindô ! Il a déjà assez de soucis avec sa famille, et son handicap. Tu n'as donc pas de cœur pour le rabrouer sans cesse ? Il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se remettre à niveau ! »**

**_ « Pfff ! La belle affaire ! Tout ce qu'on lui demande depuis le début de la semaine, c'est de chanter ses anciennes chansons. On a à peine abordé les nouvelles mélodies sur lesquelles j'ai continuer à travailler pendant qu'il paressait à l'hôpital ou qu'il se planquait dans les bras de son Yuki. Quand il aura fini de se lamenter sur son pauvre sort, on pourra peut-être commencer à bosser sérieusement. Si Seguchi ne m'avait pas ordonné de rejoindre Bad luck pour reconquérir ma notoriété perdue à cause de tout ce tintouin autour de Shindô, je serai jamais venu ! C'est comme ces fichues fiançailles avec toi. J'ai été forcé de les accepter après le tour de pendard que m'a fait ton père, mais jamais je pourrai accepter de me marier avec une harpie acariâtre comme toi ! »**

**_ « Qu…quoi ? Tu… tu… tu… tu m'as traité de quoi ? » **balbutia Rage, la voix tremblante de colère.

**_ « **_**" Harpie acariâtre "**_** ! » **répéta Sujisaki avec un sourire sarcastique.

**_ « Toi ! …Oh toi ! Je te jure, je vais te faire sauter la tête ! »** explosa la directrice en se jetant sur son fiancé.

**_ « Hé là ! **intervint soudain Hiro, aidé par K et Sakano-san qui venaient d'arriver.** Calmez-vous tous les deux. Les scènes de ménage, vous gardez ça pour après votre mariage, c'est compris ? »**

**_ « C'EST PAS UNE SCÈNE DE MÉNAGE !!! »** se récrièrent ensemble les deux intéressés.

**_ « Pfff ! De toute manière, cette gourde vaut même pas la peine que je lui adresse la parole. Franchement, quitte à faire un mariage d'intérêt, Seguchi aurait pu me choisir une vraie jeune femme de bonne famille. »** cracha le claviériste en repartant travailler ses partitions dans la salle d'enregistrement.

**_ « Tsss ! Les cafards répugnants dans ton genre, je m'en fais cinquante au p'tit déj, Fujisaki. Et y en a pas beaucoup qui restent dans ma boîte. Seulement les meilleurs ! »** lui lança la jeune femme avec agressivité avant de tourner les talons et de partir à l'opposé.

**_ « Bon, on est arrivé juste à temps avant qu'ils ne s'écharpent,** commenta le guitariste en soupirant de soulagement. **Il reste combien de temps avant la fin de la journée ? »** fit-il à K.

**_ « Huuum… Environ sept heures,** s'amusa l'Américain. **Ça risque d'être funny. »**

**_ « On le craint… » **se lamentèrent Hiro et Sakano-san.

**_ « Bon, je vais aller chercher Shuichi pour qu'on se remette au travail. Vous savez où il est, Sakano-san ? »**

**_ « Hé bien, quand je l'ai laissé tout à l'heure, il était encore dans la salle de repos. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dû bouger. »**

**_ « Allez prévenir Fujisaki qu'on arrive, et on vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. **

Tandis que Sakano et K s'éloignaient, Hiro se dirigea vers la salle de repos quelques mètres plus loin. Il en trouva la porte légèrement entrouverte et commença à s'inquiéter. Si Shuichi était là-dedans, avait-il entendu quoi que ce soit qui ait pu le perturber ? Quand il ouvrit la porte, il entendit un bruit épouvantable. En voulant s'écarter précipitamment de la porte, Shuichi avait foncé droit dans le distributeur de friandises avant de s'effondrer lamentablement par terre avec la poubelle. Manifestement, il avait tout écouté, ou du moins, en partie…

**_**** « Ite te te…» **gémit l'adolescent.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Shu-chan ? Tu n'as pris ta canne avec toi ?» **fit le bassiste en aidant son camarade à se relever, avant de ramasser les détritus jonchant le sol pour les remettre dans la poubelle.

**_ « Si… elle doit être quelque part par là…» ** répondit le chanteur en se tordant les mains comme un gosse qui n'ose pas avouer sa bêtise.

**_ « Tu as entendu ?»** demanda alors le guitariste de but en blanc.

**_ « … En… entendu quoi ?»** feignit d'ignorer l'adolescent.

**_ « La prise de bec entre Rage-san et Fujisaki. »**

**_ « Ah…heuuu… je… j'ai juste entendu crier… Mais j'ai pas écouté ! Juré, j'ai rien écouté du tout ! »**

**_ « C'est pas la peine de me mentir, Shu,** fit le brun.** Je suis ton meilleur ami, pas celui de Fujisaki. Alors je vais pas t'engueuler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Raconte-moi ce que tu as entendu. Moi j'ai pas capté grand-chose à leur dispute vu que je ne suis arrivé qu'en plein milieu. »**

**_ « Beeeen… Y ont commencé à s'engueuler à propos du comportement de Fujisaki, puis ça a dérivé sur moi… Fujisaki a dit que j'étais un bon à rien… »**

**_ « Oui, et puis ? » **l'incita à continuer Hiro.

**_ « J'ai entendu qu'ils étaient fiancés à cause de… de notre ancien patron… »**

**_ « Aïe… »** souffla Nakano à voix basse, notant bien l'hésitation de Shuichi à prononcer le nom de Seguchi.

**_ « Et puis Fujisaki est simplement venu avec nous à XMR parce que son cousin le lui a ordonné. Il…il en a rien à faire du groupe en fait… et il a dit que j'étais nul… et puis… snif… **commença à pleurnicher le bonbon rose. **Si ça se trouve, Seguchi lui a dit de venir me surveiller… Il a envoyé Fujisaki pour me faire craquer et que j'abandonne le groupe…et… Il lui a peut-être dit de me tuer aussi… Et quand je m'y attendrai pas, y va… y va… »**

**_ « Arrête ça, Shu ! Tu te fais des idées sur Fujisaki ! **s'écria Hiroshi en secouant le chanteur par les épaules. **C'est peut-être vrai que Seguchi lui a dit de venir ici, mais je suis persuadé qu'il est en aucun cas ici pour te surveiller, et encore moins pour te faire du mal. Si Fujisaki est à cran, c'est à cause de cette histoire de fiançailles. Quand tu as eu ton accident, il était vraiment inquiet pour toi, mais juste après ça, Seguchi a pris la décision arbitraire de le fiancer à Rage, et avec interdiction de reprendre contact avec les anciens membres du groupe. Je ne sais ce qui a pu se passer entre son cousin et lui, mais pour Seguchi, Bad Luck était fini. Fujisaki n'a même pas eu son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Ne le mets pas dans le même panier que son salaud de cousin. Cependant, s'il continue de s'en prendre à toi, il va m'entendre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sur les nerfs en ce moment, qu'il doit les passer sur toi. »**

**_ « Ha… Haï… **balbutia le chanteur, pas vraiment rassuré mais malgré tout moins paniqué. **Arigato, Hiro… » **murmura-t-il en se blottissant contre son ami pour sangloter.

**_ « Là, c'est rien, Shuichi. Ne t'inquiète pas… »** fit le bassiste d'un ton rassurant en cajolant son camarade.

Il fallut quelques minutes au guitariste pour réussir à calmer Shuichi. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, il essuya la nez et les yeux de son ami, puis le conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes pour lui rincer un peu le visage, avant de me retourner avec lui dans la salle d'enregistrement. Quand ils arrivèrent, Fujisaki explosa.

**_ « Ah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Il me semblait que t'avais dit que vous arriviez dans quelques minutes. Or, ça fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'on vous attend ! »**

**_ « Hé ! Calme ta joie, Fujisaki, **répliqua durement Hiro. **Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! »**

**_ « Hors de question ! J'y suis, j'y reste ! Vous avez qu'à virer ce chanteur raté si vous voulez que Bad Luck survive. »**

**_ « Shuichi n'est pas un chanteur raté ! Par contre, toi, ton ego est un peu trop démesuré, quand on sait que ta popularité est essentiellement due à ta parenté avec Seguchi. »**

**_ « C'est faux ! **éructa le claviériste, franchement vexé par cette remarque. **C'est parce que j'ai du talent en tant que compositeur et pianiste, que je me suis fait remarquer. Et c'est à cause de votre groupe de loosers que je n'ai pas encore atteint la notoriété qui m'est due ! »**

**_ « Qui t'est due ? Je vois ça, Môssieur le gosse de riche, **rétorqua sèchement le guitariste. **C'est sûr qu'avec des parents célèbres, on peut se la péter à mort. Par contre, quand ledit cousin célèbre te fiance contre ton gré, rien ne va plus. Seulement, t'es pas obligé de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur Shuichi. Je te rappelle qu'il est encore le leader du groupe. S'il veut te virer, il le fera. Et Rage ne te portant manifestement pas dans son cœur, je suis persuadé qu'elle se fera un plaisir de rompre ton contrat avec XMR. »**

**_ « Hé bien qu'elle le fasse ! **répondit le pianiste. **Comme ça, j'aurai de quoi porter plainte contre XMR pour licenciement abusif ! »**

**_ « Mais… **essaya d'intervenir Shuichi, tremblant de peur dans l'embrasure de la porte. **J'ai pas l'intention de virer Fujisa… »**

**_ « Ne t'en mêle pas, Shu ! **lui intima Hiro. **C'est une affaire entre Fujisaki et moi ! »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « Tu vois, Nakano ! **ironisa Suguru. **Même ton super leader n'est pas d'accord avec toi. Il lui arrive d'être intelligent parfois. Il a compris que sans moi, vous n'êtes rien. »**

**_ « Là, tu vas trop loin, Fujisaki ! » **explosa soudain le guitariste en décochant une bonne droite à l'adolescent.

Une rude bataille s'engagea alors entre les deux musiciens. Malgré son âge et sa taille désavantageuse par rapport à celle de son adversaire, Fujisaki se défendait comme un lion, ripostant aux coups de Hiroshi avec toute la hargne accumulé depuis ses fiançailles. De son côté, Shuichi, paralysé d'angoisse, essayait d'arrêter les deux combattants par des paroles apaisantes, mais cela resta sans résultats. Avec désespoir, il entendait les coups pleuvoir avec violence, et le matériel musical se briser avec fracas sur le passage de Nakano et Fujisaki. Le chanteur savait que K et Sakano n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour stopper cette bagarre stupide, mais ces minutes d'attente lui paraissaient interminables. Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, il se lança brusquement en direction des éclats de voix. Malheureusement, il s'entrava dans le fil du synthé, qu'il fit tomber avec lui, tout en entraînant les bagarreurs et tout un tas d'autres objets dans sa chute.

**_ « Itai itai itai… » **gémit Shuichi, coincé sous un haut-parleur.

**_ « Kuso ! Mais quelle andouille ! »** tempêta Suguru.

**_ « Itaiiii…** fit Hiro en se relevant. **Shuichi, ça va ? »**

**_ « Je suis coincéééé… » **commença à pleurnicher son ami.

**_ « Attends, je vais t'aider, »** l'assura le bassiste en venant le dégager.

Sakano et K arrivèrent juste à ce moment-là. Les hostilités étant terminées, il ne pouvait que constater les dégâts, et ce n'était pas vraiment joli-joli à voir. Tout le matériel était dévasté, et les trois musiciens guère en meilleur état.

**_ « Ça aurait pu être pire, non, Sakano ? »** commenta K sur un ton amusé fort déplacé.

**_ « …Non… ça n'aurait pas pu être pire… **se lamenta le producteur en tombant à genoux de désespoir.** La patronne va nous tuer… »**

**_ « Qui va tuer qui ? » **fit soudain une voix derrière lui, glaçant tout le monde.

La première réaction de la jeune présidente quand elle pénétra dans la pièce fut d'avoir comme un moment d'absence devant le chaos innommable qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Sakano-san allait lui demandait si tout allait bien, quand soudain, le Mont Fuji entra en éruption _(__Note de Shizu :__ je parle de Rage là, bien évidemment)_.

**_ « TOUS DANS MON BUREAU ! **vociféra la P.D.G, les yeux flamboyant de rage_(__Note de Shizu :__ Oui je sais, je l'ai déjà faite celle-là, elle était facile…)_. **TOUT DE SUITE ! »**

Et tandis qu'ils suivaient tous leur présidente au dernier étage des locaux, ladite jeune femme envoyait quelqu'un évaluer les dégâts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Quelques minutes plus tard, bureau de la P.D.G. de XMR Japan**

**_ « Hum, ha, d'accord,** acquiesça la jeune présidente au téléphone. **Très bien, nous allons revoir le budget du groupe Bad Luck et minimiser au mieux les dégâts matériels. »**

Le silence qui régnait déjà parmi le staff dudit groupe se fit encore plus profond. Hiro avait même cessé de bander le poignet foulé de Shuichi, et Sakano-san de désinfecter les égratignures de Suguru.

**_ « Tout ça, c'est de votre faute à tous les deux, »** lança le pianiste à Hiro à voix basse.

**_ « Quoi ? C'est quand même toi qui nous as cherché ! »** s'exclama le guitariste sur le même ton.

**_ « Ça suffit, vous deux ! **les rappela à l'ordre Sakano à mi-voix également.** On ne sait pas encore ce que nous réserve Mademoiselle Rage, mais vu son sourire malsain, je me doute que ça ne présage rien de bon… Alors tenez-vous à carreau si vous voulez éviter d'aggraver votre cas. »**

**_ « … » **se tut Fujisaki, vexé comme un pou, même s'il éprouvait un vague sentiment de culpabilité.

**_ « Bien, **fit Sakano d'un ton sévère. **Et surtout, vous vous tairez quand Rage-san parlera. »**

**_ « Et pourquoi je me tairais d'abord ? »** s'exclama Fujisaki un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**_ « Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore ta patronne, **_**"honey",**_** »** fit une voix à la fois narquoise et vaguement sadique.

Tout le monde frissonna et regarda vers la bureau (sauf Shuichi qui tourna la tête vers ce qu'il croyait être le bureau, mais qui en fait, était le vase posé sur le meuble presque complètement derrière lui).

**_ « Et en tant que patronne, après les bêtises que vous avez faites, j'ai décidé que le groupe Bad Luck donnerait un grand concert dans trois mois. »**

**_ « HEIIIIIIIN ???? » **s'écrièrent tous les mecs de la pièce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** Soirée pizza très épicée…**

**1-° ****« Jus de fruits à la banane » :**sans aucun sous-entendu, bien entendu !!! MWAHAHAHAHA !!! D'ailleurs, je sais même pas si ça existe, au fait… Mais bon, ils font bien des mikado à la fraise au Japon, communément appelés « pookies », et d'autres trucs bizarres, comme du jus de melon, de la glace au thé vert ou autres choses qu'on ne verrait jamais en France. Aaaaaah… Envie d'aller au Japooon moi !!!

**Commentaires de fin :** MWAHAHAHAHA !!! Fin du chapitre !!!! Avouez que vous attendez vivement la suite hein ? Vous voulez savoir si Rage va vraiment les obliger à faire ce concert ? Vous verrez bien… Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que dans le prochain, y va avoir un nouveau perso, rescapé d'une autre de mes fics, qui va faire son apparition en guest-star. Enfin, peut-être pas seulement guest, mais bien perso à part entière. On verra bien… J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre !!!

Yuki : tu sais quand même que c'est toi qui l'écris ?

Shizu : Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tiens ! Ben c'est d'autant plus génial alors ! Hohohoho ! Je suis un génie entouré de génie de partout moi !

Yuki : Que quelqu'un la tue avant que je le fasse, pitié !

Shizu : ALLEZ !!! A bientôt au prochain chapitre !

**P.S :**** S'il y a un problème avec mon japonais, ou avec mon texte, please, dites-le moi, j'ai plus de bêta-lectrice pour le moment.**

**P.P.S :**** Je lance un sondage pour mon prochain chapitre : le texte avec ou sans japonais ?**

**Lexique :** Bon, pour le lexique, je vais apporter quelques modifications et explications, vu que toutes celles qui font du japonais (alors que je l'apprends en autodidacte) me font des remarques sur des trucs que je crois être juste. Bon, je sais que sur certains trucs, je dois pas être tout à fait exact, mais sur ceux qu'ils me semblent être juste, je mets des explications et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, les japonistes (je sais pas comment on diiiiit !!!). Merciii ! Il se pourrait même que je modifie les précédents chapitres pour corriger ces mots-là.

_Ai shiteru__ :_ Je t'aime

_Baka__ :_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui

_Itaï ( ou « Ite te te » une fois dans le texte = forme de « itaï itaï itaï »):_ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal ! (encore une fois, je précise que je mets ce que j'entends dans les animes pour les prononciations)

_Kawaï__ :_ mignon, adorable

_Kuso :_ merde

_Ohayô :_ Bonjour (jusqu'à 11H du matin)

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît

_Otôsan :_ Papa

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer___

_Tasukete /tasukete kure :_ Au secours ! Aidez-moiiiiii ! ! !

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Urusaï__ :_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi (désolé à celles qui m'ont reprises sur la transcription de ce mot, mais moi, sur mes bouquins à moi, c'est marqué « urusaï » et non « uruseï », donc je l'écris comme ça, alors je sais pas la vraie transcription)

_**Yaoi :**_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon (désolé, je m'étais un peu trompé en marquant 1992), c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ = littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

18


	12. Soirée pizza très épicée

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre XII : Soirée pizza très épicée…**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi !!!

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi

**Persos :**Nakano Hiroshi, Fujisaki Suguru, Sakano-san, K, Rage

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Que de nostalgie ! Cela déjà 2 ans que j'ai commencé cette fic, et nous voilà au chapitre 12. Quand je pense qu'au début, ça devait être un one-shot, j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire. Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé à poster la suite de mes fics en cours. J'ai voulu commencer une fic en cross-over assez complexe, et j'avais perdu mon désir d'écrire pour diverses raisons d'ordre personnel. Cependant, je pense quand même à vous, mes lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a), et je travaille sur mes fics en cours, et je vous en prépare même de nouvelles !!! (dont une de **Naruto** intitulée _**« Un amour de kitsune »**_ et une de Gravitation appelée _**« Le Temple des Brumes »**_, dont je pense poster le 1er chapitre en même temps que celui-là). Alors j'espère vous vous plairez à lire les aventures de Shûichi et Yuki que j'écris modestement pour votre plus grand plaisir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Shûichi a retrouvé le chemin du studio, cependant la reprise est difficile, l'artiste devant faire face à ses peurs et aux inconvénients de son handicap, mais surtout Suguru se montrant inflexible et bourru avec lui. Après une bagarre entre Nakano et Fujisaki qui a valu aux 3 compères de détruire accidentellement du matériel, les Bad Luck se retrouvent tous convoqués dans le bureau de la présidente pour y recevoir une nouvelle inattendue…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre XII : Soirée pizza très épicée…**

**_ « Donc, **reprit la jeune présidente après un silence pour que les trois musiciens méditent ses paroles. **Bad luck donnera un grand concert dans trois mois, et ceci est absolument non négociable après vos exploits de tout à l'heure. Quand à toi, mon cher futur époux,** ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Fujisaki. **Tu es prié de la fermer, compris ? Car tu es sous contrat avec XMR, et il existe dans ledit contrat, de certaines clauses qui pourraient t'être fort préjudiciables en cas de litiges avec ton adorable patronne. Et alors, même ta parenté avec l'illustre président de N.G. Productions ne pourra te protéger. »**

**_ « Glups… » **déglutit bruyamment le claviériste avec un frémissement.

**_ « Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à dire avant que nous ne débutions cette réunion ? »** demanda Rage sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. **Non ? Personne ? **continua-t-elle devant le silence qui l'entourait. **Trèèès bien ! » **fit-elle alors d'un ton satisfait avant de commencer. **Je viens d'avoir l'estimation des dégâts matériels que vous avez si stupidement causé, et il s'avère que le montant s'élève seulement à quelques milliers de dollars. Vous savez sans doute que la filiale XMR Japan vient à peine d'être créée, mais que ses crédits fournis par la maison-mère américaine sont très limités. Or, en tant que présidente de cette filiale, j'ai décidé de tout miser sur quelques groupes d'exceptions qui devaient me permettre de la rentabiliser très rapidement. Cependant, l'espoir d'obtenir la reconnaissance et les crédits que j'escomptais, est en passe d'être réduit à néant à cause un trio d'abrutis congénitaux que je n'ai certainement pas besoin de vous nommer. Donc la moindre des choses que vous puissiez faire maintenant, serait de m'aider à renflouer le Titanic. »**

**_ « Le Titanic ? **chuchota Shûichi à Hiro. **C'est quoi le Titanic ? »**

**_ « C'est un bateau, Shu…** lui répondit le bassiste aussi bas que possible. **Tu sais bien, comme dans ce film avec Léonardo Di caprio. »**

**_ « Ah d'accord. Mais… Pourquoi elle nous parle de bateaux ? » **

**_ « C'était une image, Shu… » **grinça le brun, agacé, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**_ « Dites, les deux comiques, **fit soudain la voix cassante de Rage. **Ça vous intéresse pas ce que je dis peut-être ? »**

**_ « Si, si, Rage-san ! Gomen nasaï ! Shu n'avait pas très bien entendu alors il me demandait de lui répéter. »**

**_ « S'il n'a pas compris quelque chose, il n'a qu'à me demander, je peux très bien lui ré-expliquer,** rétorqua froidement la présidente. **Je veux être sûre et certaine qu'il comprenne bien, car après tout, il est celui sur qui tout va reposer. »**

**_ « He…hein? » **s'inquiéta aussitôt le chanteur.

**_ « Shindô, **commença gravement Rage. **Tu es le leader du groupe, et tu en es le chanteur attitré. Sans chanteur, un groupe n'est rien. De même qu'un chanteur n'est rien sans son groupe. On peut changer les membres défaillants d'une équipe aussi facilement que l'on change de chemise, mais le temps d'adaptation à ce changement peut parfois mettre en péril la survie du groupe. Bad Luck doit rester tel qu'il, avec les trois membres qui le compose depuis ses débuts. C'est pourquoi Fujisaki est ici aujourd'hui, malgré son caractère de cochon. Quant à toi, Shindô, tu es un chanteur de talent. Mais si tu veux faire revenir ton groupe sur le devant de la scène, tu vas devoir bosser deux fois plus que les deux autres membres. Premièrement, pour rattraper ton retard et te remettre à niveau avec Nakano et Fujisaki. Deuxièmement, tu devras travailler ta voix et tes textes. Et enfin, troisièmement, et c'est là le plus important, tu devras travailler plus parce que tu es aveugle. »**

**_ « … »** écoutait en silence Shûichi.

**_ « Travailler plus ne veut pas dire te tuer à la tâche. Mais tandis que tes partenaires s'amuseront à entretenir leur matériel, faire les vérifications des partitions, composer les mélodies et autre, toi tu devras apprendre à te débrouiller seul, à lire et écrire le braille pour les partitions et les textes que nous te retranscrirons et que tu devras écrire, travaille ta voix, étudier les dernières tendances musicales et faire part à tes compagnons du style que tu veux donner au groupe. Et tu devras aussi t'entraîner à te mouvoir sur scène. Tout cela, Shindô, ce sera ta part de travail. C'est pourquoi, à partir de la semaine prochaine, nous allons organiser ton emploi du temps afin que tu puisses réaliser tout cela sans pour autant te surmener. On ne peut décemment pas t'écraser de travail alors que tu reprends à peine. »**

**_ « Alors pourquoi prévoir un concert si tôt ? ** s'écria le chanteur d'une voix désespérée. **En si peu de temps, je n'arriverai jamais à faire tout ça ! Je ne pourrais pas réussir à… »**

**_ « Je pense au contraire que c'est une très bonne opportunité pour toi, Shindô, **le coupa sa patronne. **Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de reprendre confiance en toi. Tout sera mis en œuvre pour que tu n'ais aucun problème. Nous organiserons une conférence de presse annonçant votre grand retour et, juste au début des vacances d'été, Bad Luck donnera une série de trois concerts sur trois jours consécutifs. Le Pelshana me semble le lieu idéal. La salle n'est pas trop grande, mais suffisamment connue pour avoir accueilli vos débuts et ceux de ce fichu groupe de Nittle Grasper. Le public sera avec toi, Shindô, tu verras. Les sondages montrent que ton groupe n'a rien perdu de sa popularité depuis ton accident. Au contraire, tes fans ont été émus par tes malheurs, et leurs lettres d'encouragement se comptent par millier chaque jour. »**

**_ « Wow ! Ça doit faire un sacré tas de papier ça ! » **s'exclama alors l'adolescent.

Tout le monde pouffa brusquement, stupéfaits par l'incongruité toute _"shûichienne"_ de la remarque.

**_ « Hum ! **toussota Rage en reprenant son sérieux. **Oui, effectivement, ça fait beaucoup de papier, et c'est même plutôt encombrant. Tu vois donc que tes fans ne t'ont pas oublié. Ensuite, le reste ne dépend que de toi, Shindô. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu es prêt à relever le défi ? »**

**_ « Heuuu… je… » **balbutia Shûichi, pris d'angoisse.

**_ « Je suis convaincu que tu en es capable, Shûichi-kun, **reprit la jeune femme. **Tu as en toi la force et l'enthousiasme des grandes stars de ce monde. Tu fais parti de cette élite rare d'artistes qui possèdent en eux le "feu sacré" de la musique. Tout comme Sakuma… C'est ton idole, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**_ « Oui, mais… »**

**_ « Renonceras-tu donc à ton rêve de l'égaler ? Et même de le surpasser ? »**

**_ « Je… »**

**_ « Sakuma n'est-il pas ton ami ? Ne serait-il pas triste d'apprendre que tu abandonnes tout parce que tu es aveugle ? »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Crois-tu que Sakuma renoncerait, lui ? Même s'il perdait la chose la plus importante pour un chanteur, sa voix ? »**

**_ « … Non… **répondit Shûichi après un long silence d'intense réflexion. **Il se battrait… Il se battrait pour son rêve. Il ne renoncerait jamais… »**

Rage laissa encore quelques instants au musicien pour méditer. Elle savait qu'en utilisant l'atout Sakuma, elle avait frappé un grand coup. Maintenant, elle préférait laisser Shûichi cogiter sur ça, plutôt que d'utiliser d'autres arguments qui pourraient au contraire déstabiliser l'artiste. À présent, tout le monde attendait la décision de Shûichi, avec anxiété pour certains, avec patience pour d'autres, et avec une confiance absolu en son jugement pour la jeune femme assise derrière son bureau. Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement avant que l'adolescent ne demande timidement :

**_ « Vous ferez quoi pour m'aider ? »**

**_ « Tout ce qui sera nécessaire, Shindô, **répondit la présidente. **Tout ce dont tu jugeras avoir besoin. »**

**_ « … C'est vrai ? »**

**_ « Oui, Shindô-kun. C'est vrai. »**

**_ « Je sais que pour l'instant, je travaille très mal. Mes repères ont complètement changés depuis que je suis aveugle, et y faut que je m'habitue à chaque nouvel environnement. C'est vraiment pas facile pour moi… Surtout quand… quand on me crie dessus… **balbutia-t-il, gêné, en baissant la tête sans vouloir nommé personne. **Je sais que ce que je vais dire n'est pas une excuse, mais étant aveugle, je peux pas travailler comme avant et… »**

**_ « Là, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, Shindô, **le coupa Fujisaki**. Tu te sers de ta cécité juste pour te faire mousser auprès de Rage et travailler encore moins qu'avant. Déjà que tu foutais pas grand-chose. »**

**_ « Ça suffit, Sushi ! ** s'écria Rage. **Laisse Shindô tranquille et nous expliquer ses difficultés ! »**

Un silence s'installa. Tout le monde (sauf Shu qui regardait encore dans la mauvaise direction) dévisageait la présidente comme si elle avait dit une énorme absurdité.

**_ « Qu… Quoi ? » **balbutia-t-elle, embarrassée.

**_ « Heu… Je crois que vous venez d'appeler Fujisaki, **_**"Sushi"**_**, présidente… » **hasarda Sakano-san en toussotant d'un air gêné.

**_ « Heiiiiiin??? » **s'exclama la jeune femme en virant au rouge pivoine.

**_ « Rage… Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça… » **la toisa glacialement ledit pianiste. **On n'est plus des gosses. Tu voudrais que je t'appelles par ton surnom aussi ? Power Ra… »**

**_ « Non non non !!! Stop, c'est bon ! **l'arrêta aussitôt sa fiancée. **On va pas les embêter avec un truc aussi futile, ce n'est pas là le sujet… »**

**_ « On vous appelait Power Ranger quand vous étiez petite ? **questionna brusquement Shûichi. **C'est marrant ça, comme surnom. »**

**_ « C'est pas marrant du tout, Shindô ! **hurla la présidente. **Et puis, ne te moque pas du rêve de carrière d'une petite fille ! »**

**_ « Carrière ? Vous voulez dire… que vous vouliez être Power Ranger étant enfant ? » **fit K avec un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

**_ « … Oui, et alors ? » **grommela la jeune femme.

**_ « MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! » **se mirent à rire tous les mecs présents.

**_ « Mais arrêtez de vous marrer comme des baleines, bande de demeurés !!! » **protesta Rage.

**_ « Et encore ! Hahahahaha ! **lança Fujisaki entre deux fous rires. **Vous avez pas vu sa super chorégraphie de Power Ranger. Ça donnait un truc du genre…»**

Le brun se leva alors et entama une sorte de danse ridicule au possible mais très _"power rangienne"_.

**_ « C'était pas comme ça, d'abord ! **s'écria soudain la directrice. **C'était comme ça ! Alors prends-en de la graine, Sushi ! »**

Sur ce, Rage grimpa sur son bureau et exécuta sa fameuse chorégraphie du _"chat-fou-qui-danse-sous-le-clair-de-lune"_ (Oui, manifestement, elle a lu trop de manga dans sa jeunesse, la pauvre petite américaine). Tout le monde se mit à hurler de rire, malgré les protestations véhémentes de la jeune fille qui rougissait de plus belle. Seul l'un d'entre d'eux avait cessé de rigoler à partir du moment où l'objet de la rigolade ne lui était plus accessible. Shûichi restait donc là, silencieux, avec un vague sourire amusé, s'interrogeant encore et encore sur la raison de l'hilarité de ses camarades. Soudain, le chanteur sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la main, avant de l'entraîner hors de la pièce. La porte claqua violemment sur les rires incessants, et le pauvre musicien, qui ne savait plus où il était, ne pouvait que se laisser guider par cette main d'une finesse extrême.

**_ « A… Attendez ! »** tenta-t-il de protester, en vain.

Bientôt, il se retrouva assis sur ce qui semblait être un sofa, une canette de soda entre les mains. Shûichi n'était pas très rassuré, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien dans les locaux de XMR. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait…

**_ « On sera plus tranquille ici, **fit soudain une voix féminine. **C'est pas avec cette équipe de ploucs qu'on arrivera à discuter sérieusement. »**

**_ « Rage-san… »**

**_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, Shindô-kun, **le rassura la présidente. **Je conçois que mes exigences peuvent te paraître excessives et effrayantes dans ta situation, mais je sais que tu en es capable. Crois-moi, je n'aurai jamais proposé ça si je n'avais pas confiance en toi, en mon équipe ainsi qu'en Bad Luck. Le tout maintenant, c'est de reprendre confiance en toi, Shûichi. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que tu puisses réussir, et je suis persuadée que tes camarades te soutiendront dans cette épreuve. »**

**_ « Mais… je croyais que le budget était limité, et en plus avec les dégâts qu'on a causé, vous… »**

**_ « Ne te préoccupe pas de ces détails, Shindô, **l'interrompit la jeune femme. **Ça, c'est MON travail. Je n'ai peut-être pas les moyens financiers, mais j'ai des atouts non négligeables dans ma poche. Et quand je dis que je peux t'aider, c'est que j'en ai vraiment la possibilité. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air. »**

**_ « Rage-san… »**

**_ Ne t'inquiète de rien, Shu-chan, **fit affectueusement sa patronne. **Tu es la star vedette de XMR Japan, et mon p'tit préféré aussi… huhuhu… **ricana-t-elle vicieusement avant de se reprendre. **Bref, pour moi, tu es un élément essentiel, et surtout un ami cher. Tu as les capacités pour devenir une grande star, et moi les moyens de promouvoir ton image. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de te voir accéder au rang d'idole mondiale. »**

**_ « I… Idole ? **balbutia Shûichi, embarrassé par l'enthousiasme de la présidente. **Heuuu… C'est pas plutôt les filles qui sont des idoles? » (1)**

**_ « Ah ? Dans ce cas, je te trouverais un adorable costume d'écolière (2). Huhuhu»**

**_ « … » **rougit Shûichi à cette pensée, autant par honte qu'en se remémorant une nuit torride passée avec Yuki un jour où il avait mis ce genre de costume.

**_ « Allons, Shindô ! Ne te vexe pas ! ** s'esclaffa la demoiselle en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. **Je plaisantais ! »**

_**« À moitié, j'en suis sûr… » **_pensa l'artiste en toussant parce qu'il avait avalait sa salive de travers.

En voulant boire un peu pour faire passer sa toux, Shûichi ressentit une vive douleur à son poignet foulé, et il échappa sa canette. Confus, il bredouilla des excuses maladroites tout en essayant de récupérer sa boisson qu'il entendait se vider sur le sol. Compatissante, Rage vint à son secours et ramasse le cylindre métallique tout en épongeant le soda avec des serviettes en papier. Quand elle eut fini de nettoyer, puis jeté la canette, elle revint vers l'artiste et s'agenouillât devant lui en prenant délicatement sa main dans les siennes.

**_ « Shûichi, **commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Tout se passera très bien, j'y veillerai personnellement. Je suis bien plus que ta patronne, je suis ton amie. Et en tant qu'amie, je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi et ta carrière, mais aussi sur ta santé et ton bien-être moral. Alors maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi, et je te donne quartier libre jusqu'à lundi. »**

**_ « A… Arigato, Rage-san… **balbutia le chanteur, embarrassé. **Mais… Pour Hiro et Fujisaki ? »**

**_ « Ah ! Eux deux ? Je vais les faire bosser, les deux zouaves ! Tout comme toi, ils doivent s'adapter à ton handicap. Surtout Sushi… Nyark nyark nyark… »** ricana sadiquement la présidente.

**_ « Heu… héhé… Haï… »** opina Shûichi, peu convaincu que Fujisaki puisse changer d'attitude envers lui.

**_ « Tout ira bien, Shindô-kun, » **répéta encore une fois Rage en caressant doucement la chevelure fuchsia de son poulain.

Sans comprendre tout à fait pourquoi, l'émotion étreignit soudain Shûichi. Sa décision de reprendre sa carrière, ainsi que son retour au studio avaient été si rapides que c'en était effrayant. La tâche s'était avérée beaucoup plus ardue que son enthousiasme l'avait poussé à croire, mais le plus difficile était de faire face à ses peurs. Le monde extérieur était tellement effrayant, d'autant plus qu'il risquait d'y rencontrer ce qui le terrorisait jusque dans son sommeil : Seguchi Tôma. L'artiste secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser cette pensée désagréable. Il était très entouré quand il quittait l'appartement de Yuki : K, Hiro, Sakano-san, et aussi Fujisaki, même si celui-ci ne cessait de bougonner. Tout le monde était là, alors il n'avait rien à craindre. Il devait continuer à faire des efforts et se concentrer sur son travail en oubliant le passé. À présent, l'avenir lui ouvrait grand ses bras, pourvu qu'il le regarde en face avec courage.

Rage avait laissé au musicien quelques minutes de réflexion, sans toutefois lui lâcher la main. Elle voulait que Shûichi prenne conscience qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'il avait la force et la capacité d'y arriver. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était le rassurer et lui apporter son soutien. Finalement, après de longues et silencieuses minutes, elle sentit la main du chanteur étreindre un peu plus fort la sienne.

**_ « J'y arriverai, Rage-san, **fit Shûichi d'un air décidé. **Tant que vous serez tous là à mes côtés, je sais que je pourrai y arriver. Vous êtes tous de vrais amis pour moi. Avec Yuki, vous m'avez sorti des ténèbres et vous avez tout abandonné pour me suivre et remonter Bad Luck. Alors, le moins que je puisse faire maintenant, c'est de ne pas me laisser décourager et de tout faire pour réussir. Pour vous tous, mes amis. Arigato. »**

Rage ne savait plus quoi dire. Shuichi était sa petite idole japonaise préférée, et l'entendre prononcer ces mots la comblait au plus haut point. Émue, la présidente se jeta au cou de l'adolescent en lui bavant qu'elle le trouvait trop adorablement kawaï avec son petit air sérieux mais enthousiaste et passionné. Un peu effrayé et surtout pas très à l'aise le cou serré entre les bras fins de la jeune femme, le musicien la priait de se calmer un peu, mais ça ne faisait que rendre la groupie encore plus hystérique. Shuichi n'échappa au viol que grâce au portable de Rage qui sonna juste à ce moment-là. En femme d'affaires appliquée qu'elle était, la demoiselle lâcha aussitôt sa peluche et s'empara du téléphone en repassant en mode sérieux, laissant le chanteur en plan dans la pièce.

**_ « Heuuuu… Rage-san ? **appela Shuichi quand il n'entendit plus un bruit dans la pièce. **Je sais pas où je suis ! Me laissez pas tout seuuuuuuul !!! »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fort heureusement pour Shuichi, au bout d'une heure où il avait disparu avec Rage, Hiroshi avait fini par s'inquiéter, et il était parti en quête de son ami. Il l'avait finalement trouvé dans la pièce où la présidente l'avait abandonné à son sort, appelant timidement à l'aide d'une voix sanglotante derrière la port entrouverte. Soulagé, le chanteur s'était jeté dans les bras du guitariste en le remerciant chaleureusement. Les deux musiciens avaient ensuite K-san, qui devait reconduire Shuichi chez Yuki, comme lui avait ordonné Rage après avoir quitté le garçon aux cheveux roses, et Hiro avait insisté pour accompagner son camarade. Malgré quelques embardées effrayantes du chauffard de manager américain au volant, la petite troupe arriva à bon port en un seul morceau.

Alors que le bassiste guidait son ami vers l'ascenseur pour monter chez l'écrivain, quatre autre personnes pénétrèrent avec eux dans la cabine, des gens particulièrement bruyants et manifestement bien imbibés, qui effrayèrent Shuichi. Terrorisé par leurs éclats de voix, le chanteur se planqua derrière Hiroshi en s'agrippant à lui, et bien que les importuns descendirent un étage avant eux, le jeune Shindô resta cramponné à son camarade, et Hiro dut presque le traîner pour rejoindre l'appartement de Yuki. Quand ce dernier vint enfin ouvrir la porte après les coups de sonnette insistants du guitariste, il fut passablement surpris de voir son amant accroché de toutes ses forces à Hiro. Une lueur de jalousie extrême brilla un instant dans son regard mordoré, avant qu'il ne s'approche de Shuichi et lui caresse les cheveux. Le reconnaissant aussitôt à son toucher, le chanteur leva la tête et vint se réfugier contre son aimé, tandis que celui-ci demandait au brun :

**_ « Que s'est-il passé ? »**

**_ « Oh, trois fois rien, Yuki-san, **répondit le bassiste sans se laisser impressionner par le regard glacial du romancier. **Des fêtards sont montés avec nous dans l'ascenseur, et Shuichi a pris peur »**

**_ « Mais pour quelle raison rentrez-vous si tôt ? **continua Yuki. **Il est à peine 2 heures de l'après-midi . »**

**_ « L'enregistrement ne s'est pas tout à fait déroulé comme on l'aurait voulu… »** avoua le bassiste, un peu confus.

**_ « … »**

**_ « Mais Shuichi a été très bien, c'est juste que… »**

**_ « Entre, » **coupa le blond en entraînant son amant à l'intérieur.

**_ « Hein ? Attendez, Yu… » **commença Hiro, croyant que Yuki allait le laisser dans le couloir.

**_ « C'est à toi que je cause, baka de guitariste, **grommela l'écrivain. **Dépêche-toi d'entrer et ferme la porte. On discutera à l'intérieur. »**

**_ « Ah ! Heuuu… Haï ! » **obéit Nakano en franchissant la porte à la suite des deux autres jeunes hommes, oubliant complètement son chauffeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hiroshi était assis sur le canapé du salon, une bière à la main. Shuichi était allé prendre une douche. L'ambiance était un peu tendue entre le froid romancier et le jeune bassiste. Mais Yuki voulait obtenir de plus amples explications sur les événements de la journée, et il allait les avoir. Après avoir aboyé un vague _« raconte »_ , le blond avait laissé la parole au musicien.

**_ «** **Fujisaki-kun est toujours sur le dos de Shuichi, à lui faire des reproches constants sans essayer de comprendre sa situation. Alors ça m'a mis hors de moi, et nous nous sommes un peu bagarrés. Shuichi a tenté de nous arrêter. Seulement, on a cassé du matériel et Rage-san n'était vraiment pas contente. On a tous été convoqué dans son bureau, et il semble qu'elle ait décidé de prendre des mesures radicales. Du coup, elle laisse Shu se remettre de ses émotions jusqu'à lundi, le temps qu'elle prenne des dispositions pour l'aider dans son travail, et nous, elle va sans doute nous faire faire des heures sup'. On dirait qu'elle a bien travaillé la question. Shuichi ne devrait pas avoir trop de souci à se faire pour la suite. Rage-san tient vraiment à l'aider… » **

**_ « … »**

Le romancier n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il avait écouté en silence les paroles de Nakano, un peu comme s'il semblait au courant d'une partie des informations que lui livrait le musicien. Intrigué, le bassiste s'était tû.

**_ « Votre patronne m'a contacté afin d'établir l'emploi du temps de Shuichi, ainsi que lui choisir un institut où il suivra des cours de braille, **expliqua le blond, devançant la question qu'allait lui poser Hiro. **Pour le reste, tu verras avec elle, je ne m'occupe que de la partie concernant Shuichi, pas celle de votre groupe. »**

**_ « Ha, heuu… Très bien… »**

Le téléphone les interrompit à cet instant-là, et Yuki alla décrocher.

**_ « Moshi-moshi ? »**

_**_ « Excuse-me, but il me semble que vous retenez contre sa volonté un de mes musiciens, qui ne va pas tarder de se faire massacrer s'il ne ramène pas ses fesses vite fait, **_fit une voix connue à fort accent américain à l'autre bout du fil. _**Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me le renvoyer par la fenêtre, je l'attends en bas. »**_

**_ « Ok, » **répondit simplement l'écrivain en raccrochant, avant de se diriger vers Hiro.

**_ « Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'y a? » **balbutia le guitariste, se demandant ce que lui voulait le blond.

**_ « Ton manager t'attend, » **répondit Yuki en l'attrapant par le col de veste pour l'entraîner vers le balcon.

**_ « Quoiii ? Ah mince !!! J'avais oublié K-san ! Hé mais !!! Attendez !!! **s'exclama Hiro quand il comprit ce qui allait lui arrivait. **Je vais pas descendre par là, ça va pas la tête ? Lâchez-moi ! »**

Sans tenir compte des protestations du brun, le romancier ouvrit la baie vitrée, s'approcha du bord du balcon où il aperçut un gigantesque matelas gonflable au pied de l'immeuble. L'Américain déjanté debout juste à coté lui adressa un grand sourire, auquel Yuki répondit par un rictus sadique qui fit frémir Hiroshi. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'échapper à la poigne du blond que déjà il basculait dans le vide dans un grand hurlement de terreur, avant d'atterrir pêle-mêle dans le matelas. K attrapa son musicien à moitié évanoui par un bras et l'entraîna dans le van avec un salut amical à Eiri, puis il démarra en trombe.

Quand le romancier revint dans le salon, il s'étonna que son amant ne soit pas encore sorti de la salle de bain. Il se rendit dans la pièce d'eau dont la porte n'était pas fermé à clé, et il fut surpris de la trouver plongée dans l'obscurité.

**_ « Oï, baka ! **lança-t-il en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lampe. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le noir ? »**

**_ « Hein ? **s'étonna le musicien qui s'enroulait dans un peignoir de Yuki trois fois trop grand pour lui. **Ah, tu veux dire que j'ai pas allumé la lumière ? Ben tu sais, je suis forcément dans le noir tout le temps puisque je suis aveugle. Alors ça fait pas une grande différence pour moi si j'allume ou pas, et du coup, je pense pas à le faire. »**

La réplique cinglante qu'allait faire le romancier mourut sur ses lèvres, Shuichi ayant finalement dit une chose beaucoup plus censée que l'ânerie que le blond attendait de lui. Yuki se sentit soudain très, mais alors très con. Il toussota pour se donner contenance, et bougonna qu'il s'agissait juste d'un détail qu'il lui était sorti de l'esprit tellement Shuichi se débrouillait bien à présent. Le compliment déguisé fit sourire l'adolescent en peignoir, qui étouffa un petit rire en feignant de tousser. Eiri s'approcha du chanteur pour le punir d'une tape sur la tête, mais la vue du cou fin de son amant nu sous le peignoir fit monter en lui un feu d'une intensité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et il renonça à frapper Shuichi. Son désir naissant lui fit serrer son compagnon contre lui, au grand étonnement du musicien.

Cependant, Shuichi ne réagit pas tout à fait comme Eiri s'y attendait. L'artiste pensait que Yuki allait lui demander de lui parler de sa journée, mais le blond ne fit rien d'autre que l'étreindre tendrement, en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux roses encore humides. Toute la journée, l'artiste avait tâché de retenir ses larmes et de se montrer fort, mais le geste de Yuki fit soudain craquer sa carapace et il s'agrippa à la chemise de son compagnon en sanglotant.

**_ « Tout va bien, mon ange, je suis là… » **fit doucement le blond sans relâcher son étreinte, un peu décontenancé du brusque changement de comportement du chanteur.

Surpris des mots qu'il venait d'entendre, Shuichi renifla et leva la tête.

**_ « Yu… Yuki ? Comment tu m'as appelé là ?»**

**_ « Hein ? Je… T'as du rêver, baka ! » **balbutia l'écrivain, confus.

Le musicien comprit à la voix de son compagnon qu'il était trop gêné pour répéter le mot qu'il venait de dire. Mais il était heureux que le romancier l'ait dit spontanément, sans que Shuichi ne le lui demande. L'artiste passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et lui dit :

**_ « Tu as changé, Yuki… »**

**_ « … Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Eiri, baka… » **grommela l'écrivain en guise de réponse.

**_ « Hahahaha ! C'est vrai ! **se mit à rire le chanteur en serrant son amant contre lui avec amour. **Gomen, gomen ! »**

**_ « Ne m'appelle plus Yuki ou je ne te ferai plus de bisous. Ni de cochonneries… » **le menaça sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur son compagnon.

**_ « HEIIIN ??? Non non non !!! Je t'appellerai toujours Eiri !!! Je veux mon câlin, Eiri chériiiii ! »**

**_ « Hum… Tu éviteras le **_**"Eiri chéri"**_** par contre… » **grinça le blond d'un ton cassant.

**_ « Haiiii ! » **répondit le musicien tandis que l'écrivain le soulevait dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre.

Ils n'arrivèrent à la chambre que 10 minutes plus tard, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent dans le couloir s'éternisant beaucoup plus que prévu. Eiri ne se contenta pas de déposer son bonbon rose sur le lit, il se laissa tomber dessus avec lui. Une jambe passée entre les cuisses du musicien, le blond exerçait une savante pression sur son entrejambe, tout en en continuant à l'embrasser. Shuichi répondit aux petites provocations du romancier par des gémissements plaintifs aussitôt étouffés par la langue avide de l'écrivain. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus chaude à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Yuki avait écarté les pans du peignoir dans lequel le chanteur s'était enroulé, et il glissait lentement sa main le long d'une jambe lascivement écartée, pour remonter vers la friandise qui l'intéressait.

Le musicien se laissait aller peu à peu entre les bras chauds et rassurants de son amant. Il était tellement bien là, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir y rester éternellement, à dormir paisiblement dans ce cocon réconfortant. Dormir… C'était ce qu'il commençait à faire, bercé par la voix douce du blond qui lui ordonnait d'écarter les jambes ou de rejeter la tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser dans le cou. Encore conscient des choses agréables que lui faisaient son compagnon, il tentait de rester éveillé, mais après la journée éprouvante qu'il avait vécu, il était complètement vanné. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer un vague _"gomen Yuki"_ , avant de s'envoler vers le Pays des songes.

Surpris, l'écrivain se redressa et c'est là qu'il constata que son partenaire n'était plus vraiment avec lui pour continuer à batifoler. Le juron qui lui vint aux lèvres y mourut aussitôt devant le visage d'ange du jeune garçon assoupi entre ses bras. Avec un soupir mi-agacé, mi-amusé, Eiri retira le peignoir à Shuichi avant de lui enfiler un pyjama et de le mettre sous les couvertures. Le romancier resta un instant assis au bord du lit à contempler le jeune musicien. Il trouvait toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée que Shuichi reprenne si vite sa carrière. A son humble avis, il aurait plutôt dû se consacrer à l'apprentissage du braille et s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie d'aveugle. Là, le chanteur devait tout gérer à la fois, et cela lui compliquait d'autant plus la tâche. Mais finalement, peut-être que l'écrivain se montrait trop protecteur avec son amant et qu'il se contentait de le laisser faire tout en le soutenant de son mieux.

**_ « Je deviens complètement gâteux, maintenant… **marmonna Eiri en caressant doucement les mèches fuchsia. **Mais à trop vouloir te protéger, je pourrais finir par t'étouffer… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Shuichi… Tu me rends complètement dingue… »**

C'était peut-être ainsi qu'il trouverait la réponse à ses interrogations : en parler avec Shuichi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parler avec personne auparavant, il n'y arrivait pas. Mais avec Shuichi, il savait que ce serait différent. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il réussissait à ouvrir son cœur.

**_ «Watashi no tenshi… » (3)**

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il regardait Shuichi. Il était son ange, son sauveur. L'écrivain déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle au bois dormant, puis se leva et rejoignit son bureau où il écrivit jusqu'au soir…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'adolescent dormit d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, et c'est de bien meilleure composition qu'à son réveil, il partit en direction de la cuisine pour remplir son estomac vide. Il trouva beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru un paquet de gâteaux qu'il identifia en l'ouvrant comme étant… Des pookies à la fraise !!!! Yuki était décidément très prévenant depuis que Shuichi était aveugle. Il avait tout fait pour faciliter les déplacements du musicien dans l'appartement, allant jusqu'à changer des meubles de place pour qu'il ne soit pas dangereux en cas de chute, et mettant tout objet de première nécessité à porté de ses mains (4).

Shuichi alla s'installer sur le canapé pour grignoter ses gâteaux préférés. En traversant le couloir, il avait entendu le bruit des touches du clavier de l'ordinateur dans le bureau d'Eiri, et il savait que son amant était là, en train de travailler. Il n'avait pas voulu le déranger, et avait dépassé la porte du bureau sans bruit, en longeant le mur opposé. Il savait également qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger le romancier quand il écrivait, au risque de se faire méchamment rembarrer. Le chanteur ignorait quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à déchiffrer l'heure sur sa montre à aiguille sans cadran de verre. A priori, il devait être entre 4 et 5 heures de l'après-midi, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Le temps lui semblait tellement long quand il se retrouvait seul, comme maintenant. Quelque part dans la pièce, une horloge égrainant lentement les secondes rendait le silence ambiant extrêmement angoissant. Tout était sombre autour de lui, comme une nuit éternelle qu'aucune lumière ne parvient à éclairer. La peur prit soudain le musicien à la gorge, et il avala bruyamment un morceau de pookie avant de délaisser le reste du gâteau. Yuki était pourtant là, à quelques mètres à peine, mais Shuichi se sentait soudain prisonnier de l'étau de son angoisse grandissante. Il aurait voulu appeler son compagnon, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'inquiéter et le déranger à chaque fois qu'il était un peu effrayé. Effrayé ? Le mot était faible. Il était terrorisé, tétanisé au point même qu'il ne parvenait pas à se lever du canapé pour aller chercher son mp3 ou allumer la télé pour briser ce silence menaçant.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, perdu dans son monde de ténèbres, c'était chanter. Même si personne ne l'entendait, même si personne ne le féliciterait, il pouvait au moins tromper sa peur en chantant. Car c'était là toute sa vie, mais bien entendu tout après Yuki. Il ne pouvait à présent plus le voir, pourtant l'écrivain était son soleil. Et Shuichi entama une chanson, une balade vibrante d'amour et d'émotion, où il clamait l'amour de son insignifiante personne pour un astre aussi lumineux que cette étoile du nom de Yuki… La voix claire et suave du chanteur s'éleva à travers tout l'appartement, semblant figer la noirceur même de l'obscurité. En pensant à Yuki, l'artiste sentait son cœur se remplir de chaleur et de joie, et ses paroles s'envolaient dans un sourire. La chanson s'achevant, le jeune Shindô monta graduellement dans les aigus pour finir une note à peine murmurée qui se perdit dans l'immensité de la pièce.

**_ « Aï shiteru, Eiri… » **conclut-il dans un souffle, en s'abandonnant au confort de sa sérénité retrouvée.

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, et il soupira comme une amante songeant à son bien-aimé.

**_ « Aï shiteru, watashi no tenshi… » **entendit-il soudain près de son visage.

Il rouvrit les paupières mais les referma aussitôt pour savourer le baiser profond que son compagnon lui offrait. C'était vraiment le Paradis. D'ailleurs, Eiri ne l'avait-il pas appelé « mon ange »? Si c'était un rêve, il aurait aimé ne jamais se réveiller. Mais il ne dormait pas, et ce qu'il lui arrivait était bien vrai et donc, ô combien plus merveilleux, car c'était la réalité…

Les mains de l'artiste s'agrippèrent à la chemise du blond, tandis que la langue de ce dernier se frayait un passage entre les lèvres de son amant. Des gouttes d'eau salées se mirent à couler sur les joues du musicien. Était-ce de la joie ? Ou bien du soulagement de ne plus être seul dans cette immense salon ? Peu importait à présent que Yuki était ici, et que sa bouche se montrait si avide. Leurs langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre en une danse sensuelle qui leur faisait tout oublier. Inconsciemment, Shuichi avait écarté les jambes, où une bosse indécente commençait à poindre sous le pyjama.

Remarquant les larmes de l'adolescent, Yuki avait voulu s'écarter pour lui demander la raison de son chagrin, mais il s'était vu rappelé à l'ordre par le musicien qui avait attiré son visage à lui pour continuer le baiser. Pas contrariant pour deux sous, le blond avait obtempéré, et glissait à présent sa main entre les cuisses écartées de Shuichi. Il adorait cette façon naïve qu'avait son amant de se livrer inconsciemment aux crocs des plus féroces prédateurs sexuels, mais en même temps, cela lui rappeler un lointain passé dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Et il avait peur pour le musicien. Il se demandait même parfois si c'était pour Shuichi qu'il avait peur, ou pour lui. Perdre Shuichi, retrouver sa mémoire perdue, autant de choses qui l'effrayait plus encore qu'il n'osait l'admettre. Reportant son attention à son bonbon rose, Eiri glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe du chanteur qu'il entreprit de masser doucement. Shuichi se raidit brusquement en resserrant les cuisses, mais le romancier l'obligea à les garder écartées.

**_ « Non… Yuki… » **gémit le pauvre musicien quand les doigts de son compagnon se faufilèrent dans son caleçon.

**_ « Tu m'as déjà fait faux bond tout à l'heure alors ne crois pas que je vais te laisser te défiler maintenant. Ton corps tout entier me réclame, Shuichi, **murmura l'écrivain à son oreille. **Cesse de résister stupidement… »**

**_ « Mais… Huuum…»**

Quand le blond commença à le masturber énergiquement, Shuichi céda complètement, et invita son amant d'un gémissement lascif. Tandis que leurs lèvres semblaient ne plus vouloir se séparer, un pantalon de pyjama tomba, et un jean commença à être dégrafé pour laisser sortir un membre plein de désir qu'une petite main vint saisir avec délicatesse. Une jambe se leva pour se poser sur le dossier du canapé et laisser le champ libre vers un charmant orifice offert en sacrifice.

Eiri s'accroupit alors au pied du sofa, puis plaça sa tête entre les jambes du musicien et s'empara de sa virilité avec la bouche, commençant un lent et sensuel mouvement de va-et-vient. Il arrêta quand la hampe fut bien gonflée d'ardeur, et lécha un instant l'anneau étroit qu'il allait pénétrer. Sentant la chair se détendre, l'écrivain se redressa avant de pénétrer d'un seul coup son amant.

Surpris, Shuichi poussa un bref cri qui fit place très vite à ses habituels lamentations alanguies quand son compagnon commença à le pilonner sauvagement. L'artiste s'agrippa au cou du blond en essayant de ne pas crier trop fort pour épargner ses pauvres oreilles. Mais évidemment, le talent naturel du romancier fit rapidement monter le musicien au Nirvana, et celui-ci se libéra abondamment tandis que son amant continuait ses coups de boutoir, faisant pleurer le chanteur de plaisir. Shuichi se resserra alors à tel point que le blond se libéra à son tour, déversant un flot bouillant qui les combla tous deux.

Shuichi serrait tendrement la tête de son aimé au creux de son cou, ainsi que son membre chaud entre ses reins. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien et, il l'espérait secrètement, avec autant d'amour. Le musicien ne pouvait plus voir avec ses yeux, mais il pouvait désormais ressentir le plaisir et le bonheur de son compagnon bien plus distinctement qu'il ne le faisait auparavant. Le visage d'Eiri ne souriait jamais ou presque, mais en cet instant précis, le jeune Shindô était persuadé que son âme le faisait. L'artiste s'apprêtait à savourer encore un moment cet instant de douce quiétude quand un grondement stomacal fort disgracieux vint rompre le silence.

**_ « Ah gomen Yu… » **commença le avant d'être interrompu par la voix grave du blond.

**_ « Gomen nasaï… » **fit celui-ci, embarrassé.

Shuichi écarquilla grand ses mirettes invalides. Ce n'était pas son estomac qui venait de se manifester mais bel et bien celui d'Eiri ! Pressentant que son bougon compagnon n'apprécierait guère qu'il se moquât de lui, le chanteur lui lança dans un sourire :

**_ « Je crois qu'il commence à faire faim, là, tu ne crois pas ? »**

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le ventre de l'artiste se mit à son tour à émettre des gargouillis discourtois. Shuichi se mit alors à rire, et réclama un petit câlin qui Yuki agrémenta d'un baiser profond qui manqua étouffer le musicien, petite vengeance bien méritée pour avoir osé ricaner. Et c'est une véritable guimauve rose fondue que Eiri abandonna sur le fauteuil, avant d'aller préparer le repas après avoir fait un détour par la salle de bain.

**_ « Bon… **murmura Shuichi quand il reprit à peu près conscience. **J'ai plus qu'à changer de pyjama et à reprendre une douche… »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant que le musicien prenait sa deuxième douche de la journée, le romancier vint lui demander si une pizza pour le dîner lui convenait, étant donné qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire les courses. Le musicien répondit par l'affirmative, et une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amants étaient attablés devant leur maxi pizza pepperonni olives chorizo. Tandis qu'Eiri la coupait en larges tranches, il fit au musicien :

**_ « Il y a de la sauce piquante dans le frigo, si tu veux. Dans la porte, 2****e étagère en partant du haut. C'est une petite bouteille allongée en verre. »**

**_ « Haiiiiii ! **s'exclama le chanteur en se levant aussitôt. **Alors, dans la porte, 2e étagère… YATTA !!! Trouvé !!! »**

**_ « Hein ? Déjà ? » **s'étonna l'écrivain.

**_ « Je me débrouille bien maintenant, hein Yuki ? J'ai trouvé du premier coup. »**

**_ « Ouais ouais, c'est ça, dépêche-toi de l'apporter, j'ai faim moi. »**

**_ « Haï, Eiri chéri ! »**

**_ « Ne m'appelle pas **_**"Eiri chéri"**_** !!! »**

**_ « Haï mon Yukiki ! »**

**_ « Urusai baka ! »**

**_ « Hihihi !!! » **gloussa le musicien.

**_ « Ferme-là, et ramène cette fichue sauce ! Et sans te vautrer, espèce de baka d'andouille congénital. »**

**_ « Hai ! »**

**_ « BONK ! » **fit la hanche de Shuichi contre la table.

**_ « Aaaah ! Itaï itaï itaï !!! » **

**_ « Bien fait, **ricana le blond. **Maintenant, assis et passe-moi la sauce. »**

**_ « Ok…. » **gémit le gamin aux cheveux en s'asseyant, tout en donnant la bouteille à son amant.

L'écrivain arrosa abondamment la pizza de sauce piquante, et en donna la moitié au chanteur, avant d'entama sa part. Il avait déjà englouti deux morceaux et entamait son troisième, tandis que Shuichi attaquait à peine son deuxième bout, sur lequel il avait rajouté de la sauce. La part suivante connut le même sort, tandis que le romancier entamait son quatrième morceau. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le blond lança à son compagnon :

**_ « Je trouve que cette sauce a vraiment un goût bizarre… »**

**_ « Ah bon ? **s'étonna Shuichi. **Moi j'aime bien ce goût fraise. Mais je trouve qu'elle pique pas assez. »**

**_ « Qu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ??? »**

**_ « Heuuu… Elle pique pas assez ? »**

**_ « Non, avant ! »**

**_ « Beeen… **_**"Goût fraise" **_**? » **

**_ « C'est pas vrai…. » **souffla le romancier, interloqué, après avoir avalé bruyamment sa dernière bouchée.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ladite bouteille lui confirma aussitôt ses craintes : elle était bien en verre et de forme allongée, mais l'étiquette, elle, était sensiblement différente de celle de la bouteille de sauce piquante.

**_ « Eiri… **soupira le chanteur en reposant son bout de pizza à moitié terminé. **Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment très chaud tout d'un coup… » **

**_ « Tu m'étonnes que tu aie chaud, baka ! **s'écria le blond. **Tu t'es trompé de bouteille !!! Et arrête de te déshabiller ! »**

En effet, l'adolescent aux cheveux roses avait commencé à déboutonner son pyjama déjà trempé de sueur.

**_ « C'était pourtant super bon ce truc,** fit remarquer l'artiste qui posait à présent son haut de pyjama, ignorant totalement l'interdiction du blond.** On aurait dit des pookies à la fraise. »**

**_ « Je savais bien que ça te plairait… Je l'avais pris exprès pour toi… **expliqua Yuki qui commençait lui aussi à avoir chaud. **Mais on devait seulement l'utiliser lundi… Pour ton anniversaire… » **

**_ « Ah ? C'était un cadeau pour moi ? **s'enthousiasma le bonbon rose. **Super !!! Et c'était quoi alors, cette bouteille ? »**

**_ « … aque à boire… » **murmura le blond, les joues en feu.

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « C'était… un… hum… aphrodisiaque à boire… parfumé à la fraise…»**

**_ « Ah ? **fit Shuichi qui sentit plein de choses lui monter aux joues, dont la rougeur, la confusion et l'excitation. **Ah… »**

Son deuxième "ah" tenait presque plus du gémissement orgasmique que de la simple constatation. Le musicien avait aussitôt plaqué la main contre sa bouche, un peu gêné de cette manifestation involontaire. Ce soupir n'avait bien entendu pas échappé au blond, qui s'efforçait de résister au désir croissant qui l'envahissait. En achetant cette boisson, il avait pensé en donner à Shuichi seulement, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé une seule seconde d'en prendre, de peur se laisser emporter par son désir et de devenir trop fougueux avec son amant.

**_ « Bon, écoute, Shuichi… **commença le romancier en détournant la tête pour ne pas voir le visage rougi du musicien. **Je vais aller aux toilettes, et toi tu n'as qu'à utiliser la salle de bain pour… enfin en attendant que les effets passent… »**

**_ « Mais, Eiri… J'ai envie de toi… » **gémit le chanteur.

**_ « Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Shuichi… **tenta de se dérober le blond. **Et puis, j'avais prévu qu'on fasse ça seulement lundi, pour ton anniversaire, ça va gâcher ta surprise et… »**

**_ « Urusai, Eiri… » **murmura une voix alanguie tout près de son oreille.

Pendant que Yuki parlait en regardant le mur, l'artiste s'était levé et, longeant le bord de la table, était venu près de l'écrivain. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà, la langue particulièrement avide du chanteur vint se glisser dans son oreille. Yuki poussa une plainte étouffée, incapable de résister à cette stimulation de la zone la plus érogène de son corps. Galvanisé par la drogue qu'il avait ingéré, il se sentit très vite à l'étroit dans son jean, et il se cramponna à la table tandis que Shuichi s'accrochait à lui sans lâcher son oreille. Il haletait, et sa capacité de réflexion passa de 100% neurones, à 300 % pure testostérone. Eiri sentait le feu monter en lui, comme un torrent de lave en fusion qu'il était absolument incapable de contrôler, et auquel, il le savait, il n'allait pas pouvoir résister.

Cependant, on aurait dit que les rôles étaient inversés aujourd'hui. Shuichi faisait preuve d'une audace et d'une ardeur peu commune, tandis que le blond semblait fuir la confrontation, et se trouvait actuellement à la totale merci du musicien. Il devait reprendre le dessus, maîtriser le chanteur et le prendre avec toute la puissance de sa virilité. Il en allait de son honneur de _" seme "_. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'excitation du musicien. En effet, même s'il avait mangé moins de pizza, celui-ci avait absorbé deux fois plus d'aphrodisiaque que l'écrivain car il avair forcé sur la sauce, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup plus d'assurance, et surtout de force, qu'à l'ordinaire, tandis que Yuki, lui, était devenu tellement sensible que la moindre caresse le faisait presque défaillir. Eiri se sentait vraiment de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon, mais il agrippait tellement fort la table, qu'il ne pouvait pas le dégrafer. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son entrejambe gonflé, et commencer à ouvrir la fermeture éclair.

**_ « AH ! NON ! **s'écria le blond quand les doigts du musicien se glissèrent dans son caleçon. **Non… aah… aaah…»**

**_ « Chuuut… **chuchota le garçon aux cheveux roses au creux de son oreille._**"Ton corps tout entier me réclame, cesse de résister stupidement"**_**… » **ajouta-t-il en reprenant mot pour mot les paroles de son amant.

**_ « … aaah… Non… Arrête… aaaah… »** gémit le blond quand le musicien se mit à le masturber avec une lenteur calculée.

L'écrivain était complètement dominé, son oreille entre les lèvres et son pénis entre les doigts de son compagnon. Sentant que le blond ne résistait plus, Shuichi attira son visage avec son autre main pour l'embrasser tendrement. Les lèvres du romancier avait un étrange goût de sel, et ses joues étaient toutes humides.

**_ « Eiri ? Tu pleures ? »**

**_ « I…Iie… **nia l'écrivain, le plaisir lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. **Je… je veux… je veux jouir, onegaï… Laisse- moi jouir… en toi… Aaaah ! »**

**_ « Haï, mon amour, tout à l'heure… Pour l'instant, c'est mon tour… Laisse-toi faire… Tout ira bien… »**

La voix de Shuichi s'était faite étonnamment sensuelle, même provocatrice, et sans savoir tout à fait pourquoi, Yuki y ressentait une once de menace pour lui. Soudain, il comprit où Shuichi voulait en venir, et il se redressa d'un coup en s'écriant :

**_ « Ton tour ? Me laisser faire ? Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne te laisserai pas me… Aaaaah ! »**

La poigne du musicien s'était resserrée sur la virilité du romancier, l'empêchant d'échapper à son jeune tortionnaire. Eiri s'écroula alors sur la table, envoyant valser sur le sol presque tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

**_ « Lààà, doucement, Eiri… Je ne te ferai pas mal…» **lui susurra le chanteur à l'oreille tout en lui retirant lentement son pantalon.

**_ « Non… Arrête…** supplia le blond bien inutilement, remarquant enfin que l'adolescent était déjà complètement nu.** Raaah, fichue… drogue…»**

Effectivement, l'aphrodisiaque faisait perdre à Yuki tous ses moyens. Enfin, disons plutôt que sa sensibilité était tellement exacerbée qu'il ne pouvait que se rendre aux caresses du musicien. Et même quand un doigt de Shuichi s'introduisit dans son anus, le blond ne trouva pas la force de protester, et c'est un gémissement plaintif qui dépassa ses lèvres au lieu d'une véhémente protestation. Tout son corps frémissait de bien-être, et quand le musicien glissa un deuxième doigt en lui, il se détendit instinctivement pour que cela soit agréable. Le chanteur profita alors aussitôt de ce relâchement.

**_ « Hugn… Non... Enlève tes doigts… **le supplia le blond quand il sentit autre chose le pénétrer. **Enlève-les, onegaï… »**

**_ « C'est pas mes doigts, Eiri chéri… » **

**_ « Qu… quoi? Aaaah ! NON ! **gémit le blond quand il comprit ce qui était en lui. **Enlève-le ! Ça fait mal ! C'est… AAAAH ! » **

**_ « C'est agréable non ? **lui demanda le musicien à l'oreille. **Moi je suis tellement bien en toi, Eiri… C'est tellement doux et chaud… » **

**_ « Non, c'est pas agréable… Ne reste pas immobile, baka… Bouge, onegaï… »**

**_ « … Haï, Eiri… » **

Obéissant aussitôt à la supplique de son amant, Shuichi se retira à moitié, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau, très doucement, ne voulant pas faire souffrir l'écrivain. L'artiste connaissait la théorie, mais il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté la pénétration, car il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille avant de connaître Yuki, et c'était le blond qui le pénétrait et non le contraire. Mais si le musicien allait si doucement, c'était aussi pour ne pas venir trop vite. La drogue avait certes décuplé son ardeur, mais il craignait aussi quelle ne le fasse jouir encore plus vite que d'habitude, déjà qu'il était éjaculateur précoce…

Mais finalement, il se laissa emporter par le pouvoir du nectar interdit, et oubliant ses appréhensions, il augmenta le rythme et la puissance de ses coups de reins. Était-ce dû à la potion magique au goût de fraise ? Sous lui, le romancier semblait réellement apprécier d'être pénétré malgré l'inexpérience du chanteur, et les gémissements qu'il poussait auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux de Shuichi quand Yuki lui faisait l'amour. Mais à cet instant même, les deux amants ne se souciaient guère de savoir qui dominait ou apportait du plaisir à l'autre, seul la satisfaction de leur désir mutuel importait.

Moins endurant que le blond, Shuichi vint le premier et libéra un jet brûlant en poussant un _"Ouiiiiii !"_ suraigu, avant de se laisser tomber sur son compagnon. Yuki, qui n'avait pas encore joui, put reprendre assez ses esprits pour repousser le musicien qui tomba fesses par terre. L'écrivain ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches.

**_ « Décidément, tu es toujours aussi égoïste, Shuichi… **fit le blond à mi-voix en maintenant le chanteur au sol, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa chemise. **Tu as encore joui tout seul sans m'attendre… »**

**_ « Go… gomen, Eiri… » **répondit Shuichi d'une voix éteinte, encore hagard de plaisir.

**_ « Quand on commence une chose, on doit aller jusqu'au bout, mon ange… » **murmura le blond avec un regard carnassier dont Shuichi put percevoir l'intensité même s'il ne le voyait pas.

Un peu hébété, le musicien ne comprenait pas ce que Yuki voulait dire. Croyant que son amant parlait du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore joui, l'artiste se prépara mentalement à recevoir son membre en lui, et se détendit en fermant les yeux. Mais au grand étonnement du chanteur, le romancier vint soudain s'empaler sur sa virilité, retenant d'une main ses deux poignets pour qu'il ne se débatte pas.

**_ « Yuki ? Yuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? AAAH !!! »**

Le blond ne répondit pas, concentré sur sa prostate qu'il essayait de positionner le mieux possible pour ressentir le maximum de plaisir. Shuichi, quant à lui, était totalement dominé par le blond alors que pourtant, c'était lui qui le pénétrait.

**_ « Eiri ! Doucement, onegaï ! Je vais… Je vais… AAAH ! »**

Malgré les supplications désespérées du musicien, le romancier ne ralentissait pas la cadence, semblant axé sur un seul but : sa propre jouissance avec Shuichi en lui. Pendant que Yuki allait et venait sur la verge du musicien, celui-ci connut un certain nombre de mini- orgasmes, mais il s'efforça de résister jusqu'à ce que son compagnon jouisse à son tour. Et puis, cette sensation de bien-être que lui procurait la pénétration de son amant était tellement douce et agréable, que Shuichi voulait en profiter un maximum, d'autant plus que le blond ne le laisserait certainement pas recommencer quand la drogue ne ferait plus effet.

Au bout d'un court instant, l'artiste sentit le romancier faiblir, et ses sursauts devenir moins frénétiques. Il tremblait de plus en plus, et ses gémissements se faisaient soupirs de plaisir. Pour se caler tout à son aise, Eiri lâcha soudain les poignets du musicien, et s'appuya sur les cuisses de son amant en rejetant la tête en arrière. Shuichi en profita pour poser ses mains sur le membre de son compagnon. La verge de l'écrivain était dure et gonflée, semblant presque sur le point d'éclater, et le blond poussa un cri plaintif en sentant les doigts de l'artiste. Et alors que Yuki essayait de repousser les mains du chanteur, ce dernier se redressa d'un coup, enlaça la taille du romancier d'un bras tout en gardant une main sur sa virilité, de façon à pouvoir le masturber sans qu'il résiste.

Eiri était sur le point de jouir, Shuichi le sentait. Pour l'aider, le musicien le renversa au sol et se mit à donner de grands coups de bassin tout en massant vigoureusement son membre. L'écrivain passa alors ses bras autour du cou du chanteur, et se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'orgasme qui l'inonda tel un flot de magma incandescent. Quand les premières gouttes de sperme jaillirent de la hampe du blond, le jeune aveugle céda lui aussi à sa passion et jouit une nouvelle fois, entraînant son amant dans la dérive merveilleuse de la jouissance. Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber l'un sur l'autre, haletants.

**_ « Eiri ? » **fit Shuichi en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son amant.

**_ « Hum ? » **grommela vaguement l'écrivain.

**_ « Prends-moi, onegaï… »**

En effet, le blond pouvait sentir en lui la virilité de son compagnon durcir à nouveau. La drogue agissait encore, mais cette fois-ci, Shuichi voulait reprendre son rôle habituel de « uke ». Ravi de retrouver son statut, Yuki se redressa en obligeant son amant à se retirer, puis il le souleva pour l'emmener dans la chambre, ponctuant leur périple par de nombreuses haltes toutes plus brûlantes les unes que les autres. Quand ils échouèrent sur le lit, les deux amants avaient perdu tout contrôle et laissaient la drogue déchaîner leur passion avec une intensité animale. Toutes les positions du Kama-sutra furent explorées durant cette nuit des plus torrides dont l'extase était le but ultime.

Combien de fois jouirent-ils? Cela, seuls les voisins durent le savoir en entendant leurs cris bestiaux résonner à travers tout le bâtiment. Personne ne dormit vraiment cette nuit-là dans l'immeuble. Shuichi et Eiri se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans retenue aucune, échangeant leurs rôles à plusieurs reprises, s'aimant comme jamais encore ils ne s'étaient aimé. Les effets de l'étrange mixture au parfum de fraise s'éternisèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, et l'autre partie, les deux amants n'étaient plus portés que par leur amour commun. Les courtes pauses qu'ils s'accordaient dans leur joute sensuelle n'étaient que le prélude à de nouveaux ébats enfiévrés. La pointe du jour les trouva tendrement enlacés, le souffle court mais le cœur ravi.

**_ « Eiri… » **murmura le chanteur quand il retrouva sa respiration.

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Laisse-moi te prendre une dernière fois, onegaï… »**

Ce furent les lèvres du romancier qui lui accordèrent sa demande, et une fois le baiser terminé, Shuichi vint se glisser entre les jambes du blond. Il le pénétra avec une délicatesse extrême contrastant son ardeur de la nuit, mais en réfrénant ainsi son rythme, il voulait montrer à l'écrivain toute la douceur de son amour pour lui. Le musicien ne se doutait alors pas que derrière la porte de la chambre, quelqu'un les observait…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** Les graines de la discorde**

_**(1) **__**« Idoles » **__**:**_ J'avoue ignorer s'il existe ou non des idoles masculines, mais je trouvais que la réplique était bien dans la bouche de Shuichi

_**(2) **__**« Un adorable costume d'écolière » :**_ Pour celles qui suivent mes écrits, vous vous rappellerez sans doute ma fic « L'écrivain et l'écolière ». Pour les autres, si vous aimez le bon yaoi biiien chaud, allez vite la lire

_**(3) **__**« Watashi no tenshi » :**_Si je ne me trompe pas, ça veut dire « Mon ange », et si je me trompe, faites-le moi savoir

_**(4)**__** « Les objets de première nécessité à porté de ses mains » :**_ Ben oui, les pookies à la fraise, c'est un objet d'absolue première nécessité !!! Comment survivre sans ???XD

**Commentaires de fin :** J'ai viré pas mal de japonais dans le texte, puisque ça a l'air de déranger pas mal de monde. A force, je ne vais plus écrire du tout, comme ça, y aura pas de mécontents… Enfin si, celles qui attendent la suite de l'histoire. Bref, de toute manière, je continuerai d'écrire ce que j'aime comme je l'aime, et puis voilà. Je vais essayer d'envoyer le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Redonnez-moi mon envie d'écrire, montrez-moi que vous aimez cette histoire, et que vous aimez Shuichi et Yuki !!!

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru__ :_ Je t'aime

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Baka __ :_ imbécile, idiot, crétin

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui

_Iie :_ non

_Itaï :_ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

_Kawaï :_ Mignon, adorable

_Moshi-moshi :_ allô ?

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer_

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Urusaï__ :_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi (une amie étudiant le japonais me dit qu'il faudrait l'écrire « urusei » et non « urusai », adjectif qui veut dire « bruyant », mais je me fous de son avis en fait)

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ = littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

14


	13. Les graines de la discorde

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre XIII : Les graines de la discorde**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi !!!

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi

**Persos :**Seguchi Mika

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Je ne m'étendrai pas trop dans ce commentaire, je vais vous laisser savourer ce chapitre à votre guise, et je vais me remettre à la suite. Car il faut bien une suite à ce chapitre et aussi au suivant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin ! Bonne lecture à tout(e)s !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Bad luck joue vraiment de malchance : après avoir causé quelques dégâts au studio, le groupe se voit imposer de donner une série de concerts dans à peine 3 mois. Shuichi appréhende la chose, mais tout le monde est là pour le soutenir, en particulier Yuki. Par mégarde lors de leur dîner, les deux amants absorbent un aphrodisiaque puissant qui leur fait perdre tout contrôle. Mais pendant qu'ils s'ébattent joyeusement, quelqu'un les observe dans l'ombre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre XIII : Les graines de la discorde**

**Vendredi 13 Avril, au matin…**

En venant rendre visite à l'illustre Yuki Eiri, le visiteur impromptu ne devait certainement pas s'attendre du tout à tomber sur le spectacle auquel il assistait à présent. L'intrus savait parfaitement que l'écrivain entretenait une relation homosexuelle avec le jeune chanteur en vogue Shindô Shûichi, mais entre savoir et voir de ses yeux la réalité de cette relation, il avait un énorme fossé. Cependant, ce qui surprit le plus l'espion, fut de voir le musicien adopter le rôle du dominant tandis que son compagnon se laissait gentiment faire. Normalement, et à sa connaissance, Yuki était _"l'homme"_ du couple, et Shuichi la _"femme"_, mais là, ils semblaient avoir inversés leurs positions respectives. Cet événement particulier, outre le fait que ce soit une relation entre deux mâles, eut raison de l'estomac du pauvre invité surprise qui se précipita vers les toilettes pour y vider tout le contenu de son estomac…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre…**

Les deux amants entamaient la dernière ligne droite de leur nuit d'amour torride. L'aphrodisiaque qui les avait stimulé une bonne partie de la nuit n'agissait plus depuis longtemps, mais l'amour lui avait suppléé, et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la limite de leurs forces. Shuichi s'était d'ailleurs montré particulièrement gourmand, et n'avait cessé de réclamer d'autres caresses, comme s'il voulait se repaître de la chaleur de son compagnon pour affronter ses angoisses.

Yuki l'avait vite compris à partir du moment où la drogue avait cessé d'agir. Un instant, il avait pensé que la boisson agissait seulement plus longtemps sur son amant, mais les paroles du musicien l'avait détrompé. En effet, celui-ci lui avait parfois murmuré à l'oreille des _"ne m'abandonne pas"_, ou encore _"dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Eiri "_ d'une voix étouffée où perçait la peur et le désespoir. L'écrivain avait alors laissé l'adolescent l'aimer plusieurs fois, avant de lui offrir toute l'affection qu'il pouvait lui donner avec ses simples mots : _"je t'aime"._ C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, car il ne savait déjà pas comment exprimer ses sentiments, alors consoler quelqu'un, fûsse Shuichi… Alors que la nuit touchait à sa fin, le romancier avait accepté que Shuichi le prenne une dernière fois. Malgré ses appréhensions du début, le blond avait finalement pris goût à cette inversion de position, bien que Shuichi soit encore un peu gauche et maladroit.

**_ « Huugn… Vas-y doucement, Shu… » **fit-il à son compagnon.

**_ « Ah, gomen Eiri ! ** s'excusa aussitôt le musicien. **Ça fait mal ? »**

**_ « Bien sûr que ça fait mal, baka, **bougonna le blond. **Sinon je te dirais pas d'aller plus doucement. »**

**_ « Gomen, tu t'es vachement resserré et, je… Enfin… Gomen, je vais me retirer ! »**

**_ « Nan, baka, j'ai pas dit ça, **l'arrêta l'écrivain en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du chanteur. **Aide-moi plutôt à me détendre. »**

**_ « H…Hein ? comment je dois faire ? »**

**_ « Tu connais mieux que quiconque mon point faible, non ? »**

**_ « Haï ! » **fit Shuichi avec un grand sourire, avant de se pencher en avant.

Sa langue vint d'abord effleurer le cou du romancier, puis il remonta lentement le long du visage, jusqu'à trouver l'oreille. Le blond se crispa aussitôt en agrippant avec force l'oreiller derrière lui.

**_ « Hééé ! Tu te resserres encore ! T'avais dit que ça t'aiderait à te détendre ! » **protesta l'artiste.

**_ « …Continue… »**

**_ « Huh ? »**

La voix de Yuki était terriblement alanguie, presque suppliante. C'était bien la première fois que l'écrivain implorait de la sorte le musicien. Surpris, l'adolescent rougit furieusement, et avala bruyamment sa salive. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir voir le visage de son amant à cet instant ! En imaginant simplement l'expression langoureuse que devait afficher le blond, Shuichi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis il serra tendrement son compagnon contre lui. Répondant alors à sa demande, le musicien revint s'occuper de son oreille . Le romancier se tendit d'abord, mais très vite, la crispation fit place à l'excitation, et Eiri dénoua ses jambes pour les écarter au maximum.

**_ « Aaah… aah… Oui… **gémit le blond tandis que la langue de son amant lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. **Oui ! »**

Maintenant que l'écrivain était plus détendu, Shuichi pouvait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, et il remua doucement les hanches, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient très lent et sensuel. Il voulait avant tout être tendre avec son compagnon, mais surtout il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et il n'aurait pas pu soutenir le rythme effréné qu'il avait adopté pendant la nuit. Le blond se laissait faire sans protester et l'artiste en profitait, d'autant plus que Yuki semblait réellement apprécier la chose, même sans l'aide d'une drogue.

Aucun des deux amants n'avait perçu l'arrivée du visiteur inconnu, et celui-ci assista bien malgré lui à leur ascension vers la jouissance. La mystérieuse personne s'était tout d'abord approchée en entendant des voix dans la chambre, mais elle était restée pétrifiée sur place quand elle avait découvert ce que faisaient les deux habitants de l'appartement. Malgré sa gêne et son désir de s'éclipser discrètement, ses jambes avaient désespérément refusé de lui obéir tellement sa stupeur était grande, et ce n'est que quand elle sentit son estomac lui remonter au bord des lèvres qu'elle pût s'enfuir jusqu'aux toilettes.

Pendant que l'étranger rendait tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC, les deux amants finissaient (presque ) tranquillement leur affaire à force cris et gémissements de plaisir. Même Eiri ne put retenir un râle guttural quand il sentit un flot bouillonnant déferler en lui. Shuichi s'effondra littéralement sur lui, et tous deux restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, reprenant leurs esprits et leur souffle. Le chanteur n'avait plus la force de bouger un seul muscle et il commençait à s'assoupir, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine chaude du romancier. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur, se demandant s'il restait là pour se reposer aux côtés du musicien, ou s'il allait se chercher une bière à la cuisine pour se désaltérer avant de revenir près de son amant. Un bruit provenant du couloir attira son attention, et il opta finalement pour une troisième option : expulser sans ménagement l'intrus qu'il supposait s'être introduit intempestivement chez lui, et revenir au lit.

L'écrivain, toujours coincé sous le musicien, finit par l'aider à s'allonger à côté de lui, et le borda gentiment en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis il se leva (avec difficulté, le pauvre) et attrapa un peignoir qui traînait par là avant de sortir de la chambre. Le bruit, fort peu ragoûtant, semblait provenir des toilettes dont la porte était entrouverte, et l'odeur âcre qui flottait légèrement dans le couloir indiquait que l'indésirable ne semblait vraisemblablement pas aller très bien. En s'approchant, Yuki observa son visiteur de dos et le reconnut de suite.

**_ « Mika ? » **fit-il, étonné.

**_ « Ei… Eiri… » **bredouilla la jeune femme dont le teint avait viré au vert pâle cadavérique.

Car il s'agissait bien de Seguchi-Uesugi Mika, l'épouse de Seguchi Tôma et accessoirement sœur aînée d'Eiri. Elle portait un tailleur noir très discret, et un petit débardeur de couleur blanche qui avait de justesse échappé aux taches de vomissures. Un de ses bas avait filé sur tout son long, sans doute quand elle s'était précipité aux toilettes.

**_ « Je… je suis désolée ! **s'exclama-t-elle soudain. **Je ne voulais pas regarder, mais je suis arrivée au mauvais moment et… »**

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur la prit et elle replongeât la tête dans la cuvette des WC. Eiri se doutait que voir deux homos en train de baiser pouvait provoquer un certain malaise, voir du dégoût profond, chez certaines personnes, mais sa sœur Mika avait pourtant accepté depuis longtemps les orientations sexuelles de son cadet. Alors qu'elle soit malade à ce point juste pour les avoir surpris en pleine action était vraiment surprenant. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas aller très bien, et bien qu'elle fût la femme de celui que l'écrivain détestait à présent le plus au monde, elle restait malgré tout sa sœur, et qui plus était, une innocente victime de toute cette histoire, tout comme l'avait été Shuichi. Yuki ne pouvait donc décemment la laisser ainsi à son triste sort.

**_ « Ne bouge pas, je vais te rester quelque chose contre la nausée. »**

Il allait partir vers la salle de bain, quand la jeune femme l'arrêta par le bras.

**_ « Non, Eiri… Je… Je n'en ai pas besoin… »**

**_ « Mika, ce n'est pas le moment de… »**

**_ « Les médicaments me feraient du mal dans mon état, Eiri, » **le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il puisse objecter quoi que ce soit.

Mika lui lança un regard d'un désespoir tellement intense que le blond commença à craindre le pire. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer pour que sa sœur soit dans cet état ?

**_ « Que se passe-t-il, Mika ? Le paternel est mort ? Ou encore mieux, ce salaud de Seguchi ? »**

Cette fois-ci, la brune afficha un air horrifié.

**_ « Eiri, comment peux-tu dire des choses aussi monstrueuses ? **s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. **Bien sûr que non, personne n'est mort ! Mais… »**

Mika semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes maintenant. Décidément, ses réactions étaient de plus en plus étranges. Elle lui rappelait presque Shuichi et ses célèbres sautes d'humeur. Avec un soupir vaguement agacé, Yuki

se pencha pour aider sa sœur à se relever.

**_ « Viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tu me raconteras après ce qui t'arrive. »**

La jeune femme se redressa en s'appuyant au bras de son frère, mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, et tomba dans ses bras. Le romancier la souleva alors et malgré les protestations de celle-ci, il la porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu. Une fois quelques couleurs retrouvées, Mika se laissa conduire par son cadet jusqu'au salon.

**_ « Allonge-toi un instant, **fit le blond en déposant sur elle la couverture qui traînait sur le canapé. **Je prends une douche et je reviens. »**

**_ « Haï…** acquiesça la jeune femme sans oser regarder son frère. **Eiri… »**

**_ « Hum ? Oui, quoi ? »**

**_ « Non… Rien, il n'y a rien… » **rougit-elle brusquement avant de dissimuler son visage sous la couverture.

**_ « Tu me parleras de tout ça quand j'aurais fini de prendre ma douche, OK ? Et si c'est pour ce que tu as sans doute surpris dans la chambre tout à l'heure, je ne t'en veux pas pour autant, c'est compris ?Alors repose-toi un peu et attends-moi. »**

La jeune femme brune leva les yeux vers l'écrivain. Il était étonnement prévenant avec elle, contrairement à ses habitudes. Il était vrai aussi que ce n'était pas tous les jours que Mika se trouvait mal dans l'appartement de son frère. De plus, l'épouse Seguchi savait parfaitement que Yuki était quelqu'un d'adorable et de très gentil. Il était juste devenu un peu (beaucoup) bougon et taciturne depuis l'histoire avec son professeur, mais il restait un charmant garçon au cœur d'or. Elle remercia sobrement son cadet, puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux quelques instants…

Difficile à dire combien de temps elle sommeilla, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Mika découvrit son frère habillé de pied en cap, assis à côté d'elle en bouquinant tranquillement. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, il commençait même à piquer du nez dans son livre, et l'ouvrage glissait dangereusement en direction du sol. La brune étouffa un rire en s'asseyant, puis elle secoua doucement son frère en l'appelant par son nom. Se réveillant en sursaut, l'écrivain se leva d'un coup et s'écria :

**_ « Shuichi ! » **

Mika le regarda, stupéfaite, avant de pouffer tout ce qu'elle pouvait, une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de succomber à un fou rire incontrôlé. Le blond émergea complètement de son sommeil et bougonna :

**_ « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait rire, Mika. »**

**_ « Hahahaha ! Gomen, Eiri ! C'est nerveux ! **tenta de se justifier la jeune femme entre deux fous rires. **C'était tellement attendrissant la façon dont tu as crié **_**"Shuichi"**_** en te réveillant. Hahahaha ! »**

**_ « Je ne suis pas attendrissant ! » **protesta le romancier, se braquant comme un chat qui fait le gros dos.

**_ « Hahahahaha ! Gomen ! **s'excusa encore la brune. **Mais depuis que tu as rencontré Shuichi, tu as tellement changé. Tu as de la chance, Eiri…»**

La voix de Mika s'éteignit soudain dans sa gorge.

**_ « Tu as… tellement de chance… »**

Réprimant un sanglot qui n'échappa pas au blond, la jeune femme se reprit et sourit à son frère.

**_ « Enfin bon, laissons cela de côté, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de toi. Tout à l'air d'aller bien avec Shuichi, et c'est tant mieux. Après tout ce que tu as subi, tu méritais toi aussi un peu de bonheur…»**

**_ « Si tu arrêtais un peu tes boniments mielleux, Mika ? » **l'interrompit le romancier.

**_ « Pardon ? »**

**_ « Tu n'es pas venu ici pour me parler de ma relation avec Shuichi, non ? »**

**_ « … Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison… Mais… ce n'est pas facile à dire…»**

La jeune femme se tût un instant, les yeux de nouveau humides de larmes.

**_ « Je vais te servir un doigt de cognac, ça te redonnera des couleurs, » **intervint le cadet Uesugi.

**_ « Ah, non merci, Eiri, je préfère éviter l'alcool dans mon état. Par contre, si tu avais du jus de fruits, et un petit quelque chose à grignoter, ce serait gentil. »**

**_ « Tu veux manger ? Alors que y a encore une heure à peine, tu vomissais dans les toilettes ? » **objecta l'écrivain, étonné.

**_ « C'est bon, ça va, c'est passé maintenant, **lui répondit la brune. **Je me sens d'attaque à dévorer un bœuf entier ! »**

**_ « Tu es sûre ? »**

**_ « Haï ! »**

**_ « Et tu veux manger quoi ? »**

**_ « Huuum… Tu n'aurais pas des pookies à la fraise, onegaï ? »**

Eiri regarda sa sœur comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa seule et unique sœur qui avait un comportement réellement singulier, passant du désespoir le plus profond à l'avidité gourmande d'un Shuichi affamé. Et puis, quel était cet _"état"_ particulier qui la faisait vomir, rendait son caractère aussi changeant qu'une girouette un jour de grand vent, et qui lui donnait envie de manger des pookies, qu'elle détestait pourtant radicalement en temps normal ? Yuki avait bien une vague idée, mais il imaginait toujours mal sa sœur faire _"ça"_… Et surtout avec ce type…

Sentant un énoooorme mal de tête arriver, le blond préféra aller chercher les biscuits réclamés sans poser aucune question. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les pookies, une bière pour lui et une briquette de jus d'orange pour sa sœur (1). Cette dernière se jeta comme un loup affamé sur les gâteaux et les dévora si vite qu'Eiri en vit à peine la couleur. La boisson fut engloutie presque aussi rapidement pour faire passer le tout, et la jeune femme poussa un soupir de contentement en avalant la dernière gorgée de jus de fruit. Son frère l'avait regardé faire avec perplexité, oubliant même de boire sa bière qui se réchauffait lentement.

**_ « Hum ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi, Eiri ? **demanda soudain le jeune femme quand elle remarqua le regard insistant de son frère. **J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? »**

**_ « Heu, non ce n'est rien, Mika, **répondit le blond, confus. **Je m'étonnais simplement de te voir manger des pookies. »**

**_ « Ha oui, c'est… » **hésita la brune avant de se taire.

**_ « Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, je crois ? »**

**_ « Oui, je voulais parler un peu avec toi. Je… je suis vraiment désolé d'être venue sans prévenir, et d'être entrer sans frapper. La porte était ouverte, alors je… j'ai cru que vous étiez réveillé… Enfin vous étiez réveillés, mais… Je ne pensais pas vous trouver… en… hum… en pleine action… » **bafouilla-t-elle en piquant un fard.

**_ « Oui bon, **trancha son frère, devenu aussi rouge qu'elle. **J'ai complètement oublié de fermer la porte à clé hier. »**

**_ « Mais, dis-moi, je… je croyais que… c'était toi le… enfin le… dans votre couple… Heuuu… »**

**_ « … Tu veux dire le **_**"seme"**_** ? Normalement oui, mais hier, on a eu un petit incident de sauce piquante et… Après, tout a échappé à notre contrôle. J'arrive même pas encore à croire à ce qu'il s'est passé, alors s'il te plaît, ne reviens pas là-dessus. J'en garde quelques mauvais souvenirs…» **conclut-il en se massant le bas des reins.

**_ « Oui, mais il semble aussi que tu en aie des bons… **lui fit remarquer sa sœur. **Je me trompe ? »**

Le blond hésita avant de répondre :

**_ « Non, tu as raison… »**

**_ « Tu l'aimes vraiment, ce garçon n'est-ce pas ? »**

**_ « Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Mika ! **ronchonna l'écrivain, écarlate. **Tu étais venu me parler de quelque chose, je crois ? Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et de te trouver des excuses pour retarder le moment où tu va le dire. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ça ira. »**

**_ « Ha… Haï, Eiri… »**

**_ « Bon, allez accouche, on va pas y passer la journée. »**

Eiri avait-il rêvé ou la brune avait-elle tressailli en entendant le mot _"accouche"_ ? Non, elle avait seulement dû réagir à la brusquerie de son frère. Le blond se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir parlé sur ce ton à la jeune femme brune. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, et voir son mari lui préférer un gamin à peine majeur devait lui peser, même si elle s'efforçait de n'en rien montrer. Rien montrer ? Rien fait de mal ? Yuki comprit soudain la raison de l'étrange comportement de sa sœur : elle devait avoir fait une chose dont elle se sentait coupable et n'osait pas en parler. L'écrivain laissa échapper un soupir discret, pressentant qu'il allait encore se trouver entraîner dans des histoires infernales, mais bon, il y était habitué maintenant, avec son bonbon rose. Il prit alors la main de le jeune femme, et fit :

**_ « Mika, tu peux parler sans crainte. Ce que tu as fait ne peut pas être aussi grave que tu le crois. »**

**_ « Eiri… » **souffla la brune, surprise de la douceur du romancier.

**_ « Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, même si tu es la femme de Seguchi. »**

**_ « Oh Eiri !!! » **s'exclama soudain Mika à l'évocation du nom de son époux.

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit frère pour y pleurer abondamment.

_**« Génial… **__pensa le blond à part. __**Elle est en train de ruiner ma chemise avec sa morve. »**_

L'écrivain la laissa pleurer tout son soûl, caressant doucement ses longues mèches brunes qui avaient perdu de leur éclat d'antan. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait une telle détresse en sa présence. Ou bien alors, n'était-ce pas plutôt la première fois que Eiri remarquait le mal-être de sa sœur ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se remémorait vaguement la dépression (2) qu'avait faite la jeune femme après avoir fait une fausse couche quelques semaines à peine après son mariage avec Seguchi, mais le blond n'en avait eu à l'époque que fort peu d'intérêt. Mais depuis l'ouragan Shuichi qui avait déboulé dans sa vie, le romancier se surprenait à comprendre un peu mieux les autres, et à se soucier de leurs problèmes.

Eiri hésitait à présent sur la marche suivre, car il n'avait encore jamais conforté quelqu'un qui pleure par des mots. Devait-il laisser la brune pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme ? Ou bien alors l'inciter à parler ? Fatigué par sa nuit torride et désespérant déjà devant le fatras que lui et Shuichi avait mis dans la cuisine la veille, le blond choisit finalement la deuxième option.

**_ « Mika, **appela-t-il d'une voix douce en repoussant légèrement sa sœur pour la regarder. **Que s'est-il passé ? »**

**_ « …Snif… Eiri…Oh Eiri…Snif… » **sanglota la jeune femme sans pouvoir sécher ses larmes.

**_ « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Mika, **insista son jeune frère. **Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. »**

L'épouse Seguchi plongea son regard embrumé de larmes dans celui du blond, et bien que surprise de l'expression tendre et inquiète de son cadet, elle trouva enfin le courage de livrer son secret.

**_ « Eiri… **commença-t-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration. **Je… je suis enceinte… De deux mois et demi… »**

Le blond la regarda un instant, perplexe. C'était seulement ça, la grande révélation dont l'annonce mettait Mika dans tous ses états ?

**_ « Et alors ? **fit-il en levant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. **C'est pour ça que tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Si tu as peur de faire une nouvelle fausse couche, on veillera à ce que tu sois suivi par les meilleurs médecins et… »**

**_ « Ce n'est pas ça le **_**"vrai"**_** problème, Eiri… » **le coupa la brune.

**_ « Hé bien, c'est quoi alors ? »**

**_ « Le père… »**

**_ « Quoi le père ? »**

**_ « Ce… Ce n'est pas celui que tu crois… **souffla la jeune femme en baissant la tête. **Le père de l'enfant… Ce n'est pas Tôma… »**

**_ « … Ah… **fit simplement le blond d'un ton neutre, peu intéressé par cette version japonaise des _"Feux de l'amour"_. **Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? »**

**_ « L'ancien bras droit de mon mari… »**

**_ « Son… Non… Tu voudrais dire… Sakano-san ? »**

Mika hocha doucement la tête.

**_ « Ce type complètement effacé qui ne se fait remarquer que quand Shuichi accumule gaffe sur gaffe ? »**

**_ « Haï… »**

L'écrivain resta coi un long moment, pas certain de bien saisir tous les enjeux d'un tel aveu.

**_ « Tu as trompé ton mari et couché avec ce binoclard hystérique ? »**

**_ « Haï… »**

**_ « Alors là, Mika, j'avoue que je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Je sais que Seguchi est un salaud mais quand même. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, c'est pas mon problème, mais pour en arriver à coucher avec ce looser dégénéré, faut vraiment être désespéré ou… »**

Le blond se tût à ces mots. Sa sœur s'était remise à pleurer, douloureusement, et le romancier sentit son cœur se serrer. Il déglutit quand la brune releva la tête et le regarda avec un sourire forcé à travers ses larmes :

**_ « Je suis désespérée, Eiri… » **murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

**_ « Mika… »**

**_ « Cela fait des mois que Tôma ne me regarde même plus, qu'il ne rentre plus à la maison, dans notre foyer. Il n'a d'yeux que pour une seule personne : toi ! **s'écria-t-elle soudain, sa voix montant dans les aigus. **Je ne savais plus quoi faire, Eiri ! Je l'aime tellement ! Au début, je me disais que ce n'était pas bien important s'il te portait une affection plus poussée que la normale ! Mais je me suis bien vite rendu compte de mon erreur ! Son amour pour toi a tourné à une véritable obsession dès lors qu'il a compris à quel point tu étais entiché de ton chanteur ! »**

**_ « Mika, je… »**

**_ « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Eiri-chan… **fit tendrement la brune dont la voix était redevenu plus calme. **Ni celle de Shuichi.** **C'est moi qui n'ai pas su arrêter mon époux à temps… »**

**_ « Ne dis pas ça, ce… »**

**_ « Laisse-moi finir, onegaï… J'avais déjà remarqué que Tôma s'éloigner peu à peu de moi dès lors que tu avais rencontré Shuichi. Un peu comme si je n'existais plus à ces yeux… L'accident de Shuichi l'a beaucoup perturbé. Il s'en réjouissait presque, mais son désir de te voir heureux lui donnait un sentiment de culpabilité à penser ainsi, et il souhaitait sincèrement que l'objet de ton bonheur puisse survivre. Mais ensuite, tout a basculé sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, au moment où Shuichi a eu son anévrisme. Ce jour-là, il n'est pas rentré à la maison, et c'est par Tatsuha que j'ai appris ce que Tôma avait tenté de faire à Shuichi à l'hôpital, alors que pourtant, notre petit frère était encore au temple à cette période. »**

**_ « Tatsuha, petit c… Je vais le buter… **jura le blond entre ses dents.** Je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien te dire. »**

**_ « Hé bien, je lui suis reconnaissante de me l'avoir dit. Tout le monde avait l'air de savoir des choses que j'ignorais. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché, Eiri ? Pourquoi m'avoir seulement annoncé la cécité de Shindô-kun ? »**

**_ « Je ne t'ai rien dit pour te préserver, voilà pourquoi. Tu aurais aimé que je t'annonce un truc pareil de but en blanc, alors que toi-même, je te voyais inquiète du comportement de ton mari ? Je sais bien que je suis un monstre, Mika, mais faut pas pousser non plus. »**

**_ « Ce… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Eiri… Gomen… Mais depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas revu mon mari une seule fois chez nous… »**

Un blanc se fit dans le discours de la jeune femme. Le romancier garda le silence, lui laissant le temps de trouver la force de continuer son récit, ce que la brune fit après un très court instant.

**_ « J'ai essayé de nombreuses fois de le contacter au siège de N.G. Productions, mais à chaque fois, une secrétaire mal dégrossie me sort l'excuse d'une importante réunion empêchant Tôma de me répondre, et sur son portable, je tombe sur le répondeur. Et même en tentant d'aller le voir directement, je me fais systématiquement éconduire comme une malpropre, alors que je suis pourtant la femme du président. »**

La brune hésita un instant avant de révéler à son frère le fond de sa pensée.

**_ « Je pense qu'il sait pour Sakano-san et moi… »**

**_ « C'est possible avec lui. Seguchi est toujours au courant de tout, même quand ça ne le concerne pas. Mais je croyais que Sakano était amoureux de son patron. »**

**_ « Il l'est, Eiri… Il l'est. Et c'est parce qu'il se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit que moi que… Enfin, tu connais la suite… Dans mon propre désespoir d'être délaissée par mon époux, j'ai tenté d'attirer son attention en me jetant dans les bras d'un autre. J'ai séduit ce pauvre homme et je me suis servi de lui pour essayer de trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais ça ne m'a apporté que plus de soucis… »**

**_ « Et ça fait longtemps que tu es avec le binoclard ? »**

**_ « Je ne suis pas **_**"avec lui"**_** , Eiri ! **s'indigna la brune. **Ça n'a été que l'aventure d'une nuit ! C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas venu à l'hôpital le jour de l'anévrisme de Shuichi. J'avais coupé mon portable et pendant que ce pauvre garçon était au bord de la mort, j'étais en train de commettre une énorme bêtise… J'étais loin de me douter que ça empirerait les choses… » **

**_ « Tu devais pourtant être consciente que ça t'apporterai pas mal de problèmes. »**

**_ « Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ça renforcerait l'éloignement de mon mari ! Je pensais au contraire qu'il se mettrait en colère et qu'à ce moment-là, je ferai tout pour lui jurer que je ne recommencerai plus s'il revenait à moi ! Mais au lieu de ça, il s'est éloigné encore plus après ce jour-là. » **

**_ « Mika… **commença le blond qui avait posé sa canette de bière sur le sol. **Je ne pense pas que ton adultère soit la cause la plus déterminante de cet éloignement. Il faut que tu saches que le jour où Shuichi a du être hospitalisé, Seguchi a tenté de me convaincre de quitter Shuichi en le traitant de vermine qui allait ruiner ma vie. Par la suite, il a tenté de l'étrangler, mais je suis arrivé à temps pour l'en empêcher. Et après ça il s'en est encore pris à Shuichi en essayant de l'envoyer dans un institut en Amérique. Le père de Shuichi s'est laissé complètement embobiné par ton mari, et cet espèce de connard d'homophobe a conduit son fils à une tentative de suicide. Rends-toi à l'évidence, Seguchi a complètement perdu l'esprit. »**

**_ « Je suis persuadé qu'on peut le ramener à la raison ! **s'écria la brune sur la défensive. **Tôma n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça, il a aussi ses bons côtés ! Il est juste devenu un peu trop protecteur avec toi ! Il faut… »**

**_ « Il faudrait l'enfermer, Mika, **la coupa froidement son frère. **Il a déjà tenté d'assassiner Shuichi, et il ne cesse de me harceler de coups de téléphone et de lettres. Il n'ose quand même pas venir ici, et depuis quelques jours, il semble s'être un peu calmé. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il prépare quelque chose. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis en garde la nouvelle patronne de Shuichi et lui ai conseillé d'organiser un véritable cordon de sécurité autour de lui. Seguchi attend seulement le meilleur moment pour porter un coup fatal… »**

**_ « Non… **gémit la jeune femme, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. **Je ne te crois pas, Eiri… Il ne peut pas… Tôma ne peut… Non… »**

Elle porta la main à sa bouche et détourna la tête en étouffant un sanglot. Le blond soupira, un peu agacé de l'obstination de sa sœur à ne pas vouloir accepter la vérité. Pourtant, ces larmes amères qui coulaient sur les joues blanches de la jeune femme montraient bien qu'elle comprenait la gravité de la situation. Jusqu'où Seguchi allait-il sombrer dans la voie de la déraison ? Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. Jusque là, le blond s'était contenté d'ignorer ce que pouvait faire le président de N.G. Productions, mais avec ce que sa sœur venait de lui apprendre, il trouvait que l'absence de nouvelles de Seguchi devenait vraiment inquiétant.

**_ « Mika, **fit alors le romancier. **Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à quoi que ce soit, mais je peux essayer d'aller lui parler. »**

**_ « Oh Eiri ! » **s'exclama la brune, une expression reconnaissante sur le visage.

**_ « Hé calme-toi, j'ai pas dit que j'allais réussir à le… »**

**_ « AAAAAAAAAH !!! YUKI !!! » **l'interrompit un cri déchirant venant du couloir.

**_ « Shuichi ? »**

L'écrivain se précipita vers la chambre. Mika, qui avait suivi son frère, observa la scène qui suivit en silence. Le musicien était assis au beau milieu du lit, totalement nu, peinant visiblement à respirer. Complètement paniqué, Shuichi s'agrippa au blond dès que celui-ci s'assit auprès de lui. Il fallut de longues minutes au blond pour réussir à apaiser son amant, et lui faire reprendre une respiration normale. Quand Eiri recoucha son compagnon, la brune remarqua que l'artiste avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait maigri, et ses cheveux avaient repoussés, glissant sur sa nuque avec légèreté. Son teint était pâle, et il avait l'air d'avoir été très éprouvé moralement, à en juger par ses réactions. La jeune femme pût même apercevoir à son poignet gauche, une légère cicatrice, souvenir douloureux d'une tentative de suicide dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'à il y avait quelques minutes.

Mika se rappelait sa première rencontre avec Shuichi. Mais où était donc passé ce jeune homme enjoué et à la bêtise sans commune mesure ? Où était cet adolescent passionné au sourire candide ? Il n'y avait plus aujourd'hui qu'un enfant meurtri et apeuré, dont le sommeil était troublé de cauchemars. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, mais la jeune femme se sentait réellement désolé pour le garçon au point d'en oublier presque ses propres problèmes. Shuichi était celui qui avait été le plus blessé dans cette histoire, et cela tant physiquement que psychologiquement, à un point tel qu'il avait beaucoup changé.

Le musicien n'était pas le seul à avoir changer. Le caractère d'Eiri avait également évolué, et plutôt en bien, à ce qu'avait pu en voir sa sœur. L'écrivain était devenu plus attentif aux autres et plus patient aussi, moins agressif. Il prenait la peine d'écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire, et cherchait, à sa façon maladroite de misanthrope presque repenti, à réconforter son interlocuteur. Et surtout, il suffisait de voir la douceur avec laquelle il s'occupait de son amant pour comprendre toute l'étendue du changement qui s'était effectué en lui. Yuki s'était ouvert au monde, même s'il conservait son caractère originel de cochon. Mika songea alors qu'une autre personne avait beaucoup changé : Tôma.

Mais le président s'était abîmé dans sa folie, délaissant son foyer pour s'égarer dans l'illusion de son amour à sens unique pour son beau-frère. Y avait-il un moyen de le ramener à la raison ? Là était là question. Seule une personne pourrait sans doute encore avoir quelque influence sur l'esprit dérangé de l'ex-pianiste, et cette personne, c'était Eiri. C'était à croire que l'écrivain était vraiment le centre du monde, sans qu'il l'ait vraiment cherché. La jeune femme brune observait son cadet s'occuper du musicien, lui trouvant une douceur nouvelle dans ses gestes quand il enfila un pyjama au musicien, ou lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer. Sa voix s'était même faite apaisante, et berçait lentement l'adolescent qui s'assoupissait en serrant contre lui son lapin en peluche rose.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que le romancier, assuré du sommeil de son compagnon, se leva enfin et rejoignit sa sœur. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où déjà, il enfilait une veste et ses chaussures en lui demandant de veiller sur Shuichi le temps qu'il aille rencontrer le président. Gênée d'avoir mêlé son frère à ses problèmes de couple, Mika tenta de l'en dissuader, mais le blond resta catégorique, et ouvrit la porte.

**_ « Eiri… » **commença la brune au moment où l'écrivain franchissait le seuil.

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Shindô-kun… Il… Il semble vraiment éprouvé après ce qu'il a vécu… »**

**_ « Oui, ça, tu peux le dire, **rétorqua sèchement le blond, agacé.** Il fait toutes les nuits des cauchemars où Seguchi le hante inlassablement. C'est par peur de lui qu'il a tenté de se suicider. »**

**_ « Qu… Quoi ? C'est à cause de Tôma que Shindô-kun a voulu se… ?!? »**

**_ « Quoi ? Tatsuha ne t'a rien dit ? »**

**_ « Dit quoi, Eiri ? »**

**_ « Seguchi a fait du charme aux parents Shindô en leur proposant de financer les soins de Shuichi et de l'envoyer dans un institut aux USA. Il a alors tenté de le violer, et le père de Shuichi l'a battu parce qu'il est homosexuel. Voilà pourquoi Shu a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. »**

**_ « N… Non, c'est impossible… **souffla-t-elle, bouleversée. **Ainsi, c'était ça que Tatsu-kun me cachait… Après m'avoir annoncé que Tôma avait voulu tuer Shindô-kun, et devant mon air interloqué, il a semblé hésitant à me révéler la suite. Il a du se rappeler sa promesse. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit ensuite, c'était que Shindô était retourné un peu chez ses parents avant que tu ne le ramènes avec toi… J'ignorais tout le reste… Je… Je ne peux y croire, c'est… »**

**_ « C'est horrible, oui. Et pourtant, c'est la vérité, Mika. Et j'espère pouvoir arrêter Seguchi dans son obsession démente. Prends soin de Shuichi pendant mon absence. Je ne serais pas long. »**

**_ « H… Haï, Eiri… »**

La jeune femme regarda son frère s'éloigner et disparaître dans l'ascenseur, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté. Elle resta là quelques instants, incapable de bouger, comme si son corps s'était brusquement changé en plomb. Finalement, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle retourna dans l'appartement et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de se remaquiller.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** ben vous verrez bien, je sais pas encore le titre**

_**(1)**__**Les briquettes de jus d'orange :**_ Oui bon, ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il achète des briquettes, le Yuki, c'est pour Shuichi. Quoique, je le trouverais trop kawai en sirotant une briquette avec la paille. KYAAAAA ! BONK ! Cuicuicui ! (fait Shizu qui vient de se prendre un groooos dico envoyé par son tonton Yuki)

_**(2) La dépression et la fausse couche de Mika :**_ Ne cherchez pas dans la série ni dans le manga, c'est un élément que j'ai inventé de toute pièce pour les besoins de ma fic. Dans le manga, Mika tombe effectivement enceinte, mais c'est quasiment à la fin du manga (donc Yuki et Shu se connaissent déjà depuis un bon moment), et il n'est dit nulle part qu'elle aurait fait une fausse couche au début de son mariage. (Merci à Dimi-chan de m'avoir fait remarqué que j'avais oublié l'explication de cette note)

**Commentaires de fin :** Ouf, un chapitre de bouclé ! Je voulais en mettre un peu plus, mais vu tout ce que je voulais rajouter, je me suis dit que ça pourrait carrément faire un chapitre entier, donc j'ai écourté un peu ce chapitre (sinon vous aviez un roman en un seul chapitre, mdr !). J'espère que mon histoire n'est pas trop confuse, j'ai eu du mal à réintroduire Mika dans l'histoire avec son bébé en route. Si jamais y a des soucis de compréhension, demandez-moi ou faites-moi remarquer mes incohérences, n'hésitez pas. J'ai du zappé pas mal de japonais du texte, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Désolé de ne pas beaucoup posté, pas le temps d'écrire et pas d'internet à disposition pour envoyer mes chapitres pendant ces vacances. Allez, à bientôt, je vais me remettre au boulot. Bisous tout le monde !!!

**Lexique :**

_Baka __:_ imbécile, idiot, crétin

_Haï__ :_ oui

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Onegaï __:_ s'il te plaît

9


	14. L'acharnement du mauvais sort

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre XIV : L'acharnement du mauvais sort**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Dark fic, angst

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi, léger Seguchi X Yuki

**Persos :**Seguchi Tôma et Mika, Uesugi Tatsuha, Kannô Midoriko (secrétaire de Tôma), Sakamoto Tetsuyaa (médecin de Shuichi)

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Un quatorzième petit chapitre pour cette histoire qui dure depuis un peu plus de deux ans déjà. Aaaah, nous sommes bien loin de cette période où Seguchi était encore un « gentil » et tolérait encore la présence de Shuichi dans la vie de son beau-frère adoré. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai du mal à croire que Tôma ait pu être bon un jour dans cette fic. Je crois qu'il s'agit là de ma plus belle fic, et de la plus développée au niveau du scénario. Je commence même à réintroduire d'autres personnages de la série, notamment le grand retour de Tôma, absent des précédents chapitres (c'est qu'il avait beaucoup à faire pour mettre au point ses plans machiavé… heuuuu… Non, non, je n'ai rien dit, Tôma était juste très occupé avec sa société). Bon, je vous laisse lire et moi je dois partir garder les gamins de ma frangine ! Bye bye et bonne lecture !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Venue rendre visite à son frère, Mika lui apprend qu'elle est enceinte de Sakano-san. Yuki décide d'aller voir Seguchi pour tenter de le raisonner et laisse Shuichi à la garde de sa sœur…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre XIV : L'acharnement du mauvais sort**

**Vendredi 13 avril (1), Siège de N.G. Productions, Bureau de Seguchi Tôma**

**_ « Je dois voir le président, immédiatement, » **insistait sèchement un magnifique jeune homme blond face à une secrétaire idiote non moins blonde de cheveux mais bien plus de cerveau.

**_ « Je viens de vous le dire, Seguchi-san est en réunion, il ne peut vous recevoir tout de su… »**

**_ « Ça je le sais, vous venez de me le dire ! **la coupa-t-il d'un ton agacé. **Par contre, ce que je peux vous dire, moi, c'est que votre patron risque ne de pas être très content d'apprendre que vous m'avez fait attendre de la sorte. Savez-vous seulement QUI je suis ? »**

**_ « Heuuu… **hésita la blonde, prise au dépourvue. **Hé bien, vous… vous ressemblez un peu à ce célèbre romancier qui écrit de si belles histoires d'amour. Vous savez, Yuki Eiri. Je l'adore, il est vraiment trop sexy, et il écrit siiii bien ! J'en suis folle ! » **ajouta la secrétaire, complètement partie dans son délire de fan.

**_ « … Gnnn… **grogna ledit célèbre sexy romancier, tentant de se retenir de massacrer cette blonde qui aurait besoin de lunettes, ainsi que de neurones. **Sachez que JE suis LE Yuki Eiri en question, et accessoirement le beau-frère de votre patron. »**

**_ « Kyaaaa ! » **s'exclama la blonde, autant de satisfaction de rencontrer son idole, que de stupéfaction de ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

**_ « Calmez donc votre joie, petite idiote, **la refroidit l'écrivain d'un ton glacial. **Si vous voulez conserver votre place au sein de cette agence, je vous conseillerais de faire savoir à Seguchi que je suis ici et que je désire le voir. »**

**_ « Ha… Haï !!!** obtempéra-t-elle aussitôt en se jetant sur l'interphone. **Seguchi-san ? Le séduisant Yuri Eiri-san désirerait vous voir. »**

_**_ « Vraiment ? **_entendit-on dans l'appareil. _**Envoyez-le tout de suite dans mon bureau. »**_

**_ « Bien, Monsieur, **répondit la jeune femme avant de s'adresser au blond. **Par ici, je vous prie. »**

Elle conduisit le romancier jusqu'à une grande double porte située à quelques mètre à droite de son bureau, et l'ouvrit avant de laisser le passage à l'écrivain puis de refermer derrière lui. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Yuki sentit une vague angoisse l'étreindre quand la porte claqua doucement sur lui. Il jeta un regard autour de la pièce, tout en avançant vers le grand bureau qui trônait devant une immense baie vitrée occupant tout un pan de la pièce. La pièce semblait vide, mais un bruit derrière lui démentit le contraire. Et ce son plutôt inquiétant était celui d'une clé tournant dans un verrou.

Eiri était désormais enfermé à double tour dans cette immense pièce avec pour seul compagnie l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, une lueur à la limite de la démence brillant dans son regard. Seguchi Tôma. Celui-ci, vêtu d'un pantalon couleur crème, d'un top noir et de son sempiternel manteau noir bordé de fourrure, affichait son air affable habituel. Le romancier toisa silencieusement son beau-frère, méfiant à l'extrême. Après tout, Seguchi avait volé un baiser au blond, baiser qui était la cause de toute cette histoire, et il avait fait bien pire encore comme tenté de tuer Shuichi. Dans ce cas-là comment ne pas redouter qu'il essaie de s'en prendre à l'écrivain et cette fois-ci, de lui prendre plus qu'un vulgaire smack ? Non, Seguchi n'oserait pas. Pas ici, dans ce bureau inconfortable, où il n'y avait que des sièges matelassés, et un… lit ? Le blond ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ce lit dans cette pièce, qui paraissait d'ailleurs plus grande que d'habitude. D'un regard rapide, l'écrivain comprit : le mur gauche de la pièce était en fait constitué de plusieurs portes coulissantes qui masquaient aux visiteurs ce lieu de repos. Là, Eiri commençait vraiment à trouver ça suspect.

L'atmosphère semblait être devenue pesante autour des deux blonds. Enfin surtout pour Yuki, car le président de N.G. affichait un sourire satisfait et presque carnassier, un peu comme le loup qui a réussi à attirer l'agneau dans son antre. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs que l'écrivain éprouvait ce sentiment de crainte devant quelqu'un, mais il admettait qu'il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine appréhension de cet aspect quasi animal de Seguchi, qu'il ne montrait que dans les moments où il voulait protéger son petit Eiri. Ce fut finalement l'ex-pianiste qui brisa la glace que le romancier refusait de faire fondre.

**_ « Eiri-san ! Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? » **s'exclama le président d'un ton exagérément guilleret tout en ôtant son manteau.

**_ « Certainement pas un vent de très bon augure… **murmura le romancier entre ses dents avant d'ajouter à voix haute. **Je suis surpris de te voir arriver si vite, je te croyais en réunion. »**

**_ « Oh ça, **fit l'ex-pianiste en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. **C'est juste un prétexte pour éconduire les indésirables quand je suis occupé ou que je prends une pause. Tu veux un verre ? » **demande Seguchi en se dirigeant vers le mini-bar situé sur le coté droit du grand bureau pour se servir un grand verre de whisky.

**_ « Non merci, » **refusa aussitôt Yuki, peu enclin à s'embrumer l'esprit dans les vapeurs d'alcool.

**_ « Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes qui viennent ici dans le seul but de m'agresser. Des mécontents sans doute. Je dois bien assurer un minimum ma sécurité, » **expliqua le président en rejoignant son beau-frère au centre de la pièce.

**_ « Je suis certain que tu es très doué pour **_**"assurer ta sécurité"**_**. Seulement, à force de t'enfermer derrière les portes de ton bureau, tu en oublies que tu as une épouse qui t'attend à la maison. »**

**_ « Huh ? Que viens faire Mika là-dedans, Eiri-san ? » **s'enquit le musicien, l'air véritablement étonné.

**_ « Elle vient faire qu'elle est ta femme et qu'avec tes délires obsessionnels à propos de moi, tu la délaisses complètement. Et tu te permets en plus de persécuter Shuichi auquel tu sais très bien que je tiens beaucoup. »**

**_ « Je suis vraiment navré de devoir te faire remarquer, mon cher petit Eiri, que ta sœur n'est pas un modèle de vertu,** répliqua le président d'un ton grinçant qui fit frémir l'écrivain.** Je m'attendais à avoir une épouse fidèle et obéissante en la fille aînée de l'illustre famille des Uesugi, mais ta charmante sœur m'a trompé avec mon secrétaire. Si je ne lui ai pas encore demandé le divorce, c'est que mon mariage avec elle m'est bénéfique dans mon travail. Je pense qu'elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que j'entretienne son train de vie actuel et que je n'ai pas ruiné sa réputation en faisant d'elle la traînée qu'elle est en réalité. »**

**_ « Je t'interdis d'insulter ma sœur ! » **s'exclama le romancier, indigné.

**_ « Quand à ton petit chanteur à deux yens, **continua Tôma sans se soucier de l'intervention de Yuki, **cette pute qui écarte les jambes devant tous les hommes qu'elle croise ne mérite même pas une once de mon attention. »**

Cette dernière insulte fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase de la patience d'Eiri. Celui-ci envoya son poing au coin de la mâchoire de son beau-frère, qui échappa son verre et alla percuter assez violemment le bureau. Sonné, le président resta assis sur le sol froid et dur, le dos appuyé contre le meuble derrière lui.

**_ « Shuichi n'est pas une pute, mais mon amant, et il n'ouvre pas les cuisses à n'importe qui ! **éructa le romancier, hors de lui.** C'est toi qui a essayé de le violer quand il était chez ses parents, et ça, je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner. Shuichi est bien plus pur et délicat que toute l'espèce humaine réunie. »**

Un rire narquois répondit à l'écrivain, tandis que l'ex-pianiste essayait le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres d'un revers de la main.

**_ « Cesse de rire stupidement, Seguchi, **fit froidement Eiri, profondément agacé par ce rire moqueur. **Tu es encore plus pathétique. »**

**_ « C'est toi qui est devenu pathétique, mon pauvre petit Eiri-chan, **lui répondit trop calmement son beau-frère en se relevant. **Te mettre dans un état pareil pour un gamin pareil, c'est vraiment le summum de la déchéance. Où est passé le Eiri que j'aimais tant, celui qui n'acceptait la présence de personne d'autre sauf la mienne ? Celui qui ne regardait que moi ? »**

**_ « Ce gamin a grandi, il n'existe plus, Seguchi. Fais-toi une raison, **répliqua sèchement le blond.** Tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers. »**

**_ « Vraiment ? **fit moqueusement le musicien. **N'oublie qui je suis, Eiri-chan. Je suis Seguchi Tôma, le plus célèbre claviériste du groupe japonais le plus en vogue encore aujourd'hui, et je suis également le président multi-milliardaire de la plus grande boîte de production nippone. Le monde est à mes pieds. Ce que je désire, je l'obtiens d'un claquement de doigt. J'aurais facilement pu me débarrasser de ton petit chanteur il y a longtemps déjà, mais tellement c'était plus jouissif de m'en occuper moi-même plutôt que de faire appel à des hommes de seconde main. »**

Tout en parlant, Seguchi se rapprochait lentement de l'écrivain. Celui-ci reculait instinctivement, impressionné malgré lui par l'éclat démoniaque luisant dans les yeux du président. Soudain, avant même d'avoir pu réagir, Eiri se retrouva plaqué au sol par une poigne de fer. Le musicien avait beau être plus malingre que le romancier, il n'en avait pas moins de force, du haut de ses trente années bien entamées. Le top noir qu'il portait moulait admirablement les muscles de son torse, et on pouvait voir aussi à ses bras laissés nu que cet homme entretenait régulièrement son corps. C'étaient donc ces deux bras virils qui retenaient l'écrivain sans qu'il parvienne à se dégager. Mais le plus gênant était ce genou placé à un endroit délicat (2), qui retenait le romancier d'entreprendre un quelconque mouvement de rébellion sous peine de faire la Castafiore (3) pendant au moins deux semaines.

**_ « Lâche-moi ! » **ordonna Yuki d'un ton féroce.

**_ « Tu es à moi, Eiri-chan… **lui susurra le pianiste en ignorant totalement cette injonction. **Et je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi… Tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité… »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pendant ce temps, appartement de Yuki Eiri…**

En se réveillant, Shuichi ouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière filtrant à travers les persiennes l'éblouissait. L'artiste se redressa d'un coup : la lumière _"l'éblouissait" _? Il se retourna vers les fenêtres, et effectivement, il s'aperçut que les rayons du soleil gênaient ses petits yeux encore embués de sommeil. N'osant croire à tant de bonheur, l'adolescent jeta un regard tout autour de la pièce. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer le placard, les meubles, la porte, le lit sous lui, et étendu à côté de lui, son amant. Transporté de joie, Shuichi s'extirpa aussitôt des couvertures et se mit à secouer son compagnon couché sur le flan, dos à lui.

**_ « Yuki ! Réveille-toi ! C'est trop génial ! Je vois ! C'est un miracle, je vois, Yuki ! Je vois ! »**

Malgré les secousses énergiques du chanteur, le romancier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. L'artiste trouva singulier que la peau de son amant soit si froide, quand soudain, avec une inertie étrange, le corps du blond retomba en arrière. Les yeux clos, l'écrivain semblait dormir, mais les deux orifices sanguinolents, l'un en plein torse, l'autre au beau milieu du front, ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus : Yuki était bel et bien mort, assassiné.

Devant l'horreur d'un tel spectacle, Shuichi resta tétanisé, fixant avec consternation les plaies fatales d'où suintaient encore des gouttes de sang. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible ! Il retrouvait donc la vue pour contempler ça ? Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait même pas crier. Sa voix restait coincé au fond de sa gorge. Mais le cauchemar était loin d'être terminé.

La voix qui interpella Shuichi lui glaça le sang. L'adolescent leva les yeux et découvrit Tôma, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, pointant une arme sur lui. Son regard, et surtout son sourire malsain, trahissait sa perte totale de raison.

**_ « Adieu, Shindô… » **cracha le président avec un rire mauvais.

**_ « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! » **hurla Shuichi avant que ne retentisse une déflagration assourdissante et que tout ne bascule dans le noir…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que l'écrivain était parti, quand soudain Mika entendit un hurlement provenant de la chambre. Elle s'y précipita aussitôt pour y trouver Shuichi accroupi sur le sol au pied du lit.

**_ « Shindô-kun ? »**

À peine sorti de son cauchemar, le musicien était encore déboussolé. En se réveillant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il faisait soudain si noir alors qu'il voyait encore si bien il y avait encore quelques minutes à peine, et en cherchant à tâtons le corps de son amant, affolé, il était tombé du lit. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, il entendit une voix familière, mais dont il n'arrivait plus à identifier le propriétaire. Ou plutôt LA propriétaire, puisque cette voix était féminine, comme il le comprit au moment où la personne lui adressait à nouveau la parole.

**_ « Shindô-kun ? Tout va bien ? » **fit la voix, inquiète.

**_ « Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Eiri ? » **demanda glacialement le chanteur en se redressant.

La voix hésita un instant avant de répondre.

**_ « Je suis Mika, la sœur d'Eiri, **fit la jeune femme. **Eiri est simplement sorti faire une course, **mentit-elle, **et il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi le temps qu'il revienne. »**

**_ « VOUS MENTEZ !!! **hurla le musicien, pris d'une rage sourde. **Eiri ne m'aurait jamais laissé tout seul ! Et surtout pas avec la femme de ce salaud de Seguchi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Eiri ??? »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « Seguchi a déjà emmené le corps pour le faire disparaître, hein ? Et il vous a envoyé pour finir le travail. C'est ça, hein ? AVOUEZ ! »**

**_ « Shindô-kun, calme-toi, voyons, **tenta de l'apaiser la brune. **Tu as simplement fait un cauchemar. Eiri est bien vivant, et je ne te veux aucun mal. »**

**_ « NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!! » **vociféra l'artiste en sentant la main de Mika l'effleurer.

D'un geste brusque, Shuichi repoussa la jeune femme qui chuta lourdement en arrière. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand il entendit des gémissements plaintifs. Même si elle était l'épouse de Seguchi, Mika restait une femme, et l'artiste redouta d'avoir été trop violent avec elle.

**_ « Mi… Mika-san ? » **commença-t-il à s'inquiéter.

**_ « Aaah… Hugnnn… Tu… tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… Shindô-kun… Aah » **balbutia la brune, le corps vrillé par la douleur.

**_ « Mika-san ? » **appela à nouveau Shuichi, l'angoisse le gagnant progressivement.

**_ « J'ai… mal… Hun… »**

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent réalisa qu'il avait vraiment blessé la jeune femme. Longeant le lit à tâtons, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait les gémissements. Son pied buta légèrement contre un obstacle, et il avança la main pour identifier une jambe.

**_ « Mika-san ? » **gémit-il d'une voix angoissée en constatant que la femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

**_ « Mon… bébé… aaah… »**

**_ « Hein ? »**

Shuichi avait cru entendre le mot _"bébé"._ Il ne comprenait pas ce que la brune voulait dire, mais en tout cas, elle avait l'air de souffrir.

**_ « Je… je vais aller chercher le téléphone, Mika-san. On… on va appeler mon médecin de l'hôpital, il viendra vous soigner. » **

Le musicien aurait pu dire simplement qu'ils auraient appelé une ambulance, mais dans son affolement, et à cause de sa cécité, il n'avait pensé qu'à son médecin traitant, seul référent qu'il arrivait à assimiler dans les ténèbres de son environnement.

**_ « Shin… Shindô-kun… »**

Mika n'eut même pas le temps d'être reconnaissante, car une nouvelle lancée de douleur lui fit presque perdre connaissance. Le chanteur commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tellement il était paniqué. Il savait qu'il devait aller chercher le téléphone, mais il avait peur de tomber sur son pire cauchemar : Seguchi. Pourtant, à côté de lui, Mika souffrait terriblement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le musicien se leva et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte de la chambre.

La brune resta dans les vapes jusqu'à ce que l'artiste revienne, le combiné dans les mains. Shuichi eut du mal à la tirer de sa torpeur pour lui faire chercher le numéro du docteur Sakamoto dans le répertoire électronique. Mais une fois le numéro lancé, il put prendre les choses en main. Il supplia son médecin de venir immédiatement avec une ambulance car une jeune femme était blessé, et tandis qu'il attendait les secours, il s'évertua à soulager Mika en lui donnant un coussin, une couverture et un peu d'eau.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En arrivant au pied de l'immeuble où il habitait, l'écrivain soupira d'agacement en découvrant une ambulance tout gyrophare en marche qui attendait visiblement un patient. Il était déjà passablement énervé par ce qu'il venait de vivre dans les locaux de N.G. Productions, il aspirait maintenant à un peu de paix et de tranquillité. En y repensant, Eiri avait vraiment échappé au pire, et de justesse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(Flashback…)**_

_**_ « Tu es à moi, Eiri-chan…**__**Et je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi… Tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité… »**_

_Telles avaient été les dernières paroles de Seguchi avant qu'il n'embrasse son beau-frère à pleine bouche. Yuki s'était débattu mais le musicien le retenait fermement. Le seul recours du romancier avait été d'ouvrir la bouche comme le quémandait avidement la langue du président, et d'en profiter pour le mordre hargneusement. Quand Tôma avait relevé la tête avec un grognement de douleur, l'écrivain lui avait envoyé un grand coup de tête dans le nez, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire lâcher prise au pianiste, qu'Eiri avait ensuite envoyé bouler en arrière d'une bonne droite. _

_**_ « Compte là-dessus, espèce de salopard ! **__s'était écrié Yuki en se relevant. __**Je ne suis plus le gamin effarouché et sans défense que j'étais en Amérique il y a 9 ans (4)! Si tu veux tirer un coup, tu n'as qu'à t'engager des prostitués, homme ou femme, c'est ton problème. Mais ne me mêle plus à tes délires sordides. »**_

_**_ « C'est vrai, Eiri-chan, **__s'était mis à ricaner l'homme d'affaires, en se redressant sur un coude, tout en essuyant son nez ensanglanté de l'autre main. __**Tu as bien grandi maintenant, tu n'es plus un enfant. Et tu es devenu encore plus séduisant qu'avant… Même si j'adorais ta petite frimousse pleurnicharde de l'époque. Tu étais tellement mignon. »**_

_**_ « Va te faire soigner, espèce de malade pédophile… » **__avait craché l'écrivain, à la limite du dégoût._

_**_ « Tu es mon seul remède, Eiri… » **__lui avait répondu gentiment le président en plantant son regard bleu acier dans celui du blond. _

_Jusqu'à la dernière minute, Eiri avait voulu croire qu'il pourrait raisonner Seguchi en lui faisant comprendre qu'il aimait sincèrement Shuichi, et qu'il lui serait vain de tenter de les séparer. Mais après ça, l'écrivain avait la certitude que son beau-frère avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Aucune des paroles de bon sens qu'on lui adressait n'atteignait plus son cerveau dérangé quand il s'agissait d'Eiri. Et l'écrivain s'était jeté tout seul dans la gueule du loup, lequel animal à apparence humaine devenait de plus en plus menaçant pour la vertu du romancier. Le président s'était relevé et dardait sur son beau-frère un regard brûlant à la fois de passion et de folie. _

_Aveuglé par le soleil traversant la baie vitrée derrière Tôma, Yuki n'avait pas vu le président se rapprocher avant que celui-ci ne soit sur lui. C'était au moment où Seguchi s'apprêtait à s'emparer de lui que le romancier avait pu réagir, et tenté de se soustraire à son agresseur. L'écrivain s'était retourné pour rejoindre la porte, mais le pianiste l'avait saisi en passant un bras autour de son cou, puis il lui avait fait un croc-en-jambe pour le plaquer au sol. Cette fois-ci, Eiri s'était vraiment retrouvé coincé. Le président lui avait bloqué les deux bras dans le dos, et avait commencé à lui dégrafer son pantalon. _

_Avec la force du désespoir, le romancier avait réussi à dégager un de ses bras dont il s'était servi pour se redresser et faire basculer le poids lourd qui le retenait. Tôma, avachi sur le sol après sa chute, avait saisi la cheville du blond dans l'espoir de le faire tomber, mais Eiri ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait shooté directement dans la tempe du P.D.G., l'assommant net. Après s'être assuré de ne pas avoir tué le musicien, et aussi après avoir rajusté son pantalon entrouvert, Yuki était sorti du bureau en prétextant que le président s'était trouvé mal et que dans sa chute, il avait heurté le bureau et s'était assommé tout seul. Dans la panique qui s'ensuivit, le romancier avait pu s'éclipser discrètement et regagner ses pénates. _

_**(Fin du Flashback…)**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'était donc passablement troublé que l'écrivain était retourné chez lui. Il se souvenait encore des mains baladeuses de son beau-frère s'insinuant sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le ventre avant de venir s'occuper de sa braguette. Brrrr ! Eiri en avait encore des frissons de dégoût. Comment avait-il pu se laisser peloter de la sorte ? Le seul qui avait le droit de faire ça était Shuichi, car contrairement à des obsédés déjantés à la Seguchi, le chanteur avait une curiosité et une douceur qui faisait penser à un enfant pur et innocent. Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise pensée dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et c'était cette naïve candeur qui le rendait unique et si attachant.

À la pensée de son amant, Eiri rosit légèrement et se demanda si tout s'était bien passé avec Mika pendant son absence. C'est en arrivant devant l'ascenseur après avoir garé sa voiture que le blond fut pris d'un doute terrible. Et si l'ambulance était là pour parce qu'il était arrivé un drame chez lui ? En se réveillant, Shuichi avait peut-être paniqué de se retrouver seul avec Mika et aurait tenté de se suicider. Ou alors, il se serait blessé en tombant alors qu'il tentait de fuir. L'écrivain échafaudait les hypothèses les plus incongrues tandis qu'il attendait avec impatience en martelant le bouton d'appel cet ascenseur de m… qui ne venait pas. Rageant contre cette fichue technologie qui n'apportait que des problèmes, Yuki se précipita par la porte des escaliers. Il ne sut jamais qu'au moment où la porte se refermait derrière lui, un « ting » joyeux retentissait et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en grand sur un parking vide de romancier…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand le blond arriva enfin, essoufflé, à l'étage où il habitait, ses doutes se confirmèrent aussitôt : des ambulanciers transportant un brancard sortaient de son appartement, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas malmener leur patient. Cependant, quand il s'approcha, Eiri put constater que la personne allongée inconsciente sur la civière n'était pas celui qu'il craignait.

**_ « Mika ? **s'exclama-t-il, déconcerté. **Mais que… ? »**

Au moment où l'écrivain s'approchait, un infirmier l'arrêta.

**_ « Reculez, Monsieur, et laissez-nous passer. »**

**_ « Mais attendez ! **protesta le blond. **Il s'agit de ma sœur et vous sortez de mon appartement. Alors je pense que je suis en droit d'avoir quelques explications. »**

**_ « Vous êtes l'occupant des lieux ? » **fit l'ambulancier.

**_ « Oui, c'est bien ça, et cette jeune femme est ma sœur aînée. Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » **s'énerva le romancier en saisissant l'homme par le col de sa chemise blanche.

**_ « Calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! » **supplia l'infirmier.

**_ « Yuki-san ? »**

Eiri se retourna en entendant son nom, et dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, il aperçut le médecin de Shuichi. Hésitant entre la panique et le soulagement, l'écrivain lâcha l'ambulancier et apostropha le docteur :

**_ « Hé ! Dites- moi ce qu'il se passe ici ! Vous êtes bien le médecin de Shuichi, non ? Yamamoto-san ? »**

**_ « C'est Sakamoto, Yuki-san. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail dès que votre sœur sera dans l'ambulance, mais pour l'instant, il conviendrait de… »**

**_ « Où est Shuichi ? » **le coupa le blond.

**_ « Pour le moment, il s'est enfermé dans le bureau, mais… »**

**_ « Shuichi ! » **s'écria l'écrivain en se précipitant dans l'appartement.

Tandis qu'il suivait du regard le jeune homme blond, Sakamoto-san pria les ambulanciers de descendre la patiente, avant de rejoindre le romancier. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Eiri avait trouvé porte close.

**_ « Shuichi ? Shuichi, c'est Eiri ! Réponds-moi ! »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Shuichi ! »**

**_ « Yuki-san ? »**

**_ « Hum ? Quoi ? » **fit le blond d'un ton bourru.

**_ « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Shindô-kun avait pris peur et fait tomber la jeune femme dans un réflexe défensif. Je lui ai administré un sédatif, mais il semble beaucoup s'en vouloir d'avoir blessé involontairement votre sœur. Il s'est aussitôt enfermé dans le bureau juste après que je me sois occupé de lui.»**

**_ « … Et Mika ? Comment va-t-elle ? » **demanda le romancier après un silence.

**_ « Sa vie n'est pas en danger, et tout semble bien aller pour son bébé. Pour plus de sécurité, nous la garderons quelques jours à l'hôpital, mais tout devrait bien se passer. »**

**_ « Prenez bien soin d'elle, onegai shimasu. Elle a déjà fait une fausse couche, et elle appréhende beaucoup cette grossesse. Si elle devait perdre son bébé, elle pourrait ne pas s'en remettre. »**

**_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. »**

**_ « Je l'espère… **lâcha le blond dans un souffle. **Shuichi ? Sors de là s'il te plaît. »**

**_ « Ei… Eiri ? » **fit une voix timide derrière la porte.

**_ « Shuichi ! » **s'écria Yuki.

Dans les minutes qui avaient suivi la chute de Mika, Shuichi avait tenté de réprimer son angoisse, et avait réussi, avec l'aide de la jeune femme, à appeler des secours. Dans la mesure de ses moyens, il avait essayé de rendre l'attente plus confortable à Mika et, sans toutefois oser la bouger, il s'était occupé d'elle, la réchauffant d'une couverture et lui donnant un peu à boire. Quand les ambulanciers étaient arrivés, le musicien n'avait accepté d'ouvrir la porte qu'en entendant la voix de Sakamato-san. L'agitation qui régna dans l'appartement une fois le personnel médical introduit dans les lieux créa une véritable crise de panique chez l'adolescent qui obligea son médecin à lui faire une piqûre de tranquillisant pour l'aider à retrouver son calme.

Cependant, l'artiste ne s'en trouva pas rassuré, même s'il était moins agité. Une fois qu'il avait su la jeune femme aux bons soins des ambulanciers, il était parti s'enfermer dans le lieu de travail de Yuki, et s'était caché sous le bureau de l'écrivain, son Kumagoro dans les bras. Là, le chanteur laissa libre court à ses larmes, autant parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Mika, qu'à cause de son cauchemar dont il se remémorait chaque terrible moment. Ce ne fut donc pas sans surprise qu'il entendit, après de longues minutes de solitude extrême, la voix de son amant.

**_ « Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Eiri ? **appela le musicien en s'extirpant lentement de sa cachette. **Eiri, c'est toi ? »**

**_ « Bien sûr que c'est moi ! **lui répondit de derrière la porte une voix étouffée et agacée. **Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? »**

**_ « C'est… c'est vraiment toi ? » **demanda encore l'adolescent qui s'était rapproché de la porte.

Même à travers l'épaisseur du bois qui les séparait, le romancier pouvait sentir la peur et l'angoisse qui perçait dans cette voix plaintive.

**_ « Oui, Shu, c'est vraiment moi, **acquiesça l'écrivain d'une voix plus douce. **C'est Eiri. »**

Sur le chemin du retour, Yuki avait pensé pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions dans les bras de son amant. Mais là, il devait passer outre sa petite mésaventure à N.G. pour soutenir son compagnon. Eiri avait fait la bêtise de le laisser seul avec une autre personne sans le prévenir, et il était normal que le musicien en est était troublé. Et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite n'était pas forcément prévisible, mais ça ne pouvait laisser à Shuichi que ses séquelles que le pauvre adolescent n'était pas encore en mesure d'affronter psychologiquement. Il était trop fragile en ce moment et seul le temps aurait raison de sa détresse. Le temps et Yuki. Car l'écrivain n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu et laisser l'artiste affronter ses fantômes tout seul.

**_ « Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît, Shu… » **

Le silence qui suivit laissa croire au blond que l'adolescent n'allait pas répondre du tout et qu'il lui faudrait enfoncer la porte, ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas de marquer un peu plus l'esprit déjà bien tourmenté du musicien. Mais il fut bien vite détrompé par la réponse timide qui lui fut faite :

**_ « Je… je peux pas… »**

**_ « Hein ? Comment ça, **_**"tu peux pas"**_** ? »**

**_ « Tu… tu vas m'en vouloir…»**

**_ « Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, Shu ? »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Réponds-moi, Shu. »**

**_ « Parce que… Parce que j'ai fait du mal à… à ta sœur… Je voulais pas faire ça, mais je… je lui ai fait mal… Je suis désolé, Eiri, je suis tellement désolé ! » **

L'adolescent s'était mis à pleurnicher en prononçant ces derniers mots. Yuki soupira un instant, conscient que les prochaines paroles qu'il allait prononcer seraient décisives.

**_ « C'était un accident, Shuichi, seulement un accident. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. »**

**_ « Non, c'était pas un accident ! **s'écria l'adolescent d'une voix désespérée en se laissant tomber à genou devant la porte. **J'ai cru qu'elle était avec Seguchi et je l'ai poussé ! J'ai poussé Mika-san et elle est tombée ! C'est moi qui lui ai fait mal ! Volontairement ! »**

**_ « Pfff… Écoute, Shu. Peut-être que oui, tu as volontairement fait mal à Mika. Mais je pense que c'est à moi de juger si oui ou non je t'en veux pour ça. Et pour moi, tout ça n'était qu'un accident. Un accident dû à ma négligence et à ma stupidité de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je le te laissais seul un moment avec elle. Alors je pense que s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit se faire des reproches, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Tu as juste eu peur et tu as réagi en conséquence. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Shu. C'était seulement un accident. Ouvre-moi maintenant. »**

**_ « … Naaaan… » **fit la voix sanglotante du chanteur.

**_ « Demo… **commença le romancier en s'accroupissant près de la porte avant d'y appuyer le front. **Aï shiteru, watashi no tenshi… » **(_Traduction :_ _Mais je t'aime, mon ange)_

À cet instant, Eiri semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence de Sakamoto-san et sa sœur en train de rejoindre l'ambulance. Il n'y avait plus que Shuichi qui comptait. Il voulait le serrer dans bras, tant pour le rassurer que pour apaiser son propre cœur troublé par les événements qui avaient eu lieu avec Seguchi. Il voulait retrouver son petit monde à part qu'il avait créé avec Shuichi pour les protéger tout deux du monde extérieur. Il espérait en cet instant que son amour pourrait atteindre le cœur de Shuichi fermé derrière cette porte de bois. Les quinze secondes d'hésitation du musicien parurent une éternité au romancier. Quand enfin l'écrivain entendit le déclic de la serrure, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un micro-sourire soulagé. Il se releva et ouvrit avec précaution la porte du bureau.

**_ « Shuichi ? » **appela le blond.

**_ « … Ici… » **fit une voix éteinte juste à côté de lui.

Shuichi était resté appuyé contre le mur derrière la porte. La tête basse, il gardait le nez enfoui entre les oreilles de son Kumagoro en peluche.

**_ « Shu… » **

L'artiste avait le teint horrible de quelqu'un qui vient de pleurer longuement, et il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Ses cheveux étaient sans doute aussi en bataille que l'était son esprit en cet instant.

**_ « Gomen, Eiri… Gomen nasaï… »**

**_ « Chuuut, tout va bien, Shu… **fit le blond d'une voix rassurante tout en rajustant un peu les mèches folles de son compagnon. **Je suis là maintenant. »**

**_ « Oh Eiri ! Tu es vivant ! **s'écria soudain l'adolescent en se jetant dans les bras du romancier.** Tu es vivant… »**

**_ « Huh ? Bien sûr que je suis vivant, Shu. »**

**_ « Dans mon cauchemar, tu étais mort ! **s'exclama le musicien. **Seguchi t'avait tué et moi j'avais retrouvé la vue juste pour te voir mort ! Et après, **_**" il "**_** a tenté de me tuer aussi mais je me suis réveillé… Ne m'abandonne pas, Eiri… »**

**_ « Non, bien sûr que non, Shuichi ! »**

**_ « Eiri… Mika-san… Quand on attendait l'ambulance, elle m'a tout dit… Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait plus son mari et qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal… Parce que je lui rappelais un peu toi quand tu étais plus jeune… Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu arrêter son mari à temps, avant qu'il ne me fasse du mal… »**

**_ « Shuichi… »**

**_ « Je m'en veux, Eiri… Je lui ai fait et je m'en veux… Parce que Mika-san est vraiment une personne bien… Après tout, c'est ta sœur… »**

**_ « Ne pense plus à tout ça, Shuichi. Tu dois te reposer maintenant. »**

**_ « Gomen nasai, Eiri… Je voulais pas lui faire du mal… » **fit l'artiste dont les larmes redoublaient de plus belle.

**_ « Je sais, Shu, je sais… »** fit doucement l'écrivain en soutenant le corps de son compagnon qu'il sentait devenir de plus en plus flasque.

**_ « Eiri… Aï shiteru, Eiri… »**

**_ « Moi aussi, Shu… »**

Lentement, l'adolescent glissa dans le sommeil sans cesser d'appeler son amant et de s'excuser auprès de lui. À présent à genou au sol, soutenant l'artiste qui avait enfin retrouvé un peu de calme, le romancier retenait avec difficulté ses larmes. La détresse toujours grandissante de Shuichi le désespérait. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Comment pouvait-il le soutenir et l'aider à sortir de cette épreuve ? Eiri l'ignorait. Mais il reconnaissait dans cet adolescent meurtri un désespoir presque comparable à celui qui avait été le sien en Amérique. Une douleur qui ne peut s'exprimer avec des mots. Une peur et une angoisse permanente qui vous vrille les intestins. Une détresse muette qui n'arrive pas à appeler au secours mais parfois laisse échapper un appel à l'aide timide.

Shuichi ne devait pas sombrer dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles l'écrivain avait sombré il y a 9 ans. Yuki s'y refusait. Il ferait tout pour Shuichi. Même s'il se souvenait à peine des quelques mois qui avaient suivis son viol, voir Shuichi ainsi faisait remonter à sa mémoire les souvenirs perdus de cette époque. Et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait que le chanteur plonge comme il l'avait fait. C'était Seguchi qui avait maintenu le romancier dans cet état de détresse et de noirceur, tout en prétendant l'aider. Le président avait voulu se rendre l'unique soutien de son jeune beau-frère, car déjà à l'époque, il aimait Eiri plus que de raison. Alors maintenant, Yuki devait tout faire pour préserver Shuichi de l'influence néfaste de Seguchi. D'autant que cette fois-ci, l'ex-pianiste vouait une haine viscéral à la personne qu'il tourmentait psychologiquement.

Serrant doucement son amant contre lui, l'écrivain se jura une nouvelle fois de le protéger. Il avait besoin de lui. Même si ces derniers temps, c'était plutôt Shuichi qui avait besoin de son amant. Désespérément. Le romancier serait sans doute resté encore un long moment ainsi si le médecin ne s'était rappelé à lui.

**_ « Yuki-san ? Votre sœur va partir avec l'ambulance. Si vous voulez l'accompagner, il faut partir maintenant. Je resterai avec Shindô-san jusqu'à votre retour. »**

Le blond allait lui exprimer son refus de laisser une nouvelle fois Shuichi seul, mais une voix venant du couloir l'interrompit.

**_ « Aniki ? »**

**_ « Tatsuha ? » **s'étonna Eiri en reconnaissant la voix de son jeune frère.

**_ « Aniki ! **s'exclama le brun en rejoignant l'entrée du bureau. **Aniki, j'ai vu qu'on emmenait Mika dans une ambulance en bas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**_ « Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te raconter, Tatsuha. D'autant plus que je ne connais pas encore tous les détails. Il faudrait que l'un de nous accompagne Mika à l'hôpital. Tu peux le faire ? Je ne veux laisser Shuichi seul avec quelqu'un d'autre sans le prévenir. »**

**_ « Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe là ! Mika est malade ou quoi ? Et Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Tatsuha… Mika ne t'a rien dit ? »**

**_ « Rien dit à propos de quoi ? Elle allait très bien quand je l'ai quitté hier. Même si elle semblait un peu pâlichonne. »**

**_ « Pardonnez-moi d'intervenir, Yuki-san, **fit Sakamoto-san, s'immisçant dans la conversation, **mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit vous. Visiblement, votre frère n'a pas l'air au courant pour l'état de votre sœur. »**

**_ « … Oui, je le pense aussi… **conclut l'écrivain avec un soupir ennuyé. **Je vais aller avec Mika, et toi, tu restes ici avec Shuichi, Tatsuha. Tu ne le quittes pas de yeux, compris ? »**

**_ « Ha… haï… » **balbutia son frère, perplexe.

**_ « Et surtout, tu ne tentes rien avec lui, ok ? Sinon, je te jure qu'à mon retour, je te fais la peau. J'ai déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça, je veux pas en plus que tu traumatises un peu plus Shuichi. »**

**_ « Haï, aniki… » **acquiesça le moine, complètement pris au dépourvu.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Uesugi Tatsuha se retrouva avec un jeune chanteur endormi sur les bras et un médecin en blouse blanche, assistant au départ précipité de son frère aîné qui claqua violemment la porte en quittant l'appartement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Yuki était parti avec l'ambulance et sa sœur. Tatsuha avait couché Shuichi et le médecin et lui s'était installé au chevet du musicien pour le veiller. Sakamoto-san avait un peu briefé Tatsuha sur la situation, lui annonçant avec réticence que Mika était enceinte. Le moine apprit donc que Shuichi, visiblement resté seul avec sa sœur aînée, avait pris peur et l'avait bousculée sans le vouloir, faisant tomber la jeune femme au corps fragilisé par sa grossesse. Même s'il n'était pas spécialisé en gynécologie, Sakamoto-san avait pu faire un diagnostic encourageant de l'état de Mika. Cependant, des examens plus poussés seraient malgré tout nécessaires afin que la suite de la grossesse se passe sans encombre.

Le médecin avait aussi expliqué à Tatsuha que cet accident avait mis Shuichi dans un état d'agitation extrême, et qu'il avait dû lui donner un calmant. Il était donc probable qu'à son réveil, il soit un peu déboussolé et qu'il ait besoin du soutien de ses proches. Le brun hocha la tête en silence, un peu décontenancé. Shuichi ne semblait pas aller guère mieux depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et depuis quand Mika était-elle enceinte ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Peut-être ne le savait-elle pas depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui annoncer. En tout cas, il devrait demander quelques éclaircissements à son frère.

Le moine, resté seul un instant dans la chambre tandis que le docteur Sakamoto était aux toilettes, en était là de ses pensées quand il entendit un gémissement. Dans le lit, Shuichi semblait se réveiller. Les larmes qui perlaient sous ses paupières encore closes inquiétèrent aussitôt le brun.

**_ « Shuichi ? » **appela-t-il doucement en se penchant vers le lit.

**_ « Huum… Nyuki ? » **fit l'adolescent d'une voix ensommeillée en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Voulant éviter une méprise, mais désirant ne pas effrayer le musicien, Tatsuha ne démentit pas qu'il était Yuki, mais il ne dit pas non plus qui il était.

**_ « Là, tout va bien, Shu-chan, **fit-il simplement. **Repose-toi encore un peu. »**

**_ « Tu es vivant, Eiri… **se mit soudain à sangloter le gamin avec un maigre sourire de soulagement. **Mon cauchemar était tellement horrible tu sais. Sniif ! Je retrouvais la vue et tu étais mort là, juste sous mes yeux ! C'était… snif… vraiment trop horrible… »**

**_ « Chuuut, calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant, » **fit le brun en commettant l'erreur de caresser délicatement les cheveux roses du chanteur.

Shuichi se figea un instant à ce contact. Tatsuha se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir gaffé, mais le mal était fait : l'artiste avait compris qu'il n'était pas Yuki.

**_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, Shuichi,** s'empressa de dire le moine. ** Tout va bien. Eiri est parti avec Mika à l'hôpital, mais il devrait plus tarder maintenant. » **

**_ « Tatsuha-kun, **l'interrompit le chanteur. **Je t'ai reconnu. Je ne vais pas paniquer comme j'ai fait avec Mika-san… »**

**_ « Shu-chan… »**

**_ « Tu dois m'en vouloir toi aussi, Tatsuha-kun… »**

**_ « Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Shu ! **s'emporta le brun. **Et puis pourquoi tu dis **_**"moi aussi"**_** ? Eiri n'était pas du tout en colère contre toi. Ni moi d'ailleurs. »**

**_ « Tu es en colère là pourtant… »**

**_ « Oui, mais c'est parce que tu crois qu'on t'en veut pour Mika. Eiri était vraiment très inquiet pour toi, et il s'en veut. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Shu-chan, arrête de pleurer, onegaï… » **supplia le brun en posant sa main sur la tête du musicien qui s'était remis à pleurnicher.

**_ « Mais… Snif snif… C'est ma faute pourtant… Sniiiif… C'est à cause de moi si Mika-san est à l'hôpital maintenant. »**

**_ « C'était un accident, Shu-chan, rien de plus. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »**

**_ « Je veux voir Eiri… Snif snif… Même si je peux pas le regarder… Je veux pas qu'il soit mort, Tatsuha-kun. Je veux mon Eiri… Ouiiiin !!! »**

**_ « Shu, calme-toi voyons, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil. »**

**_ « Je veux mon Yuki. Sniiiif… »**

Tatsuha ne savait plus quoi faire pour apaiser le chagrin du jeune chanteur. Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras pour le bercer, mais il avait promis à son frère qu'il ne le toucherait pas. Et puis, il craignait d'effrayer Shuichi en faisant ça. Mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps là-dessus. Soudain, l'artiste se redressa, et dès qu'il eut trouvé à tâtons le moine, il s'accrocha à son coup en sanglotant.

**_ « Ouiiiiin ! Gomen ! Gomen nasaï ! Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute ! Je suis désolé ! »** ne cessait de s'excuser l'adolescent en larmes.

**_ « Mais non, Shu, tu n'as rien à te reprocher voyons, » **essayait de l'apaiser sans succès le brun.

Comme par hasard, c'est juste à ce moment-là que le romancier choisit de rentrer. En pénétrant dans l'appartement, il tomba sur Sakamoto-san qui sortait des toilettes. Ils discutèrent une poignée de secondes, puis le médecin annonça qu'il allait partir après avoir ausculté une dernière fois Shuichi et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la chambre. Le blond se trouva alors quelque peu agacé par le spectacle sur lequel il tombait.

**_ « Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas le toucher, Tatsuha… »** cracha l'écrivain d'une voix encolérée…

**_ « Eiri ? **s'étonna Tatsuha en tournant la tête vers la porte, surpris de voir son frère. **Eiri, comment va Mika ? »**

**_ « Elle, elle s'en sortira, **répondit le blond dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. **Par contre toi, c'est beaucoup moins sûr… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Shuichi pour qu'il pleure ? Lâche-le et explique-moi ! »**

**_ « Hé ho ! Calme-toi, Eiri ! C'est pas ma faute, il s'est jeté dans mes bras tout seul ! »**

**_ « Foutaises ! Tu as bien dû l'y forcer pour qu'il pleure ainsi ! »**

**_ « Shuichi s'en veut énormément pour Mika. C'est pour ça qu'il pleure. Alors que voulais-tu que je fasse, aniki, hein ? Que je le repousse et que je le laisse chialer tout seul dans son coin pendant que tu n'étais pas là ? »**

**_ « Eiri ? » **les interrompit soudain la voix timide de Shuichi.

**_ « Shuichi ! » **s'exclama le blond en rejoignant le lit.

**_ « Eiriiii… Gomen nasaï ! **sanglota le chanteur, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. **Vous disputez pas tous les deux. C'est ma faute. Vous disputez pas, onegaï ! C'est tout à cause de moi… Huuh… Sniif…»**

**_ « Mais on ne se disputait pas, Shuichi, **affirma Tatsuha. **On discutait, c'est tout. »**

**_ « Naaan, vous vous disputiez… Snif… à cause de moi… Gomen… Sniiif… » **bredouilla l'artiste d'une voix hachée de pleurs tandis qu'il s'écartait du moine.

**_ « Shuichi, viens là, »** fit le romancier en attrapant la main de son amant avant qu'il aille se cacher sous les couvertures.

Le musicien continua à sangloter, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux repliés contre lui, se faisant prier pour rejoindre son compagnon. Yuki insista un peu plus en attirant doucement la main du chanteur, mais ce qui fit fondre l'obstination du gamin furent les quelques mots du blond.

**_ « Watashi no tenshi… »**

Cette fois-ci, Shuichi craqua et se laissa entraîner dans les bras de son amant sans résister, où il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Sans savoir pourquoi, Tatsuha éprouva comme une sorte de pincement au cœur en assistant à cette scène : une fois que Yuki était là, il n'existait plus aux yeux de Shuichi… Aux yeux ?

"_**Mais voyons,**_ se gourmanda intérieurement le moine. _**Shuichi ne me voit plus puisqu'il est aveugle. Mais je pensais quand même que j'étais son ami… Pourquoi ça me rend si triste qu'il m'ignore ainsi ?"**_

Ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'il trouverait la réponse à ses interrogations. Dépité d'être si vite écarté alors qu'il était arrivé en plein drame peu auparavant et avait dû rester avec Shuichi sans aucune explication, Tatsuha se leva et quitta discrètement la pièce. Il avait mis ses chaussures et enfilait son blouson quand la voix de son frère l'arrêta.

**_ « Tatsuha ? Où vas-tu ? »**

Le brun tourna la tête pour apercevoir son aîné qui l'avait rejoint dans l'entrée.

**_ « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, aniki, **fit-il en finissant de fermer sa veste. **Je vais aller voir comment va Mika, et prévenir le paternel qu'elle est à l'hôpital. »**

**_ « Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**_ « J'en sais assez avec ce que tu m'as dit. Et puis, Mika me racontera bien quand j'irai la voir. Allez, je vous laisse. À bientôt. »**

**_ « Tatsuha, » **l'arrêta son frère avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Je m'excuse pour aujourd'hui. Je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de Shu pendant mon absence et en revenant, je n'ai su que t'agresser parce que tu essayais de le consoler. »**

**_ « … Ah ben ça c'est une première ! »** s'esclaffa le brun.

**_ « Quoi ? »** fit le blond en rougissant malgré lui.

**_ « Mon frangin qui s'excuse d'avoir envoyé chier son monde ! Elle est pas mal celle-là ! Hahahaha ! »**

**_ « Si tu préfères, je t'envoie carrément chier ailleurs la prochaine fois… » **bougonna l'écrivain, vexé.

**_ « Non, non, c'est bon, désolé, aniki. Mais je dois admettre que Mika avait raison sur ce point : Shuichi t'a transformé. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Aniki ? »**

Le brun s'attendait à ce que son frère s'en défende avec véhémence, mais le blond se contenta de hocher tristement la tête.

**_ « Aniki, ça va ? »**

**_ « C'est vrai, Shuichi m'a changé. Mais tu sais, Tatsuha, il y a vraiment des fois où je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ce gamin m'approcher… »**

**_ « Quoi ? Mais enfin, aniki… »**

**_ « C'est parce que je n'ai pas su l'éloigner à temps qu'aujourd'hui il souffre… Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour l'éloigner de moi et le préserver… »**

**_ « Aniki… »**

Les cheveux blonds du romancier recouvraient ses yeux. Tatsuha ne savait pas si Eiri pleurait ou non, mais au moment où il tendait la main vers lui pour s'en assurer, l'écrivain releva la tête. De ses iris couleur d'ambre, le romancier fixait son frère avec une détermination renouvelée.

**_ « C'est pour ça que je dois le protéger. Je dois prendre soin de lui et le protéger car il a tout perdu à cause de moi. Je le lui dois. »**

**_ « Et aussi parce que tu l'aimes, je me trompe ? » **le taquina gentiment le brun.

Le blond rougit furieusement mais acquiesça malgré tout d'un signe de tête.

**_ « Hahahaha ! En fait, tu es un grand timide, aniki ! » **se prit à rire le moine.

**_ « Raconte pas n'importe, sale mioche ! » **s'emporta le romancier en attrapant son frère par le col de son blouson.

**_ « Hahahahaha ! Bon je te laisse avec ton amoureux, Eiri-chan. Je vais aller voir Mika à l'hôpital. Bye bye ! »**

Laissant son aîné fulminer de rage sur le palier, le jeune bonze alla prendre l'ascenseur puis il fila à l'hôpital sur sa moto d'un rouge flamboyant, acquisition qu'il avait faite juste après son retour du séminaire. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand le motard parvint à l'hôpital, et déjà le soleil amorçait sa descente vertigineuse vers les ténèbres de la nuit. Tatsuha se présenta comme le frère de Seguchi Mika et fut autorisé à la voir quelques instants avant la fin des heures de visite autorisées. La jeune femme s'était réveillée et semblait se porter assez bien malgré sa pâleur. Elle put expliquer à son cadet les événements de la journée, plongeant son jeune frère dans un silence attristé.

**_ « Tatsuha ? **s'inquiéta la brune devant le mine sombre du moine.** Ça va ? »**

**_ « Mika… Je suis un monstre… »**

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « Je… je crois que je suis amoureux de Shuichi… Vraiment amoureux… »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** Sombre désespérance… **

_**(1) **__**Vendredi 13 avril :**___Oui je sais, il s'agit d'un jour porte-malheur, mais c'est pas ma faute si ça tombe comme ça. En fait, j'ai basé cette histoire à partir du calendrier de l'année 2007, et donc à partir de ce chapitre, je vais rajouter la chronologie des jours pour que vous situiez bien le déroulement de la fic. De plus, je vais rajouter cette datation des événements dans les précédents chapitres. 

_**(2)**____**le genou bien placé :**_ Manifestement, Seguchi adore cette position. Il avait déjà plaqué Shuichi de cette manière quand il a essayé de le violer dans le chapitre 8. Hihihihihi…

_**(3)**____**La Castafiore :**_ Je ne sais pas si tout le monde connaît les albums de Tintin et la célèbre cantatrice qui apparaît dedans et répondant au nom de « La Castafiore ». Mais bon, en bref, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, sachez que cette dame est une soprano qui chante très aigu, et ma phrase signifie là que Eiri risque fort de parler avec une voix de fille pendant un moment s'il on lui fait bobo _« là »_, si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire… Et dans ce cas-là, on pourra appeler Yuki : La _**"Castra-folle" (ou Castra-fiolle si vous préférez) **_!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! FIUUUUUUUUU ! AAAAAAH !!! LE DICOOOO !!! BLAAAAM !!! Aaargeuuuh…

_**(4)**__** « Il y a 9 ans » :**_ Ben oui, chronologiquement, entre mon histoire et le manga d'origine, la scène se passe quand Shuichi va fêter ses 20 ans. Or, dans le manga, Shu avait 18 ans et à cette époque, Yuki en avait 23 et ça faisait 7 ans qu'il avait été violé. Donc si mes calculs sont bons, 7 + 2 = 9 ans après le viol

Yuki : Bravo, je vois que tu t'améliores en mathématique, baka. Tu arrives à rajouter 2.

Shizu : je t'ai rien demandé, tonton…

**Commentaires de fin :** Bon allez, j'arrête ce chapitre ici, sinon vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant que je parte en formation à Limoges et ce serait dommage. J'espère que vous vous êtes régalé quand même avec ces 12 pages d'histoire (oui, 12 sur mon logiciel d'écriture Words). Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique. MWAHAHAHAHA ! Juste un poil. J'aurais voulu introduire la fin de cette journée dans ce chapitre, mais ça ferait vraiment un chapitre trop long après et je sais pas si je pouvais simplement le poster (les tailles de fichiers à envoyer sont bien limitées, non ?). Bref voilà un chapitre, et je vais tout faire pour vous en envoyer un autre avant l'année prochaine (6 mois d'attente pour un chapitre, ça fait un petit chouia long, non ?). Prévenez-moi si y a des erreurs, je poste ça à la va-vite. Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt !!!! Bisous bisous !!!

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru__ :_ Je t'aime

_Aniki :_ frère aîné, grand frère

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer_

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Watashi no Tenshi :_ mon ange

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ = littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

14


	15. Sombre désespérance

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre XV : Sombre désespérance…**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Dark fic, angst

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi

**Persos :**Seguchi Tôma et Mika, Uesugi Tatsuha, Shindô Maïko et Hikari (accessoirement le nom que j'ai donné à la mère de Shu et Maï), Kannô Midoriko (secrétaire de Tôma)

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Un quinzième chapitre qui continue cette longue fic que, je l'espère, vous suivez avec fidélité et délectation, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je tiens à remercier d'ailleurs **Tigrou19** pour sa review et l'idée qu'il/elle m'a donné pour la suite de la fic. Nyark nyark nyark… Décidément, il ne devait pas se passer tout ça au départ, cette fic échappe de plus en plus à mon contrôle et l'histoire prend vie d'elle-même dans ma tête, au point que je me demande qui écrit cette fic : moi ou les personnages ? Je prends d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir moi-même à écrire ceci, à suivre l'évolution des relations entre les différents protagonistes, et aussi à devenir de plus en plus sadique. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

_**Le dico**__ :_ Fiuuuuuuuuuuu ! BLAAAM !

_**Shizu :**_ Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeuh !!!

_**Yuki :**_ Calme ta joie, espèce de folle déjantée !

_**Shizu :**_ Mais euuuuuh, tonton ! t'es trop méchant !

_**Shuichi :**_ Nan, c'est toi qui l'es d'abord, Shizu ! Pourquoi tu t'en prends tout le temps à moi dans cette fic ?

_**Shizu :**_ parce que les fans de Gravitation (dont moi, hihihihi !) aiment ça. HOHOHOHOHO !!!

_**Yuki :**_ je vais la buter… Grrrrr !

_**Shizu :**_ heuuuu… Tonton, je dois finir votre histoire, tu sais… En plus, ça se termine bien, et puis y aura encore du sexe…

_**Yuki (réfléchit) :**_ … Bon, ok, tu peux continuer, mais ça a intérêt à être torride.

_**Shuichi (indigné) :**_ Quoiiiii ? Yuki, espèce de traître !!!

_**Shizu :**_ YATTA !!! En route pour un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après la confession de Mika, Yuki va voir voir Seguchi à N.G. et manque se faire violer par le président. Pendant ce temps, Shuichi, laissé à la garde de Mika, se réveille et fait tomber la jeune femme par accident. Quand Yuki revient, une ambulance est en train m'emmener sa sœur et Shuichi s'est caché en larmes dans son bureau. Tatsuha qui arrive sur ses entre faits, découvre son amour pour Shuichi…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre XV : Sombre désespérance…**

**Vendredi 13 avril (1), fin d'après-midi, Hôpital central.**

**_ « Que… Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Tatsuha ? »**

**_ « Je… j'aime Shuichi… »**

**_ « Tatsuha… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Et Riyuichi alors ? Il ne t'intéresse plus ? »**

**_ « Ce n'est aussi simple, Mika… **répondit le moine d'un ton désabusé, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes. **Au début, je ne m'intéressais à Shuichi que comme un substitut à Riyuchi, mais petit à petit, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à lui, et avant que je m'en rende compte, je me suis mis à éprouver pour lui plus qu'une simple amitié… »**

**_ « Tatsuha, enfin ! Tu dois te faire une raison ! Eiri et Shindô-kun ont assez souffert comme ça ! Ne fais pas comme Tôma… Je… Je ne supporterai pas un autre drame dans notre famille… »**

**_ « Mika, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas ! **implora le brun en voyant sa sœur fondre en larmes. **Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de bêtises, rassure-toi ! C'est juste que… Ne pas pouvoir lui avouer mes sentiments, ça me rend triste… »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Ils ont assez souffert tous les deux, c'est vrai. Et ce que je souhaite le plus au monde c'est leur bonheur. Alors c'est pour ça que je tairai mes sentiments pour Shuichi, et que je ferai tout pour protéger leur couple. »**

**_ « Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, » **fit remarquer la jeune femme en essuyant son visage avec le mouchoir que lui tendait Tatsuha.

**_ « Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher, **_**"onee-sama"(2)**_** ! »**

**_ « Ne sois pas hypocrite en me donnant du **_**"onee-sama"**_** , sale gamin. Alors, que projette-tu de faire ? »**

**_ « M'allier avec Seguchi, bien évidemment. »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pendant ce temps, à N.G. Productions…**

**_ « Seguchi-sama ! Seguchi-sama ! » **hurlait d'une voix hystérique la jeune secrétaire blonde du président répondant au doux nom de Kannô Midoriko (3).

**_ « Tout va bien, Kannô-san, je vais mieux maintenant, **la rassura son patron tout aussi blond de cheveux que son employée depuis le fauteuil derrière son bureau. **C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, ne vous inquiétez pas.** **» **

**_ « Mais mais mais… Seguchi-sama ! Vous aviez le nez tout en sang tout à l'heure ! Et regardez un peu votre joue ! Oh là là ! Elle a doublée de volume et elle est toute rouge ! Ah Kami-sama, j'ai bien cru que vous étiez mort ! »**

**_ « Bouddha ne veut pas encore de moi dans son palais céleste, heureusement, Kannô-san, **fit le jeune président tandis que l'infirmière de l'entreprise le soignait.** J'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir ici-bas. »**

**_ « Ah Seguchi-samaaaa ! » **

**_ « Voyons, séchez vos larmes, Kannô-san, **demanda le PDG d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. **Les yeux rouges, ne vont à un si joli visage.** **Et ne m'appelez plus **_**"Seguchi-sama"**_**, je ne suis pas un shogun, mais un simple patron d'entreprise. »**

**_ « Mais vous êtes le grand Seguchi Tôma du mythique groupe **_**"Nittle Grasper"**_**. Vous êtes un véritable Dieu ! »**

**_ « Allons, allons, Kannô-san, vous me portez trop d'importance, » **rit modestement le trentenaire blond, amusé de la ferveur de sa secrétaire groupie. 

**_ « Je ne dis que la vérité, Seguchi-sama ! »**

**_ « … Si j'étais vraiment Dieu, j'aurais fait disparaître ce sale rat qui parasite la vie de mon aimé depuis longtemps et Eiri serait à moi… » **murmura le président à part, le regard soudain assombri d'une haine farouche.

**_ « Hein ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? » **fit la secrétaire idiote.

**_ « Rien, rien, je me parlais à moi-même, » **se reprit le blond en se composant un visage avenant.

**_ « Bien, puisque les soins sont terminés, vous allez vous reposer maintenant. Alors zou, au lit ! »**

**_ « Haï, haï, **_**"okaasan" **_**! » **répondit aussitôt son patron d'un ton enjoué malgré l'agacement qu'il éprouvait du babil incessant de cette bécasse écervelée.

**_ « Oh voyons, Seguchi-sama ! Jamais je n'aurais assez de classe et de prestance pour être votre mère ! » **rougit la secrétaire, stupidement flattée d'un compliment où le président la vieillissait intentionnellement.

**_ « Mais je vous trouve pourtant très jolie, Kannô-san… » **susurra le président d'une voix suave en se levant avant de prendre la main de la jeune femme et de planter ses yeux d'azur dans ceux de son employée.

**_ « … Ooooh, Seguchi-sama… » **gémit la blonde en pivoinant d'un seul coup avant de tourner de l'œil.

Seguchi donna alors des ordres pour qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte, et tandis qu'on emmenait sa secrétaire groupie, il murmura un _**"Bon débarras… "**_ grinçant. Le président n'avait engagé cette jeune poule que pour son joli minois et sa manie quasi obsessionnelle de sauter sur toutes les stars et autres célébrités qui se présentaient devant elles, faisant ainsi un barrage plus efficace qu'une armée de gorilles baraqués. Il ne regrettait donc pas l'acquisition de cette perle de verre sans cerveau, mais il préférait éviter le plus possible de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

En rejoignant le lit au fond de la pièce, le claviériste repensa aux récents événements. Il avait ressenti une joie indicible en apprenant la visite de son Eiri adoré. Mais le président avait bien vite était déçu du motif de sa venue, et il avait pu constater à quel point l'esprit de son pauvre petit bébé était pollué par ce rebut de Shindô. Avec un soupir qui vous aurait presque fendu l'âme si l'on ne connaissait pas la noirceur de l'âme de cet homme, Seguchi s'assit sur le lit avant de s'y laisser tomber de tout son long. Le regard tourné vers le plafond, les bras en croix, il songeait à Yuki.

**_ « Mon pauvre chéri, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as repoussé tout à l'heure : c'est parce que ce sale démon a perverti ton âme pure et innocente. Mais Eiri-chan, je saurai te tirer des griffes de ce monstre, et je lui rendrai au centuple tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. »**

La lueur qui brillait à présent dans les yeux du pianiste semblait vouloir brûler le monde entier d'une haine frénétique. Eiri était à lui et Shindô devait disparaître à jamais.

**_ « Haha ! Hahahaha ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Toujours le même jour, au même moment chez Yuki Eiri…**

Épuisé après une nuit torride et par une journée exténuante, l'écrivain referma après le départ de son frère, puis s'appuya dos à la porte avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Là, assis les deux bras posés sur les genoux, il soupira longuement, autant de satisfaction d'avoir enfin la paix que par un soudain coup de blues. Pourquoi fallait-il que quelque chose tourne au drame alors que tout allait très bien ? Eiri n'avait jamais passé de nuit aussi passionnée avec aucune de ses précédentes partenaires.

La drogue y avait été pour beaucoup mais avec Shuichi, il y avait une alchimie différente. C'était quasi magique, et pour rien au monde, le romancier n'aurait voulu se séparer de lui. Le blond réfléchit ainsi un long moment, tirant de temps en temps une bouffée de fumée de la cigarette qu'il s'était allumée, la dernière du paquet.

_**« Je devrai songer à arrêter de fumer moi. Shuichi a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, il ne faudrait pas maintenant qu'il m'attrape un cancer des poumons par tabagisme passif, »**_ se réprimanda intérieurement Yuki en écrasant le reste de son mégot dans la boite de cigarettes vide.

Le blond eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'on frappa à la porte. Pas de sonnerie, ni de violence, mais trois petits coups très discrets qu'il n'aurait même pas entendu s'il ne s'était pas trouvé aussi près de la porte d'entrée. Supputant un nouvel ennui, l'écrivain regarda par l'œil-de-bœuf qui était son visiteur impromptu. Il découvrit alors une touffe de longs cheveux châtains détachés masquant un visage qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais vit aussi un uniforme d'écolière qu'il identifia aussitôt.

**_ « Maïko-san ? **fit-il en ouvrant aussitôt la porte. **Tu es venue voir Shuichi ? »**

**_ « AH ! **s'exclama la jeune fille, surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle l'écrivain lui ouvrit. **Konnicha-wa, Yuki-san. Je… je venais juste prendre quelques nouvelles de mon frère, je ne vais pas rester ! » **s'empressa-t-elle de dire en détournant légèrement la tête, avant de faire mine de partir.

**_ « Attends ! **l'arrêta le blond en la retenant par le bras. **Tu n'attends pas que je te parle de Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Aïe… » **gémit soudain l'adolescente.

**_ « Hum ? » **fit le romancier, étonné de l'entendre gémir de douleur alors qu'il avait à peine effleuré son bras.

Sans demander l'avis de la lycéenne, le blond l'obligea soudain à tourner son visage vers lui, et il écarta les longues mèches de la jeune fille. C'est là qu'il découvrit la large ecchymose qui recouvrait toute la partie gauche de son visage, colorant sa joue d'horribles couleurs violacées et noires virant parfois au vert ou au bleu. Au niveau de la tempe et de l'œil, la chair avait enflée et gênait l'ouverture de la paupière gauche.

**_ « C'est ton père qui a fait ça ? » **demanda le romancier d'une voix assourdie d'une colère sans précédent.

L'adolescente garda le silence, autant à cause des larmes qui bloquaient sa voix au fond de sa gorge que de la crainte de la rage de l'écrivain. Elle n'avait rien d'autre que son uniforme de lycéenne, pas de sac ni même de veste pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de ce mois d'avril.

**_ « Entre, **ordonna Yuki d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. **Je vais te donner de la glace pour ton œil. Et, il y a de la pommade pour les coups dans la salle de bain. »**

**_ « Je n'ai pas été battu, Yuki-san ! **s'écria la demoiselle. **Je me suis seulement pris un ballon en pleine figure pendant le cours de sport, rien d'autre ! »**

**_ « Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis le Père noël ! Je connais le truc, gamine. C'est toujours la même chose. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les gens qui se laissent frapper sans réagir. »**

Le blond repensa un instant à son viol. À l'époque, il aurait voulu pouvoir se défendre, mais il était tellement traumatisé de la trahison de son sensei, et il était si faible face aux brutes qui le violentaient qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Peut-être que les personnes battus étaient-elles toutes un peu dans cet état d'esprit-là et que c'était pour ça qu'elles ne réagissaient pas. Mais qu'elles refusent de parler, ça le dépassait. À moins que ce ne soit pas amour qu'elles se taisaient… Mais comment peut-on éprouver autre chose qu'une haine farouche à l'encontre de la personne qui nous fait du mal ? C'était vraiment étrange, mais Yuki n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ça.

Le romancier fit entrer la lycéenne avant qu'elle ne se sauve, puis il la laissa se passer de la pommade dans le salle d'eau, et lui donna de la glace quand elle le rejoignit enfin dans le salon. Le sachet de glace appuyé contre sa joue, l'adolescente était au bord des larmes et n'osait pas prononcer un mot. Elle semblait vouloir demander quelque chose, mais en même temps elle hésitait à le faire, craignant sans doute un refus ou que l'écrivain tente quelque chose contre son père.

**_ « Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu ne sais pas où aller, **proposa spontanément le blond en se disant qu'il devenait décidément trop gentil. **On règlera ça demain quand tout le monde sera reposé et qu'on aura les idées plus claires. Si tu veux, tu pourras dormir avec ton frère. Moi je prendrai le canapé. »**

**_ « Yuki-san, je ne veux pas abuser ! Je… »**

**_ « Et moi, je t'interdis de discuter, **la coupa Eiri d'un ton autoritaire. **Je t'invite chez moi cette nuit, point barre. C'est pigé ? Shuichi sera content que tu sois là. »**

**_ « Ha… Haï… » **balbutia la jeune fille, confuse.

Était-ce de soulagement que la lycéenne fondit soudain en larmes ? La perspective d'avoir trouvé un refuge pour la protéger de son père y était certes pour beaucoup, mais c'était aussi tout le stress et le désespoir accumulé lors des derniers jours qui avaient brusquement besoin de s'exprimer. Eiri n'était pas du genre à s'attendrir sur les malheurs des autres, mais il savait ce que l'on ressentait à être trahi par quelqu'un que l'on aime et en qui l'on a une confiance absolue.

Shindô Gendô était le père de Shuichi et de Maïko, et en tant que père, il devait représenter pour eux une sorte d'icône tout puissante qu'ils admiraient. Cependant, cette figure presque déifié s'était finalement révélée terriblement humaine, et le mythe s'était effondré avec leurs dernières illusions d'enfants. Enfin, c'était ce que supposait l'écrivain. Même s'ils essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de se comporter en adultes, le frère et la sœur Shindô restaient malgré tout des enfants.

_**« Kuso…**__se dit le romancier.__** Soit je m'identifie trop à mes romans, soit mon amour pour Shuichi a fait de moi une vraie lavette pour penser comme ça. »**_

Car pour finir de confirmer ses propos, il avait posé une main sur les cheveux châtains de l'adolescente avant de venir la serrer doucement dans ses bras. La lycéenne s'abandonna alors totalement à son chagrin et pleura longuement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux n'aient plus de larmes à déverser. Le sachet de glace avait fini de fondre sur le sol, là où la jeune fille l'avait laissé tombé, quand enfin elle s'écarta de l'écrivain en s'essuyant le visage avec les manches de son uniforme.

**_ « Prends plutôt ça, ça sera mieux, »** lui fit le blond en lui tendant un mouchoir.

**_ « A… Arigato, Yuki-san… » **

**_ « Si tu veux, tu peux aller voir Shuichi, mais ne le réveille pas, il vient tout juste de s'endormir. »**

**_ « Ah ? Sa journée au studio était si fatigante que ça ? »**

**_ « Il n'est pas allé au studio, il avait un jour de congé. »**

**_ « Ah… D'accord… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers temps. Mon père me surveille constamment. Il m'a confisqué mon portable pour ne pas que je contacte Shuichi, et je n'ai pas le droit de me servir du téléphone fixe, même pour appeler mes amies… Je dois passer par une amie au lycée, qui prend des nouvelles auprès de Hiroshi. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Co… comment va Shu-chan ? Il mange bien ? Ce n'est pas trop dur au studio ? »**

**_ « Il fait comme il peut, **répondit le romancier après un silence. **Mais ce n'est pas facile. »**

Eiri hésitait à raconter à la lycéenne les événements de la journée. Cependant, il valait mieux éviter un nouveau choc à Shuichi, et ne pas lui parler du comportement de son père envers sa sœur. À coup sûr, il s'en voudrait, et il était inutile, dans son état, de lui rajouter un souci supplémentaire. L'écrivain expliqua donc succinctement à l'adolescente ce qu'il s'était passé, et lui conseilla de ménager son frère aîné. Maïko, qui avait retrouvé suffisamment de calme pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Maintenant que sa joue avait désenflée et qu'elle avait moins mal, elle arrivait mieux à rassembler ses pensées. Elle était venue voir si Shuichi allait bien, et pour cela elle avait éhonté désobéi à son père.

Mais de toute manière, elle s'était enfuie avant même qu'il ne la séquestre dans sa chambre. Quand elle avait voulu lui tenir tête en soutenant que Shuichi n'était pas l'être abjecte qu'il voulait bien croire, Shindô Gendô n'avait pas supporter l'insolence de sa fille et l'avait violemment frappée. La lycéenne n'avait pu s'enfuir que grâce à sa mère qui s'était interposée entre son mari et sa fille. Maïko ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule, mais celle-ci lui avait ordonné de filer sans demander son reste, et la jeune fille n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui désobéir. La jeune Shindô avait alors fui la maison familiale sans même prendre le temps d'emmener des affaires autres que les vêtements qu'elle portait, et elle avait tracé vers un but bien précis. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait aller, le seul où elle était certaine d'être en sécurité, c'était chez Yuki.

Cependant, en arrivant là, même si l'écrivain l'avait accueilli sans lui poser de questions, elle avait trouvé tout autant de problèmes qu'elle en avait chez elle, et elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de venir. Shuichi était bien plus à plaindre qu'elle. Ce n'était pas une petite gifle qui allait la tuer après tout. La jeune fille se fit donc une raison, et rassemblant tout son courage pour aider son frère, elle accepta l'invitation du blond. Elle allait demander la permission d'aller voir Shuichi, quand la voix de celui-ci les interrompit depuis le couloir.

**_ « Yukiiiii ? »**

**_ « Shu ? **s'étonna le blond en voyant le chanteur apparaître à la sortie du couloir, frottant ses petits yeux encore ensommeillés. **Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, tu as à peine dormi. »**

**_ « Maiiiis Yukiiiii ! **gémit l'adolescent en serrant son kumagoro en peluche dans les bras. **J'ai encore fait un cauchemar ! »**

**_ « C'est pas grave, Shu, **vint le rassurer son compagnon en le prenant dans ses bras.** Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre. Mais puisque tu es réveillé, devine un peu qui vient te rendre visite. »**

**_ « Huh ? »**

**_ « Konnichi wa , onii-chan, » **fit une voix que le musicien reconnaîtrait entre mille.

**_ « Maïko ? C'est toi, Maï-chan ? »**

**_ « Haï, **acquiesça la jeune fille en venant embrasser son frère. **Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles. »**

**_ « Maïko, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là ! **s'écria l'artiste en la serrant contre lui. **Otôsan ne te prend pas trop la tête ? Il ne t'interdit pas de venir me voir ? »**

**_ « Heuuu… **hésita un instant la lycéenne. **Dans l'absolu, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, mais rien ni personne ne n'empêchera de voir mon grand frère adoré. »**

**_ « Maïko… Je ne veux pas que tu aie des ennuis à cause de moi… » **fit le chanteur dans un souffle.

**_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, **mentit la demoiselle. **Tout va bien. »**

**_ « C'est vrai ? »**

**_ « Mais oui ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai dit aux parents que j'allais dormir chez une copine, alors qu'en fait je voulais venir te voir. Et Yuki-san m'a même proposé de dormir ici ce soir. »**

Le mensonge était de taille, mais Shuichi eut l'air de bien mordre à l'hameçon et il se réjouit de ce petit tour joué à leurs parents. L'heure du repas approchant, Eiri rejoignit la cuisine mais devant le désordre qui y régnait encore, il décida de commander des pizzas, sans sauce piquante (hé oui, il avait légèrement oublié de ranger après leur petit accident de sauce pizza, et les événements de la journée ne lui avaient laissés aucun répit). Ils mangèrent au pied du canapé dans le salon et le reste de la soirée se fit dans une relative bonne humeur, Shuichi, malgré ses remords d'avoir bousculé Mika, semblant aller de mieux en mieux.

Vint ensuite le moment de se coucher, ce qui prit un certain temps car Shuichi était tout excité d'avoir sa sœur à ses côtés. L'écrivain se mit même à éprouver de la jalousie en cédant sa place dans le lit à la jeune fille pour que les deux rejetons Shindô puissent dormir ensemble. Il voulait garder son petit ange pour lui tout seul ! Mais bon, maintenant qu'il s'était proposé d'héberger la jeune fille pour la nuit, il n'allait pas la mettre à la rue, d'autant plus que cela ferait de la peine à Shuichi. Le blond ravala donc sa jalousie avant de laisser le frère et la sœur seuls pour aller dormir sur le canapé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Samedi 14 avril (enfin !)**

Le lendemain arriva très vite, sauf pour Yuki qui dormit très mal sur un canapé inconfortable, plus adapté à une taille de pin's à la Shuichi qu'à celle d'un écrivain adulte et bien formé de partout (sans aucun sous-entendu douteux… Nyark nyark nyark…). Quand au lever, le blond le fit vitesse grand V. Entendant quelqu'un arrivait depuis le couloir, il se redressa pour voir si c'était Shuichi, mais oubliant qu'il était sur le canapé, il se retourna dans le vide et atterrit fesses premières par terre.

**_ « Yuki-san ? Tout va bien ? » **le questionna alors la lycéenne, confuse de l'avoir surpris.

**_ « … grumph… Ouais, ouais, ça va, **grommela l'écrivain. **J'avais oublié que j'étais sur le canapé. Où est Shuichi ? » **s'enquit-il alors en se relevant.

**_ « Il dort encore. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, **répondit la jeune fille avant de demander. **Je peux emprunter votre cuisine ? je voudrais préparer son petit-déjeuner à Shu-chan. »**

Le romancier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Utiliser la cuisine ? Il lui semblait qu'il devait se rappeler d'un truc à propos de la cuisine. Shuichi et lui y avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes deux nuits auparavant, mais ce n'était pas ça dont il devait se souvenir. Ce fut l'exclamation que poussa la brune qui lui fit se remémorer son oubli quand il se précipita pour la rejoindre dans ladite pièce. Tout était sans dessus dessous, les assiettes et la nourriture gisant à même le sol.

**_ « Kuso… J'avais oublié ce détail… » **jura le blond entre ses dents.

**_ « Je me doutais qu'une garçonnière pouvait être un peu en désordre, mais là… **lâcha la lycéenne, consternée, avant de lancer en se retroussant les manches. **Bon, ben, il ne reste plus qu'à nettoyer un peu. »**

**_ « Tu n'as pas à ranger le bordel qu'on a fou… » **commença l'écrivain avant d'être interrompu par la sonnette d'entrée.

_**_ « Kusooo ! **__pesta-t-il. __**Il est à peine 9h du matin. Qui peut bien vouloir venir me faire ch… le matin de si bonne heure ? Tatsuha, sans doute. À moins que ce ne soit mon éditrice. »**_

Eiri élaborait des hypothèses tout en rejoignant l'entrée, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait vraiment. La dead-line était encore loin, et Tatsuha faisait souvent la grasse matinée, donc ne venait pas si tôt. Il s'attendait presque à tout le monde sauf à la visiteuse qui se tenait à présent debout devant lui sur le seuil de la porte.

**_ « Ohayo, Yuki-san, » **fit une femme aux cheveux châtains clairs en s'inclinant poliment.

**_ « Vous cherchez quelqu'un peut-être ? » **lança simplement le blond, ayant reconnu aussitôt la dame.

**_ « Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'ai l'impression que mon intuition s'est révélée exacte et que ma fille est venue trouver refuge chez vous,** ajouta-t-elle en apercevant les chaussures de Maïko dans l'entrée.** Je vous remercie sincèrement de vous occuper de mes enfants. » **

**_ « Y a pas de quoi. »**

**_ « Okaasan ? » **fit la voix de Maïko derrière le blond.

**_ « Maïko ! Tu vas bien ? Mais… Oh, Kami-sama ! Ma chérie ! »** s'exclama la mère Shindô en découvrant le visage tuméfié de sa fille.

**_ « Mais… Okaasan ! Ton œil ! » **

Cette fois-ci, c'était à la lycéenne de dévisager sa mère avec stupeur. Shindô Hikari avait en effet un splendide œil au beurre noir du côté droit. Malgré ses efforts pour le masquer, les trois couches de maquillage qu'elle avait mis n'avaient pas suffi à le dissimuler complètement.

**_ « … C'est otôsan qui t'a fait ça ? »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? **s'écria l'adolescente, hors d'elle. **C'est lui qui t'a frappé comme il l'a fait avec moi !** **Mais comment peut-il être aussi méchant avec sa famille ? Pourquoi il met tout sur le dos de Shuichi et qu'il s'en prend à nous tous, hein ? Je le déteste ! Je… »**

**_ « Maïko ? » **

La susnommé se calma aussitôt en entendant la voix affolée de son frère.

**_ « Maïko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**_ « Rien, rien, ce n'est rien, Shu-chan, **le rassura aussitôt sa frangine. **J'ai juste vu une araignée ! C'est ça, c'était juste une méchante bête pleine de pattes velues. N'est-ce pas, okaasan ? »**

**_ « Hein ? Okaasan ? **s'étonna le musicien, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.** Okaasan est ici ? »**

_**« Arf ! La boulette ! »**_ se gourmanda intérieurement la lycéenne.

**_ « Hé oui, Shu, okaasan est ici. Je lui ai dit à elle que je venais te voir et elle m'a couvert auprès de otôsan, parce que elle aussi, elle voulait te voir, tu sais. Alors on s'est dit toutes les deux que je pourrais faire croire que j'allais dormir chez une copine et qu'elle viendrait me chercher ici tout en profitant de l'occasion pour te voir. Allez, viens maintenant, **lança l'adolescente à son frère. **Viens dire bonjour. »**

**_ « … »**

Au grand étonnement de Maïko, Shuichi battit en retraite pour aller se cacher dans la chambre.

**_ « Shu-chan ? **appela la lycéenne en allant le rejoindre. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas voir okaasan ? »**

Shuichi s'était assis par terre, dos au mur juste à côté de la porte, les genoux repliés contre lui.

**_ « Shu ? »**

**_ « J'ai tout entendu… » **murmura le chanteur, le visage enfoui dans ses bras.

**_ « Hein ? Mais de… de quoi tu parles ? » **balbutia Maïko, craignant de comprendre.

**_ « Otôsan vous a frappées, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**_ « Non, il… »**

**_ « Arrête, Maï ! Ne me mens pas ! **s'écria Shuichi en relevant la tête. **Je t'ai entendu parler avec okaasan ! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Alors pourquoi elle voudrait me voir, hein ? Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Parce que tu es mon fils, » **fit soudain la voix de Shindô Hikari à quelques centimètres derrière eux.

Shuichi se redressa brusquement.

**_ « Mais c'est ma faute tout ce qui vous arrive ! C'est à cause de moi qu'on a tous ces problèmes et que otôsan vous bat ! Tout ça parce que je suis homosexuel ! Si je n'étais pas là, si seulement je n'étais pas né, tout ça… »**

**_ « Tout ça quoi ? » **l'interrompit la voix de son amant venu les rejoindre lui aussi.

**_ « Yu… Yuki ? »**

**_ « Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et peut-être que j'aurais fini dans le lit de Seguchi, comme un jouet entre ses mains. Seulement tu es là, et tu es celui qui m'a prouver que la vie n'était pas toujours aussi moche que je le croyais. Si tu n'avais pas été là, toutes les choses bien que tu as faites n'auraient pas existées, et les gens à qui tu as apporté du bonheur ne l'auraient peut-être jamais connu sans toi. Si tu cherches vraiment un responsable ici, alors c'est bien moi. C'est moi qui t'ai fait des avances et conduit sur le chemin de l'homosexualité. C'est aussi à cause de moi que tu as eu cet accident et qu'aujourd'hui tu es aveugle. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme-moi, mais toi, tu n'as été que le jouet malheureux du mauvais sort. »**

**_ « Yu…ki… Dis pas ça… Snif… C'est pas ta faute… C'est tout la mienne… Snif snif…»**

**_ « Ce n'est la faute de personne, Shu-chan, **intervint Hikari. **Tout cela n'est qu'un vilain tour du Destin. Tu n'as pas à te faire de reproches, car alors moi aussi j'en aurais plein à me faire. J'ai été une mauvaise mère…»**

**_ « Okaasan… Snif… » **

**_ « Viens là, mon bonhomme, » **fit tendrement sa mère en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Un instant surpris, Shuichi redevint soudain le petit garçon qui se faisait dorloter par sa maman dans son enfance, et de grosses larmes amères se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues. Longtemps, l'artiste pleura dans les bras de sa mère, ne cessant de s'excuser et de demander pardon pour tous les tracas qu'il causait à tout le monde. Hikari berça son fils retrouvé jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Elle ne pleurait pas mais on voyait bien qu'elle aussi, elle était très éprouvée. Un peu jalouse, Maïko s'approcha de sa mère et de son frère pour réclamer son câlin à elle aussi.

L'écrivain ne se mêla pas de cette petite réunion de famille, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir réconforter son amant lui-même. Il prit pourtant son mal en patience, conscient que son compagnon avait besoin de cette marque d'affection de son entourage pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Au bout d'un moment, une fois les embrassades terminées, l'épouse Shindô laissa ses enfants un instant et vint vers le blond.

**_ « Dômo arigato gozaimasu, **le remercia-t-elle chaleureusement en serrant sa main dans les siennes. **Continuez à prendre soin de mon fils, onegaï shimasu. »**

**_ « Je le ferai même si vous ne me le demandiez pas, » **répondit l'écrivain en haussant les épaules, laissant glisser sur lui la gratitude qu'on lui montrait.

**_ « Je le sais, et c'est pourquoi je sais que je peux vous le confier sans crainte, » **lui répondit la femme.

**_ « Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? **l'interrogea Yuki. **Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir chez vous si votre mari… »**

**_ « Je ne rentre pas chez moi, » **annonça Hikari d'un ton catégorique.

**_ « Quoi ?!? » **s'exclama Maïko.

**_ « Vous allez dormir où alors ? » **fit Shuichi, inquiet.

**_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, **les apaisa leur mère. **Maïko et moi irons loger quelques jours chez Tante Chikako, le temps que la situation se calme un peu. »**

**_ « Mais Tante Chi habite à Kobe ! » **s'écria le chanteur.

**_ « Okaasan ! Pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte là-bas ? Et le lycée alors ? Et Shu-chan ? On ne peux partir comme ça ! »**

**_ « Je sais que ça va être difficile quelques temps, Maïko, mais en ce moment, ça va vraiment mal avec ton père. Il a beaucoup de problèmes au boulot, et quand Shuichi a eu son accident, il a eu tout d'un coup encore plus de soucis, et il n'a pas su comment réagir à tout ça. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça, c'est juste qu'il s'est senti un peu déstabilisé et… »**

**_ « Mais comment tu peux prendre sa défense après ce qu'il nous a fait ? **s'indigna la lycéenne. **C'est pas parce qu'il a des problèmes qu'il a le droit de nous frapper comme il l'a fait ! »**

**_ « Maï-chan, c'est vrai que otôsan nous a fait des choses méchantes, mais tout ça c'est à cause de moi, tu sais, il… »**

**_ « J'y crois pas ! C'est à toi qu'il a fait le plus de mal, Shu-chan et toi tu lui trouves aussi des excuses ? C'est pas ta faute du tout, quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ? »**

**_ « Mais Maïko… » **balbutia le musicien, apeuré.

Blaf !

Occupée à crier sur son frère, la lycéenne n'avait pas vu la gifle venir. La main d'Hikari avait volé pour claquer subitement sur la joue de sa fille.

**_ « Je sais que tu as du ressentiment envers ton père. Mais je te prierais malgré tout d'être respectueuse envers lui car il est le chef de famille et mon époux de surcroît. Et même s'il nous a fait souffrir, tu peux peut-être comprendre qu'il est aussi l'homme que j'aime. De plus, je suis assez grande pour régler mes problèmes de couple alors je te prierais de ne pas t'en mêler, Maï-chan. »**

**_ « Demo… » **

**_ « Ça suffit, Maïko ! De toutes manières, votre père m'a demandé le divorce, alors tu n'as plus rien à objecter. »**

**_ « HEIIIIN ? » **s'écrièrent ensemble les deux enfants Shindô.

**_ « Je ne pensais pas vous l'annoncer de cette façon, mais c'est fait. Votre père et moi allons nous séparer quelques temps, et sans doute qu'ensuite nous engagerons la procédure de divorce. Dans la situation actuelle, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »**

**_ « Okaasan… Go… Gomen nasaï… » **balbutia Shuichi, l'air catastrophé, ses yeux s'inondant à nouveau de larmes.

**_ « Ne t'excuse pas, Shu-chan, tu n'y es pour rien, je te l'ai déjà dit, **fit sa mère en lui essuyant les yeux avec son mouchoir. **Et puis, Gendô et moi n'avons pas encore divorcé. Les choses s'arrangeront sûrement avant que cela arrive, né ?»**

Malgré sa cécité, Shuichi n'était pas dupe des propos de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas voir la gravité des blessures qu'avaient dues recevoir Hikari et Maïko, mais il se doutait qu'elles avaient dû en prendre pour leur grade (il se rappelait combien il s'était senti meurtri après que son père l'ait battu). Le musicien culpabilisait de la séparation de ses parents, mais dans un sens, il était rassuré de savoir que sa mère et sa sœur allaient habiter chez leur tante Chikako. Au moins, elles seraient en sécurité et n'auraient plus à craindre la fureur de Gendô. L'artiste baissa la tête un instant avant de la relever et de dire :

**_ « Haï, okaasan ! Vous prenez juste un peu de distance pour mieux vous réconcilier. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Moi, je dois rester ici à cause de mes enregistrements mais j'essayerai de venir vous rendre visite aussi souvent que possible. »**

Hikari se rendait bien compte que la voix de son fils tremblait, mais qu'il prenait sur lui pour la rassurer. Comme elle était fière de son petit garçon presque devenu un homme maintenant. Presque, car elle avait beau le regarder, il conservait cette allure frêle et sans défense de cet ado de 12 ans que sa sœur cadette un peu garçon manqué protégeait des vauriens de fin de primaire. Shuichi avait toujours était comme ça, un adorable bambin qui savait se faire beaucoup d'amis, mais dont la popularité innée lui attirait aussi beaucoup d'ennemis, jaloux de son rayonnement. Le musicien n'était pas un bagarreur à l'origine, il s'était endurci au cours de sa scolarité, à force d'être persécuté par de petits crétins sans cervelle, mais il restait toujours profondément altruiste et n'aimait pas les conflits. C'était pour ça qu'il se laissait souvent faire et pleurait aussi souvent.

Shuichi était quelqu'un qui débordait d'amour et le recherchait en chacun, et il se retrouvait donc déstabilisé face à la haine qu'il suscitait chez certaines personnes sans même le vouloir. Hikari s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son mari faire autant de mal à son fils, mais maintenant, elle ne fermerait plus les yeux. Elle aimait son époux, mais elle aimait aussi ses enfants, et la priorité dans l'immédiat était de les protéger. Elle emmènerait donc Maïko loin de Shindô Gendô, et faisait confiance à Yuki pour protéger Shuichi.

**_ « Bon, Maïko, **fit soudain la mère Shindô pour mettre fin à ces atermoiements. **Prends quelques affaires dans la valise que j'ai apporté, on va partir. Ton père nous fera parvenir le reste un peu plus tard. »**

**_ « Haï, okaasan, » **obéit aussitôt la lycéenne en prenant la valise que sa mère lui tendait.

**_ « Vous êtes venue en taxi ? » **demanda l'écrivain pendant que Maïko filait dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

**_ « Oui, mais je l'ai renvoyé, car je ne savais pas combien de temps je passerai ici. Je crois que j'ai bien fait. Cela fait déjà une heure que je suis ici, la note aurait été salée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Maïko et moi, nous prendrons le bus jusqu'à la gare. »**

**_ « Je vous emmène, » **trancha le blond.

**_ « Hein ? Mais non, voyons, je… »**

**_ « Je suis certain que ça fera plaisir à Shuichi de vous accompagner jusqu'à la gare. »**

**_ « Oh oui ! Onegaï, okaasan ! » **s'exclama le musicien qui n'avait rien perdu de la proposition de son compagnon.

**_ « Hum… Très bien, ** céda Hikari après un court instant d'hésitation. **Dômo arigato gozaïmasu, »** ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement vers Yuki.

**_ « Je vais m'habiller ! **s'écria Shuichi en se précipitant là où il croyait que se trouvait le placard mais où il ne trouva qu'un mur, qu'il se prit en plein dans la poire. **Itaïïï ! »**

**_ « On partira dès qu'il sera prêt, » **annonça le romancier à l'adresse de la mère Shindô.

**_ « Heu… Il aura peut-être besoin d'aide, non ? » **demanda la jeune femme, visiblement inquiète.

**_ « Tsss… Aucunement, Madame, **répondit l'écrivain avec un sourire narquois. **Il peut se débrouiller tout seul maintenant. Vous allez voir.»**

Effectivement, l'artiste ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide. Même s'il avait un peu buté dans un mur au départ, il avait finalement trouvé la commode, et sortait un à un les vêtements dont il allait avoir besoin pour s'habiller. Hikari le vit ensuite rejoindre le lit, où il posa le tout dans un ordre précis, tâtant chaque vêtement pour bien vérifier qu'il s'agissait du bon, puis il commença à enfiler le tout en reposant à la place son pyjama qu'il plia soigneusement avant de le ranger sous l'oreiller. Son habilité à tout organiser étonna grandement la mère, mais en même temps, elle était fière de son fils. Il parvenait malgré tout à s'adapter à son handicap et était sorti de la prostration dans laquelle il était tombé au tout début de sa cécité.

Quand tout ce petit monde fût fin prêt à partir, l'estomac malicieux d'un certain chanteur se manifesta de façon fort indiscrète, rappelant aux occupants de l'appartement et à la lycéenne qu'ils n'avaient pas encore déjeuner. Leur train ne devant partir que dans deux bonnes heures, Maïko et sa mère s'affairèrent dans la cuisine, nettoyant au passage le bazar y régnant, et bientôt une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé, de café et d'œufs au plat se répandit dans toutes les pièces du lieu. Le musicien semblait aux anges, ravi de passer du temps avec son amant et sa famille presque réuni au complet. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, le temps fila très vite, et l'heure de partir arriva très rapidement.

Les deux hommes et les deux femmes rejoignirent la Mercédès de l'écrivain où ils grimpèrent aussitôt et filèrent vers la gare. En arrivant sur place, le romancier fit appel à un porteur pour transporter les maigres bagages des Shindô, et ainsi accompagnés, ils se rendirent tous sur le quai d'embarquement. Yuki tenait et guidait son amant par l'épaule pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule, mais aussi pour le rassurer dans cette gigantesque marée humaine que Shuichi redoutait tant maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus. Une fois sur le quai, le bagagiste les laissa pour vaquer à d'autres voyageurs requérant son aide, et les Shindô purent enfin s'embrasser longuement pour se dire au revoir.

Tout le monde voyait bien que Shuichi était au bord des larmes, mais il se retenait obstinément de pleurer et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il souhaita un bon voyage à sa mère et à sa sœur, les serra dans ses bras en leur promettant de leur rendre visite dès qu'il le pourrait (ce qui n'allait pas être facile vu son emploi du temps surchargé), puis il leur adressa un sourire rassurant en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout s'arrangerait. Cette simple phrase rasséréna la mère et la lycéenne : Shuichi avait vécu bien pire encore qu'elles deux réunies, et il se battait pourtant pour vaincre ses angoisses et aller de l'avant. Attendries et reconnaissantes, elles se jetèrent toutes deux sur le musicien pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir.

Yuki n'échappa pas à son petit bisou sur la joue de la part de Maïko et à une poignée de main amicale de Madame Shindô. La voix-off annonçant le départ du train les rappela à l'ordre et l'adolescente et sa mère montèrent dans le train, qui ne tarda pas à quitter le quai. Shuichi faisait de grands signes de la main, complètement à l'opposé du sens de départ du train, ce qui fit bien rire plusieurs passants à côté d'eux, ainsi que Maïko et Hikari, mais bien moins le blond qui refroidit l'atmosphère d'un regard glacial aux moqueurs. L'écrivain le remit dans le bon sens, puis, une fois le train parti, il reconduisit son compagnon jusqu'à la voiture.

Le chanteur n'avait plus rien dit depuis que son amant et lui avaient quitté le quai. Il était monté dans la voiture sans un mot, et son silence pesant inquiétait quelque peu le romancier qui s'attendait à le voir fondre en larmes à la première occasion. Le blond n'attendit cependant pas bien longtemps pour que l'artiste reprenne la parole.

**_ « Eiri… » **fit soudain la voix effacée d'un Shuichi qui détournait la tête vers la portière.

**_ « Oui ? Quoi ? » **répondit l'écrivain tout en passant les vitesses.

**_ « Je… je peux maintenant ? »**

**_ « Hum ? »**

Sur le coup, Eiri ne comprenait pas bien ce que Shuichi voulait dire, mais la voix chevrotante de sanglots de son amant lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

**_ « Haï, Shu-chan… **le conforta le blond. **Elles sont loin maintenant, elles ne te verront pas.**

**_ « Arigato… » **le remercia dans un souffle l'artiste dont les larmes ruisselaient déjà sur ses joues, si abondantes qu'on aurait cru qu'elles ne prendraient jamais fin…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** vous attendrez le prochain épisode, j'ai pas encore le tiiiitre !!! Ça sera peut-être : « Un nouveau venu » ou un truc du genre**

_**(1) **__**Vendredi 13 avril :**___Oui, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est long ce vendredi 13, mes aïeux !!! Mais bon, on change quand même de jour en cours de chapitre. Ouf !

_**(2)**__** onee-sama :**_ Ben ça veut dire « grande-sœur », mais ici Tatsuha fait le flatteur en utilisant un terme très respectueux surtout utilisé envers des personnes importantes dans la société (bon il aurait aussi pu utiliser le terme « ane-ure », à ne pas confondre avec « ani-ure »= grand frère)

_**(3) **__**Kannô Midoriko :**_ Cherchez pas, vous ne trouverez pas ce personnage dans les mangas de Murakami Maki-donô. Je l'ai inventé pour les besoins de ma fic (enfin, c'est juste un perso secondaire, mais bon), et je l'ai nommé ainsi la fameuse secrétaire débile qui n'avait pas reconnu Yuki dans le précédent chapitre. Si si, c'est elle !

**Commentaires de fin :** Dans ce commentaire de fin, je tiens juste à remercier les personnes qui me reviewent (ça existe ce verbe ?!), et surtout les régulier(ère)s, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'envoient des encouragements et des remerciements. Merci à Momo974 pour sa review sur le chapitre 12, ainsi qu'à Orangepencils, Dimi-chan et Michiyo44 qui n'oublient jamais de poster leur petit commentaire, Tigrou19, Yuki Tanaka et Shaolan que je vois depuis peu aussi poster régulièrement dès que je mets un chapitre. Merci à tous et toutes d'être là pour lire mon histoire, d'y être fidèle et de la faire exister. Car une histoire ne peut exister que si elle a des lecteurs, et tout lecteur potentiel est un trésor chéri par un auteur.

Yuki : je les chéris pas, moi, les lecteurs, je les emmer…

Shuichi : Yukiki, voyons, faut pas dire de gros mots en public !

Yuki : m'en fous, je le fais quand même ! (tire une grosse bouffée de sa cigarette)

Shizu : bon vous me laissez finir mon commentaire, les deux zoziaux ?

Yuki : pas de problème, je vais m'amuser avec Shu. (entraîne Shu vers la chambre)

Shizu : … Heuuuuu… Ze peux v'nir ? (yeux tout brillants d'étoiles)

Yuki : NAN ! Casse-toi ! Dégage ! (claque la porte)

Shizu : mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!! Snif… A pas pu voir… Mais c'est pas grave… Nyark nyark nyark… je vais leur concocter une bonne petite scène bien hot dans un des prochains chapitres… Mwahahahahaha !!!! Allez à bientôt !!!

**Lexique :**

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Chan/kun/san/sama __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Demo __:_ mais

_Dômo arigatô gozaimasu __:_ merci beaucoup

_-Dono__ :_ suffixe de politesse extrêmement formel et archaïque. C'est une marque de respect envers une personne aujourd'hui un peu désuète, plus guère utilisée aujourd'hui que dans les films de samouraïs ou une poignée d'occasions très formelles.

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_Kami-sama :_ Dieu , ou alors, suivant le contexte, vous traduisez par « oh mon dieu ! » avec une expression catastrophée

_Konnichi wa __:_ Bonjour (à partir de 11H du matin jusqu'à 18H)

_Matte__ :_ attends

_Nani :_ quoi

_Ohayô /ohayô gozaimasu:_ Bonjour (jusqu'à 11H du matin)

_Okaasan :_Maman

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît

_Onee-sama __:_ grande sœur (Tatsuha fait ici son flatteur en mettant un terme très poli, voir vieillot surtout utilisé pour s'adresser à un seigneur

_Otôsan :_ Papa

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer_

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ = littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

11


	16. Un nouveau venu

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre XVI : Un nouveau venu**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Dark fic, angst

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi

**Persos :** Uesugi Tatsuha, Rage Morgan, Nakano Hiroshi, Fujisaki Suguru, K-san, Sakano Hiromu, et un autre petit gars que vous allez découvrir incessamment sous peu. Ah oui, y aussi la secrétaire idiote et blonde Kannô Midoriko, ainsi que le docteur Sakamoto

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami (sauf 3 qui sont de moi, la secretaire, le docteur plus le petit nouveau)

**Commentaires :** Vous ne le saviez pas ? Dans une vie antérieure, Machiavel était mon petit frère. C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris. MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Bref, je pourrais m'auto-encenser pendant 3 heures pour vous faire part de mon fabuleux génie sadico-machiavélique, mais je suis très occupée alors je ne vais pas le faire, vous en avez de la chance ! Ma formation à Limoges se passe pas trop mal (même si les chiottes des locaux d'hébergement puent, que la peinture est horrible, les fenêtres, on n'en parle pas, et les plombs arrêtent pas de sauter…Bref que du bonheur ! Bientôt c'est moi qui vais péter un plomb…). Allez, lisez bien ce chapitre, moi je retourne à mes écrits et à mes livres !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Tatsuha a découvert son amour pour Shuichi et décide de s'allier à Seguchi. Pour faire quoi ? On se le demande… Quand à Shuichi, il découvre que sa mère et sa sœur ont été battues par son père, et que ses parents vont certainement divorcer, Hikari emmenant sa fille avec elle à Kobe… (résumé ultra nullissime)

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre XVI : Un nouveau venu**

**Samedi 14 avril, midi passé**

Shuichi s'était arrêté de pleurer quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, mais son visage encore marqué de larmes affichait toujours un air triste et désemparé. Yuki le reconduisit jusqu'à l'appartement, lui fit ôter ses chaussures et son manteau, puis il le conduisit dans le salon où il l'installa sur le canapé avant d'aller allumer la télé. Le blond alla ensuite se chercher une bière et un jus de fruits pour Shuichi, et il revint s'installer sur le sofa avec son amant.

**_ « Tiens, **fit-il en lui donnant la boisson accompagnée d'un sachet de pookies. **Ça guérit tout ces petites choses roses, c'est ce que tu m'as dit un jour, non ? »**

**_ « Hum, haï… Arigato, Eiri, » **le remercia l'artiste après avoir identifié au toucher ce que lui donnait son compagnon.

L'écrivain prit sa place habituelle dans l'angle du canapé, et Shuichi vint se blottir contre lui, abandonnant ses gâteux et sa boisson dans un coin.

**_ « Tu ne manges pas tes pookies ? » **l'interrogea Yuki après quelques minutes, tout en sirotant sa bière à petites gorgées.

**_ « … Tout à l'heure, j'ai pas très faim tout de suite… »**

**_ « Ça se mange sans faim ça, surtout avec toi, **rétorqua le blond. **Tu es malade ? »**

**_ « Non, ça va, je vais bien. »**

**_ « T'inquiète, elles sont à l'abri maintenant. Ton père ne leur fera plus de mal. »**

Eiri voulait bien sûr parler de Maïko et Hikari Shindô, la sœur et la mère de Shuichi. Le romancier avait bien compris que cette histoire avec son père allait le perturber quelques jours.

**_ « S'il le faut, je les protégerai moi-même, Shuichi, » **l'assura ensuite le blond.

**_ « Hum… Arigato. »**

**_ « Shuichi, ne… » **commença l'écrivain.

**_ « Je sais, Eiri, je ne dois pas pleurer, **le coupa le musicien. **Regarde, je ne pleure pas, non ? » **ajouta-t-il en levant la tête vers son amant.

**_ « Non, c'est vrai, mais… »**

**_ « C'est juste que j'ai du mal à accuser le coup, Eiri… Je ne pensais pas que mon père pourrait s'en prendre à ma mère et à ma sœur. C'est moi le mouton noir de la famille Shindô… »**

**_ « Ne commence pas à te dénigrer de la sorte, Shu… » **s'emporta Yuki avant d'être encore interrompu**. **

**_ « Leurs blessures étaient graves ? Dis-moi, Eiri ! Est-ce qu'elles avaient très mal ? »**

Eiri hésita un instant, se doutant que sa réponse pourrait inquiéter encore plus son fragile compagnon. Mais il avait bien vu aussi quelles conséquences son silence pouvait provoquer chez son amant. L'écrivain se décida donc à dire la vérité au chanteur, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

**_ « Elles ont toutes les deux un bel œil au beurre noir et quelques bleus, mais elles n'avaient pas de blessures plus graves. »**

**_ « C'est vrai ? Yôkata… » **souffla l'artiste, rassuré.

_**« Heureusement qu'il n'a pu les voir,**_se dit le blond en aparté. _**Le connaissant, il en aurait fait tout un drame. Mais… S'il les avait vu sans être aveugle, il aurait sans doute réagi tout autrement... »**_

L'écrivain grimaça, agacé par toutes ces pensées parasites qui lui encombraient le cerveau : il s'inquiétait trop pour Shuichi et ça lui fichait de sacrées migraines dont il se serait bien passé. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le musicien à son sort, car tout comme l'artiste avait besoin du soutien du romancier, ce dernier avait lui aussi besoin de la présence de son amant.

_**« Raaah ! **_pesta Eiri toujours à part. _**Faut aussi que j'arrête de ruminer comme ça ! On a compris que j'ai besoin de Shuichi autant qu'il a besoin de moi, pas la peine de revenir indéfiniment là-dessus ! »**_

**_ « Bon, il est plus que temps que je prépare à manger,** lança soudain le blond à voix haute.** Et je ne veux pas t'entendre geindre que t'as pas faim, compris ? Tu vas manger un peu parce que t'as franchement besoin de te remplumer un peu. T'es tout maigrichon. »**

**_ « …Ha… Haï, Eiri ! » **balbutia le chanteur, tellement surpris qu'il ne songea même pas à refuser.

Le blond se leva et Shuichi fit de même en lui demandant s'il pouvait venir l'aider en cuisine. Le romancier lui répondit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, et il laissa son compagnon pour rejoindre la cuisine. Mais au moment où il allait pénétrer dans la pièce, et qu'il s'apprêtait à dire au musicien qu'il pouvait mettre la table s'il s'en sentait le courage, Eiri entendit le bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombe. En se retournant, il vit Shuichi effondré au pied du canapé, sans vie.

**_ « SHUICHI ! » **s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers son compagnon.

Doucement, l'écrivain releva l'artiste dont le teint avait viré à un blanc crayeux. Mis à part ce détail, la respiration de Shuichi était régulière et il semblait dormir profondément. Pourtant son sommeil paraissait beaucoup trop profond. Les efforts du romancier pour le réveiller restèrent désespérément vains, procurant à Yuki un nouvel accès d'angoisse. Était-ce son refus que Shuichi l'aide qui avait provoqué ce malaise chez l'adolescent ? Ça paraissait totalement absurde, mais Eiri ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envisager. Le musicien était devenu tellement sensible ces derniers temps, et les événements des deux derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants pour lui. Sans perdre plus de temps en inutiles hypothèses, Yuki souleva son compagnon et l'allongea sur le canapé, le recouvrit de la couverture qui traînait dans un coin puis appela le docteur Sakamoto…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Au même moment, à N.G. Productions…**

**_ « Oooh, Konnichi wa, Yuki-san ! **s'écria soudain la secrétaire blonde du président Seguchi. **J'allais partir déjeuner, vous avez de la chance. OH ! Mais… vous avez changé de couleur de cheveux ? »**

**_ « Huh ? Hahaha, non, non, **répondit le jeune homme brun qui se tenait à présent devant la demoiselle. **Je ne suis pas Yuki Eiri. Je sais que je lui ressemble beaucoup, mais je ne suis que son adorable petit frère, Uesugi Tatsuha. Cela dit, à défaut d'avoir le vrai Yuki Eiri avec vous, je suis là moi. Ça vous dit un petit dîner aux chandelles ce soir ? **proposa-t-il en adoptant son sourire le plus charmeur. **Je connais un très bon restaurant italien à deux pas d'ici qui fait **_**"delle pasta alla carbonara"**_** du tonnerre. Imaginez la scène, vous et moi, seuls dans la salle panoramique, nous dévorant des yeux l'un l'autre… Je suis persuadé que vous portez très bien le rouge, et que ces deux splendides perles bleues que sont vos yeux illumineraient la nuit de mille étoiles…»**

Tatsuha s'était rapproché de la jeune femme jusqu'à la coincer contre le bureau derrière elle. Le visage de la jeune Midoriko avait viré à un beau rouge pivoine des plus charmants, que le moine identifia tout de suite comme un symbole de victoire. Cependant, la remarque que lui fit la demoiselle le refroidit d'un coup.

**_ « Oh, Uesugi-san, vous parlez comme un poème, **s'extasia la gentille bécasse blonde** Mais… mes yeux sont verts. » **

**_ « ...Urgh ! »**

_**« Kuso ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai superposé l'image de Shuichi à cette mijaurée et j'ai cru que ses yeux étaient bleus ! Je m'étais pourtant promis d'arrêter de penser à lui. Je dois le protéger et ne pas céder à mes pulsions animales qui me conduiraient à le combler de mille caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle mon nom de plaisir et… »**_

**_ « Uesugi-san ? »**

**_ « Hein ? **fit le brun, sortant enfin de ces élucubrations perverses. **Ah, heuuu… Pardonnez-moi, je… »**

**_ « Vous êtes daltonien, c'est ça ? » **lança soudain la blonde.

**_ « Gné ? » **fit Tatsuha sans comprendre.

**_ « Vous avez cru que mes yeux étaient bleus au lieu de verts. Quand on est daltonien, on voit une autre couleur à la place du rouge et du vert,** expliqua-t-elle d'un air le plus sérieux du monde.** Pauvre chose ! Comme ce soit être gênant ! » **compatit-elle en flattant les cheveux du jeune homme comme elle l'aurait fait avec un caniche.

**_ « Heu… Oui… Parfois… » **balbutia le moine sans oser la détromper, médusé de l'extrême stupidité de la pauvrette.

Tatsuha ne pensait vraiment pas rencontrer un jour une personne plus idiote encore que Shuichi dont la capacité à balancer des âneries plus énormes que lui était pourtant déjà fort développée. Seguchi aimait-il donc s'entourer de personnes stupides ? Peut-être cela lui permettait-il de se sentir supérieur et utile à la société. Ou alors, était-il un _"bakacon "(1)_, un obsédé des débiles profonds ? Non… Impossible. Quoique, entre Sakuma Riyuichi, Shuichi ou encore cette jeune secrétaire au cerveau limité, on pouvait se poser la question… Cependant, la première explication était plus crédible, car Seguchi aimait Yuki qui était très intelligent et cultivé, mais il souffrait d'un terrible complexe de supériorité qui le rendait parfois sans pitié envers les jeunes artistes qu'il recevait en audition.

D'ailleurs, Tôma n'avait pas été tendre avec Shuichi au début de sa carrière, et il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire en face qu'il avait des progrès à faire s'il voulait continuer à travailler à N.G. Mais heureusement à l'heure actuelle, Shuichi avait changé de boîte de production, et sa patronne était une véritable fan du petit chanteur des Bad Luck (pas toujours pour son plus grand bonheur…). Le seul problème qu'il restait était l'obsession grandissante de Seguchi pour son beau-frère Eiri, et la chose avait pris de telles proportions que le président négligeait complètement son épouse et s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Shuichi. C'était pourquoi il fallait l'arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment et que Shuichi soit blessé ou même pire.

Après avoir convenu d'une heure de rendez-vous avec la jeune secrétaire au QI aussi élevé qu'un stégosaure, le moine se fit annoncer au président, en ayant bien pris soin de lui faire part de la raison de sa venue, à savoir comment obtenir les faveurs Eiri(raison qui était, par ailleurs, un piège destiné à appâter Seguchi et à lui faire commettre une erreur qui l'aurait définitivement éloigné de Yuki et Shuichi). Malheureusement, le brun ignorait encore à cet instant que Tôma avait tenté de violer son frère, et qu'il allait pénétrer dans l'antre du Diable…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le même jour, en fin d'après-midi.**

Quand Shuichi ouvrit les yeux, son regard vide se perdit dans les ténèbres environnantes. Il était dans son lit, ( enfin, celui qu'il partageait avec Yuki), mais son esprit flottait à des kilomètres de là, errant dans les limbes obscures qui l'entouraient. Il serait sans doute resté égaré dans les tourments de cette noirceur si une voix grave et inquiète n'avait appelé son nom et ramené sa conscience parmi les vivants.

**_ « … chi ? »**

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Shuichi ? Est-ce que ça va ? »**

**_ « Ei… ri ? »**

**_ « Je suis là, watashi no tenshi… »**

**_ « Eiri… »**

Shuichi tendit une main par-dessus les couvertures que l'écrivain saisit aussitôt avec délicatesse.

**_ « Tu te sens mieux ? »**

**_ « Huh ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » **l'interrogea l'adolescent d'une voix traînante.

**_ « Tu t'es brusquement effondré au moment où j'allais faire à manger. Tu m'as fichu une ces trouilles, sale gamin… »**

**_ « Ah… gomen… » **lâcha le musicien d'un air absent.

Yuki remarqua que l'esprit de Shuichi était encore parti en vagabondage.

**_ « Shu-chan, » **l'appela-t-il à nouveau.

**_ « Huh ? Nani ? »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu as, Shu ? Tu es bizarre… »**

**_ « Ah ? Peut-être… Tu crois ? »**

**_ « Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certain, **affirma le blond. **Sakamoto-san m'avait prévenu que tu risquais d'être un peu à l'ouest mais là, c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais. C'est même carrément flippant. »**

Shuichi se sentait effectivement un peu bizarre. Il entendait son amant lui parlait mais il ne comprenait goutte à ses paroles. Il aurait voulu y parvenir mais son cerveau refusait de lui obéir, comme si un voile épais recouvrait toutes ses facultés mentales. Alors, pour se faire pardonner, mais aussi dans l'espoir de se sentir mieux, l'adolescent demanda soudain :

**_ « Prends-moi dans tes bras… »**

Eiri, qui avait continuer à parler dans le vide pendant ce temps, se tût soudain, réalisant enfin que Shuichi ne l'avait pas écouté. Réprimant la tristesse qui l'envahit alors, le blond serra tendrement son aimé contre lui en repensant aux paroles du docteur…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Flash-back : quelques heures auparavant…**_

_**_ « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, **__expliquait le romancier au médecin. __**Il s'est effondré d'un seul coup et ensuite, impossible de le réveiller. »**_

_**_ « Hum… Je ne vois rien de très inquiétant pour l'instant, mais si son état devait perdurer, il faudra sans doute l'hospitaliser. »**_

_**_ « L'hospitaliser ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est nécessaire de l'envoyer encore une fois dans cet endroit froid et angoissant ? Il est déjà assez traumatisé comme ça ! »**_

_**_ « Je le sais bien, Yuki-san, **__répondit patiemment le docteur. __**Cependant, l'état de votre ami pourrait s'avérer dangereux s'il persistait. »**_

_**_ « Comment ça ? »**_

_**_ « Il ne dort pas, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser. Il comate. »**_

_**_ « Vous vous foutez de moi là ? J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était dans le cirage ! Ce que je vous demande, c'est… »**_

_**_ « C'est ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, **__le coupa Sakamoto. __**Shindô-san est dans un état proche du coma. Il n'est pas vraiment dans le coma, mais il n'est pas non plus dans une période normale de sommeil. Le stress accumulé a du provoquer une chute de tension et un effondrement nerveux. Le stress est à l'origine de nombreux maux de nos jours, et parfois, cela se révèle très handicapant chez certaines personnes. Shindô-san a tout fait pour tenir le coup, mais au bout d'un moment, son corps lui a réclamé le repos dont il avait besoin, et il n'a pas demandé la permission de son possesseur. Shindô-san ne se réveillera que quand son corps le lui permettra, et pas avant. Et c'est pourquoi je dis que si cet état de fait doit durer trop longtemps, il faudra l'hospitaliser, car alors, il ne sera plus en mesure de se nourrir, et son corps ne fera que s'enfoncer encore plus, entraînant immanquablement la mort... »**_

_**_ « … »**_

_**_ « Nous n'en sommes encore pas là, fort heureusement, **__ajouta le docteur pour rassurer son interlocuteur. __**Pour l'instant, nous allons laisser Shindô-san se reposer, et si d'ici à demain soir, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, nous aviserons. Je vais aussi lui prescrire un traitement à base de plantes qui devrait l'aider à mieux gérer son stress. »**_

_**_ « Vous ne lui donnez pas d'anti-dépresseurs ? »**_

_**_ « Je préfère éviter dans son état. Shindô-san est très faible, un traitement trop fort pourrait avoir l'effet inverse, et faire empirer son intégrité physique et mentale. Commençons déjà par le plus simple, mais pas le moins efficace. »**_

_**_ « … Très bien, **__acquiesça le romancier tandis que le médecin rédigeait son ordonnance. __**Merci de vous être déplacé un samedi. »**_

_**_ « Oh, vous savez, j'y vois aussi mon intérêt, **__fit modestement Sakamoto-san. __**Je m'intéresse beaucoup à son cas. Si une star telle que lui peut surmonter l'obstacle de sa cécité et continuer sa carrière, cela pourrait être un exemple pour beaucoup de personnes qui deviennent aveugles après un accident grave ou une maladie soudaine. »**_

_**_ « Mouais… Et vous pouvez aussi vous faire plein de fric sur le dos des pauvres gens que vous soignez… »**_

_**_ « La moitié des sommes que je reçois pour soigner les personnalités de ce pays sont reversés à des œuvres caritatives. On me dit souvent que je suis trop impliqué avec mes patients, et que je suis trop gentil pour être docteur. »**_

_**_ « Je vais finir par le croire… Ou alors par être convaincu que vous sortez tout droit de Dr Queen… » **__grinça l'écrivain, sarcastique. _

_**_ « Hahaha ! On me le dit souvent aussi. »**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shuichi se réveilla en sursaut. Qui était donc cette personne qui l'emprisonnait de ces bras puissants ? Il ne pouvait la voir. Il ne pouvait que percevoir son étreinte, sentir l'odeur de ses vêtements fraîchement lavés, constater que cette personne était un homme plus grand et mieux bâti que lui. Avec un cri de frayeur, l'artiste repoussa l'inconnu qui le retenait, prêt à s'enfuir…

L'écrivain ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit soudain son amant s'écarter vivement de lui. L'adolescent s'était reculé jusqu'au bord du lit, l'air terrorisé, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ne l'attaque. Il respirait avec difficulté, retenant parfois son souffle pour guetter le moindre bruit suspect. De quoi avait-il donc peur ? Avait-il fait un nouveau cauchemar avec Seguchi ? Eiri se redressa à son tour et tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de son compagnon.

**_ « C'est moi, Shu… »**

**_ « Ne me touchez pas !!! » **hurla l'artiste soudain pris de panique en se reculant encore.

Mais là, manque de chance, le lit se terminait, et le musicien posa la main dans le vide, perdant brusquement l'équilibre avant de basculer. Le romancier le rattrapa juste à temps, avant qu'il ne chute pour de bon sur le sol. L'adolescent, qui n'avait pas reconnu son amant, se mit à s'agiter, en gémissant de frayeur. Il semblait même avoir tellement peur qu'aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

**_ « Shu, calme-toi ! C'est moi, c'est Eiri ! » **

**_ « … Non… » **gémit le musicien.

**_ « Shuichi, c'est moi, » **répéta l'écrivain plus doucement en caressant la joue du chanteur.

L'adolescent, qui avait cessé de bouger tellement il avait peur, ouvrit les yeux et chercha son amant des yeux. Bien entendu, l'artiste ne put le voir, mais il sentait malgré tout sa présence.

**_ « Eiri… »**

**_ « Tout va bien, Shu… »**

Shuichi poussa un soupir fatigué et se blottissant contre Eiri, il lâcha timidement :

**_ « Gomen ne… »**

**_ « Pfff… **souffla le blond, agacé.** Je t'ai dit quoi déjà ? »**

**_ « … De… d'arrêter de m'excuser ? » **hasarda l'adolescent, confus.

**_ « Dans le mille ! Alors, retire tout de suite ce mot de ton vocabulaire, c'est compris ? Tu as eu peur en te réveillant dans mes bras, mais je ne vais pas te fâcher pour ça. La seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser pour le moment, c'est te reposer. »**

**_ « Je… Quelle heure il est ? »**

**_ « Pas loin de 21 heures, je crois. »**

**_ « Si tard ? **s'exclama le musicien en se redressant. **Tu as mangé au moins ?** **Tu n'es pas resté tout le temps avec moi, j'espère ? »**

**_ « Non, je n'ai pas mangé, et oui, je suis resté tout l'après-midi auprès de toi. Je te laisse deviner ce que ça veut dire… » **répondit le blond d'un ton étrange.

_**« Il s'est inquiété pour moi… **__pensa Shuichi, troublé. __**Il n'arrive pas à le dire, mais il s'est inquiété pour moi, et il n'a pas voulu me laisser seul parce qu'il tient à moi… » **_

L'artiste connaissait maintenant par cœur cette voix monocorde et légèrement vacillante qu'employait son amant pour tenter de masquer son angoisse. C'était à la fois attendrissant et terriblement craquant !

**_ « Arigatô, Eiri ! » **s'écria soudain le chanteur en sautant au cou du romancier.

**_ « Ha… haï… » **balbutia le blond, pris de court.

**_ « Na, Eiri… »**

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisse chasser les nuages qui planent sur mon cœur… »**

Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Shuichi remarqua quelque chose d'étonnant. Au niveau de sa poitrine, il sentait des battements de cœur précipités. Mais ce n'était pas les siens qu'il ressentait, mais bel et bien ceux de l'écrivain ! Réprimant le petit rire qui lui venait aux lèvres, l'adolescent demanda :

**_ « Ça va, Eiri ? »**

**_ « Hein ? Mais bien sûr que ça va, baka ! **fit le blond le cœur palpitant et les joues embrasées en repoussant doucement Shuichi. **Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais m'attendrir pour deux mots de poésie ? »**

**_ « Huh ? Je parlais pas spécialement de ça, Eiri, mais je suis content de savoir que mes **_**"deux mots de poésie"**_** ont au moins retenu ton attention, » **fit l'artiste avec un sourire malicieux.

**_ « J'ai jamais dit que ça m'avait plu ! » **se récria le romancier, encore plus rouge.

**_ « Mais j'ai jamais dit non plus que ça t'avait plu, j'ai dit que ça **_**"avait au moins retenu ton attention",**_ fit remarquer l'adolescent, légèrement narquois.** Pourquoi ta voix tremble comme ça ? Tu as aimé en fait ? »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, Eiri, **fit l'artiste en revenant se blottir contre son compagnon. **Je sais déjà ce que ton cœur pense, même si tes lèvres ne peuvent pas le dire… » **

**_ « … Shu… »**

**_ « Aï shiteru, Eiri… »**

Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel le romancier resta pétrifié un instant avant de resserrer son étreinte sur son amant et de lui murmurer.

**_ « Moi aussi, watashi no tenshi… Aï shiteru… »**

Shuichi sentait que le blond était au bord des larmes. Il était heureux et ému des mots de son compagnon, mais il avait de plus en plus la conviction que son amour pour lui le faisait souffrir. Le musicien devait à tout prix devenir plus fort, pour ne plus pleurer devant l'écrivain, et surtout pour ne plus lui créer de soucis. Mais face au monde d'obscurité qui se dressait devant lui, la tâche s'avérait ardue, et Shuichi n'avait qu'un espoir, réussir à surmonter toutes les difficultés. Un frémissement léger le secoua et l'artiste étouffa son gémissement d'angoisse contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Yuki le perçut et, écartant soudain l'adolescent, il se leva soudain, abandonnant son amant dans le lit.

**_ « Ei… Eiri ? » **balbutia Shuichi, intrigué en entendant de drôles de bruit à quelques mètres de lui.

L'écrivain fouillait fébrilement dans le placard, à la recherche d'un objet qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

**_ « AH ! **s'écria victorieusement le blond. **Le voilà ! »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Eiri ? »**

**_ « Tiens, **fit le romancier revenu près de l'artiste. **Tends les mains, Shu-chan.»**

De plus en plus perplexe, Shuichi obéit timidement. Un objet poilu et assez léger vint se poser délicatement entre ses mains grandes ouvertes.

**_ « Gnuh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **demanda le chanteur.

**_ « À ton avis ? »**

**_ « On dirait… une peluche… **commença l'adolescent en tâtant la chose. **C'est un… lapin ? »**

**_ « Oui, c'est ça. Un joli lapin rose un peu comme celui de Sakuma. C'était un de tes cadeaux d'anniversaire, mais je te le donne tout de suite celui-là. Comme ça, tu l'auras avec toi pour aller au studio lundi. »**

**_ « … Eiri… »**

**_ « Enfin, t'es pas obligé de l'emmener si c'est trop gênant pour toi, »** ajouta aussitôt l'écrivain en rougissant.

**_ « Si, bien sûr que je vais l'emmener, Eiri ! **s'écria aussitôt le musicien. **Je l'adore déjà ! Arigato ! »**

Et pour confirmer ses dires, Shuichi serra très fort la peluche contre lui.

**_ « Hé ! Je suis là, moi ! **protesta le blond. **La peluche, c'est seulement pour quand tu vas au studio ou quand je ne suis pas avec toi dans le lit. »**

**_ « Oooh ! Comme c'est kawaï ! Mon Eiri chéri qui est jaloux ! »**

**_ « Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »**

**_ « Hihihi ! »**

**_ « Je t'interdis de te marrer, baka ! »**

**_ « Alors serre-moi contre toi si tu veux que j'arrête, Eiri… »**

**_ « Haï… » **

Sur cet acquiescement, le romancier écarta la peluche qu'il posa à la tête du lit, puis il attira son amant dans ses bras…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le week-end se termina plus calmement qu'il avait commencer. Grâce aux petites pilules d'homéopathie prescrites par le docteur Sakamoto, Shuichi dormit d'une traite toute la nuit, et se réveilla assez tard le dimanche matin. Le musicien se reposa toute la journée durant, somnolant parfois, rêvassant les yeux dans le vide en écoutant de la musique à d'autres moments, et ne se levant que pour aller manger, tandis que son compagnon écrivait. Le lundi matin arriva finalement, et aussi l'heure de partir au studio.

**_ « Shuichi… » **fit le blond tandis que le chanteur s'habillait dans la chambre.

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller au studio aujourd'hui. Le docteur te disait de te reposer. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, personne ne t'en voudra si tu manques une journée de travail. Et puis, c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai envie de te gâter, de te chouchouter, de… »**

**_ « Hahaha, arigato, Eiri, **fit Shuichi en repoussant doucement le blond qui était venu l'enlacer. **Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux vraiment pas manquer. C'est un jour très important : une nouvelle personne doit intégrer le staff et va nous être présenté. »**

**_ « Tu la verras demain cette personne. Reste… Juste pour aujourd'hui, » **insista l'écrivain, se faisant câlin.

**_ « Non, Eiri, arrête ! **protesta le musicien en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte du romancier. **C'est déjà pas facile pour moi alors si tu continues, je finirai par prendre de mauvaises habitudes, et je voudrai rester tout le temps ici avec toi. Je dois y aller, il le faut. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Eiri. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Eiri ? »** demanda l'artiste en se retournant pour venir caresser la joue du blond.

**_ « Je dois avouer que je l'ignore moi-même, Shuichi… **répondit l'écrivain à mi-voix. **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que te voir dans un état tel que tu étais hier, ça me fait mal. Je… Je me sens impuissant et terriblement mal. Shuichi. J'ai mal à un point tel que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser sortir d'ici… » **

**_ « Oh, Yuki… Mon amour… Il ne faut pas… Je vais bien, tu sais, je… »**

L'artiste se tût, et il laissa son compagnon venir lover son front au creux de son cou. Il réalisait que sa propre détresse était en train de déteindre sur le romancier, et si celui-ci flanchait, qui le soutiendrait à l'avenir ? Le chanteur était en vie après tout. Il aurait très bien pu mourir le jour de cet accident qui lui avait coûté ses yeux, mais il avait survécu et la conséquence la plus grave avait seulement été de perdre la vue, pas la vie. Curieusement, en ce jour où il fêtait ses 20 printemps et son entrée dans la majorité, Shuichi se sentait investi d'une puissance nouvelle, d'un courage qui jusque là lui avait fait défaut, et allait l'aider à avancer.

Eiri n'en n'avait pas l'air au premier abord, mais il était en fait beaucoup plus fragile et sensible qu'il le laissait paraître. Sa froideur apparente n'était qu'une façon de se protéger en repoussant les autres avant de souffrir. Le musicien avait remarqué cela très tôt dans leur relation, mais avec ses propres problèmes, il l'avait oublié. Pourtant n'étaient-ils pas un couple ? Les aléas de l'existence devaient alors se surmonter ensemble, pas chacun de son côté en attendant le réconfort de l'autre. Car quand l'un souffrait, l'autre le ressentait également. Donc inversement, si l'un avait un moral d'enfer, l'autre se sentirait aussitôt mieux. Enfin c'était la conclusion à laquelle Shuichi était arrivé après quelques instants de réflexion. Le musicien décida alors de remonter les bretelles à son amant dépressif et de lui montrer que tout allait bien se passer. Il chercha le visage du blond, et quand il l'eut trouvé, il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

**_ « Eiri ! **fit l'adolescent en donnant deux petites tapes simultanées à son compagnon. **Je te certifie que tout se passera bien, alors tu dois me croire, et me laisser partir. »**

**_ « Aieuh ! Pourquoi tu me gifles, baka ? »**

**_ « Parce que je ne veux pas te voir déprimer à cause de moi. Tu sais bien que je suis un cas désespéré de pleurnichard incurable. Je chouine souvent, mais je me remets vite. Après tout, ne suis-je pas le Shuichi idiot et stupide que tu adores ? »**

Et Shuichi d'agrémenter sa réplique d'un sourire joyeux et benêt. L'écrivain reste muet un instant avant de pouffer.

**_ « Ouais, ça c'est sûr, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré. Mais bon, tu le reconnais au moins, c'est déjà ça, » **fit le blond, moqueur.

**_ « Ça va mieux ? » **demanda Shuichi avec un sourire tendre.

**_ « Je vais toujours très bien, mais j'espère que ta bêtise n'est pas contagieuse. Tu commences déjà à me déblatérer des âneries le matin de bonne heure. »**

**_ « Hé bien moi, j'espère que c'est contagieux au contraire, comme ça tu seras moins bougon, espèce de vieux grincheux. »**

**_ « Quoi ? Attends un peu toi ! » **s'exclama le blond sur un ton faussement menaçant en commençant à chatouiller le gamin un peu partout.

**_ « Haaaa ! Hahahaha ! Non, Eiri ! Pitié ! Pas la chatouille ! Pas la chatouiiiiiiiille !!! Hihihihi ! »**

**_ « HAHUM ! » **les interrompit soudain une voix gênée depuis le couloir.

Les deux amants se tournèrent en direction du bruit, se demandant qui pouvait bien les déranger au meilleur moment. Shuichi n'apprit qui était la personne en question que quand Yuki prononça son nom à haute voix.

**_ « Rage-san ? »**

**_ « Naniiii ? Rage-san ? **s'écria aussitôt le musicien, stupéfait. **Mais… mais… mais… Que faites-vous ici ? Et depuis quand… »**

**_ « Je viens juste d'arriver. J'étais venu m'assurer que tu arriverais à l'heure au studio ce matin, étant donné que nous avons un emploi à organiser avec toi, mais visiblement, je constate que tu n'as l'air très pressé de venir nous rejoindre. »**

**_ « Ah, mais, Rage-san, je ne suis pas en retard. Je m'apprêtais à partir, c'est vrai. »**

**_ « Si vous avez des reproches à faire à quelqu'un, c'est à moi qu'il faut s'adresser, **intervint Yuki. **Je l'ai retardé contre sa volonté. »**

**_ Huuumouais… **fit la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif. **Mais même si c'était vrai, Shindô-kun avait l'air plutôt content que vous le reteniez **_**"contre son gré".**_** Enfin, bref, peu importe. Allons-y, Shindô, on a du pain sur la planche ! » **ajouta l'Américaine en entraînant l'artiste par le bras.

**_ « Héééé ! Attendeeeez ! J'ai pas fini de m'habilleeeeeeeer ! »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shuichi, finalement habillé, était arrivé aux studios de XMR Japan, et retrouvait tous les membres de l'équipe. Hiro le salua joyeusement, tandis que Suguru gardait un silence pesant, que K-san s'empressa de briser en le menaçant du canon de son Magnum pour l'obliger à dire bonjour. Sakano-san, égal à lui-même, commençait déjà à devenir hystérique avant même que la journée ne débute. Bref, rien d'inhabituel pour Shuichi, sauf que le chanteur ne put appréhender la scène que grâce à ses oreilles. Heureusement, l'équipe des Bad Luck était du genre assez bruyante.

Cette scène peu commune amusa particulièrement l'invité de marque qui attendait dans le studio au moment où le groupe entrait dans la pièce. Ce jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude et au corps de statue grecque (du moins c'était ce qu'on pouvait deviner sous son pull à col roulé ultra-moulant ), fixa aussitôt son regard sur le leader du groupe, à savoir Shuichi, sans prononcer un seul mot, attendant manifestement quelque chose. Il n'attendit pas longtemps que déjà le chanteur, se sentant observé, s'arrêtai net au milieu de la pièce alors que Hiro le conduisait vers une chaise au fond de la salle.

**_ « Je constate que tu arrives déjà à sentir la présence des gens, Shindô-kun, » **fit le brun de sa douce voix de ténor.

**_ « Qu… Qui êtes-vous ? » **l'interrogea aussitôt l'adolescent, en serrant un peu fort le bras de Hiroshi qui le guidait.

**_ « Moi ? Oh, je ne suis personne, **répondit modestement l'inconnu. **Mon nom est** **Seki Tomokazu, pour vous servir, Shindô-kun. »**

**_ « Qu… HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ???!!! »**

Médusé, le chanteur n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. L'illustre Seki Tomokazu, brillant auteur-compositeur et interprète fabuleux de divers grands rôles au cinéma, sans compter les divers doublages de personnages auxquels il avait prêté sa voix, ce Seki Tomokazu se tenait apparemment là dans la même pièce que lui.

**_ « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » **s'écria Shuichi avant de réaliser combien sa question était stupide et déplacée.

**_ « Votre patronne a tenu à conserver le suspens jusqu'à la fin, à ce que je vois, **remarqua le comédien.** Hé bien, je suis le nouveau membre du staff de Bad Luck, assistant personnel de Shindô-kun, et accessoirement votre nouveau parolier. »**

**_ « Nou… Nouveau parolier ? **balbutia Shuichi, interloqué. **Comment ça, nouveau parolier ?! »**

**_ « D'après les observations de votre directrice, et sans vouloir t'offenser, Shindô-kun, il semblerait que tu éprouves quelques difficultés avec l'écriture de tes chansons. De plus, étant donné ton petit problème de vue actuel, et tant que tu n'auras pas appris à lire et écrire le braille, cette tâche va se révéler encore plus difficile pour toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai été engagé afin de… »**

**_ « J'ai pas besoin de parolier ! Je peux très bien écrire mes chansons tout seul ! **s'écria le chanteur, piqué au vif. **Le seul qui ai le droit d'écrire mes textes, c'est mon Yuki, et personne d'autre ! »**

Le musicien fit volte-face et, du bout de sa canne, il chercha la porte pour quitter la pièce. Mais forcément, étant aveugle, l'adolescent ne trouva d'abord que le mur, avant de chercher à tâtons la sortie. Hiro le rattrapa aussitôt et tenta de le raisonner. Après quelques minutes de pourparlers, le guitariste réussit à ramener son ami à la raison, et alla le faire asseoir sur une chaise au fond de la pièce. La peluche offerte par Yuki trônant sur ses genoux (et rebaptisée Riri (2) pour l'occasion), Shuichi affichait une mine boudeuse.

**_ « Écoute, Shindô-kun… » **commença Tomokazu venu s'asseoir près du jeune homme.

**_ « Je vous ai jamais permis de me tutoyer, d'abord ! Même si vous êtes ma troisième star préférée après Yuki et Sakuma-san, c'est pas une raison pour être aussi familier ! Humpf ! » **s'emporta l'adolescent en croisant fermement les bras sur la poitrine, le nez en l'air.

En face de lui, le brun hésitait entre le rire et la stupéfaction. Sa troisième star préférée ? Le classement aurait pu être pire.

**_ « Il est à prendre avec des pincettes, dites-moi, » **chuchota-t-il à ses voisins.

**_ « Ah, ne m'en parlez pas… » **commença à se lamenter Sakano-san.

**_ « Ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous, Seki-san, **lui expliqua Hiroshi à mi-voix. **C'est juste que Shuichi est très fier de ses textes, et il prend généralement très mal toute remarque dessus, même si ce n'est pas forcément une critique. »**

**_ « J'avais cru remarqué, » **fit le brun avec un sourire amusé.

Tomokazu n'était pas étonné de la réaction du chanteur. Il s'attendait d'ailleurs à une réaction plus virulente de la part de quelqu'un devenu aveugle il y a peu, mais visiblement, le jeune musicien avait dû être bien soutenu par son entourage. Pour avoir déjà côtoyé des personnes devenues non-voyantes récemment, le parolier savait que certains réagissaient avec amertume et passaient leur colère sur tout le monde, tandis que d'autres se muraient dans la terreur provoqué par leur cécité nouvelle. Shuichi avait plutôt l'air d'appartenir à la deuxième catégorie, même s'il avait laissé explosé son énervement peu auparavant. Il suffisait de voir comment il s'en remettait à son ami Hiroshi. Pourtant, le comédien avait bon espoir : Shuichi était un battant, sinon il n'aurait jamais repris sa carrière aussi vite après son accident.

**_ « Shindô-san, **reprit Tomo après un silence, en adoptant la forme de politesse. **Je suis seulement ici pour vous aider. »**

**_ « … mum… à quoi maintenant ? »** grommela Shuichi dans sa barbe.

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « Je vais servir à quoi, moi, maintenant ? »**

**_ « Shindô-san… »**

**_ « Fujisaki fait déjà les compositions musicales à ma place, et vous, vous allez écrire mes textes. Je vais servir à quoi alors moi alors ? Juste à chanter ? Mais même ça, je le fais pas bien du tout. Comme je peux plus lire les partitions, ou les textes, j'ai plus de mal à apprendre les chansons. Dans ce cas-là, Bad Luck ferait mieux de se trouver un autre chanteur, qui sera capable d'écrire de bons textes, et qui chantera bien. »**

**_ « Shuichi ! Raconte pas n'importe quoi, baka ! » **s'exclama le guitariste en se levant de sa chaise.

**_ « Mais c'est la vérité, Hiro, je suis un incapable de bon à rien ! La preuve, même Rage-san, qui est censée être une de mes plus grandes fans, a embauché un parolier pour me remplacer… »**

Tout le monde se regardait en silence. Rage, l'air contrit, avait détourné la tête pour masquer sa gêne. Engager Seki-san ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Shuichi puisse mal le prendre. Quant à Fujisaki, malgré sa conviction que le chanteur disait vrai, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Sakano était sur le point d'avoir une syncope et K-san astiquait minutieusement son magnum en attendant de dégommer le premier gaffeur venu. Le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter de la situation était Seki Tomokazu. Il savait déjà quels mots prononcer pour rétablir la sérénité au sein de cette équipe déstabilisée par de nombreuses épreuves.

**_ « Shindô-san, **commença le brun en posant doucement sa main sur le genou de Shuichi. **Je ne suis pas ici pour prendre ta place dans le groupe. Je suis là uniquement pour te venir en aide, et t'épauler dans la réalisation de tes chansons. Tu l'as dit toi-même, comme tu es aveugle, tu ne peux pas lire les partitions et tu as du mal à apprendre, alors, en parallèle de tes cours de braille, je t'enseignerai une méthode que j'ai créé pour les personnes comme toi. »**

**_ « Comme moi ? »**

**_ « Oui, comme toi. Ma petite sœur a eu la malchance de naître aveugle, et elle a toujours adoré chanter. Mais malgré sa très bonne oreille et son talent, les producteurs craignaient d'investir sur une aveugle. C'est pour elle que j'ai inventé une façon très simple de lire des partitions de musique, basée sur le braille (3). Si tu es prêt à t'investir à fond dans ton travail, Shindô-kun, alors en quelques semaines, tu seras capable de te débrouiller tout seul. »**

Perdu dans sa perplexité, Shuichi n'avait pas remarqué que le brun le tutoyait de nouveau. Il y avait quelques mois encore, le chanteur appartenait encore à la majorité des gens peuplant cette planète, à savoir, les valides. Mais maintenant, il faisait partie de cette autre catégorie de personnes à qui certaines choses ne sont pas possibles à cause d'une infirmité quelconque. Ne plus composer, ne plus écrire… La prochaine fois, que lui demanderait-on d'arrêter de faire dans le groupe ? De ne plus chanter ? Même avec la fameuse méthode de Seki-san, cela prendrait certainement des mois avant que Shuichi puisse être vraiment autonome. Si son handicap était si gênant que ça, alors, autant arrêter tout de suite. Il pourrait vivre tranquillement avec Yuki, dans leur appartement. À moins que l'écrivain ne se lasse de lui et son inutilité. Dans ce cas-là, que lui resterait-il à faire ? Où pourrait-il aller ?

**_ « Je ne sers plus à rien ? » **souffla l'artiste dans un sanglot.

Anéanti, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué les larmes qui déjà, coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

**_ « …dô ? » **fit une voix lointaine.

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de lui que l'artiste ne s'en serait même pas aperçu…

**_ « Shindô ? »**

Le musicien n'entendait plus rien à présent. Il perdait pied…

**_ « Hé, Shindô ! »**

Qui appelait-on ? Shindô… Ce nom lui semblait vaguement familier. Bah, peu importait après tout, puisqu'il ne servait plus à rien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance…

**_ « SHUICHI ! »**

Le cri fit sursauter le chanteur. Reprenant conscience de la réalité autour de lui, l'artiste se retrouva assis, et même agrippé à sa chaise, comme s'il avait failli tomber. Il sentait également posés sur lui les regards de plusieurs personnes ainsi que, sur ses épaules, deux mains qu'il identifia bientôt comme étant celle du parolier. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui avait crié son prénom avec véhémence, le sortant de sa torpeur.

**_ « Ça va, Shindô-kun ? » **fit le brun d'une voix inquiète.

**_ « Heu… Oui, je… je crois que ça va… » **balbutia Shuichi encore un peu perdu.

**_ « Arrête de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça, Shu-chan, » **lui lança Hiroshi en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

**_ « Haï… Gomen nasaï… **s'excusa le chanteur en essuyant les larmes sur son visage. **J'ai juste eu une absence. »**

_**« C'est pas le moment de flancher, Shuichi ! **_se gourmanda intérieurement le musicien. _**Je me suis promis ce matin de devenir plus fort pour mon Yuki, alors il ne faut pas que je me laisse démoraliser maintenant. Si Rage-san pense qu'on a besoin d'un parolier, il faut lui faire confiance. C'est pour m'aider. C'est uniquement pour m'aider… »**_

Mais bien qu'il se dise ça, Shuichi avait quand même peur que sa place au sein du groupe ne soit compromise. Un nouveau parolier… Et pas n'importe qui en plus. Un des meilleurs qui soit au Japon. De plus, Tomokazu était également un chanteur de talent. Il avait vraiment le charisme et l'envergure d'une grande star. À côté de lui, Shuichi faisait figure de gamin de maternelle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Le mieux était peut-être d'arrêter de se torturer les méninges après tout. Il fallait avancer comme il le pouvait pour l'instant, saisir toutes les opportunités qui se présentaient à lui comme ce nouveau parolier, et rebondir encore plus haut qu'avant, si c'était vraiment dans ses moyens de réussir.

**_ « Bon, quand est-ce qu'on commence ? » **lança finalement le chanteur, sa nouvelle résolution affermie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La matinée se déroula tout à fait comme elle avait été prévue par la patronne, mais pas tout à fait comme Shuichi l'aurait cru. Il savait que le débriefing général aurait lieu, et qu'on organiserait un emploi du temps couplant les enregistrements et ces futurs cours de braille, mais il ne pensait pas que le planning serait établi de la sorte : toutes les matinées seraient uniquement consacrées à l'apprentissage du braille, tandis que ces deux camarades Hiro et Fujisaki travailleraient les compositions et arrangements en compagnie de Seki-san. L'après-midi, une à deux heures seraient encore réservées pour le braille, mais cette fois-ci pour découvrir la fameuse méthode-miracle du parolier. Le reste de la journée verrait la mise en commun des trois artistes pour se synchroniser avec la nouvelle méthode de travail de leur chanteur. La journée commençait à 8 heures le matin et se terminait à 19 heures tapantes, et la pause déjeuner ne devait pas dépasser une heure. Une foultitude de petits détails venaient agrémenter ces conditions générales, mais vous les citer ne serviraient guère ici à l'avancée de cette histoire.

Malgré les longues explications de la matinée, la pause déjeuner arriva très vite, et quand Hiro conduisit Shuichi dans un coin calme de la cantine avant d'aller chercher leurs plateaux-repas, le chanteur se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et posa le front sur la table devant lui en soupirant. En le rejoignant les bras chargés, le guitariste ne vit qu'une touffe de cheveux rose fuchsia affalée sur le bois ciré. La situation aurait presque amusé le brun, s'il ne s'était pas rendu pas compte de l'ampleur des efforts demandés à ladite touffe de cheveux couleur bonbon.

**_ « Allez, Shuichi, courage, **fit Hiroshi d'un ton rassurant. **Tu y arriveras. »**

**_ « Ouais, je sais… **grommela vaguement le tas de poils. **Je prends juste deux minutes pour désespérer totalement avant de manger. »**

Pendant deux minutes effectivement, la boule de poil ne dit plus rien, ne bougea plus, puis finalement, elle se redressa d'un coup et s'exclama :

**_ « Bon, y a quoi à bouffer ? J'ai la méga dalle ! »**

Hiro resta un instant surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Il retrouvait le Shuichi qu'il avait toujours connu, et il devait avouer qu'il lui avait bien manqué…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après le déjeuner, le groupe fit un essai en studio à la demande de Tomokazu qui voulait évaluer le niveau actuel des Bad Luck, et les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient. Shuichi montra qu'il avait de la volonté à revendre, et il chanta les textes qu'il avait écrit seul, ainsi que celui de Yuki. Il n'était certes pas très synchrone avec la musique et se trompait sur certaines mesures, mais on comprenait clairement sa volonté de montrer au nouveau venu qu'il ne lui cèderai jamais sa place. Même Fujisaki fut impressionné de la hargne de son leader,et se dit qu'il aimerait que ce dernier montre toujours la même ardeur au travail. La séance se termina environ une heure avant la fin de la journée, et le comédien fit un point sur les défauts qu'il allait corriger. Personne ne fut épargné, pas même le talentueux neveu de Seguchi.

Tomo reprocha à Hiro de jouer parfois un peu trop fort, et d'ajouter trop de longues notes stridentes. Fujisaki fut accuser de trop compter sur les effets électroniques de son synthétiseur et de simplifier les mélodies en se contentant d'enregistrer une série de notes de bases qu'il faisait ensuite passer en boucle à l'infini. Shuichi ne fut pas plus épargné. Le brun lui signifia de but en blanc qu'il avait bien compris le message quant à l'avertissement que lui avait fait passer le chanteur pendent l'enregistrement, mais que avec une originalité aussi moyenne, voire médiocre dans ses textes, et ses difficultés à se caler sur la mélodie principale pour le chant, la présence d'un parolier était vitale pour la survie du groupe. Mais le problème principal des trois artistes était manifestement leur incapacité à se synchroniser. Le pianiste ne faisait que lancer un enregistrement de sons artificiels en gardant le tempo d'origine que le chanteur n'arrivait pas à suivre, et le guitariste essayait, lui, de suivre son ami aux cheveux roses pour l'aider à retrouver ses repères. En bref, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, cet après-midi avait été un fiasco retentissant.

Shuichi ne disait plus rien. Même Seguchi n'avait jamais été aussi sévère envers son travail. Cette journée aurait dû être la sienne. Son grand jour. Après tout, on ne devient pas majeur tout les jours, et maintenant, sa vie avec Yuki ne serait plus gênée par un stupide histoire d'âge. Il était adulte ! Il aurait voulu fêter ça avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais personne depuis ce matin, à part Yuki, ne lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Pas même Hiroshi. C'était pourtant son meilleur ami. Le chanteur était déçu et découragé. L'esprit ailleurs, il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les recommandations de Tomokazu. De toute façon, il répéterait bien le tout au moment de travailler sur les chansons, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire s'il ne suivait pas maintenant.

L'air maussade du garçon ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de son ami de toujours, Hiroshi. Celui-ci fit un signe discret à Fujisaki qui, malgré les apparences, considérait quand même le chanteur comme un camarade. Tout s'organisa alors en quelques minutes. Shuichi ne le remarqua pas instantanément, mais il trouvait la pièce étrangement calme depuis quelques minutes. Il y avait bien eu un peu d'agitation pendant que Seki-san faisait son discours, tout le monde avait eu l'air de se lever avant de rasseoir ou de faire il ne savait quoi. Pourtant à présent régnait un silence profond dans la pièce. Que se passait-il ? Y avait-il seulement encore quelqu'un avec lui ? Vaguement inquiet, le chanteur se leva et fit :

**_ « Y a quelqu'un ? »**

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il recommença.

**_ « Hého ! Y a quelqu'un ? »**

Ce calme plat l'intriguait. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? Dépliant sa canne blanche, le musicien s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Il savait qu'il y avait une table au milieu, et que s'il continuait tout droit de l'autre côté, il trouverait une porte. Il lui semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un sortir. Quand il atteignit enfin son objectif, l'artiste cru avoir la crise cardiaque de sa vie car au même moment, un grand concert de voix fit en chœur :

**_ « OTANJOBI OMEDETO, SHUICHI ! »**

On entendait des « plop ! plop ! » dans tous les sens et une sorte de neige ou de poussière bizarre tomba en masse sur le chanteur. Il reconnut bientôt des confettis qui le couvrait des pieds à la tête, s'insinuant dans ses vêtements avec la furtivité d'un ninja. Shuichi semblait un peu perdu. Il ne semblait pas totalement réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et restait là, l'air hébété, ses mains pleines de confettis tournées vers le plafond.

**_ « Hé bien alors, Shu-chan ? **lança Hiroshi d'une tape amicale dans le dos tandis qu'il posait un paquet dans les mains de son ami. **Tu ne dis rien ? »**

**_ « Heu… je… c'est… »**

**_ « Tu croyais peut-être qu'on t'avait oublié, Shu ?** lui demanda soudain sa patronne en enroulant autour de son cou une étoffe semblant être une sorte d'écharpe. **Surtout, prends soin de ce foulard. Il est en cachemire et il m'a toujours porté bonheur. »**

**_ « Je ne savais pas trop quoi vous prendre, Shindô, **fit la voix de Sakano, succédant à la présidente et déposant son cadeau par-dessus celui de Hiroshi. **Mais j'ai retrouvé ce CD collector des Nittle Grasper que vous cherchiez si désespérément. »**

**_ « Rien ne te sera **_**more**_** utile que ceci, Shindô, » **renchérit K-san par derrière en lui passant la bandoulière… d'un fusil-mitrailleur ! ou en tout cas ce qui y ressemblait étrangement…

**_ « J'étais pas vraiment d'accord pour perdre encore un peu plus de temps en futilités de ce genre, mais même moi, je crois que le jour de mes 20 ans, je ferai une méga fête du tonnerre, **fit la voix de Fujisaki qui s'était rapproché.** Tiens, un mp3 avec micro intégré pour que tu puisses t'enregistrer quand tu seras chez toi. Enfin chez ton Yuki. »**

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser la place à une dernière personne. Le parolier s'avança, et déposa dans les bras du chanteur un tas de papier assez imposant, de l'épaisseur d'au moins deux annuaires réunis.

**_ « Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu ici, Shindô-kun, **commença Tomokazu de sa belle voix envoûtante. **Mais tant que ta patronne ou toi-même ne me virez pas explicitement, je resterai là et je te fournirai tous tes anciens textes et les futurs sur le support que tu tiens là dans les bras, autrement dit en braille. »**

**_ « H… hein ? Vous voulez dire… que ce tas de papier, ce sont mes chansons ? En braille ? »**

**_ « Oui, parfaitement. Et complétées de quelques nouveaux textes de mon cru. Quand tu arriveras à déchiffrer quelques lignes, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Shindô ? »**

Le musicien avait baissé la tête. Tous se rendirent bien vite compte qu'il pleurait. Embarrassé, Tomokazu chercha à s'excuser de sa maladresse.

**_ « Na… nan, Seki-san, c'est pas… snif… votre faute… **bafouilla le garçon aux cheveux roses entre deux larmes. **Si je… si je pleure, c'est parce que…snif… c'est parce que… je suis heureux… »**

**_ « Shindô… »**

**_ « Arigatô, minna-san ! **s'écria soudain Shuichi en relevant la tête. **Merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire malgré tout ! »**

**_ « Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais le gâteau va fondre si tu souffles pas les bougies, Shindô, » **intervint la jeune Rage dont la voix tremblait légèrement d'émotion.

**_ « Haaaaaï ! » **s'exclama le chanteur, qui se prépara aussitôt à prendre une année de plus.

Le soufflage de bougies fut assez épique car l'artiste soufflait à côté bien qu'on le guida dans la bonne direction, mais la petite fête d'anniversaire surprise se déroula dans la bonne humeur la plus totale. Finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été si catastrophique que ça, et pour Shuichi, savoir tous ses amis autour de lui pour l'aider, le soutenir, et constater que la vie n'était pas si moche, tout ça était important pour lui et lui redonner l'espoir qu'il lui fallait pour continuer à avancer vers l'avenir…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** heu… y a un prochain épisode vous croyez ?**

_**(1) « **__**bakacon » :**___Ben il existe bien les « shotacon » (contraction de « shota complex ») ou les lolicon (contraction de « lolita complex »), alors moi j'ai inventé le « bakacon » = contraction de « baka » et « complex » (oui, non, si on met juste le « ba » de baka, ça ferait un peu trop « bakon », « bacon »… Shuichi n'est pas une tranche de lard quand même…)

_**(2)**____**« Riri » le lapin en peluche :**_ Pourquoi ce lapin s'appelle-t-il « Riri », me demanderez-vous ? Hé bien pour la bonne et simple raison que Shuichi a décidé de lui donner un nom tiré de celui de l'homme qu'il aime, à savoir Eiri. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Shu-chan voulait appeler son amant « Eiriri » à un moment de mon histoire, mais que notre charmant écrivain a refusé tout net. Shu a donc appelé son lapin ainsi, toutefois en supprimant le « Ei » de « Eiriri » pour que Yuki ne se doute de rien, et donc cela donne à la fin « Riri »

_**(3)**____**le système de lecture de partition en braille de Seki Tomokazu :**_ Peut-être que ce genre de choses existe déjà en vrai, je l'ignore. Toujours est-il que dans mon histoire, Tomo a inventé un système bien à lui, na ! et c'est comme ça !

**Commentaires de fin :** Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ? Vous voulez que ça continue encore longtemps ? Ou vous aimeriez que la fin approche ? Je vous rassure, elle arrive, elle arrive cette fin tant attendue. Encore 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense, voire 4. Ouais, 4, ce serait pas mal. Une fic en 20 chapitres, ça le fait non ? Bref, cessons là ces élucubrations grotesques. Vous avez identifiez je suppose le nouveau personnage ? Oui, il s'agit donc de Seki Tomokazu, issu d'une autre de mes fics (il est apparu pour la première fois dans ma fic _« Peines de cœur »_, avant de revenir dans _« Le numéro d'hypnose »_). Mais la question que je me pose est plutôt de savoir si vous savez QUI est ce personnage ? Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu mes deux autres fics, connaissez-vous ce nom pourtant célèbre que j'ai simplement repris pour créer un personnage que j'ai intégré à Gravitation ? Oui, non ? Vous savez pas ? Que ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas ce nom lèvent la main, je vous expliquerai de qui il s'agit. Sinon pour les autres, dites-moi donc si vous vous rappelez qui est Seki Tomokazu dans la réalité. Voilààààà ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de Daredevil Shuichi ! MWAHAHAHAHA !!!! … Hum… (va se cacher après son pétage de câble…)

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru__ :_ Je t'aime

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Baka __:_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Gambatte / Gambatte kudasaï :_ courage ! tu vas y arriver !

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_Itaï :_ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

_Kawaï__ :_ mignon, adorable, tout CHOUPIIIII !!!!(Oups ! Désoulé, je m'emporte)

_Konnichi wa __:_ Bonjour (à partir de 11H du matin jusqu'à 18H)

_Konban wa __:_ Bonsoir (à partir de 18H )

_Minna-san :_ tout le monde / les gens

_Ohayô /ohayô gozaimasu:_ Bonjour (jusqu'à 11H du matin)

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît

_Otanjôbi omedetô :_ Joyeux Anniversaire!

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer_

_Sumimasen :_ désolé, pardon, excusez-moi (quand on veut attirer l'attention)

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Watashi no Tenshi :_ mon ange

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ = littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

15


	17. La voie perdue

**Bring me to the light**

**Chapitre XVII : La voie perdue…**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Dark fic, angst

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi

**Persos :** Seki Tomokazu, Nakano Hiroshi, Fujisaki Suguru, Sakano-san, K, Rage, le docteur Sakamoto

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami (sauf un qui est de moi, devinez lequel ?)

**Commentaires :** Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, même rating pour ce chapitre, et désolé, pas de yaoi… Il risque même d'y en avoir très peu d'ici la fin imminente de cette fic, mais il va y avoir de l'action, ça c'est certain. Ce chapitre est encore assez calme. Je développe un peu la psychologie des personnages, mais je vais maintenant me re-concentrer sur l'intrigue principale. Après plus de deux ans d'écriture de cette histoire, ce pauvre Shuichi doit cesser de souffrir (bien que je sais parfaitement que mes prochaines histoires ne seront pas plus clémentes avec lui, hihihi…). J'aimerais assez développé les autres personnages, Fujisaki, Hiroshi, Tatsuha… Et surtout mon Tomokazu, mais en le faisant moins « parfait » que dans cette fic-là. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, et je vous souhaite bien du plaisir en lisant ce chapitre. Bye bye, et bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Pendant que Shuichi se remet doucement de ses émotions du week-end, Tatsuha est parti rejoindre Seguchi. L'illustre Seki Tomokazu intègre le staff de Bad Luck, et Shuichi devient majeur…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre XVII : La voie perdue…**

**Mardi 17 avril, au matin**

Commençant à reprendre les saines habitudes d'une vie bien réglée, Shuichi se leva ce matin-là, l'esprit léger et clair. La journée qui allait suivre devait certes être éreintante, mais la veille s'était bien terminée, avec une fête d'anniversaire surprise organisée au studio, suivi d'une petite soirée fort sympathique avec son amant. En effet, celui-ci avait profité de la journée pour préparer un repas maison assez élaboré, et avait instauré dans l'appartement une ambiance romantique que Shuichi put percevoir malgré sa cécité. La suave senteur des bougies parfumées ainsi que la musique douce et les attentions particulières de son compagnon, avaient ravi le cœur du musicien.

C'est donc avec un sourire béat aux lèvres que le musicien s'apprêta, se contentant d'une boîte de pookies en guise de petit-déjeuner car il ne voulait pas réveiller son amant qui sommeillait encore. L'écrivain dormait encore quand Hiroshi vint sonner à la porte pour accompagner Shuichi jusqu'au van garé devant l'immeuble. L'adolescent, enfin, plutôt le jeune adulte stoppa net sur le seuil de la porte, retourna dans la chambre aussi vite qu'il le put, et dût appeler son camarade à l'aide pour chercher sa peluche fétiche Riri égaré quelque part dans la pièce. Le brun retrouva finalement ledit lapin dans les bras du blond, et il fallut substituer à l'animal un coussin sinon l'écrivain n'aurait jamais lâché le doudou qu'il prenait manifestement pour Shuichi (Yuki avait grommelé le nom de son amant tandis que Hiroshi plaçait le coussin dans ses bras).

Le chanteur partit donc ce matin-là avec un visage radieux, tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la veille contribuant à son bonheur. La joie de son meilleur ami rassurait Hiroshi, qui s'était inquiété toute la nuit pour lui, car Shuichi devait commencer ses cours de braille aujourd'hui même, et il était venu pour l'accompagner jusque là-bas. Mais le garçon aux cheveux roses était aux anges, et il semblait bien inutile de se faire du souci pour lui. Après quelques minutes de route, on arriva bientôt à l'Institut pour Aveugles. Tomokazu les attendait à l'entrée, accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille que le bassiste supposa être la sœur de leur nouveau parolier. C'est ce que leur confirma le comédien quelques minutes plus tard, après les présentations d'usage de la jeune Seki Miharu. Le brun annonça à Shuichi qu'il serait dans la même classe que sa sœur, ou plutôt dans celle où la demoiselle participait régulièrement pour donner les cours de lecture aux nouveaux arrivants. Cette classe correspondait à un niveau primaire, alors que pourtant, ses élèves étaient tous de l'âge de lycéens ou d'étudiants. Cependant, tous devaient reprendre ici le B.A. BA et découvrir ici un nouveau mode de lecture adapté à leur handicap, et ce n'était souvent pas facile à partir de cet âge-là.

D'autres cours étaient également prévus dans la matinée, notamment ceux pour apprendre à se déplacer sans danger, à manger proprement, à s'habiller, mais pour la plupart de ces cours, Shuichi n'en suivrait qu'une partie, ayant déjà appris un peu grâce à Yuki, et devant surtout se consacrer à l'apprentissage du braille pour pouvoir en maîtriser au moins les bases en l'espace d'à peine quelques semaines. La tâche semblait ardue, mais l'artiste était prêt à l'affronter la tête haute, car il aimait chanter presque par-dessus tout (à part Yuki bien évidemment) et il voulait prouver à son amant sa reconnaissance et lui montrer que son aide dans les moments difficiles lui avait été d'un grand secours. Le premier jour se passa sans souci majeur, Shuichi découvrant avec l'enthousiasme du débutant son nouveau mode de lecture, comme il le raconta avec ferveur à son amant en rentrant après la séance d' exercices de chant au studio.

**_ « C'est trop rigolo, comme écriture, le braille, Yuki ! **expliquait-il à son compagnon pendant le dîner, entre deux bouchées. **Y a des drôles de points bizarres partout, en relief, et ça fait des lettres et des mots ! J'ai pas encore réussi à reconnaître toutes les signes, mais j'en connais déjà quelques uns. Je connais ceux pour écrire Yuki, » **finit le musicien, tout fier de lui.

Yuki écoutait son petit ami avec un léger sourire (ultra-microscopique, mais c'est déjà ça, non ? Fiuuuu ! Bonk ! Aieuh… Fichu dico…), amusé de l'étonnante vitalité de son amant. Cependant, il espérait que tout continuerait aussi bien par la suite, ou tout au moins, il espérait que Shuichi réussirait à surmonter les difficultés futures sans se démoraliser. Car Eiri le savait, l'apprentissage du braille ainsi que les nouvelles conditions de répétition au studio n'allaient pas être de tout repos…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La semaine s'écoula ainsi, amenant rapidement ce que l'écrivain redoutait : une grosse déprime. Shuichi comata une bonne partie du week-end sur le divan, trop épuisé pour faire ses vocalises, la télé allumée simplement pour avoir du son et ne pas perdre pied dans les ténèbres de sa cécité. Les diverses tentatives du blond pour le remuer ne reçurent comme réponse qu'un vague _**« Ouais, dans deux p'tites minutes… J'me repose un peu là… »**_. Et cela, c'était après seulement une semaine de ce nouveau rythme de travail.

_**« Qu'est-ce que ça va être pour la suite, s'il commence comme ça ? » **_soupira intérieurement le romancier.

La méthode forte ne s'avéra pas plus efficace que la douce. Quand Yuki attrapa le chanteur par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à son synthétiseur, Shuichi commença à se débattre en pleurnichant. Agacé de ses vains efforts, le blond laissa l'artiste en plan en plein milieu du salon, et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour écrire, comme à chaque fois que son amant l'agaçait au plus haut point.

C'est ainsi que le lundi matin, le chanteur partit à l'Institut pour Aveugles les yeux gonflés et rougies par les larmes qu'il avait versé une bonne partie de la nuit. Le pauvre garçon se fit réprimander plusieurs fois par Miharu, la sœur de Tomokazu, et par le professeur pour son manque de concentration. Les cours de chants de l'après-midi ne se déroulèrent pas mieux, le comédien se montrant un mentor tout aussi exigeant que sa sœur. Quand il rentra chez Yuki le soir, Shuichi refusa que son amant l'approche, et alla se coucher directement, voulant manifestement faire payer à son compagnon sa froideur du week-end.

Toute la semaine durant, Shuichi s'accrocha, redoublant d'efforts pour faire ce qu'on attendait de lui avec plus ou moins de succès. Yuki put remarquer qu'au fil des jours, le musicien devenait de plus en plus sombre, s'enfermant dans un mutisme lugubre qui inquiétait le romancier. Ce fut au cours de la troisième semaine que l'incident arriva. C'était l'après-midi, après les cours de chant de Shuichi. Toute l'équipe était là, dans le studio, les trois membres de Bad Luck dans la salle insonorisée, les autres du côté de la salle d'enregistrement, supervisant la répétition à travers la large baie vitrée séparant la pièce en deux.

Shuichi s'était pas mal amélioré, et arrivait à présent à se synchroniser sur ses deux camarades au moins trois fois sur cinq. Mais il se trompait encore, et ses erreurs n'étaient pas plaire à un certain Fujisaki Suguru, toujours en prise de bec avec sa fiancé imposée. Le pianiste reprenait sans cesse le chanteur, lui reprochant de ne faire aucun effort pour travailler correctement. Tomokazu savait pourtant que Shuichi avait beaucoup progressé sur le chant, même par rapport à l'époque où il voyait, et il trouvait l'attitude du claviériste légèrement excessive. Mais au moment même où le comédien se promettait de toucher deux mots à Suguru à propos de Shuichi, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le chanteur.

Après une remontrance du jeune Fujisaki, le leader de Bad Luck avait forcé le rythme et la voix pour se caler sur ses musiciens. Pourtant, sa voix ne semblait pas tout à fait naturelle, même légèrement éraillée et beaucoup trop forte. À ce rythme-là, Shuichi risquait de s'enrouer avant la fin de la journée, voire même plus grave. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard et le brun n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Soudain, le garçon aux cheveux roses cessa de chanter et porta la main à sa gorge, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

**_ « Encore ? **s'emporta Suguru en frappant plusieurs touches de son clavier avec les poings. **Mais quand est-ce qu'on pourra travailler sérieusement ici ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté de chanter, Shindô ? »**

**_ « Fujisaki ! **le reprit sèchement Tomokazu par le haut-parleur. **Shuichi ne va pas bien. »**

**_ « Quoi ? » **fit le brun en tournant les yeux vers le chanteur, le voyant soudain s'effondrer à genoux en agrippant le pied de son micro.

**_ « Shu-chan ! » **s'écria Hiroshi en lâchant sa guitare pour se porter au secours de son ami.

Le parolier se précipita hors de la pièce d'enregistrement pour les rejoindre, suivi du reste du staff. Shuichi essayait de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, et ses tentatives désespérées semblaient le faire souffrir atrocement. Suguru, tétanisé, observait la scène avec stupéfaction, revoyant le sombre écho d'un lointain passé.

**_ « Shindô ? **fit Tomokazu qui venait d'arriver. **N'essaie pas de parler surtout. Tu risques de te faire encore plus de mal. »**

Le chanteur tourna la tête vers lui avec un visage déchiré par la souffrance.

**_ « Shuichi ? » **s'inquiéta le brun, devinant qu'il y avait un autre problème.

La main de l'artiste glissa alors vers sa poitrine où il agrippa nerveusement son T-shirt, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du comédien.

**_ « Il ne respire plus ! » **s'exclama Tomo.

Réagissant aussitôt, le doubleur allongea le chanteur, et commença un vigoureux massage cardiaque.

**_ « Nakano ! Penche-lui la tête en arrière, et fais-lui du bouche à bouche à chaque fois que j'arrête le massage ! » **ordonna le brun d'un ton autoritaire.

**_ « Ok ! » **

Massage. Bouche à bouche. Massage. Bouche à bouche. Les minutes s'écoulaient de façon inquiétante et Shuichi ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre connaissance.

**_ « Shuichi, réveille-toi !!! » **s'écria Hiro d'une voix affolée.

Cette fois, le chanteur sembla réagir. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec une grande inspiration, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de se mettre à tousser. Il gémit péniblement et porta la main à la gorge.

**_ « Je crois qu'il s'est claqué les cordes vocales, **fit Tomokazu d'un air grave, en surélevant le garçon par les épaules. **Espérons que ce ne soit pas trop méchant, car sinon, il ne pourra plus jamais chanter… »**

**_ « Non… » **souffla Hiroshi, atterré.

**_ « Hé, on dirait qu'il a du mal à respirer, » **fit remarquer Sakano-san.

En effet, juste après les mots du comédien, la respiration du chanteur s'était faite saccadée, haletante.

**_ « Vous croyez vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de dire ça juste à côté de lui ? **s'emporta Hiroshi. **Shuichi, ne t'en fais pas, on va te soigner. Tout ira bien. »**

Tout ira bien ? Shuichi en avait assez qu'on lui répète cette phrase vide de sens, car, depuis le début, tout allait mal. Jamais il ne serait prêt à temps pour le concert d'été, c'était impossible. Avec un peu plus de temps, il aurait sans doute pu donner un ou deux concerts de temps à autre, mais avec un handicap pareil, il ne pourrait jamais reprendre une carrière aussi florissante que celle qu'il avait du temps de N.G., avant son accident. Il n'était pas un pur génie comme Sakuma ou Seki-san. Ni comme Yuki d'ailleurs…

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, que la gente masculine autour de lui interpréta comme une manifestation de sa douleur physique et non morale. Shuichi pensa à Yuki, et il tendit une main vers les ténèbres pour le chercher. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, son esprit le lâchait peu à peu et il se sentait sombrer vers l'inconscience, peut-être même, et cela il l'espérait presque inconsciemment, vers la mort…

Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Fujisaki Suguru. Sur le coup, il était resté pétrifié devant la tragédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais très rapidement, il s'était rappelé une scène similaire dans son enfance, et avait agi aussitôt. Se précipitant dans le vestiaire, il attrapa une petite boîte dans son sac à dos, et revint dans le studio, une ampoule de médicaments dans une main et un mouchoir dans l'autre.

**_ « Pousse-toi, Nakano ! **s'exclama-t-il en bousculant rudement le guitariste, avant de casser un coin de l'ampoule, et d'appliquer un peu de médicament sur le mouchoir. **Tiens, Shindô, calme-toi et respire à fond, » **fit-il ensuite à son leader en lui appliquant l'étoffe imbibée sur le nez.

**_ « … Hugnnn… » **gémit faiblement le chanteur en détournant la tête, surpris du parfum entêtant dégagé par le tissu.

**_ « Ferme la bouche et respire un grand coup par le nez, **insista Suguru d'une voix rassurante. **Ça te fera du bien. » **

Shuichi renâcla un instant mais finit par obéir avec réticence. Cependant, à mesure qu'il respirait cette étrange odeur, il lui semblait avoir plus de facilités à respirer, et il commença à prendre de plus grandes inspirations en posant sa main sur celle du pianiste.

**_ « C'est bien, continue, respire bien, Shindô-san, » **l'encouragea le claviériste.

**_ « Fantastique ton truc, Fujisaki ! **s'enthousiasma le guitariste. **Shu-chan respire mieux. C'est quoi ? »**

**_ « Des inhalations à l'eucalyptus, je me trompe ? » **hasarda Tomokazu.

**_ « Non, vous avez raison, Seki-san. Ce sont des ampoules d'inhalation à l'eucalyptus. Je suppose que vous avez reconnu l'odeur ? »**

**_ « Oui, entre autre. J'avais entendu dire que cela pouvait avoir des effets apaisants sur les difficultés respiratoires autre que le rhume, mais je n'imaginais pas cela aussi efficace. Mais, Fujisaki-kun, comment savais-tu ça ? » **demanda le parolier.

**_ « En fait, j'ai moi-même eu quelques petits problèmes d'asthme chroniques qui sont apparus quand j'étais à l'école primaire. La première fois que ça m'est arrivé, c'est mon maître d'école qui a calmé ma crise d'asthme avec une ampoule qu'il avait dans son sac de cours. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il est été enrhumé. C'est pas non plus un remède miracle, mais parfois, ça soulage un peu. »**

Soudain, le corps du chanteur pesa un peu plus sur le bras du comédien, et sa main qui tenait le mouchoir retomba doucement.

**_ « Shindô-kun ? » **fit le brun, inquiet.

**_ « Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, »** fit remarquer Suguru à ses compagnons.

**_ « Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital immédiatement ! » **s'exclama tout affolé Sakano-san.

**_ « Non, il voudrait mieux éviter de le déplacer, **conseilla le pianiste.** Il y a bien un canapé dans la salle de repos d'à côté, il me semble ? »**

**_ « O…Oui, **répondit Sakano.** Je vais aller voir si elle est libre, » **ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

**_ « Et moi je vais chercher une couverture, » **fit K-san en suivant son collègue.

**_ « Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je fais tout de travers… » **lâcha Tomokazu en abandonnant Shuichi aux soins de Hiroshi.

**_ « Ce n'est pas votre faute, Seki-san… » **souffla une voix en face de lui.

**_ « Fujisaki-kun ? » **fit le comédien en se relevant, tandis que le guitariste emmenait son meilleur ami dans la salle de repos.

**_ « Je… **commença le claviériste en serrant les poings de dépit. **C'est de ma faute si Shindô n'arrive à rien. Je me laisse dépasser par mes propres problèmes, et je lui mets trop la pression… »**

Tomo s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**_ « On est vraiment tous aussi stupides l'un que l'autre, **lança le brun avec un soupir à moitié amusé. **On devrait arrêter de chercher un coupable, car il n'y en pas en particulier. Nous avons tous nos petits problèmes, et le tout, c'est d'arriver à s'entraider dans l'adversité pour surmonter tout ça. Après tout, nous sommes une équipe, non ? »**

**_ « O…Oui, Seki-san ! **s'exclama Fujisaki, réconforté. **Je vais aller voir comment va Shindô, et m'excuser par la même occasion ! »**

**_ « Très bien, Fujisaki-kun, **répondit l'acteur aux yeux d'émeraude. **Quand à moi, je vais avertir le médecin à l'infirmerie pour qu'il vienne ausculter Shindô. Préviens Nakano. »**

**_ « Ok ! » **acquiesça l'adolescent en se précipitant vers l'autre salle.

**_ « Shindô-kun… **murmura Tomokazu quand il se retrouva seul. **Je regrette vraiment de n'avoir pu empêcher un événement aussi tragique… J'aurais dû être plus attentif… Guéris vite surtout. Je n'aimerais pas que le monde de la musique perde un talent aussi prometteur que le tien… »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Un peu plus tard…**

**_ « Huuum… » **gémit très faiblement le jeune chanteur.

Une vive douleur irradiant de sa gorge lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il grimaça douloureusement et ses mains se crispèrent sur la couverture posée sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de repérer où il était, mais l'obscurité environnante lui rappela la triste réalité. Une musique trottait dans sa tête. "_Blind Game Again"_(1). Un de ses plus grand succès. _"Blind"_… _"Aveugle"_ en anglais. Cette chanson était-elle donc prémonitoire ? Était-ce son destin de perdre la vue ? Et que cela voulait signifier par rapport à sa carrière ? Devait-il vraiment la continuer ? Si oui, alors pourquoi ce nouveau malheur ? Pourquoi venait-il maintenant de perdre la voix ? Sans doute parce que depuis le début, il aurait dû renoncer à chanter.

Pourtant il adorait ça, mais manifestement, cela dérangeait quelque instance supérieure. L'idée farfelue que Seguchi était un dieu lui traversa l'esprit. Le président de N.G. n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, et quand Shuichi avait commencé à fréquenter Yuki, cela avait été encore pire. L'ex-pianiste avait même tenté de le violer et plus grave encore, de le tuer… Tous les déboires du chanteur avait été le fait de Seguchi Tôma, même son accident, bien que le président n'ait pas poussé Shuichi sous les roues de la voiture comme celui-ci le voyait en rêve.

Shuichi commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il avait peur, seul dans cette mer de ténèbres qui l'entourait, il se rendait bien qu'il faisait tout de travers et il craignait d'avoir définitivement perdu sa voix. C'était là une angoisse supplémentaire. Même être sourd-muet aurait été un sort plus enviable qu'aveugle et muet, et incapable de communiquer grâce au braille qu'il peinait vraiment à apprendre. Les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux se mirent à couler abondamment le long de ses joues, mais aucun sanglot ne pût franchir la barrière de sa gorge endolorie. L'artiste était tellement focalisé sur sa douleur, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

**_ « Shindô-kun ? » **fit la voix fluette de Fujisaki.

**_ « **_**J'ai mal… » **_voulut dire le chanteur sans pouvoir parvenir à prononcer plus qu'un : **« Huugn… » **

**_ « Chuuut. N'essaie pas de parler pour l'instant, **l'apaisa le brun en lui essuyant le visage, après avoir pris place sur une chaise près du canapé.** Et inspire bien fort, ça t'aidera à respirer. »**

Shuichi eut de nouveau un léger mouvement de recul devant l'odeur forte qui vint agresser ses narines, mais il reconnut le produit miracle qui avait calmé ses difficultés respiratoires tout à l'heure dans le studio. Même si c'était difficile, le musicien se força à bien inspirer par le nez et très rapidement, son souffle reprit un rythme normal, et le poids sur sa poitrine disparut.

**_ « Tu es dans une des salles de repos ici, **expliqua le pianiste en voyant son camarade tâter le canapé sur lequel il était allongé pour tenter d'identifier où il était. **Nakano t'a transporté là après que tu te sois évanoui. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Le chanteur hocha tristement la tête en retenant ses larmes.

**_ « Ne t'inquiète pas. Le médecin qui t'a examiné a dit que ce n'était pas très grave, mais tu vas quand même devoir faire attention. Tu t'es légèrement froissé les cordes vocales, et il va falloir éviter de parler pendant au moins deux ou trois jours. Mais si tu suis bien toutes les recommandations, tu pourras rapidement reprendre le travail. »**

Fujisaki s'était voulu rassurant, mais son annonce amena chez le chanteur une nouvelle crise de larmes. Embarrassé, le claviériste s'empressa de lui donner un autre mouchoir pour se moucher.

**_ « Tu sais, il faut pas trop t'en faire, Shindô… **commença le brun. **Il m'est arrivé la même chose quand j'étais plus jeune. C'était beaucoup plus grave que toi, et je m'en suis remis quand même. »**

Le garçon aux cheveux roses leva la tête, l'air surpris. Il attendait que son jeune camarade continue son histoire (2), ce que ce dernier fit aussitôt devant son expression interrogatrice.

**_ « Mes parents sont tous deux des artistes de renom dans le milieu de la musique classique. Ma mère est violoniste et mon père pianiste. Comme ils trouvaient que j'avais un beau brun de voix, ils m'ont donné une éducation musicale très stricte quand j'étais enfant. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis un peu trop perfectionniste… » **termina le brun sur un ton gêné.

Percevant la tentative d'excuse de son cadet, Shuichi tendit la main, et la posa sur le genou de Fujisaki quand il l'eut trouvé, le tapotant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

**_ « Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que j'ai été un garçon malheureux, mais mon enfance n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Mes parents étaient très exigeants, et je devais cumuler mes devoirs d'école, et mes exercices de piano et de chant. Je n'avais guère l'occasion de m'amuser, et j'avais très peu de camarades de jeu. Je me disais que si j'étais si seul, c'est parce que je travaillais mal, et que c'était pour ça que mes parents ne me laissaient pas aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants de mon âge. J'ai donc redoublé d'efforts, mais ma mère était toujours insatisfaite, et j'ai essayé alors d'en faire toujours plus. Seulement, un jour, j'ai trop poussé ma voix, et j'ai failli me casser les cordes vocales. J'ai manqué être opéré à cause de ça, mais finalement j'y ai échappé. Et aujourd'hui, je parle à nouveau normalement. Alors il n'y a pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Shindô-kun, tu guériras. »**

Il manquait un bout à cette histoire, et Shuichi la réclama après avoir pris la main du pianiste et avoir tracé ce mot avec le doigt : chant.

**_ « Tu veux savoir si je chante encore, c'est ça ? » **l'interrogea Fujisaki.

Shuichi fit oui de la tête.

**_ « En fait, quand j'ai pu retourner à l'école, et parler à peu près normalement, j'ai commencé à faire des crises d'asthme aiguës car mes parents me poussaient à reprendre le chant, et que cela m'angoissait. C'était parfois tellement grave qu'on devait m'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Mais j'avais trop peur de me faire mal à nouveau et de plus jamais pouvoir parler, alors je faisais de véritables blocages et je n'arrivais plus à chanter. Après ça, mes parents ont relâchés un peu la pression, comprenant qu'ils m'avaient poussé trop loin, et ils se sont contenté de m'encourager pour le piano. C'est à cette époque-là, quand je sortais du collège, qu'ils m'ont confié aux bons soins de Seguchi-san pour superviser ma carrière et mes progrès. »**

Le chanteur comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le claviériste était si intransigeant concernant le travail. Il avait été élevé à la dure dans un univers d'artistes, tandis que Shuichi, lui, avait quasiment tout appris en autodidacte. Le bonbon rose poussa un gros soupir pour montrer qu'il compatissait, et plaignait ce pauvre Fujisaki d'avoir eu une éducation si sévère.

**_ « Shindô, je… Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir été si dur avec toi… **bredouilla le brun, confus. **Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout à l'heure, je me suis rappelé que j'avais vécu la même chose dans mon enfance, et je voulais vraiment m'excuser d'avoir été si… si… Enfin, désolé… » **

En tempsnormal, Shuichi se serait mis en colère et aurait commencé à prendre la tête à son pianiste en lui disant qu'une éducation difficile n'était pas une raison d'être aussi rigide, mais là, il ne pouvait pas parlé. De plus, il était vraiment dépité que Fujisaki lui fasse cette confession maintenant, alors qu'il était si diminué physiquement. Ce n'était que de la pitié, et pas une réelle inquiétude pour son état. Le claviériste voyait son intérêt à flatter son leader, surtout dans la situation difficile dans laquelle il se trouvait avec son cousin Seguchi Tôma. Tout partait décidément de travers.

Le chanteur hocha légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement, mais en réalité, il bouillait de rage autant qu'il se sentait découragé. Le comble était aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Fujisaki de le laisser seul, alors il retenait ses larmes en serrant les dents. Il aurait voulu rentrer, bien qu'il n'eut guère envie que Yuki le voit dans cet état pathétique. En pensant à son amant, Shuichi se sentit soudain submergé par le désespoir et des larmes jaillirent soudain de ses yeux.

**_ « Shindô, que… ? Haaa !» **commença Suguru avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement et qu'il ne soit bousculé vigoureusement.

**_ « SHUICHI ! » **fit soudain la voix de Yuki.

Quand le blond le saisit par les épaules, Shuichi voulut parler mais sa gorge douloureuse le rappela à l'ordre. Il leva ses deux grands yeux bleus embués de larmes vers l'écrivain avant de se blottir dans ses bras pour sangloter en silence.

**_ « Watashi no tenshi (= mon ange)… » **souffla le romancier en étreignant tendrement son compagnon.

De son côté, Suguru s'apprêtait à protester d'avoir été ainsi rudoyé, mais il renonça bien vite et s'éclipsa en voyant le couple d'amants en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Voir Shuichi si désespéré, et même l'écrivain verser sa petite larme (en fait, c'était une goutte de transpiration dû à sa précipitation) était vraiment un spectacle trop incongru pour l'interrompre. Après avoir passé de longues minutes seul avec le chanteur, Yuki se reprit.

**_ « J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque quand ton producteur m'a téléphoné, » **fit le romancier.

Shuichi renifla bruyamment.

**_ « Raaah ! Mouche-toi plutôt là-dedans que dans ma chemise, baka ! **pesta le blond en tirant un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste. **Arrête de pleurer maintenant, je suis là. Je te protégerai… »** ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front du musicien.

L'artiste se moucha un grand coup, inondant aussitôt la pauvre étoffe de tissu qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel déversement de sécrétions nasales. Quand il voulut le rendre au blond, celui-ci grimaça sans retenue puisque son amant ne voyait rien, mais il fit aucune remarque et se contenta de se débarrasser de l'objet contaminé dans la poubelle la plus proche.

**_ « Allez, Shu, fais-moi un beau sourire maintenant, » **fit Yuki en revenant près de son amant après avoir jeté le mouchoir.

Malheureusement, cette demande sembla avoir l'effet contraire. Le menton du chanteur se mit à trembler, sa bouche s'incurvant dans le sens contraire du sourire, et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. L'écrivain était complètement déboussolé. Comment faire pour que son amant cesse de pleurer ? Comment faire pour lui faire retrouver son sourire ? En premier lieu, il devait l'éloigner de ce lieu ainsi que d'une certaine directrice groupie à l'affection un peu trop prononcée pour son poulain.

**_ « Bon, Sors de là, gamine ! **lança Yuki à une armoire curieusement munie d'un œil-de-bœuf présente dans la pièce. **Et arrête de filmer également, espèce de perverse **_**"yaoiphile" **_**! »**

**_ « Qui est-ce que vous traitez de **_**"gamine" **_**et de**_** "perverse**__**yaoiphile" **_**? **vociféra Rage en surgissant brusquement dudit placard. **Je ne fais que veiller sur ma star vedette ! N'est-ce pas mon p'tit Sushi ? » **

En guise de réponse, le sushi… heu… Shuichi s'agrippa à la chemise de son amant avec une expression terrifiée du genre _**"**__Au secours, Yuki ! Protège-moi de cette folle furieuse !__**" **_.

**_ « Ne t'approche pas ! Je t'interdis de le toucher ! **s'écria le romancier quand la harpie fit mine de sauter au cou de son idole. **Shuichi est à moi ! »**

Le blond s'était levé pour faire face à la responsable de XMR. Attirés par le vacarme, le staff de Bad Luck pénétra en trombe dans la pièce qui devint subitement très petite.

**_ « Que se passe-t-il ? » **interrogea Tomokazu.

**_ « Il se passe que j'emmène Shuichi avec moi, et que je ne le laisserai plus aucun de vous le martyriser de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est mon jouet, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'embêter, » **déclara le blond du ton le plus sincère et catégorique du monde.

La déclaration eut pour effet de faire planer un long silence sur l'assemblée.

**_ « C'est moi ou Uesugi-san devient de plus en plus possessif avec Shindô ? » **lança Suguru à mi-voix à son voisin Hiroshi.

**_ « Non, je confirme, Fujisaki, **répondit sur le même ton le guitariste. **Même si la formulation laissait à désirer, Yuki-san** **montre qu'il tient à Shu-chan. Par contre, j'ai peur d'une chose… »**

**_ « Quoi donc ? » **fit Sakano-san qui avait laissé traîner une oreille dans cet échange discret.

**_ « À ce rythme-là, Yuki-san pourrait bien finir par ne plus vouloir le laisser sortir dehors. »**

**_ « Vous croyez vraiment, Nakano-kun ? » **l'interrogea Sakano, tandis que la discussion se poursuivait entre l'écrivain, Rage et Tomokazu.

**_ « Le connaissant, c'est tout à fait p… »**

**_ « J'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, **explosa soudain le blond en s'adressant à Rage. **Shuichi ne viendra plus au studio. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il songe à reprendre sa carrière, et quand bien même il arriverait à lire votre fichu système de lecture, Seki-san, Shuichi n'est pas en condition pour évoluer dans ce monde de rapaces qu'est le show-business ! Il restera avec moi, un point c'est tout ! »**

**_ « Bingo…» **lâcha Hiro, vaguement inquiet.

Shuichi était paniqué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yuki se mettait ainsi en colère. Dans un sens, il était heureux que l'écrivain le fasse car cela montrait son affection pour lui (même s'il l'avait qualifié de _"jouet"_). Mais en même temps, le romancier l'effrayait avec ce brusque accès de fureur. Soudain, le musicien se sentit soulever par des bras puissants qu'il reconnut bientôt comme ceux de son amant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la voiture du romancier, le chanteur entendit les voix de Seki-san, Rage et K tenter de raisonner Eiri, mais ni les propositions de la directrice, ni les tentatives de conciliation du comédien ou les menaces de mort de l'Américain ne réussirent à convaincre l'inflexible écrivain. Les membres du groupe, et notamment Hiroshi, regardèrent les deux amants s'éloigner rapidement, impuissants…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'appartement, le calme fut de mise dans le véhicule. Normal, Shuichi ne pouvait pas parler et Yuki n'était généralement pas du genre du genre loquace. Résultat : le calme plat. Mais même s'il n'avait pas perdu momentanément l'usage de la parole, le musicien n'aurait pas osé proférer un seul mot. Toute l'agitation qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Yuki au studio l'avait déstabilisé et il avait encore du mal à réaliser toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il s'était déroulé.

L'artiste avait été ravi que l'écrivain vienne le chercher. Il en avait marre de sa patronne, de Fujisaki et du nouveau parolier qui jouait les mentors alors que ce pauvre Shuichi n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Il voulait rentrer et se reposer, ne plus penser à rien sinon à Yuki. Pourtant, l'attitude du romancier, bien que partant d'une bonne volonté, avait fini de décourager le chanteur. Eiri avait dit que Shuichi n'était pas prêt à reprendre sa carrière, que son handicap était trop gênant pour ça. Enfin, l'écrivain n'avait pas explicitement dit ça, mais le garçon aux cheveux roses l'avait interprété de la sorte.

Shuichi se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à reprendre du poil de la bête comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il voyait ? Il était perpétuellement fatigué, et aussi très irritable. La moindre remarque pouvait le faire partir en larmes, et le pire dans tout ça, c'étaient les difficultés respiratoires qui l'assaillaient brusquement quand il accumulait trop de stress. Un peu comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

_**« Non, Shuichi… Calme-toi…**_s'intima-t-il intérieurement en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre._**Yuki va s'inquiéter inutilement pour pas grand-chose. Calme-toi et respire un grand coup… »**_

Rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer ni à réguler sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'il paniquait. Fébrilement, il se mit à chercher dans la poche avant de son sac à dos la petite boite que Suguru lui avait laissé, mais dans sa précipitation, il la fit tomber entre ses jambes et elle glissa sous le siège.

**_ « Hééé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, baka ?** pesta le blond en voyant son passager détacher soudainement sa ceinture de sécurité pour se baisser en avant. **Remets ta ceinture immédiatement, c'est dangereux ! » **

Ce fut en obligeant Shuichi à se redresser que Yuki remarqua son souffle saccadé. Repérant la première place de parking (presque) libre au bord du trottoir, il s'y engouffra juste sous le nez d'un octogénaire qui s'y engageait, pauvre homme qui renonça bien vite à émettre la moindre protestation et fila sans demander son reste quand l'écrivain l'assassina d'un seul regard.

**_ « Shuichi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **s'enquit aussitôt le blond une fois garé.

Le musicien ne pouvant répondre, celui-ci lui désigna le dessous du siège passager.

**_ « Tu as fait tomber quelque chose dessous ? »**

Le gamin hocha positivement la tête. Le romancier s'empressa de retrouver l'objet perdu et de le donner au chanteur.

**_ « Bon, maintenant, tu t'attaches et je t'emmène à l'hôpital, **fit l'écrivain d'un ton catégorique en essayant de passer la ceinture sur le torse de son amant. **Et laisse cette boîte tranquille à la fin ! Je ne peux pas boucler le ceinturon. » **

Tant bien que mal, Shuichi réussit à ouvrir ladite boîte. Il en sortit une ampoule dont il cassa une extrémité avant de la plonger dans un mouchoir et de la secouer pour en faire sortir quelques gouttes. Le tissu imbibé d'un peu de substance à l'eucalyptus, il le plaqua sur son nez et se força à respirer en fermant la bouche. Peu à peu, sous les yeux ébahis du romancier, son souffle devint plus calme.

**_ « Je sais pas trop ce que c'est, ton truc,là, **fit Yuki d'un air soupçonneux. **Mais même si ça a l'air de t'avoir fait du bien, je t'emmène à l'hosto. C'est pas normal que tu n'arrives plus à respirer comme ça. »**

Shuichi secoua vigoureusement la tête en agrippant le bras de son compagnon.

**_ « Je ne veux rien savoir ! On y va, point final ! » **gronda le blond, pressentant soudain comme un danger.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quoique, c'était sans doute normal face à un aveugle… Bref, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Shuichi, dans son état, lui assène la redoutable attaque des_ " yeux de Bambi éploré "._ Car même aveugle, la puissance d'expression des deux grands iris couleur lavande du musicien était sans commune mesure. Yuki tiqua, resta muet un long moment, sentit des sueurs froides lui courir le long de la nuque, se raidit. Mais hélas, il était irrémédiablement perdu. Malgré tous ses efforts, le romancier était absolument incapable de résister aux yeux de Bambi, de quelque nature qu'ils soient.

**_ « Bon, ok, c'est bon ! **céda brusquement l'écrivain, abandonnant la lutte. **On va direct à la maison. »**

Shuichi lui adressa un sourire soulagé.

**_ « Mais le docteur Sakamoto viendra t'examiner. Compris ? » **

Le chanteur fit la moue, baissa la tête mais acquiesça finalement.

**_ « De toutes manières, tu devais te faire examiner pour ta gorge, donc on fera d'une pierre deux coups. Mais s'il dit que tu dois aller te faire examiner à l'hôpital, tu iras sans discuter, pigé ? »**

Nouveau hochement de tête, un peu triste cette fois. Shuichi avait passé assez de temps dans les hôpitaux, il n'avait pas trop envie d'y retourner, mais s'il y était obligé pour ne pas perdre sa voix, alors...

**_ « Allez, on rentre, » **conclut Yuki en redémarrant la voiture…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le docteur Sakamoto prononça le même diagnostic que le médecin de XMR, et recommanda au chanteur d'éviter de parler pendant au minimum trois jours. Quand à ses problèmes respiratoires, le médecin n'observait rien de particulier, et conseilla au romancier d'amener son compagnon à l'hôpital pour de plus amples examens. Au moment de prendre congé, Sakamoto-san laissa le musicien se reposer tandis qu'il quittait la chambre avec l'écrivain. Il fit alors part à celui-ci de son inquiétude quant à la santé morale de la jeune star.

**_ « Shindô-san est au bord de la dépression nerveuse, **expliqua le docteur. **Je ne pense pas que reprendre le travail était vraiment un mal, mais plutôt que le rythme de travail a été trop soutenu pour lui. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses traumatisantes au cours des derniers mois, et je pense que pour son bien-être, il aurait dû y aller plus progressivement. Maintenant, au point où il en est, il va avoir besoin de repos, surtout s'il veut chanter à nouveau. »**

**_ « Sa gorge va guérir ? ** interrogea le blond. **Il se remettra sans problème ? »**

**_ « S'il suit bien mes recommandations, tout se passera bien. Il a évité le pire, et il devrait guérir rapidement. Il devrait pouvoir parler à nouveau d'ici trois ou quatre jours, mais il faudra au moins attendre une semaine avant d'essayer de chanter. Et surtout, il faudra bien qu'il pense à faire des vocalises avant, pendant au moins une bonne heure, et qu'il ne force pas trop les premiers temps. Quant à ses problèmes respiratoires, c'est sans doute un peu d'asthme provoqué par le stress, rien de bien méchant. Les examens à l'hôpital détermineront le traitement approprié. »**

**_ « Vous en êtes certain ? **insista l'écrivain. **Parce qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas la première fois, et une fois, il a même carrément arrêté de respi… »**

**_ « Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, Yuki-san ? » **fit Sakamoto, intrigué, quand le romancier s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

**_ « J'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre. Attendez-moi un instant. »**

**_ « Yuki-san ! Attendez ! » **s'écria le médecin en suivant le blond.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Shuichi se tenait à genoux près du lit, une main crispée sur la poitrine. La lampe de chevet gisait sur le sol, là où le musicien l'avait fait tombé en essayant de se lever.

**_ « Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Je crois qu'il a une crise, **intervint Sakamoto qui arrivait derrière le blond. **Excusez-moi, je vais m'en occuper. »**

Le médecin rejoignit aussitôt le chanteur, et sortit quelque chose de sa sacoche. C'était un inhalateur, un peu comme ceux que l'on prescrit pour la gorge en cas de rhume. Mais celui-ci avait une toute autre fonction. Cependant, juste avant de le donner à Shuichi, le docteur s'arrêta.

**_ « Huum… Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire, Yuki-san… » **fit-il en observant attentivement son patient.

**_ « Comment ça ? »**

**_ « Ce n'est pas un simple problème d'asthme. Il bloque effectivement sa respiration. »** expliqua le médecin.

**_ « Et vous êtes vraiment obligé de dire ça devant lui ? » **rétorqua le blond d'un ton sec, inquiet que cette annonce n'aggrave les problèmes respiratoires de son amant.

**_ « Oui, parce son problème n'est pas d'ordre physique mais psychosomatique. Donc on ne le résoudra pas par la médecine, mais par la psychologie, et il devra se soigner de lui-même. Shindô-kun, **fit alors Sakamoto-san. **Videz votre esprit et n'écoutez que le son de ma voix. »**

Shuichi acquiesça en hochant vaguement la tête.

**_ « Ne pensez plus à rien d'autre qu'à votre corps et suivez ma respiration, **continua le médecin en commençant à inspirer et expirer très fort. **Allez-y, faites comme moi… »**

Le chanteur essayait, mais sa poitrine refusait de lui obéir et semblait toujours bloquée.

**_ « Yuki-san, approchez, je vous prie. »**

Intrigué, l'écrivain vint s'accroupir auprès d'eux. Sakamoto prit alors la main de l'artiste et la posa sur le torse de son compagnon.

**_ « Maintenant, Yuki-san, respirez bien fort en soulevant la poitrine, **le pria le docteur. **Et vous, Shindô-kun, essayez d'inspirer quand votre ami inspire et d'expirer quand il expire. Voilà, comme ça. »**

Quand le musicien commença à prendre de courtes inspirations, le médecin lui administra une bouffée de médicament avec l'inhalateur. L'amertume du produit fit tousser un instant Shuichi, mais une autre bouffée l'aida à retrouver son souffle. Soulagé, Shuichi finit de s'asseoir sur le sol en s'appuyant au lit à côté de lui.

**_ « Reposez-vous à présent, Shindô-kun, **fit le docteur tout en aidant le blond à recoucher le jeune aveugle. **Et si vous angoissez trop de rester dans le silence et le noir, peut-être que votre ami pourrait vous mettre un peu de musique douce, » **suggéra-t-il à l'adresse de Yuki.

Shuichi hocha légèrement la tête en s'allongeant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussissait enfin à s'endormir, bercé par la bande-son de l'anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, réalisée par un de ses compositeurs préférés, Yuki Kajiura (3), la tête pleine d'interrogations. Allait-il pouvoir chanter à nouveau ? Que ferait-il s'il devenait également muet ? Il n'en savait rien et cela le terrorisait…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** Disparition…**

_**(1) « **__**Blind Game again » :**___Vous aurez tous reconnu ici l'une des chansons interprété par Shuichi dans la série TV de Gravitation (alias Kotani Kiniya pour l'interprète de ses chansons. Hé non, ce n'est pas Tomokazu Seki qui chante toutes les chansons de Shu, bien qu'il pousse aussi la chansonnette à l'occasion)

_**(2)**____**L'histoire de Fujisaki Suguru :**_ Bien entendu, il s'agit de faits complètement inventés de ma part, par rapport à l'histoire d'origine (tout comme ses prétendues fiançailles avec Rage). Il ne me semble pas que l'on aie des détails quand à la famille de Suguru, à part sa « cousinité » avec Seguchi.

**(**_**3)**__** Bande-son de « Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles » de Yuki Kajiura :**_ Il s'agit en fait ici d'une préférence à moi en réalité. J'adore les musiques de Yuki Kajiura (qui a ainsi composé les bandes-son de .Hack// Sign, Noir, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles…). Ces thèmes musicaux très doux sont idéaux pour réussir à s'endormir le soir quand on habite dans un immeuble merdique avec des voisins bruyants…

**Commentaires de fin :** Raaaaahlala… Faut vraiment que je me fasse installer Internet dans mon appart', mais c'est compliqué… Pourtant, je pourrais poster plus souvent mes histoires. Celle-ci devrait se terminer d'ici environ deux ou trois chapitres je pense. Il serait temps. Je vais me mettre aussitôt à la rédaction du prochain chapitre, en espérant que je ne traîne pas trop à la poster. Allez, à bientôt j'espère.

11


	18. Disparition

**Bring me to the light**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Dark fic, angst, YAOI !!! (Non, vous ne rêvez pas, même moi je l'ignorais au départ, qu'il y aurait du yaoi dans ce chapitre)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki X Shûichi

**Persos :** Nakano Hiroshi, Fujisaki Suguru, K, Seki Tomokazu, Seguchi/Uesugi Mika, Sakamoto Tetsuya (le docteur de Shu), Sakano Hiromu, Rage Morgan, Kannô Midoriko (secrétaire de Tôma)

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami (sauf Tomokazu et Midoriko qui sont de moi)

**Commentaires :** J'ai encore mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, je sais, désolé. Donc, comme je suis persuadée que vous attendez la suite avec impatience, je vais clore très vite ce commentaire et je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bon chapitre ! Ah mince, j'ai oublié un truc. Je ne crois pas que dans le manga, un nom de famille soit donné à Rage, donc je me suis permise d'attribuer un nom de famille à notre patronne de XMR Japan : notre demoiselle sera donc la fille de George Morgan, fondateur et président-directeur-général de XMR dont la signification sera désormais **X**-tra **M**organ **R**ecords.Je remanierai sans doute les précédents chapitres en incluant ce nom et la signification de l'acronyme XMR (à moins que je ne rajoute ça par la suite, je me tâte encore…). Vais y réfléchir pendant ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Y a aussi Sakano-san qui aura désormais le prénom de Hiromu. Bonne lecture !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Shu fait tout ce qu'il peut pour reprendre le chant et apprendre le braille, mais son acharnement désespéré le conduit à se froisser les cordes vocales…

_**(**__**Note :**__ toutes les dates sont prises en fonction de l'année 2007)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre XVIII : Disparition**

**Jeudi 3 Mai **

Les quatre jours suivants furent un calvaire pour Shuichi, autant que pour Yuki. Cela avait commencé par une longue visite à l'hôpital le jeudi matin aux aurores. La visite avait traîné en longueur à cause de l'écrivain qui réclamait toujours plus d'examens et contre-examens pour être sûr que Shuichi guérirait, mais aussi parce que le blond aboyait après chaque médecins et infirmières qui avaient le malheur de faire ne serait-ce que grimacer d'appréhension le musicien. Bref, une matinée un peu épique.

De retour à l'appartement, le chanteur avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour paraître enjoué, et à défaut de pouvoir parler (il avait interdiction absolue de prononcer un seul mot d'ici la fin du weekend), il souriait à tout ce que Yuki lui disait. Le romancier, à qui ce petit manège n'avait pas échappé, en était même venu à engueuler son amant pour qu'il arrête de sourire bêtement. Shuichi s'était figé un instant, l'air étonné, avait détourné légèrement la tête avant d'adresser un nouveau sourire idiot à son amant et de rejoindre la chambre où il s'était allongé aussitôt. Le tout dans le silence le plus total.

C'était sinistre, pensait Yuki, et en plus ça sonnait faux. Il avait bien essayé de rejoindre son compagnon pour le consoler et s'excuser d'avoir été un peu brusque, mais celui-ci avait fait la sourde oreille et simulé un profond sommeil. Le blond n'était pas dupe, mais il était conscient d'avoir gaffé et, avec un soupir agacé, il avait laissé seul son compagnon en lui confiant une clochette qu'il pouvait utiliser s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Parti écrire dans son bureau, Yuki s'absorba tellement dans son travail que la journée défila sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Ce ne fut qu'en terminant le chapitre 17 de son nouveau roman qu'il ressentit le besoin de grignoter un petit quelque chose. Il avait écrit pas moins de quinze chapitres d'affilé et il était plutôt satisfait de sa performance. Cependant, en consultant l'heure au bas de l'écran de son pc, il eut un choc : 21h passées ! Comment le temps avait-il pu s'écouler si vite ? Il n'avait pas été dérangé de toute la journée. Pourquoi donc Shuichi n'avait-il pas utilisé sa clochette pour réclamer à manger ?

L'écrivain se précipita dans la chambre. Il y trouva le jeune garçon qui dormait profondément, réellement cette fois, dans une position incongrue dont lui seul avait le secret, la couette censé lui tenir chaud gisant à moitié sur le sol. N'osant dérangé un si intense sommeil, le blond vint relever la couette pour en recouvrir son compagnon, et alla se préparer un café à la cuisine. Là, il découvrit dans l'évier deux assiettes accompagnées de couverts, preuve que le chanteur s'était débrouillé seul pour manger au cours de la journée. Il n'avait visiblement rien fait cuire, mais s'était accommodé des quelques restes de poulet et de riz dans le frigo, qu'il avait dû manger froid. Le blond ignora le pincement de remord qui fit vaciller son cœur, et décida de souper.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait la flemme de faire la cuisine, l'écrivain commanda son repas chez son traiteur chinois habituel (heureusement qu'il livrait jusqu'à 23H), et il dîna rapidement installé devant la télé, tout en sirotant une canette de bière. Quand il eut fini, il renonça à son café et même à travailler un peu plus, ressentant le désir soudain de faire un câlinou à son sushi… (Shizu : Blaaaam ! Aieuuh ! Pourquoi encore le dico sur ma tête, Yukiiii ?)… ressentant donc le désir soudain d'être près de son amant (Shizu : là, ça te va mieux,Yuki ?).

Pendant qu'il prenait une douche rapide censée le délasser avant d'aller au lit, le blond ressentit un drôle de pincement dans la poitrine. Il se rappelait maintenant avoir entendu quelque chose sonner au cours de la journée, mais absorbé qu'il était dans son roman, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ou plutôt il avait tendu l'oreille un instant, puis il avait jeté un œil par-dessus ses lunettes pour apercevoir son amant dans l'encadrement de la porte, et vaguement grommelé qu'il arrivait dans cinq minutes, le temps de finir sa phrase. Le seul problème était que ce n'était pas sa phrase qu'il avait terminé de taper, mais son chapitre, et à ce moment-là, il avait déjà complètement oublié le chanteur, et avait enchaîné avec la suite de son livre.

**_ « Kuso… **jura-t-il à mi-voix en abattant un poing rageur sur le mur de la douche. **Je suis vraiment un imbécile… »**

Il réfléchit un instant, et se fit une autre réflexion.

**_ « Et en plus, ça m'agace de gagatiser complètement pour ce sale gamin… » **

Ce dernier point était vraiment le comble pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire : il ne pouvait pas se passer de Shuichi et il voulait absolument le protéger. Seulement, il ne savait pas toujours comment s'y prendre pour ne pas blesser son compagnon avec sa possessivité excessive et un peu brutale, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile depuis que Shuichi était aveugle et s'effrayait d'un rien. Excédé par toutes ces prises de tête, le blond coupa la douche d'un geste brusque, se sécha vite fait et se dépêcha d'aller au lit.

_**« Au diable la réflexion, **_pensa-t-il au moment de se coucher. _**Je préfère l'action. »**_

Et le romancier s'allongea auprès de son amant (qui avait repris une position à peu près normale), en passant un bras autour de lui dans l'intention de lui faire un câlin. Cependant, le bonbon rose, dans son sommeil, n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Le simple effleurement de la main du romancier sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même. Surpris, Yuki écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage du chanteur et fit doucement :

**_ « C'est moi, Shuichi, c'est Eiri. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »**

Rien à faire. Le musicien ne l'entendait pas dans son sommeil, et à présent, il tremblait de peur. L'écrivain était dépité. Il était si effrayant que ça ? Non, Shuichi savait déceler derrière sa froideur apparente son affection latente. Si l'adolescent tremblait, ce n'était pas par peur du romancier, mais par terreur de sa cécité et surtout de celui qui le tourmentait jusque dans ses rêves, Seguchi Tôma…Pourtant, même s'il savait cela, le blond se sentait blessé que son compagnon réagisse encore ainsi avec lui quand il le touchait sans le prévenir. Avec un _« o-yasumi, watashi no tenshi » _(= dors bien, mon ange) triste, Eiri s'allongea en tournant le dos à son amant et ferma les yeux en espérant trouver le sommeil lui aussi.

Quand le blond tira sur la couette pour en ramener un bout sur lui, une petite main, suivie d'une deuxième vint se poser sur son dos, et finalement, tout un corps vint se coller contre lui. Un instant étonné, l'écrivain esquissa un vague sourire et se retourna, laissant le petit musicien venir se blottir dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait ouvert quelques secondes des yeux embués de larmes. Était-ce des larmes de fatigue, ou bien une réminiscence de son cauchemar ? Peu importait maintenant que Yuki tenait son petit ange dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le protéger…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Vendredi 4 mai **

Le lendemain matin, Shuichi dormit très tard, et malgré la propension du romancier à se réveiller à des heures impossibles, ce dernier fut pourtant le premier éveillé sur le coup des 10 heures du matin (_Shizu :_ _Quel exploit ! BLAM ! Aieuuuuh… Mais que quelqu'un confisque l'encyclopédie en 25 volumes de Yuki !_). Le chanteur avait sommeillé toute la nuit agrippé à son amant, et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour le blond que de se lever sans brusquer la petite marmotte aux cheveux roses. Opérant un savant échange entre son corps et un énorme coussin, l'écrivain réussit à s'éclipser discrètement de la chambre.

Après un rapide passage au petit coin puis à la salle de bain, Eiri téléphona à son jeune frère pour savoir s'il était toujours à Tokyo et s'il pouvait aller faire quelques courses pour lui, mais le combiné sonna longtemps dans le vide avant que la messagerie vocal du moine ne prenne le relais sur fond sonore de Sleepless Beauty des Nittle Graspers. _« Étrange… »,_ se dit le blond. Tatsuha avait pour habitude de toujours avoir son portable allumé à portée de main pour être joignable à tout instant. Supposant son cadet en galante compagnie, Yuki n'insista pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Malheureusement, ce ne serait que bien plus tard que l'écrivain regretterait de ne pas s'être inquiété plus avant de ce silence fraternel…

Tant pis. Il ferait appel à Mizuki, sa responsable d'édition, à qui il rendrait son roman d'ici la fin de l'après-midi. Il allait d'abord s'occuper du repas de son compagnon, puis s'atteler à la conclusion imminente de son livre. Shuichi n'aurait qu'à se poser sur une chaise à côté de lui en écoutant de la musique le temps qu'il finisse, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre longtemps comme le supposait le romancier. Quand il alla chercher le musicien pour manger, celui-ci prit une nouvelle fois peur en se réveillant, et fit une crise d'asthme, heureusement bien vite résorbée par l'inhalateur acquis la veille à l'hôpital.

Le déjeuner se fit ensuite en silence, Shuichi picorant du bout des lèvres ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Constatant le manque d'appétit évident du musicien (il venait à peine de se réveiller, il ne devait sans doute pas avoir très faim), le blond lui proposa un chocolat chaud accompagné de toasts beurrés, auxquels le chanteur fit plus facilement honneur qu'à son assiette de viande et de pommes de terre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un repas, mais c'était mieux que rien, et étant lui-même un lève-tard, Yuki reconnaissait que c'était sans doute la seule chose que pouvait supporter un estomac tout juste remis en marche après un réveil tardif.

Une fois sorti de table, le jeune Shindô obéit docilement à son compagnon, l'attendant sur le canapé tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle, puis l'accompagnant jusqu'à son bureau où il resta sur sa chaise sans bouger ni faire un bruit jusqu'à ce que l'écrivain ait enfin achevé son roman. Après avoir sauvegardé une ultime fois son texte (on n'est jamais trop prudent), le blond s'étira avant de regarder l'heure. 19H passées. Yuki tourna la tête vers son amant. Celui-ci avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux, il semblait somnoler. On pouvait même dire qu'il commençait à piquer sérieusement du nez, et il oscillait dangereusement sur sa chaise. L'écrivain le rattrapa de justesse avant que l'artiste ne tombe de sa chaise.

Shuichi resta quelques minutes un peu hébété, émergeant lentement de son état de somnolence, avant de réclamer muettement un câlin que le blond lui accorda aussitôt. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Shuichi daigne enfin lâcher son compagnon pour acquiescer vigoureusement de la tête quand Yuki proposa de préparer le dîner. Comme il était un peu trop tard pour appeler son éditrice et voulant se faire pardonner sa négligence des deux derniers jours, le blond fit une proposition pleine de sous-entendus à son jeune colocataire :

**_ « Et si on se commandait une pizza ce soir ? » **glissa l'écrivain à l'oreille du chanteur, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'ils avaient commandé une pizza (voir chapitre 12).

Le gamin rougit furieusement et détourna la tête en s'écartant légèrement son amant.

**_ « Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie, je sais que tu mens… » **insista le blond en venant faire glisser sa langue sur son cou, croyant que Shuichi refusait simplement par bouderie.

Cette fois-ci, le chanteur le repoussa plus violemment, manquant le faire tomber, et s'enfuit du bureau. Enfin, plutôt, essaya de s'enfuir du bureau, car dans sa précipitation et à cause de sa cécité, il embrassa durement le mur bien avant d'atteindre la porte. Le choc le précipita au sol, le nez en sang.

**_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, abruti ? **explosa le romancier en se portant à son secours. **Si t'en as pas envie, t'as qu'à le dire au lieu de te jeter sur les murs ! »**

Yuki voulut écarter la main de Shuichi pour voir les dégâts, mais l'adolescent se débattit avant de réussir à le faire tomber, puis d'aller s'enfermer à clé dans la chambre. L'écrivain ne comprenait pas la réaction du chanteur. Qu'il ne veuille pas faire l'amour parce qu'il était mécontent du comportement de son amant ou bien parce qu'il n'était pas en forme, il pouvait comprendre. Mais jamais Shuichi ne lui avait interdit l'accès de la chambre. Sans doute parce qu'avant, c'était plutôt une habitude du blond…

**_ « Shuichi ? Shuichi, ouvre cette porte, sale gamin ! **s'énerva en vain le blond devant la porte close. **Je te jure que je vais la défoncer si tu n'obéis pas ! »**

Un déclic se fit entendre. Shuichi venait de déverrouiller la porte. Pourquoi si vite ? Le romancier en resta tétanisé d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de réflexion que Yuki réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Non seulement, il avait engueulé Shuichi alors qu'il venait de se faire mal, mais en plus il avait fait référence à deux choses dont l'artiste souffrait en ce moment même : la perte de la vue et de la voix. Le chanteur ne se serait sans doute jamais cogner de la sorte s'il avait pu voir (quoique avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout), et il ne pouvait exprimer son refus autrement que par des gestes qui, finalement, pouvaient être beaucoup plus mal perçus qu'un refus verbal. C'était donc en fait ces quelques mots qui avaient blessés Shuichi, plus que l'indifférence de l'écrivain pendant deux jours. De plus, l'écrivain comprit que si l'artiste avait si vite déloqué la serrure, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de la colère de son amant s'il n'avait pas ouvert à temps.

Yuki n'osait plus entrer. Shuichi devait pourtant trembler de peur en pleurant derrière cette porte, et il devait aller le consoler et lui demander de lui pardonner sa maladresse. Malgré tout, il n'osait pas franchir cette mince barrière de bois. Sa main restait désespérément figée au-dessus de la poignée de la porte sans qu'il puisse la tourner. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile. Agacé de son manque de détermination, le blond fit brusquement demi-tour, pénétra nerveusement dans la salle de bain pour attraper la trousse de secours, et revint à là chambre.

**_ « Shuichi ? » **appela-t-il sans ouvrir la porte.

Aucun bruit ne vint répondre à son appel.

**_ « Écoute, sale goss… »**

Le blond se reprit avant de prononcer des mots blessants.

**_ « Shu, Je t'ai apporté des compresses avec un peu de désinfectant pour ton nez. Ouvre-moi, onegai. »**

L'écrivain laissa s'écouler quelques minutes dans l'attente du moindre signe, mais l'adolescent ne se manifesta pas le moins du monde.

**_ « Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles pour ce que j'ai dit, mais je… je… »**

Raaaah ! Pourquoi ces bêtes mots étaient-ils si durs à prononcer ?

**_ « Je suis désolé… » **lâcha le romancier d'une toute petite voix.

Après cinq minutes d'indifférence totale du chanteur, Eiri bouillait intérieurement d'une rage sourde. Il se retint pourtant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte pour pousser une gueulante digne de ce nom et faire passer à ce sale gamin toutes envies de caprice. Il avait pensé que faute avouée était à moitié pardonnée, mais apparemment il avait oublié le terme « à moitié ».

**_ « Tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule pour un oui ou pour un non ? **lança glacialement l'écrivain. **Y en a marre de tes gamineries à la fin ! »**

Les menaces ne marchaient apparemment pas mieux que les excuses.

**_ « Pfff… **pesta le blond. **Je me demande bien pourquoi l'autre jour au studio, j'avais envie de te garder enfermé ici pour te protéger et ne t'avoir que pour moi. C'était vraiment stupide, parce t'es vraiment un gamin pénible. Depuis quelques temps, je suis devenu beaucoup trop gentil avec toi, et voilà où on en est aujourd'hui : tu te comportes comme un môme de cinq ans qui boude quand on le gronde. »**

Yuki savait qu'il aurait dû se taire maintenant, mais il était trop tard : il ne pouvait plus empêcher ses lèvres de déverser son amertume intense…

**_ « Je comprends pourquoi je ne me suis attaché à personne avant toi. Ça n'apporte que des emmerdements. Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup en ce moment avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Moi aussi je souffre énormément de te voir dans cet état, de te voir t'obstiner à continuer ta carrière au risque de souffrir ou pire, que ça t'éloigne de moi. Je suis jaloux… Jaloux de ta patronne, de ton groupe, de tous ceux qui t'ont avec eux toute la journée, alors que moi, je reste ici à me faire du mouron pour toi ! »**

Eiri avait envie de pleurer, mais sa rancœur lui permit de retenir ses larmes.

**_ « C'était tellement plus facile quand je m'en tenais à de simples relations sexuelles avec mes partenaires. Tiens, t'as qu'à te soigner tout seul pendant que moi, je vais aller me taper la première greluche qui me tombera sous la main ! » **cria-t-il en balançant violemment la trousse de secours contre la porte, avant se faire demi-tour pour aller mettre en pratique ses derniers mots.

Le romancier n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Surpris, le blond se retourna pour voir Shuichi lui foncer dessus. Eiri le vit soudain perdre l'équilibre en butant dans la trousse de secours, et il tendit le bras pour le rattraper. C'est alors qu'avec une force qui interloqua l'écrivain, l'adolescent le précipita au sol.

**_ « Shuichi ? Mais que… ! »**

Un baiser rageur lui cloua le bec. Une telle hargne ne ressemblait pas à Shuichi. Yuki réussit à le repousser par les épaules, mais l'artiste se dégagea d'une bourrade, frappant par hasard son amant au visage. Légèrement sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tempe, le blond se fit à nouveau plaqué au sol. Shuichi, qui lui maintenait fermement les deux poignets, vint lui glisser ses quelques mots à l'oreille d'une maigre voix éraillée :

**_ « T'as pas le droit… de me dire ça… Hugnn… Je t'ai… jamais obligé à t'occuper de moi… Et comment veux-tu que je prenne du plaisir… alors que je suis sur le point de perdre ma voix… ? »**

L'artiste appuya un instant son front sur le sol en toussant. Il respirait fort, luttant contre la douleur que lui avaient arrachée ces quelques mots.

**_ « … Essaie… de retenir ta voix… **reprit le musicien après une grande inspiration. **Tu vas voir… que c'est pas si facile… »**

_**« Retenir ma voix ? **_pensa Yuki. _**Mais pourquoi ? »**_

**_ « Arrête, Shuichi, **intervint-il en chassant la vague crainte qu'il éprouvait. **Ne parle pas, tu vas… Haaa !»**

Le pressentiment du blond s'avérait exact. La langue chaude de son amant glissant le long de son oreille le fit frissonner en lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Puis deux lèvres humides entreprirent de suçoter le lobe sensible de cette même oreille, paralysant complètement le romancier. Yuki n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, et c'est presque inconsciemment qu'il frottait lentement son entrejambe contre la cuisse menue qui appuyait dessus. Obnubilé par cette douce torture, l'écrivain ne remarqua même pas que le chanteur avait lâché ses poignets pour ouvrir sa chemise et lui caresser le torse.

Quand Shuichi commença à lui pincer les tétons, tout le corps du blond se tendit, prêt à s'abandonner au plaisir, mais l'adolescent le lui refusa en retirant brusquement sa jambe et en délaissant son oreille et son torse. Le romancier en laissa échapper un grognement de dépit, mais encore groggy par l'excitation, Eiri ne put réagir quand le musicien lui abaissa prestement son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'aux genoux. L'écrivain poussa un bref râle de soulagement mais aussi de douleur tellement son sexe était durci de désir.

Dans le même mouvement, l'artiste culbuta soudain les jambes de son amant vers l'avant, et enfonça vigoureusement deux doigts dans son anus. Cette fois-ci, Yuki resta coi d'étonnement, surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur à cette intrusion brutale. Un court ricanement du chanteur ainsi que son sourire narquois lui renvoyait l'écho de sa propre pensée : après un simple titillement de l'oreille, le romancier était déjà prêt à recevoir en lui son compagnon. Quelle déchéance !

**_ « Aaah… Arrête… Shu… Non… »**

Mais il était trop tard pour arrêter le musicien. Shuichi retira brusquement ses doigts avant d'introduire son membre d'un coup sec dans l'étroit orifice. Le chanteur réprima le hurlement de son amant en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Coincé dans une position qui était à son désavantage total, l'écrivain commençait à se sentir mal. Il n'aimait pas ce sexe violent et sans amour.

Sans amour ? Violent… Eiri réalisait enfin ce que pouvait ressentir son compagnon quand il le prenait sans se soucier de ses supplications, comme c'était le cas au tout début de leur relation. Car depuis, le romancier avait appris à mettre de la douceur dans ses gestes pendant l'acte. Il avait appris à aimer. Et il se rendait également compte à quel point il était difficile d'apprécier un tel sexe et de ne pas crier.

Shuichi respirait fort en ahanant silencieusement, mais il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais crier même s'il avait eu toutes ses capacités vocales. Mais pour le uke qu'était Yuki en ce moment même, il était extrêmement ardu, voire même impossible de retenir sa voix. Le chanteur avait raison.

L'écrivain abandonna alors la lutte, et se concentra sur son propre plaisir, essayant d'oublier la douleur suscitée par ce quasi-viol. Il sentait quelque chose couler entre ses reins, mais il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Avec la main de Shuichi sur la bouche, il suffoquait mais peu importait car désormais une immense chaleur le gagnait depuis le bas-ventre. La sensation inonda bientôt tout son être pour parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau où ce fut l'explosion.

Un court instant, le blond eut l'impression de perdre connaissance tandis que son corps se raidissait d'un bloc et qu'une substance brûlante et blanchâtre jaillissait de son membre dressé, l'éclaboussant jusqu'au visage. Shuichi avait-il joui avant, après, ou en même temps que lui ? Yuki n'aurait su le dire avec précision, mais il supposait que c'était la jouissance précoce de son amant qui avait entraînée la sienne à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand le blond ouvrit les yeux, il les leva vers son compagnon. Celui-ci avait le souffle saccadé, et prenait appui sur les jambes repliées de Yuki. Bien que l'adolescent se fut essuyé, il restait quelques traces de sang séché sur son visage. Le romancier remarqua alors qu'il y avait aussi des larmes qui souillaient ces joues pâles qu'il ne pouvait quitter du regard.

**_ « Shuichi… » **murmura le blond en posant sa main sur la joue du chanteur.

L'artiste sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, l'air égaré.

**_ « Dis, c'est pas que ce soit pas agréable de t'avoir en moi, mais la position, elle, l'est beaucoup moins, **fit Eiri après un silence. **Alors si tu pouvais te retirer, s'il te plaît… »**

Shuichi eut un hoquet de stupéfaction, manquant tomber à la renverse, mais le grognement que son léger mouvement arracha à son amant lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et il s'écarta doucement du romancier. Yuki en profita pour se redresser, et s'asseoir en essuyant son visage couvert de sperme avec une manche de sa chemise. Sur le sol, entre ses jambes, il aperçut des gouttes de couleur rouge vif.

**_ « Aiiie… Et merde… »**

Dans sa précipitation, le musicien l'avait légèrement blessé. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi l'écrivain éprouvait encore une douleur sourde au niveau du postérieur. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique à la chose, mais cela restait malgré tout assez désagréable.

De son côté, Shuichi s'était recroquevillé contre un mur en sanglotant. Le romancier alla le rejoindre après avoir renfiler son pantalon, et sans lui demander son avis ni lui laisser le temps de se défiler, il l'attira dans ses bras. Surpris, le chanteur n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes passées dans cette position que l'adolescent se détendit et se pelotonna contre la poitrine de son amant.

Shuichi ne pouvait dire un mot, et Yuki gardait le silence, comprenant que c'était l'un de ces moments qui n'ont pas besoin de paroles, mais simplement d'une présence à ces côtés. Et puis de toutes manières, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Yuki de s'étaler en grands discours, et il savait pertinemment qu'avec son cynisme légendaire, il aurait encore réussi à fâcher son compagnon en voulant pourtant le réconforter, alors il préférait se taire. Arriverait-il un jour à faire comprendre à Shuichi à quel point il l'adorait, à quel point il l'aimait ? Et surtout à quel point il avait désespérément besoin de lui…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lundi 7 Mai, Hôpital Central**

**_ « Allez, Shu-chan, tu peux le faire, » **encourageait le guitariste de Bad Luck.

**_ « Le médecin a dit que tu étais guéri, Shindô-kun, **renchérit le parolier, Seki Tomokazu. **Tu n'as rien à craindre. »**

**_ « Aaaah ! Tout est fichu ! On a trop persécuté Shindô-kun avec la reprise de sa carrière et maintenant il ne voudra plus jamais chanter ! » **se lamenta Sakano-san, toujours pessimiste comme à son habitude.

**_ « Fermez-la un peu et foutez lui la paix, **grommela l'écrivain assis à côté du chanteur sur la table d'auscultation, en passant ses deux bras autour de lui, l'air menaçant. **De toute façon, il n'est pas question qu'il retourne au studio et qu'il fasse ce stupide concert. »**

**_ « Shindô ne peut pas refuser de donner ce concert ! **intervint Rage. **Il a signé un contrat avec XMR, il s'est engagé à le tenir alors il m'appartient ! »**

**_ « Shuichi n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à moi ! » **aboya le blond de plus en plus possessif.

**_ « Ça suffit, maintenant ! Vous devriez tous vous calmer ! **s'interposa Suguru. **Vous ne faites que perdre votre temps en disputes stériles et vous n'arrivez qu'à effrayer ce pauvre Shindô. »**

Le jeune claviériste avait raison. Chacun restait sur sa position sans pouvoir arriver à une entente quelconque, et Shuichi s'était réfugié dans les bras de son amant, en larmes. Yuki l'avait emmené à l'hôpital ce matin-là pour l'examen de contrôle qui devait déterminer si oui ou non il pourrait chanter à nouveau. Bien que constatant une légère rougeur de la gorge du chanteur, le diagnostic du docteur avait été excellent et ce dernier avait levé l'interdiction de parler du jeune homme.

Cependant l'artiste, déjà stressé par la présence du staff de Bad Luck au grand complet, avait complètement paniqué au moment de prendre la parole, terrorisé qu'il était à l'idée de décevoir tout ceux présents. Il craignait que cet incident ait altéré sa voix et que les autres le rejettent à cause de ça. Car après tout, n'attendaient-ils pas tous que la voix de Shuichi revienne pour qu'il puisse assurer ses concerts ? Cependant, s'il refusait de parler par peur d'un changement de sa voix, il ne saurait jamais s'il y avait un problème avec son timbre vocal et cela reviendrait exactement au même.

Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts du chanteur pour réussir à parler, une boule d'angoisse nouait sa gorge et empêchait le moindre son de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être seul avec son Yuki pour ce moment crucial, mais il n'avait pu exprimer son avis, et avait été contraint d'accepter la présence de ses camarades. Le visage enfoui contre le torse de son amant, l'artiste ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait une nouvelle fois bloqué sa respiration et qu'il sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience. Yuki le remarqua tandis que Tomokazu et Hiroshi tentaient d'apaiser la directrice de XMR qui devenait légèrement hystérique.

**_ « Hé, respire, baka ! » **s'écria Yuki en l'allongeant aussitôt.

**_ « Vite, écartez-vous ! **fit l'infirmière qui était là. **On fait un massage cardiaque, vite! »** ordonna-t-elle à son collègue infirmier.

**_ « Je m'en occupe, **intervint Sakamoto-san, le médecin qui avait ausculté Shuichi. **Prenez le ballon de ventilation. »**

**_ « Bien, docteur ! » **répondit la jeune femme en prenant un drôle de ballon surmonté d'un embout un peu comme les masques à oxygène (1), qu'elle appliqua sur le nez du musicien avant de commencer à pomper pour envoyer de l'air.

À peine quelques secondes après le début de ce traitement, Shuichi ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer pour se mettre à tousser, le souffle retrouvé.

**_ « Shuichi… » **souffla l'écrivain, soulagé, en prenant la main du chanteur dans les siennes.

L'artiste voulut parler mais sa gorge resta nouée.

**_ « Nous devrions en rester là pour aujourd'hui, je pense, **fit Sakamoto. **Shindô-kun est chanteur, il est normal qu'il appréhende d'avoir perdu sa voix. Il est complètement guéri, mais le mieux est d'attendre qu'il se sente prêt. »**

**_ « Mais c'est impossible ! **protesta Rage. **Le concert est dans à peine trois mois ! Et Shindô est loin d'être prêt, il doit encore trav… »**

**_ « Le docteur a raison, Rage-san, **la coupa Tomokazu. **Ça ne sert à rien de le brusquer. »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « Même si cela m'ennuie autant que toi, Rage, je dois admettre que c'est la solution la plus censée, **l'interrompit Fujisaki. **D'ailleurs, si on en est arrivé là, c'est bien parce qu'on a été trop sévère avec Shindô. Il est vrai qu'il faut de la rigueur dans le travail, et que Shindô a besoin d'être cadré pour bien travailler, mais on n'arrivera à rien si on continue ainsi. »**

**_ « … Très bien, **fit la présidente, à présent plus calme. **De toute manière, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Résignée, la jeune femme se tourna vers Yuki.

**_ « Yuki-san, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de Shindô-kun. » **

**_ « Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, gamine, **répondit simplement l'écrivain. **Allez viens, Shuichi. On rentre, » **ajouta-t-il en aidant son compagnon à descendre de la table d'auscultation.

**_ « Attendez, je vous accompagne ! » **lança Hiroshi en les suivant hors de la pièce.

Les autres personnes présentes sortirent à leur tour, l'air abattu.

**_ « Rage-san… » **fit le comédien aux cheveux bruns.

**_ « Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »**

**_ « Vous l'avez peut-être déjà réalisé, mais je pense qu'il faudra sans doute envisagé une annulation du concert… »**

**_ « Q… Quoi ? Mais non, on a juste pris un peu de retard, mais il n'est pas encore question d'annuler le concert, **répondit la jeune femme, manifestement convaincue que tout allait pour le mieux**. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour un petit rien comme ça. »**

**_ « Rage-san, **intervint Suguru. **La plus importante contrainte dans la reprise du groupe, c'est ce délai de temps. Shindô fait beaucoup d'efforts, il aime ce qu'il fait et il se donne à fond pour ça, mais il ne peut pas non plus aller au-delà de sa résistance physique et morale. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas à sa place, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il vit. C'est sans doute plus difficile pour lui que pour nous tous. »**

**_ « Mais… Mais… Il est impossible d'annuler, voyons ! **s'insurgea la présidente. **La succursale japonaise de XMR vient à peine d'ouvrir, et j'ai tout misé sur ce concert de Bad Luck ! Tu imagines les conséquences de l'annulation d'une série de trois concerts pour une société aussi jeune que la nôtre ? Je perdrai toute crédibilité dans le milieu, sans compter les bénéfices perdus, les investissements publicitaires gâchés et le remboursement des places et de tous les frais annexes ! »**

**_ « Calme-toi, Rage, **tenta de l'apaiser son fiancé. **On est parfaitement conscient qu'une annulation engagerait d'énormes frais, mais ce n'est encore pour le moment que la pire solution qui soit. On va tout faire pour aider Shindô et réussir ce concert, mais pour cela tu devras me laisser faire. J'ai un plan pour que Shindô sente moins stressé. »**

**_ « Un plan ? »**

**_ « Oui, mais pour cela, tu devras me donner carte blanche et me faire confiance à 100%. »**

Rage réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

**_ « Vas-y, je t'écoute. »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Un peu plus tard, appartement de Yuki Eiri.**

**_ « Mika ? » **s'étonna l'écrivain en trouvant sa sœur devant la porte de son appartement.

**_ « Eiri ! Mais où étais-tu, enfin ? **fit la jeune femme brune. **Personne ne répondait, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »**

**_ « Je ne passe pas mon temps enfermé dans mon appart', **répliqua sèchement son frère en venant ouvrir la porte. **On était à l'hôpital. Shuichi a un petit problème de voix. Vas-y, entre.»**

**_ « Oh ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, » **s'enquit Mika en rentrant la première comme l'y invitait son cadet.

**_ « Bah, c'est trois fois rien, **lui répondit Yuki en l'accompagnant jusqu'au salon, tandis que Hiroshi aidait Shuichi à se déchausser dans l'entrée. **Il s'est froissé les cordes vocales l'autre jour au studio, mais c'était sans gravité, et aujourd'hui le médecin a dit qu'il était guéri. Seulement, cet espèce de crétin d'andouille de Shuichi nous fait un blocage, il n'arrive pas parler, et pour couronner le tout, depuis quelques jours, il fait des crises d'asthme à chaque fois qu'il stresse trop. »**

**_ « Le pauvre garçon… » **compatit la brune en prenant place sur le canapé.

**_ « Pfff… Pauvre garçon, tu parles ! **pesta l'écrivain. **Depuis qu'il est aveugle, il fait tout pour qu'on le plaigne et ça m'agace au plus haut point. Mais en même temps, ça m'arrange. Comme ça, je peux le garder pour moi tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin de sortir, il est très bien ici. »**

**_ « Eiri… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là ? »**

**_ « … »**

Le romancier garda le silence en jetant un œil vers le couloir menant à l'entrée, où Hiroshi venait de réussir à tirer un sourire au chanteur. Mika vit passer dans son regard une brève lueur de jalousie que le blond balaya d'un sifflement de dédain, avant de venir s'asseoir près de sa sœur avec une canette de bière dans la main.

**_ « Tu roules toujours au jus de fruits ? » **éluda finalement le blond en lui donnant la canette de jus d'orange qu'il lui avait apporté.

Mika esquissa un sourire tandis que l'écrivain s'adossait au canapé en sirotant sa boisson.

**_ « Si tu veux t'enquérir de ma santé et savoir si je suis toujours enceinte, la réponse est oui. Le bébé et moi allons très bien tous les deux. »**

**_ « … Tu vas le garder alors ? » **l'interrogea Eiri de but en blanc.

**_ « Oui, je vais le garder, **acquiesça la brune après un silence. **Père ne nous a-t-il pas appris que toute vie est précieuse ? »**

**_ « T'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, Mika, **bougonna le romancier. **La vie est même tellement précieuse avec notre paternel que je ne serai même pas surpris d'apprendre que nous avons deux ou trois demi-frères et sœurs illégitimes. Maman a bien fait de le quitter. »**

**_ « Eiri ! Maman ne l'a pas quitté ! Elle est allée s'occuper de Grand-mère à Yokohama ! »**

**_ « Mouais, c'est tout comme. Ça fait quand même presque cinq mois qu'elle est là-bas. Et puis, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux, j'en ai rien à battre. »**

**_ « Eiri… » **fit tristement Mika.

**_ « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? **l'interrogea le blond. **En général, quand tu viens, c'est que t'as un truc à me demander. »**

**_ « Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! **s'exclama la jeune femme, se remémorant soudain le but de sa visite. **Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Tatsuha ces derniers jours ? »**

**_ « Tatsuha ? Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la dernière fois, quand on t'a emmené à l'hôpital. Pourquoi cette question ? »**

L'écrivain vit sa sœur pâlir brusquement avant de commencer à se ronger les ongles. Pressentant un événement grave, il se redressa, posa sa bière au pied du canapé et prit délicatement la main de Mika pour l'empêcher de continuer à se blesser.

**_ « Mika, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » **demanda-t-il avec une douceur dont il n'était pas coutumier.

La brune leva les yeux vers lui avant de balbutier :

**_ « Je… Je l'ignore, Eiri… Ça fait trois semaines qu'on n'a pas vu Tatsuha, et que personne ne sait où il est… »**

**_ « … Quoi ? »**

**_ « J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le contacter mais à chaque fois je tombe sur sa boite vocale. Même ses amis ignorent où il se trouve... »**

**_ « Il ne serait pas parti à un autre séminaire ? **hasarda le blond. **La dernière fois, il n'a pas donné de nouvelles pendant plusieurs semaines, vu qu'il était dans un temple complètement paumé au milieu de la nature en dehors de tout réseau téléphonique. »**

**_ « Si c'était ça, il nous aurait prévenu avant de partir, et papa aurait été au courant, puisque c'est lui qui s'occupe d'inscrire Tatsuha à ces séminaires. »**

**_ « Bah, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Mika. Il doit sans doute traîner avec quelque fille qu'il aura séduit dans un bar. »**

**_ « Eiri, il est allé voir Tôma à N.G. le jour où il a disparu. »**

L'écrivain manqua s'étouffer avec sa bière. Si la disparition de son frère coïncidait avec le jour où il avait failli se faire violer, il y avait fort à parier que Seguchi était là-dessous.

**_ « C'était quand, Mika ? » **demanda fébrilement Yuki.

**_ « Le 14 avril, le lendemain du jour où j'ai été hospitalisé. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Eiri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es devenu tout pâle… »**

Le romancier se trouvait devant un dilemme. Devait-il dire à sa sœur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Seguchi la veille de ce jour ? Il ne lui avait rien dit jusque là, jugeant l'événement de peu d'importance puisqu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais voir Seguchi. Mais maintenant, la donne avait changé. Peut-être que cet événement si anodin avait eu une importance déterminante dans la disparition de son jeune frère.

**_ « Kuso ! **jura soudain l'écrivain.** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre là-bas, cet imbécile ? »**

**_ « Eiri… »**

**_ « Attends un instant, Mika. » **

Yuki rejoignit les deux musiciens qui se trouvaient encore dans l'entrée. Le blond glissa quelques mots à Shuichi, puis à Hiroshi, avant de revenir dans le salon.

**_ « Viens, on décolle. »**

**_ « Hein ? Mais où veux-tu aller, Eiri ? »**

**_ « On file à N.G., je t'expliquerai dans la voiture. Nakano va rester avec Shuichi. »**

**_ « Mais… Eiri ! Attends un peu ! EIRI ! » **s'exclama la jeune femme en emboîtant le pas à son frère.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Quelques minutes plus tard, en voiture…**

**_ « Bon, Eiri, maintenant, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi on va à N.G. ? »**

**_ « Et si tu m'expliquais d'abord pourquoi cet andouille de Tatsuha est allé voir Seguchi ? **rétorqua le blond tout en passant les vitesses. **Il sait tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire là-bas. »**

**_ « Hé bien… heu… Comment dire… »**

**_ « T'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai une belle révélation à te faire, alors déballe. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Mika, **fit Eiri en essayant d'être moins sec. **Je te promets que quoi que tu me dises, je ne me mettrai pas en colère. »**

La jeune femme hésitait encore à lui révéler le secret de Tatsuha. Après tout, le jeune moine s'était résigné à vivre un amour à sens unique et ne voulait pas nuire au bonheur de son frère. Si elle se contentait de répéter à l'écrivain le plan de Tatsuha pour arrêter Tôma, ce serait sans doute suffisant.

**_ « Si on retrouve Tatsuha, tu me promets de ne pas lui faire de reproches ? » **demanda-t-elle avant de dévoiler ce qu'elle savait.

**_ « S'il a vraiment eu un problème, oui, **acquiesça le blond. **Si c'est parce qu'il a levé une minette et qu'il s'est enfui avec elle dans les îles, là, y va se recevoir un savon dont il se souviendra. Allez, accouche. »**

Avec un sentiment d'appréhension quant à la réaction du romancier, Mika lui exposa rapidement le plan de Tatsuha pour obliger Seguchi à se compromettre. Atterré, Yuki ne put que se lamenter de la stupidité de son petit frère.

**_ « Et toi, Eiri ? **fit Mika une fois qu'elle eut fini son histoire. **Quelle était cette révélation que tu voulais me faire ? » **

**_ « … Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai laissée seule avec Shuichi pour aller voir Seguchi ? »**

**_ « Oui, quand il y a eu ce… petit incident avec Shindô. »**

**_ « Tôma a essayé de me violer. » **

Mika mit quelques secondes à réagir.

**_ « …Q … Quoi ? »**

**_ « Quand je suis allé voir Seguchi, il m'a sauté dessus et a tenté de me violer. »**

Mika porta une main à la bouche et détourna la tête, se sentant soudain nauséeuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle connaissait l'attachement de son mari pour son frère cadet, mais son amour pour le président de N.G. Productions lui avait toujours fait rejeté l'idée qu'il puisse éprouver plus qu'une simple affection.

**_ « Heureusement, je ne suis plus le gamin que j'étais à l'époque où Kitazawa (2) m'a vendu pour quelques dollars. J'ai pu le repousser et me casser avant que ça ne tourne mal pour moi. »**

**_ « Et tu attends seulement maintenant pour m'annoncer ça ? **s'emporta la brune en martelant de ses poings l'épaule de son cadet.** Franchement, tu es bien aussi stupide que ton frère ! »**

**_ « Hé, calme-toi ! J'essaie de conduire là ! **répliqua l'écrivain en se défendant tant bien que mal. **Je te rappelle qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce jour-là. Tu peux me dire quand j'aurai pu te l'annoncer alors qu'il a fallu t'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, et qu'ensuite j'ai du m'occuper de Shuichi, et de sa petite famille tout le week-end ? Et puis, tu peux parler parce que tu as bien dissimulé ton adultère et ta grossesse à tout le monde et surtout aux parents. »**

Mika se calma aussitôt.

**_ « C'est bon, Eiri… **lâcha la brune en réprimant un sanglot. **Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai déjà assez honte de moi comme ça. »**

Un court silence s'installa.

**_ « … Excuse-moi, Mika, » **marmonna le blond à mi-voix.

La sincérité de l'écrivain toucha la jeune femme, peu habituée à une telle douceur chez son frère.

**_ « … Bah, peu importe, Eiri, **fit-elle en raffermissant sa voix. **Une seule chose doit nous inquiéter maintenant, et c'est Tatsuha. »**

**_ « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, » **acquiesça le romancier en écrasant l'accélérateur.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le siège de N.G. Productions quelques minutes plus tard, Eiri ne s'embarrassa pas de trouver une place de parking et se gara directement au pied de l'entrée principale dans un retentissant crissement de pneus. En rentrant dans le bâtiment, les agents de sécurité leur firent quelques difficultés, mais en reconnaissant l'épouse et le beau-frère de leur patron, ils les laissèrent finalement passer, et c'est ainsi que peu après, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du président. Cependant, un dernier chien de garde allait leur faire obstacle.

**_ « Je regrette, **leur objectait la secrétaire blonde comme une poupée Barbie tout en se limant les ongles, **le président est en réunion. Il est indisponible pour le moment. »**

**_ « En réunion ? **gronda l'écrivain en abattant violement son poing sur le bureau de la pauvre employée qui sursauta et se cassa un ongle. **Comme si j'allais vous croire. Appelez-le et dites-lui que je le rejoins tout de suite, » **ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la double porte sur sa gauche.

**_ « Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! » **tenta vainement de s'interposer la frêle Midoriko.

**_ « Je vais me gêner, tiens ! **rétorqua Yuki en écartant la blonde de son chemin et de pousser les portes. **Sors de ton trou, Seguchi, espèce de sale pervers pédophile ! »**

L'insulte du romancier trouva l'attention d'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux, organes oculaires appartenant à moitié moins de jeunes (et moins jeunes) cadres en costumes-cravates impeccables assis autour d'une longue table installée pour l'occasion. Le président était cette fois-ci réellement en réunion. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle la jeune idiote de secrétaire n'avait pas aussitôt contacté son patron, contrairement à la dernière fois où le blond était venu.

**_ « Ah… Tu es vraiment en réunion… » **remarqua l'écrivain, légèrement décontenancé.

**_ « Effectivement, je suis en réunion, **fit glacialement le président, contrarié de cette intrusion intempestive. **Aussi je te prierai de bien vouloir quitter les lieux. Ma secrétaire va te raccompagner. »**

**_ « Je suis sincèrement désolé, Seguchi-sama ! **s'excusa platement ladite employée en s'inclinant profondément, exposant son décolleté plongeant à l'assemblée qui rougit furieusement. **Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de… »**

**_ « Taisez-vous, petite idiote ! **tonna Seguchi. **Et relevez la tête avant que ses messieurs ne se vident de leur sang dans mon bureau. »**

En effet, certains hommes du groupe avaient discrètement porté un mouchoir à leur nez pour retenir le liquide rouge qui s'en échappait. La demoiselle se releva aussitôt, rouge de confusion, en dissimulant tant bien que mal ses attributs mammaires proéminents avec ses bras.

**_ « Et maintenant, Kannô-san, **ajouta l'ex-pianiste d'un ton plus calme, **veuillez raccompagner mon visit… Ah, tiens, je constate que tu n'es pas venu seul, Eiri-san. Bonjour, Mika. »**

**_ « Ah… heu… Bonjour, T… Tôma… » **balbutia son épouse qui avait un instant hésité à l'appeler « chéri ».

**_ « Je vous verrai tous les deux un peu plus tard,** trancha le président sans plus un regard pour sa femme.** Kannô-san va vous montrer un endroit où vous pourrez m'attendre. » **

**_ « Attends une minute ! **réagit aussitôt le romancier. **Il n'est pas question d'attendre une seconde de plus. On va régler ça ici et maintenant. »**

**_ « Et moi, je t'informe que je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder pour le moment, Eiri-san. Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu, et que tu arrêtes tes caprices d'enfant gâté, **rétorqua sèchement le musicien. **Contrairement à toi qui peut s'accorder le loisir de flâner à longueur de journée entre deux pages d'un roman, j'ai un travail sérieux et une entreprise à faire tourner. »**

**_ « Où est Tatsuha, espèce de salopard ? » **l'ignora totalement Yuki.

**_ « Tatsuha ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais où il est ? »**

**_ « Il est venu ici il y a trois semaines, le lendemain de ce **_**"fameux jour"**_**, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »** insinua l'écrivain, en jetant un œil vers le mur-bibliothèque qui, deux semaines auparavant, était escamoté et s'ouvrait sur une chambre à coucher et un lit deux places.

Le regard du président se fit incisif. Eiri faisait bien entendu référence au vendredi précédent la disparition supposée du jeune moine, jour où Seguchi avait agressé le romancier. Maintenant qu'il était ici en face de son beau-frère, Yuki ne pouvait plus se départir de ce pressentiment angoissant : malgré ses dix-huit ans, Tatsuha avait la même carrure que son frère aîné et lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, hormis la couleur de cheveux… Alors qui pouvait dire si, dans son obsession grandissante, Tôma n'aurait pas séquestré le cadet de la famille Uesugi en le substituant à Yuki ? Non, impossible… Seguchi n'aurait quand même été jusque là.

Pourtant, le jeune moine avait déjà réussi à se faire passer pour son frère aîné auprès de Shuichi, ainsi que lors d'une émission télé au côté de Bad Luck (cf volume du manga), alors cette explication aurait été tout à fait plausible. Mais dans ce cas-là, le président de N.G. était maintenant engagé dans une pente infernale de laquelle il allait sans doute être très difficile de le tirer. Tentative de viol, enlèvement et séquestration de mineur, chantage (il avait bien obligé son cousin Suguru à quitter N.G., ainsi qu'à se fiancer avec la directrice de XMR Japan)…

La liste de ce que Seguchi avait pu faire contre Shuichi et son entourage était sans doute longue, mais prouver toutes ses malversations devraient s'avérer compliqués, voire impossible. Mais pour l'instant, le tout était de l'empêcher autant que possible de nuire à son entourage dans ma monomanie destructrice. Shuichi était en relative sécurité, la situation de XMR s'était stabilisé, Bad luck sauvé. Un seul manquait désormais à l'appel : Tatsuha.

**_ « Il me semble que Tatsuha-kun est votre frère, **fit l'ex-pianiste à l'adresse de sa femme et de son beau-frère. **C'est à vous de le surveiller et de savoir où il est. Moi j'ai bien autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un gamin irresponsable qui passe son temps en galante compagnie. »**

**_ « Tu confirmes bien que mon frère est venu ici le lendemain de ma visite, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda l'écrivain. **Comment expliques-tu alors que personne n'ait vu Tatsuha depuis ce jour précis ? »**

**_ « Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, **rétorqua sèchement le trentenaire. **Tatsuha est effectivement venu, on a discuté un peu puis il est parti. Je l'ai fait raccompagné là où il le désirait par mon chauffeur personnel. Vous n'avez qu'à interroger l'intéressé, il vous dira où il a conduit votre frère. »**

**_ « Tu mens ! Je suis persuadé que tu sais parfaitement où il est ! Dis-nous ce que tu as fait de Tatsuha ! » **s'emporta le romancier.

**_ « Calme-toi, Eiri, » **tenta de l'apaiser Mika.

Seguchi, qui était resté assis jusque là, se leva lentement puis vint rejoindre son beau-frère. La main du président vola brusquement sur la joue d'Eiri.

**_ « Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de grandir un peu, Eiri-san, **le toisa glacialement l'ex-musicien. **Venir faire un scandale ici alors que je suis en plein travail montre bien ton immaturité. Si nécessaire, je mettrai tous les moyens à ma disposition pour retrouver Tatsuha, mais pour l'instant, le moment est mal choisi. Alors maintenant, sortez tous les deux de ce bureau et attendez la fin de la réunion. »**

**_ « Je vais d'abord vérifier que mon frère n'est pas ici, **fit le blond en guise de refus en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque couvrant le mur gauche de la pièce. **Comment ça s'ouvre ce truc ? » **fit-il en cherchant un quelconque interrupteur.

**_ « Le bureau, Eiri, **intervint Mika. **La commande d'ouverture est intégrée dans le bureau. »**

Eiri se précipita vers le meuble et en quelques instants, il trouva le panneau caché et le bouton qui déclenchait l'ouverture de la pièce secondaire.

**_ « Alors, **fit sèchement Seguchi quand la bibliothèque laissa apparaître un lit vide. **Content ? Tatsuha n'est pas ici, comme tu peux le constater. Et maintenant dehors. Et je ne vous conseille pas de revenir ici. Malgré toute l'affection que je vous porte, à toi et à Mika, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici si c'est pour faire un esclandre. »**

L'écrivain resta muet. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était un peu précipité, et que venir accuser le président d'enlèvement sans aucune preuve était stupide. Comme si l'illustre Seguchi Tôma allait se laisser intimider en lui montrant un peu les dents. Il fallait maintenant jouer la carte de la prudence.

**_ « Je… Je suis désolé, **lâcha le romancier en réprimant sa colère. **Je suis inquiet pour mon frère, et comme tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, je… »**

Yuki se tût en serrant les poings. Une voix en lui criait que son beau-frère avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Tatsuha. Malheureusement, il était impossible de le prouver.

**_ « Viens, Mika, **fit l'écrivain. **On se casse. »**

La jeune femme se laissa entraîner par son jeune frère, impuissante.

**_ « Au fait, Mika, **lança Tôma avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce. **Tu auras bientôt la visite de mon avocat. »**

**_ « Ton avocat ? Pour quelle raison ? » **s'étonna son épouse.

**_ « Pour le divorce, bien évidemment, **ajouta le P.D.G, agacé du manque de compréhension de sa femme. **Je n'ai pas besoin de t'en expliquer les raisons, je pense… »**

Le ton du président s'était fait cassant, et son regard accusateur. Bouleversée, Mika porta la main à sa poitrine, puis à son ventre. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Certes son ventre s'était un peu arrondi, mais des vêtements un peu amples suffisaient à la dissimuler. Tôma savait donc pour elle ? Pour ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si en colère ? Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait délaissée en premier. Une telle déclaration publique, devant l'assemblée réunie, équivalait à une mise à mort.

**_ « Ne t'avise plus de t'en prendre à ma famille, Seguchi… » **grinça hargneusement le romancier, sortant la brune de ses réflexions.

**_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, je n'aurai plus rien à voir avec les Uesugi, »** répliqua Tôma, menaçant.

**_ « Ei… Eiri, **s'interposa Mika, la voix tremblante de larmes. **Partons, je t'en prie. »**

**_ « … Ok… » **acquiesça son frère le regard toujours fiché dans celui de Seguchi.

Au moment où les portes du bureau se refermaient lourdement sur les pas des deux Uesugi, l'écrivain surprit un sourire cruel sur le visage du président. Les mots que ses lèvres esquissèrent silencieusement firent frémir le romancier : _« Tu es à moi » ._ Eiri vit alors dans la main de son beau-frère un téléphone portable avec un sticker de Kumagoro. Celui de Tatsuha. C'était bien Tôma qui détenait le jeune moine. L'écrivain voulut se précipiter sur le président mais les vigiles qui venaient d'arriver l'en empêchèrent, se postant devant les portes pour prévenir toute nouvelle intrusion. Yuki ne put que se résigner à quitter les lieux, se laissant raccompagner avec sa sœur jusqu'à la sortie. En arrivant devant l'ascenseur, la jeune femme tomba à genoux, pâle comme un linge.

**_ « Mika ! » **s'exclama le blond en s'agenouillant aussitôt à côté d'elle pour la soutenir.

**_ « Vous êtes prié de partir maintenant, » **fit un des vigile d'un ton pressant.

**_ « Vous ne voyez pas que ma sœur se sent mal, imbécile ? **aboya Yuki. **Apportez-lui plutôt un verre d'eau. »**

**_ « Heu… Je… » **bredouilla le vigile, confus.

**_ « Non, c'est bon… **souffla la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte. **Partons d'ici, je t'en supplie… »**

Mika pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Eiri passa une main dans ses long cheveux d'ébène pour la réconforter, puis l'aida à se relever et la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur les dépose au rez-de-chaussée. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait lentement. Il était au centre de l'obsession de Seguchi et l'enchaînement de tous ces drames avait pour origine une seule et même personne : lui. S'ouvrir à l'amour de Shuichi avait été pour lui un bienfait, mais cela avait aussi entraîné un flot de désagréments qui remuaient l'écrivain plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, même si ce bonheur avait sa part de douleur, Yuki voulait et allait le protéger contre le monstre qui le menaçait : Seguchi Tôma…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :**** Le concert**

_**(1)**_ Alors j'ignore totalement comment on appelle ce genre d'instrument dans les hôpitaux mais j'ai déjà vu ça plusieurs dans les séries médicales comme « Urgences », « Dr House » et autres. Je sais pas trop si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais sinon, je trouverai une image ou je changerai un bout de l'histoire. = après recherches, on appelle ça un ballon de ventilation

_**(2) **_Eiri fait bien sûr référence à son viol quand il avait seize ans, sujet évoqué dans le manga plusieurs fois dans le manga, donc je ne pense pas avoir besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet.__

**Commentaires de fin :** Voilà voilà, enfin un autre chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre aura lieu le fameux concert de Shuichi, ainsi que plein d'autres choses. Et j'espère que celui qui suivra le chapitre 19 sera le dernier. Bientôt la fin des malheurs de ce pauvre Shu !!! Alors, à votre avis, fin heureuse ou non ? Hihihihi ! Comme si j'allais vous le dire. Ah ! Au fait, j'ai relu très rapidement avant de poster, alors s'il y a des incohérences ou des fautes, signalez-les moi, siouplaiiiiiit, merci d'avaaaance ! Gros bisous tout le monde !

**Lexique :**

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » = attaquer_

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » = recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Watashi no Tenshi :_ mon ange

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » = « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français = sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP = Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ = littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

15


End file.
